


И я всегда с тобой

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Brainwashing, Gen, Psychological Torture, Self-Harm, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 75,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже забыв собственное имя, он помнит «Стив».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And I Am Always with You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504124) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



> Арты к фику:  
> [Падение](http://kanago.deviantart.com/art/Fall-499471246)  
> [Первый смех](http://kanago.deviantart.com/art/First-laughter-499472008)  
> [Как дома](http://kanago.deviantart.com/art/Like-home-499472394?q=gallery%3AKanaGo&qo=1)  
> [Танец](http://kanago.deviantart.com/art/Dance-499473237?q=gallery%3AKanaGo&qo=0)

**Глава 1**  
Момент падения – первое, что теряет Баки, лежа в снегу. Но не последнее.  
Он висит на поручне, Стив зовет его, а потом он уже лежит на холодном, глядя в небо. Нет никакого мгновения ока, нет доли секунды. Все случается мгновенно, будто кадры из фильма наехали друг на друга. Наверное, его разум подбросил бы такое сравнение, если бы помнил, что такое «фильм», если бы был способен на что-нибудь иное, кроме как включаться, угасать и испытывать боль. Боль наплывает и остается: острая, ледяная, колющая. На глазах выступают слезы, которые вскоре замерзают на лице. Потом ноющая боль приникает в кости – не во все кости, каких-то нет, и если бы Баки мог сосредоточиться, то начал бы паниковать. А потом всё начинается заново, и снег эту боль ничуть не приглушает.  
Остальные воспоминания начинают утекать, словно кровь, выливаясь отовсюду, собираясь пузырями у носа и в горле с каждым мелким дрожащим вдохом, накапливаясь в затылке, делая грохочущую скребущуюся головную боль все хуже. Теперь он теряет поезд, имя первой девушки, с которой встречался, и платье, в котором она пришла на свидание, всемирную выставку, время, проведенное на столе Золы, вкус маминого мясного рулета, лица половины Ревущих Коммандос. Имя переволновавшегося перед выступлением мальчика, которого вырвало на ботинки Баки на сцене, где третий класс ставил рождественский спектакль. Посыпку кони-айлендских хот-догов.  
Воспоминания улетают, словно снежинки, но снег здесь не мягкий, он твердый, впивается в изорванную плоть крохотными ножами, осколки льда и пронзительный ветер ранят разодранную кожу. Холод замедляет кровотечение, но другого облегчения не приносит. Такое ощущение, что его кожа усыхает, промерзает, что его тело слишком разбито и перекручено, чтобы оставаться одним целым, как будто оно вот-вот разойдется по швам и развалится на кусочки. Баки не помнит, как он оказался на земле. Все, что он помнит – оружие, которое бросил ему Стив. Как Стив спас его.  
– Стив…  
Становится темно и холодно, и Баки не уверен, уснул ли он или какая-то часть мозга отключилась от холода, умерла. Но его глаза все равно открываются – может, через несколько часов, может, через несколько недель, и когда Баки открывает глаза, Стив рядом.  
– Баки, – говорит он, и его голос напоминает о вещах, которые Баки помнит: как они пили вместе, гуляли по танцполу и не оставляли кровавые сосульки на снегу. – Когда я сказал, что теперь буду присматривать за тобой, то не имел в виду, что тебе нужно это проверять.  
Баки улыбается на все тридцать два окровавленных зуба, и это больно. Он пытается потянуться к Стиву, но не чувствует руки. Слишком холодно. Все вокруг холодное, за исключением его крови и улыбки Стива.  
– У тебя…ушло…многовато…времени…чтобы найти меня…ты, придурок, – умудряется выговорить он, чувствуя, как с каждым словом внутри щелкают ребра. – Я б…сказал…что слишком…гордый…чтобы попросить тебя…поднести меня, но… – он пытается пожать плечами и едва сдерживает крик.  
Может, и не сдерживает. В его теле полно дыр, и, возможно, крик нашел путь наружу, минуя горло.  
– Я тут тебе не помощник, Бак, – говорит Стив.  
И разумеется, он не помощник: Баки ведь почти вдвое крупнее его, и почему он думал, что должно быть по-другому? Кажется, что-то должно было измениться, но теперь все ощущается неправильным, а Стив всегда был костлявым. Должно быть, холод повлиял на Баки даже сильнее, чем казалось, раз ему почудилось, что его статус кво изменился.  
– Тебе придется передвигаться самому. Придется, понимаешь? Нужно выбраться из снега.  
Стив улыбается, но той улыбкой, которую цепляет, пытаясь стряхнуть приступ астмы или сделать вид, что невелика беда, когда его вколачивают мордой в грязь.  
Баки пробует.  
Старается упорнее, чем когда-либо в жизни… больше, чем старался заставить Стива улыбнуться после первой неудачной попытки записаться в армию, больше, чем старался выиграть в том соревновании по метанию колец на ярмарке в детстве, больше, чем старался избежать того, что сделало это с ним, наверное… и держится целых полсекунды, прежде чем со всхлипом повалиться обратно. Одна рука сломана и ощущается носком, набитым мраморными шариками. Вторую он не чувствует. И это еще не считая всего остального.  
– Я не могу, – выдыхает он и не может посмотреть на Стива, не может подвести его после того, как уже натворил дел. – Прости, Стив, я не могу…  
– Всё хорошо, – Баки видит ладонь Стива на своем лице, но не чувствует ее и никак не может решить, благословение ли это, избавляющее его от лишней боли, или худшее во всем произошедшем. – Всё нормально. Ребята нас отыщут. Ты и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как мы уже вместе посмеемся над этим.  
Темнота накрывает Баки до того, как он успевает запротестовать, потом отступает, потом снова накрывает, и опять, и опять. Он не знает наверняка, длятся ли эти провалы несколько секунд или несколько часов. Стив здесь всякий раз, когда он приходит в себя – иногда такой, каким Баки знал его всегда, иногда выше и шире, но каждый раз тот бдит над его изломанным телом.  
– Ты…уверен…что это не…расплата…за Кони-Айленд? – спрашивает Баки голосом хриплым от долгого молчания, и Стив снова улыбается.  
Он всегда улыбается, но каждая улыбка говорит что-то свое.  
– Ну разве что чуть-чуть.  
– Стив, – произносит он то ли через несколько минут, то ли через несколько дней. – Я не… чувствую руку.  
– Я знаю, – на этих словах в голосе Стива нет улыбки.  
Баки скашивает взгляд на собственное тело, но онемевшая рука не на виду, а повернуть голову без крика он не в состоянии.  
– Стив. Не… жалей меня, ладно? Скажи… прямо. Ее нет?  
Стив соглашается без слов, и Баки меньше всего на свете хочет, чтобы Стив винил себя за эту новость, но слезы снова катятся по лицу, и Баки не может их утереть, не то что остановить.  
– Не целиком, – утешает Стив. – Эй, послушай, Говард делает летающие машины. Он что-нибудь придумает. Он… прости, Баки. Мне так жаль.  
– Не… глупи. Ты… спас меня.  
Баки не помнит ни само падение, ни то, что стало его причиной. Но помнит, что Стив его спас, помнит, что не в первый раз. Ничто из случившегося потом не является виной Стива. И теперь он умирает в снегу, но беспокоится лишь о том, насколько это зрелище огорчит друга.  
И пусть ему больно постоянно, но это отдельная боль.  
В отдалении раздаются какие-то звуки, и Баки на ум сразу приходят волки, что вполне вероятно с их-то везением. Но Стив смотрит вдаль и улыбается, чуть ли не сияет.  
– Слышишь, Бак? Я же говорил. Они идут за нами. Они найдут нас. Поверь мне, с тобой всё будет хорошо. 

**Глава 2**  
Разобрать лица сложно, потому что снег и ветер режут глаза точно так же, как остальное тело, и каждый раз, когда он проезжается по льду, слезы заново размывают картинку, однако из-за подслушанного бормотания Баки сомневается, что их обнаружили Ревущие Коммандос. Разве что боевые товарищи решили перейти на русский… зачем? В шутку, что ли. Он не видит в этом смысла. Почти ничего не видит.  
Кроме Стива.  
Баки видит Стива совершенно отчетливо, как тот шагает рядом, по-прежнему с блаженной улыбкой старого доброго американского парня, и улыбка эта выглядела бы милой, если б не была так не к месту. Проклятье, она все еще милая. Баки пытается мотнуть головой, чтобы в мыслях прояснилось. Их поймали, они оказались в лапах… кому как ни ГИДРе болтаться по этой замерзшей пустоши. Нужно искать выход, а не восхищаться жемчужными зубами Стива.  
Зубы у Стива действительно белые. Тоже из-за сыворотки?  
Ему удается двинуть головой, а немедленно после этого испустить такой вопль, что кажется, на них вот-вот сойдет лавина. Баки пытается сжаться в комок, но тело не подчиняется мозгу.  
Движение прекращается, чьи-то ладони касаются его лица и задирают голову до сих пор, пока он снова не видит небо, и первый вопль отнял столько сил, что теперь он способен лишь на слабый хриплый выдох.  
– Не двигайся, – говорит голос с акцентом, а Баки размышляет, почему он чувствует эти руки, но не чувствует рук Стива, так нечестно. – Мы поможем тебе.  
Движение возобновляется, Баки моргает, и перед глазами проясняется. Чужак встает, и над ним снова склоняется Стив, не заботясь о том, куда ступать.  
– Мы отсюда точно не выберемся, если ты сам сломаешь себе шею, – предостерегает он.  
Баки думает, чья бы корова мычала, потому что шлепать по льду вслепую – верное средство получить травму, но его разум и рот продолжают работать вразнобой, так что он молчит. К тому же, он не уверен, что Стив может споткнуться после того, как стал воплощением Американской мечты. Наверное, может, но Стив, насколько Баки его знает, даже падение способен сделать забавным.  
– Тебе нужно уходить, – мямлит Баки.  
Стив не ранен, по крайней мере, на вид – пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть ему не будет больно, не оттого, что он пытается спасти меня, пожалуйста – и он способен вывести всех этих парней из строя одним-единственным взмахом щита… стоп. Щит. Он не пристегнут к спине Стива, и Баки в недоумении, потому что разве его там раньше не было? Или это кровь, прилившая к его дурацкому мозгу, заставляет его терять рассудок? Где тогда щит? Баки напрягает память и смутно вспоминает, как поднимает щит, стреляет…  
Это его вина. Он взял щит, потом что-то произошло, и вот они здесь. А кто еще может быть виноват? И вот взгляните. Они здесь, а Стив не собирается бросать его, собирается сдаться, как последний идиот, и в этом некого винить, кроме как Баки. Глаза снова на мокром месте. Он вдвое, черт, в сотню раз большая обуза, чем Стив был до войны. Стив никогда не был обузой, бесполезным мертвым грузом.  
Смерть не кажется такой уж плохой идеей. Наверное, было бы не больно. Наверное, не было бы вины. А потом Стив мог бы уйти, и его не сдерживало бы изломанное тело Баки.  
– Ох, я тебя умоляю, – Стив все еще сияет улыбкой, и от этого только больнее. – И оставить тебя сражаться с этими ребятами? Твой русский кошмарен, Баки. И я знаю, как ты ненавидишь борщ.  
– Вот ведь идиот, – бормочет Баки не то про Стива, не то про себя.  
Он знает, что будет потом, хотя его воспоминания обрывочны, подернуты пленкой крови. Он помнит ремни стола, уколы, боль, бесконечную, жгучую, текшую по венам, пока он не начинал молить о смерти. Интересно, они подлечат его, прежде чем начать заново? Наверняка да. ГИДРа знает толк в извращениях: они проявляют доброту лишь тогда, когда доброта – самое жестокое, что можно сделать.  
– Джеймс Барнс, – выдыхает Баки. – Сержант. 32557241. Джеймс Барнс. Сержант. 32557241.  
Получается сбивчиво и слабо, но он продолжает твердить эти слова, словно молитву. Нужно начать сейчас, взять себя в руки заранее, потому что иначе он разлетится на куски, а этого он себе позволить не может. На этот раз на кону не только его жизнь.  
А так как во всём виноват он, то меньшее, что он может сделать, это вынести всё и не сломаться.  
– Все хорошо, Бак, – бормочет Стив поверх его литании. – Все будет хорошо.  
Когда они прибывают на место, Баки может отличить помещение от улицы только тем, что ветер тише. Здесь очень холодно, мокро и так же безнадежно, и с глазами, полуослепшими от слез, с разумом, всецело занятым повторением «Джеймс Барнс. Сержант. 32557241», он едва способен сосредоточиться на других возможно существующих отличиях.  
С него срезают одежду, ему бинтуют раны и вправляют кости (в рот суют обмотанные марлей шпатели, чтобы не орал, и за звоном в ушах он различает «С тобой всё будет хорошо, Баки, с тобой всё будет хорошо»), ему вкалывают что-то жгучее – новая волна боли в бурном море, и ему все равно, морфий ли это или галлюциногены, и в любом случае мир качается, и, наконец-то милостиво, приходит забвение.  
Время тянется промежутками темноты и вспышками света. Иногда он приходит в себя во время смены повязок и давит крики, иногда в него запихивают еду, иногда они стоят над ним и бормочут слова, которые он почти понимает. Единственные постоянные – повторение имени, звания и порядкового номера и Стив, который всегда смотрит, всегда утешает. Баки не понимает, почему Стив не привязан, разве что они используют Баки, чтобы манипулировать им. От этой мысли тошно, и Баки благодарен темноте, хотя осознает: чем больше времени проводит здесь, тем большей становится обузой.  
Однажды, когда он уже на пути к выздоровлению и моменты бодрствования не горят бесконечной агонией, два слова вырывают его из тьмы. Два слова знакомым голосом: «Сержант Барнс».  
Баки открывает глаза и на этот раз видит не Стива, а Арнима Золу. 

**Глава 3**  
У Баки сердце останавливается, когда он видит Золу, и, хотя оно, должно быть, возобновляет работу (потому что он по-прежнему дышит, по-прежнему воспринимает окружающее), ему никогда не стать прежним. Не тогда, когда Зола бубнит что-то, чего он не может разобрать за гулом крови в ушах, за гипервентиляцией и сбивчивыми выдохами имени-звания-порядкового номера. Он улавливает слова «целый» и «улучшенный» и больше ничего. Не тогда, когда после ухода Золы Стив опускается на колени рядом и пытается успокоить его. Сколько можно прожить без сердцебиения? Может, он уже умер и это Ад? Разве он заслужил Ад?  
Ученые ГИДРы ждут, пока он достаточно придет в себя, чтобы выдержать тесты, а потом они начинают, и Баки больше не задается вопросом, в Аду ли он. Вопрос остается лишь один: что он такого натворил, чтобы попасть туда.  
Ему не дают времени подумать над ответом.  
Вместо морфия в кровь теперь поступает что-то другое, что перекрашивает небо в черный цвет вне зависимости от времени суток, заставляет Баки трястись и видеть уголком глаза фигуры, которые исчезают прежде, чем он успевает рывком повернуть голову и как следует их рассмотреть. Мир вздымается и обрушивается, словно аттракцион на Кони-Айленде, и что бы ни вливалось в вены, оно скручивает память, будто сахарную вату. И кстати, они были на «Центрифуге» или на «Молнии», когда Стива вырвало? Или это Баки вырвало? Его и сейчас тошнит, тошнит постоянно, пусть в желудке ничего нет, потому что его не кормят, так что остается захлебываться желудочной кислотой и воздухом. Единственные драгоценные секунды облегчения приходят, когда он отключается, но потом его поливают из шлангов ледяной водой, чтобы вернуть в сознание. Каждый раз, приходя в себя, он, замерзший и полузахлебнувшийся, пытается поднять руки, чтобы защититься. Он постоянно забывает, и каждый раз зрелище забинтованной культи вместо левой руки проделывает новую дыру там, где когда-то было сердце.  
На этот раз начинаются новые пытки, правила меняются, что еще больше сбивает Баки с толку. В прошлый раз у Золы их интересовало только действие лекарств. Кровяное давление, реакция зрачков, пытался ли он содрать с себя кожу, бился ли в судорогах. Иногда его возвращали в относительно ясное сознание, спрашивали о самочувствии, но его ответы были гарниром, той веточкой петрушки на тарелке, которую никто даже не пытается съесть. Излишеством.  
Теперь они хотят, чтобы он показывал фокусы, словно дрессированная мартышка. Вопросы и приказы – всегда на русском, никогда на английском, и хотя Баки немного понимает русский, дымка от того, чем его накачивают, не помогает с переводом – всегда одни и те же, не имеющие смысла. Как тебя зовут? Ты знаешь, где находишься? Возьми нож и порази цель. Встань. Сядь. Подпрыгни. Кем ты работаешь? Заряди оружие. Каждый раз, когда приказы касаются ножей и пистолетов, поблизости маячит охрана, но она кажется только чуть более материальной, чем чернота на краях поля зрения. Приказы выпаливаются так быстро и часто, что Баки начинает чувствовать себя собакой, и, совсем как пса, его пытаются соблазнить подачками. Едой (даже апельсинами, откуда они, черт подери, достали здесь красивые свежие апельсины?), теплой постелью, обещанием прекратить мучения. Баки дает один и тот же ответ: «Джеймс Барнс. Сержант. 32557241», и когда в итоге их терпению приходит конец, его начинают избивать.  
Баки бросают на полу, и кровь стекает в канавки между плитками, пока он валяется там, не в силах даже сесть, и тогда Стив говорит:  
– Они не сломают тебя, Баки. Ты сильнее их.  
«Я не чувствую себя сильным», – почти отвечает Баки, но у ГИДРы повсюду уши. Это, однако, не мешает Стиву разговаривать, и они не наказывают Стива за это. Его они не трогают. Да и зачем, когда изломанное тело Баки – такой отличный нож в сердце Капитана Америка.  
Время идет, и Баки обнаруживает, что подтягивает избитое тело к стене и говорит, наплевав на прослушку:  
– Стив? Ты помнишь мою маму?  
– Разумеется.  
– Помнишь ее лицо? – спрашивает Баки нарочито небрежно, и, судя по тому, как Стив сводит брови, морда кирпичом не удалась.  
– Ну да, помню, а почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Баки пожимает плечами и морщится:  
– Потому что я не помню.  
Потом он всхлипывает и плачет, и Стив пересекает комнату слишком, нереально быстро и опускается на колени рядом с ним.  
– Я схожу с ума.  
– Ничего подобного, – настаивает Стив; одна ладонь, которой Баки не чувствует, придерживает его за подбородок, а вторая утирает слезы. – Баки, ты не сходишь с ума. Это всё лекарства. Мы всё вернем на свои места, когда мы выберемся отсюда, всё будет…  
Он мотает головой:  
– Нет. Это… потому что я здесь. Опять. Как будто в тот раз так и не выбрался. Как будто ты никогда не пришел и не спас меня, и, правда, разве не так? Они чем-то обкололи меня, и мне привиделся чудесный сон, а сейчас он кончился. И мой костлявый приятель из Бруклина, который был таким хилым, что его даже в армию не брали, никогда не становился этим… этим… богом. Во что легче поверить: что ты спас меня, и мы стали героями войны, или что я никогда не покидал лаборатории, и все это какая-то небылица? – он осекается и делает дрожащий вдох. – Стив, прошу, скажи мне, что ты настоящий, я так не могу, не могу…  
– Я настоящий, Баки, – Стив наклоняется, прижимается лбом ко лбу Баки, смотрит не мигая, и это почти компенсирует то, что Баки ничего этого не чувствует. – Я настоящий, и я никогда тебя не брошу.  
– Вытащи меня отсюда, – бормочет Баки.  
Боль, приглушенная лекарствами, снова просыпается. Они колют его по-разному: иногда сразу после того, как кончится действие предыдущей дозы, иногда через несколько часов. Проверяют, должно быть, скорость выведения веществ из организма или его психическое состояние, когда в голове проясняется.  
– Я пытаюсь, – отвечает Стив.  
А потом Стива нет, и остается только Баки. Баки, и боль, и внезапные беззвучные всхлипывания, когда он пытается понять, что реально, а что нет, и на него вдруг обрушивается осознание – снова, и снова, и снова – что Стив относится к тому, второму списку. Нет. Нет. О боже, пожалуйста, нет.  
Единственное, что удерживает его от того, чтобы упасть с широко открытыми глазами и больше никогда не подниматься, угрюмая решимость запомнить это, даже после того, как его снова обколют, найти способ убедить себя, что Стив ненастоящий. Нельзя разговаривать со Стивом, иначе он рискует дать ГИДРе желаемое, и один только бог знает, сколько он уже выболтал. Он бы вырезал предупреждение на собственной коже, если бы пришлось, но тут возвращаются охранники, несмотря на его сопротивление, делают очередной укол, и мир снова запутывается, пока его тащат по коридору.  
Его собираются пристегнуть к креслу, когда Зола интересуется, слышал ли он когда-нибудь об электрошоковой терапии. И после этого Баки не утихомирить, не сдержать. Он рвется вперед на панике, адреналине, приступе гнева и боли в сердце, причины которой уже не помнит, и они не могут удержать его, чтобы приладить ремни, не могут вколоть седативное, так бешено он дергается. Баки не знает, откуда взялся прилив энергии, но он не собирается задаваться этим вопросом, собирается лишь освободиться, убить всех, выбраться, черт возьми, отсю…  
Зола делает кому-то знак приблизиться, и Баки замирает, слишком напряженный, чтобы его можно было усадить в кресло, а сверху вниз на него смотрит Стив.  
– Баки, – произносит он.  
Что-то вертится на уме, вопрос, почему он до этого не заметил Стива, разве секунду назад в помещении не стоял еще один врач, разве он не должен был запомнить Стива, но Стив здесь и собирается его спасти, и остальное неважно.  
– Баки, надо успокоиться. Они пытаются помочь тебе.  
Баки снова ощущает сердце в груди – как оно тяжелеет и обрывается:  
– Но…  
– Доверься мне, Баки, – умоляет Стив. – Ты должен поверить мне. Позволь им помочь тебе.  
У Баки снова мокрые глаза, и он откидывается назад, задыхаясь. Каждая клеточка его существа вопит, что нужно вырваться и бежать, но Стив сказал, что с ним всё будет хорошо, а Стив врать не станет, а кстати, где Стив? Он больше не видит Стива, Стив снова исчез в тенях, и теперь в темноте только слабо заметен пропавший доктор, светловолосый, и Баки широко распахивает глаза и пытается снова сопротивляться, но что-то пихают ему в рот, в голове электрические разряды, а перед глазами фейерверки, а потом лишь темнота и боль.  
Когда он приходит в себя, в холодном поту и по-прежнему в кресле, кто-то спрашивает, как он себя чувствует. Он открывает рот, чтобы как всегда выдать в ответ имя, звание и порядковый номер. Сердце начинает колотиться, когда он осознает, что не может произнести свое имя. Оно исчезло. 

**Глава 4**  
– Дже… – самое близкое к своему имени, что он способен выдать, единственный отрывистый слог, который он может протолкнуть сквозь саднящее горло.  
Почему так тяжело говорить? Он кричал? Что такого они сделали, чтобы заставить его кричать? Что это за кресло, и почему он не может вспомнить, как в него попал?  
– Дже… Дже… Дже…  
В лицо бьет свет, жжет, слепит, и единственная связная цепочка мыслей, которую он смог выстроить, рвется, разлетается по уголкам рассудка, и он уже не может собрать ее. Кто-то убирает волосы с его глаз, спрашивает, что не так, спрашивает, как его зовут.  
Голос, должно быть, издевается, и он сопротивляется, но тело тяжелое и оцепеневшее, голова и горло болят, и его попытки освободиться слабые, как… как… сравнение, которое хочет предложить мозг, не всплывает, и он снова роется в темной пустоте, не находя даже того проблеска света, что появляется при попытках вспомнить имя.  
Голоса продолжают звучать. И чем дольше он отмалчивается (в голове мешаются слова, английские и русские, и возможно, на других языках, названия которых он забыл, все свалены в кучу и взболтаны, как… коктейль? Что такое коктейль?), тем громче и злее они становятся, но его это не волнует.  
– Дже… – повторяет он, и каждый раз терзающая горло боль забывается за отчаянной попыткой сосредоточиться на том, что сопровождает это слово. – Дже… Дже…  
Должно быть, имя спрятано где-то внутри. Должно быть спрятано. Как можно потерять собственное имя? Нет, эти люди, он не помнит, что им надо, но они плохие. Он запер свое имя, чтобы защитить его, и надо всего лишь копнуть глубже, и тогда он снова его найдет.  
Надо просто сосредоточиться.  
На нем грубые руки – трясут, бьют, обливают ледяной водой, и он не может сосредоточиться, но и ответить им не может. Нельзя отвлекаться. Если быть тихим и неподвижным, если утаить от них то, что им нужно, они остановятся. Им придется. Он должен вспомнить, кто он, потому что если не сможет, чем он тогда будет? Не человеком. У человека есть личность.  
А если он не личность, как тогда сопротивляться?  
Его волокут в камеру, и, судя по крови на полу, он уже был здесь раньше, но не помнит этого. Он таращится на кровь, непрестанно бормоча под нос: «дже-дже-дже-дже». Это его кровь? В ней нет ответов. Он встает, не отрывая взгляда от пятен, потом ноги подгибаются и он оказывается на коленях. Потрепанные ботинки появляются в поле зрения и становятся на кровь.  
Он поднимает голову и слабо, неуверенно улыбается:  
– Стив.  
Даже забыв собственное имя, он помнит «Стив».  
Ладони Стива гладят синяки и порезы на его коже, и пусть он не чувствует прикосновений, это неважно, на него все равно накатывает облегчение. Стив. Стив – это имя. Он знает имя. Он знает этого человека. И не ощущает страха при виде его, он помнит его, а значит, Стив тоже его знает, знает его имя.  
Он ждет, когда имя прозвучит, и слезы наворачиваются на глаза скорее от надежды, чем от боли, и слезы проливаются, когда имя не звучит. Стив вместо этого постукивает пальцем по его потрескавшимся окровавленным губам, опускается на колени рядом, берет его за руку.  
– Давай, ты можешь, – говорит Стив, и ему хочется заорать, что он не может.  
Он не может вспомнить, только не в дымке истощения и замешательства, он не может заговорить, иначе потеряет голос, он не может бороться с болью, страхом и всепоглощающим желанием уснуть, и он знает – непонятно откуда – что его насильно разбудят, если он действительно задремлет.  
Но он не может рассказать ничего из этого, потому что он знает Стива и по выражению его лица понимает, что оправдания не помогут. Стив говорит, что верит в него, а раз Стив верит, нет смысла спорить.  
– Дже… – бормочет он, обшаривая мысли, пытаясь дотянуться до имени сквозь боль и туман. – Дже… Дже…  
Когда он зажмуривается, цветные пятна кружатся и пульсируют перед глазами. Мир с открытыми глазами не намного лучше. Он помнит уколы и не может различить, виноват ли в цветах, тенях и качающихся стенах яд, текущий по венам, или порожденная истощением дурнота. И то, и другое, может быть. Он подумывает спросить Стива, но Стив хочет, чтобы он вспомнил, так что он заставляет себя сосредоточиться.  
Когда сознание начинает ускользать, он кусает губы, бьет себя по лицу. Рука Стива каждый раз тянется остановить его, но это ему не мешает.  
– Дже… Дже… Дже…  
Его голос превращается в слабый шепот к тому времени, как что-то скользит на свое место:  
– Дже… Джей… Джеймс. Джеймс.  
Снова выступают слезы. Не то чтобы их раньше не было, но теперь они не вызваны злостью или усталостью. Джеймс. Имя. У него есть имя. Они не смогли отобрать его имя, а значит, не могут сломать его. Он не принадлежит им. Он Джеймс.  
Он выживет.  
Джеймс поднимает голову, встречается взглядом со Стивом. Стив улыбается, и от этой улыбки Джеймс чувствует, что готов драться хоть со львами. Он не знает, что такое львы, больше не знает, но все равно побьет их.  
Когда люди возвращаются, Джеймс встречается с ними взглядом. Не с первой попытки, но после нескольких скрипов он умудряется выговорить:  
– Джеймс.  
Фамилии, звания и порядкового номера – всего этого по-прежнему нет, но у него есть имя, и пока у него есть имя, есть и независимость. И это самое главное.  
– Джеймс. Джеймс.  
Они обездвиживают Джеймса, тащат обратно в кресло. Джеймс не может ни кричать, ни сопротивляться, только смотреть, плакать и неразборчиво умолять сквозь капу во рту, когда они снова скидывают его в темноту.  
Когда он приходит в себя, имени опять нет. Он пытается бороться, но ему приказывают лежать тихо, сообщают, что процедура уже началась, и он беспомощно наблюдает, как к тому, что осталось от его левой руки, приближается медицинская пила. 

**Глава 5**  
Новая рука металлическая, сияющая, металл отражает свет, и искорки пляшут перед измученными глазами, как в калейдоскопе, отчего невозможно сосредоточиться на чужих словах, несмотря на пощечины. Когда пощечины не помогают, его тычут шокерами, и металлическая рука спазматически сокращается, боль там, где она присоединена к телу, превращается из ноющей в пылающую.  
Они хотят, чтобы он использовал руку, заставляют поднимать предметы, и на первой попытке он ломает стол пополам. Он напрягается, ожидая новых разрядов, но они только вскрывают руку и начинают копаться в проводах и шестеренках. Он вспоминает разломанный стол, подумывает драться, но рука не работает, а вид механизмов внутри ошарашивает его.  
Теперь это часть его, присоединенная к телу точно так же, как вторая рука из плоти и крови.  
Они хотят превратить его в машину, и у них это получается.  
Выложенные перед ним предметы варьируются от таких хрупких и нежных, как яйцо (он давит, должно быть, добрый десяток, прежде чем ухитряется схватить яйцо, не повредив его), до металлической балки. Когда он поднимает балку одной рукой, рука выдерживает, зато ребра на ее стороне трескаются от натуги. Доктора отмечают это, совещаются на русском и решают заменить и их тоже. Каждое действие сопровождается жужжанием – постоянное напоминание о том, как они заклеймили его, изменили.  
Потом они проверяют способность конечности ощущать текстуру, затем температуру. Ледяная вода не ощущается – в отличие от жидкого азота. Он чувствует даже не холод, а внезапное всепоглощающее ощущение опасности и отшатывается, отчего сломанные ребра отдаются болью. Сильный жар оказывает такой же эффект, как холод, и доктора выглядят довольными. Они треплют его по волосам, бормоча похвалы, подсоединяют к настоящей руке капельницу и позволяют лечь и поспать.  
Когда он просыпается, боль в животе больше не сгибает его пополам. Стив сидит у изножья кровати, глядя на капельницу.  
– Вот так они вводят питательные вещества, – объясняет Стив. – Они не хотят, чтобы ты ел. Если ты сможешь питаться самостоятельно, не будешь полностью зависеть от них.  
Он кивает. Сказал бы что-нибудь, но с того времени, как он очнулся в кресле, голоса тоже нет. Так и задумывалось? Стив касается его новой руки, и она не ощущает прикосновения.  
– Они хотят превратить тебя в оружие. В свое оружие. Вот почему тебя накачивали лекарствами и морили голодом. Вот почему они отняли твои воспоминания. Они хотят заставить тебя подчиняться им, отобрав всё остальное.  
Снова кивок. Он знает, что это какой-то способ выработки условного рефлекса, хотя не знает, откуда услышал об этом. Или кто рассказал ему, что такое выработка условного рефлекса.  
– Но это не сработает, – продолжает Стив. – Я знаю, что не сработает, потому что я знаю тебя, а ты сильнее их.  
Он не чувствует себя сильнее даже сейчас, отдохнув и «подкрепившись». Он не может представить себе, как можно чувствовать себя сильным, будучи измученным и голодным.  
Но Стив упорствует:  
– Ты хороший человек. Неважно, что они у тебя забрали. Они могут украсть твое имя, могут вырвать любое воспоминание у тебя из головы, но я знаю, что это не изменит твое сердце. Все, что они сейчас делают – дарят тебе средства перебороть их. Однажды ты так и сделаешь, и когда ты выберешься, мы найдем способ исправить всё, что они натворили.  
Он улыбается – не потому, что верит в свою способность сделать нечто подобное, а потому что верит Стив. А раз Стив верит, придется побороться. Нельзя разочаровывать Стива. Он без понятия, откуда знает это, но знает.  
Потом ему укрепляют ребра. Говорят, что операция была тонкая – пришлось имплантировать металл в кости… Интересно, металлический позвоночник им не по зубам? После операции ему не позволяют двигаться. С ним говорят только по-русски и на время выздоровления усаживают за мультфильмы. Если поднапрячься, он припоминает, как они со Стивом сидели в кинотеатре и смеялись, пока на экране крутили новости, мультики и фильмы, однако из-за лекарств воспоминания ускользают, словно отлив.  
Все их мультфильмы о Западе, об уродливых американских солдатах, которые насилуют женщин, убивают невинных и пожирают младенцев. Иногда действие происходит в США, и тогда вся страна переполнена рабовладельцами: они обрекают голодающий народ на непосильный труд и всю прибыль забирают себе.  
– Американцы покинули тебя, – говорят ему. – Они использовали тебя и бросили умирать, а мы тебя спасли.  
Ему приказывают повторить. Когда он отказывается, бьют по подошвам – подальше от заживающих после операции участков и так больно, что заново обретенный голос срывается на пронзительные вопли.  
Слова выплескиваются, чтобы прекратить избиение. Он повторяет нужное раз, второй, и к пятому разу его хвалят и вознаграждают капельницей. Он продолжает повторять фразы, даже когда доктора выходят из комнаты, потому что боится, что они вернутся. Если они засомневаются в его искренности, то снова начнут бить. Он повторяет это, чтобы спасти себя.  
Потом он повторяет это, потому что они спасли его разбитое тело, дали новую руку и крышу над головой, не позволили умереть от голода. Слова начинают походить на правду, поэтому он повторяет их опять и опять.  
Стив снова с ним, и он виновато осекается, но Стив просто один из американцев. Стив – американец? Стив начинает говорить по-русски, как все остальные. Он даже слышать английский не может без того, чтобы не отпрянуть (каждый раз, когда он пытается говорить по-английски, возвращаются шокеры), так что Стив больше не использует английский. Даже если Стив и американец, он другой. Наверное, Стив – единственный хороший американец. Должно быть так, потому что Стив – единственный, кто остался с ним.  
Его тело восстанавливается, и его снова заставляют использовать оружие, исполнять приказы. Он подчиняется без колебаний и, когда чувствует печальный взгляд Стива, говорит себе, что это всё лекарства, это лекарства заставляют его слушаться. Он говорит себе, что вовсе не благодарен им за то, что они сделали, что он не хочет следовать командам, не хочет отвлекаться от пустоты в мыслях, как бывает, когда есть цель, не жаждет похвалы за быстрое исполнение приказа.  
Время идет. Он выздоравливает, и, если бы не жужжание новой руки, не ее постоянный холод, не обширная темная пустота внутри, где когда-то была личность, он бы снова чувствовал себя целым. Он надеется, может, быть их оружием не так уж плохо, может, Стив не затаит обиды – до того самого дня, как его выводят наружу и приказывают убивать.  
«Я не такой», – думает он. Он знает это даже прежде, чем ощущает присутствие Стива рядом, и тот говорит то же самое.  
Отказ снова выливается в побои и голодовку. Цель они привели с собой, так что во время наказания могут отдавать тот же приказ. Каждый раз он отказывается.  
Его привязывают к креслу, бьют током, накачивают чем-то. В итоге он едва жив и стреляет без промедления. Кровь брызжет на стену, подтверждая успех его миссии.  
Через неделю ему снова приказывают убить.  
Чем больше времени он проводит вне кресла, тем легче вспоминать обрывки человека, который раньше существовал в его теле, тем легче слышать Стива. Он отказывается.  
Его снова бьют. Он слышит, как они подумывают снова усадить его в кресло, как беспокоятся, что постоянное применение электрошока может нанести непоправимый вред, слышит, как они говорят, что так продолжать нельзя.  
Кто-то садится рядом и мягко спрашивает, почему он не желает поступать, как сказано, после всего того, что они для него сделали.  
– Он запрещает, – отвечает он по-русски, всегда по-русски.  
Кто запрещает?  
Он указывает на американца, который всегда наблюдает, всегда улыбается, хоть улыбка и грустная:  
– Стив.

 **Глава 6**  
«КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА МЕРТВ», – гласит газетный заголовок.  
Ну, на самом деле там написано «Капитан Америка предположительно мертв», но кто-то взял ручку и зачеркнул слово «предположительно» так усердно, что на бумаге осталась вмятина. Он медленно читает статью (говорить по-русски уже легче, но читает он впервые) сначала вслух, потом про себя. Деталей мало, но там сообщается, что самолет разбился, и ни самолета, ни тела не нашли.  
Доктор наблюдает, как он продирается через текст:  
– Ну?  
Он мотает головой:  
– Неправда.  
Пришлось посмотреть на фотографию в статье, чтобы в мыслях соотнести Стива и этого Капитана Америка. До того он просто сидел в недоумении, пока они утверждали, что Капитан Америка мертв, Капитан скинул его с поезда, чтобы спасти собственную шкуру, Капитан виноват в том, что он потерял руку, Капитан виноват в травме черепа, из-за которой он теряет память и считает, что Капитан жив и является его союзником.  
– Капитан Америка мертв и враг.  
Они заставляют его повторить это, наверное, тысячу раз, и спрашивают, понятно ли. Когда он кивает, ему суют винтовку и приказывают стрелять, а потом, когда он отказывается, отнимают ее, бьют прикладом по лицу и требуют ответа, почему нет.  
Он снова кивает на Стива, не обращая внимания на кровь, стекающую из носа на губы:  
– Он запрещает.  
Его опять бьют. Ему швыряют газету и обсуждают, что делать дальше. Например, просканировать мозг, посмотреть, какие области работают, когда он думает о Капитане, а потом воздействовать током именно на них. Кто-то считает, что он должен забывать по собственному желанию, иначе память восстановится. Кто-то напоминает, что нельзя использовать электрошок до испытания воздействия низких температур, а то он не переживет заморозки.  
Тихая его часть, которая появляется только для того, чтобы отказаться застрелить кого-то, считает, что нельзя позволять им касаться его, надо вырваться и бежать. Он игнорирует ее призывы. Ему некуда идти. И потом, врачи спасли ему жизнь. Может, он и не желает убивать для них, но чем-то, тем не менее, им обязан.  
Вместо того чтобы бежать, он снова обращает внимание на газету и мотает головой, перечитывая заголовок. Капитан Америка? Разве Стив – капитан? Возможно, это объяснило бы его нежелание ослушаться Стива, но Стив всегда был для него больше другом, чем командиром. И Стив жив.  
– Всё верно, – не уступает доктор. – Он мертв. Потерпел поражение.  
Если бы он помнил, как смеяться, он бы рассмеялся.  
– Чушь, – говорит он, потому что Стив стоит рядом.  
Первый пинок, который направлен в живот, попадает в металлические ребра. Он едва чувствует удар и извиняется, когда доктор сгибается пополам от боли. Второй вышибает из него дух, и он все еще пытается восстановить дыхание, когда его окружают, что-то вкалывают и тащат к металлическому резервуару.  
Безо всяких пояснений, лишь с приказом «Не сопротивляйся», его запирают внутри. Сквозь маленькое окошечко он видит, как Стив смотрит на него из дальнего угла комнаты, он тянется к Стиву, но только хлопает по стеклу и чувствует внезапный холод (опасность, сообщает металлическая конечность мозгу, опасность), а потом стены покрываются изморозью, и он теряет сознание.  
Когда он приходит в себя, его уже вытаскивают, дрожащего, покрытого полурастаявшим льдом, и снова вокруг толпа – проверяют жизненные показатели, что-то вкалывают. Светят в глаза, а потом суют в руки винтовку, и перед ним опять цель. И хотя он плохо видит после света, но знает, что выстрел получился совершенным. Знает это без гордости и бахвальства: его тренировали быть совершенным солдатом, поэтому он делает совершенные выстрелы.  
Ему позволяют вымыться горячей водой, расчесать волосы, говорят, как он хорошо для них поработал, как хорошо поработал для человечества. Они подсоединяют его к капельнице и, хотя не разрешают спать (объясняют, что сразу после криосна это может привести к негативным последствиям, как будто он знает, что такое криосон), но лечь все же позволяют.  
На следующий день с ним хотят поговорить о Стиве.  
Помнишь, что мы говорили тебе о Капитане Америка?  
– Капитан Америка мертв и враг.  
Ты понимаешь, что Стив Роджерс и есть Капитан Америка?  
Он закусывает губу, мотает головой. Он-то понимает, но…  
– Стив жив.  
Неправда.  
– Но он жив.  
Когда они бьют его, их не заботят сломанные кости, не заботят долговременные последствия голодания. Они говорят, что он быстро восстановится, они дадут ему время выздороветь, когда выбьют из него это заблуждение. Они бьют, ломают, режут, жгут, но Стив всё еще здесь, и он не может этого отрицать.  
Почему Капитан Америка запрещает следовать нашим приказам?  
– Потому что ты не оружие и не убийца. Ты хороший человек, – отвечает Стив.  
Он повторяет.  
Ты уже убивал для нас.  
У него нет ответа на этот вопрос, поэтому он молчит.  
Мы спасаем мир, говорят они. Человечество скатывается к хаосу и вымиранию. Мы спасаем мир, и нам нужно, чтобы ты внес свою лепту. Ты должен нам за то, что мы дали тебе.  
Он молчит, замерев, как собака, которую окликнули сразу два хозяина. До этого момента он не осознавал, что помнит собак.  
Почему ты слушаешь капитана Роджерса?  
Уж на это он способен дать ответ и отвечает немедленно, улыбаясь от облегчения:  
– Потому что он мой друг.  
Он знает, как тебя зовут?  
Улыбки как не бывало:  
– Я…  
Разве он лечил твои раны? Заменил руку, которую ты потерял из-за него? Дал тебе приют? Оберегал тебя, пока ты здесь?  
– Я… он… нет?  
Тогда что он за друг такой?  
– Мой друг, – повторяет он.  
Он приказывает тебе сопротивляться нам, хотя знает, что это лишь причинит тебе боль. Он не дает тебе помочь человечеству и не защищает тебя от наказаний, которые мы вынуждены применять, когда ты не желаешь подчиняться.  
– Он мой друг.  
Если он твой друг, говорят они, то спасет тебя от этого. И избивают его до полусмерти.  
Потом, лежа на полу, с заплывшими глазами и каждым вдохом, отдающимся острой болью в груди, он чувствует над собой Стива. Его улыбка неуверенная, собранная с каждым граммом оставшейся надежды. Надежды осталось немного, но Стив не предаст его. Просто не может.  
– Они не сломают тебя, – начинает Стив. – Я знаю. Ты…  
– Как меня зовут? – спрашивает он.  
Спрашивает так тихо, что сам себя едва слышит, но знает, что Стив услышит. Стив всегда слышит. Он знает, что имя у него забрали, хотя не помнит как, но еще знает, что Стива они не трогали. Стив, должно быть, все еще помнит имя.  
Улыбка Стива меркнет, а когда снова появляется, она печальная:  
– Я не знаю.  
Он чувствует, как угасает надежда, и чем прозрачнее она становится, тем больнее.  
– Вытащи меня отсюда, – умоляет он сорванным голосом, дыхание ускоряется, и боль всё сильнее.  
– Не могу.  
Печальная улыбка по-прежнему на лице Стива, и он не знал, что можно смотреть на эту улыбку и чувствовать себя таким опустошенным. Нет ни гнева, ни предательства, ни разбитого сердца. Внутри так пусто, что он лишь обреченно выдыхает:  
– Ты должен уйти.  
– Подожди, – молит Стив. – Мы выберемся вместе, мы вспомним вместе, ты мой лучший друг, и я не…  
Он разворачивается к Стиву спиной и, хотя усилие выдавливает крик, почти не ощущает боли:  
– Ты мне не друг.  
После этого Стив молчит, и когда он находит в себе силы оглянуться, Стива больше нет.  
Ему позволяют полностью излечиться, потом пристегивают к креслу и пропускают ток множество раз – один за другим. Сразу после этого заталкивают в криокамеру, и он в полубессознательном состоянии, но все же слышит, как они говорят, что это надо сделать сейчас, иначе разум преодолеет нанесенный ущерб. На этот раз, когда он смотрит в окошко, то не ищет взглядом Стива и даже не помнит, что его нужно искать. За стеклом кто-то другой, кто-то незнакомый, и когда он тянет руку, пальцы с клацаньем касаются стекла, и он понимает, что это – его собственное отражение. Он не помнит, чтобы видел себя раньше, и с любопытством таращится в стекло, пока холод не погружает его в сон.  
Проснувшись, он поднимается на дрожащие ноги, холодная жидкость сбегает с него, как околоплодные воды. Он не оглядывается и никого не ищет. Он солдат, оружие, и утешение ему ни к чему. 

**Глава 7**  
Когда его упоминают в разговоре, он иногда слышит «Зимний Солдат». Когда обращаются к нему, он их «Агент». Он поначалу гадал, что из них его имя или, может быть, оба, но потом ему объяснили, что у оружия не бывает имени, что оружие не интересует, как его называют. Оружие интересует только поражение цели. Исполнение того, что приказывают кураторы. Помощь ГИДРе в спасении мира.  
Иногда он забывает, что является оружием, и делает вещи, которые оружию делать не положено: высказывает собственное мнение, принимает собственные решения. ГИДРа каждый раз возвращает его к цели, и каждый урок причиняет боль, но не такую, как осознание того, что он разочаровал их. Его учат, что значит принадлежать им. Это означает делать, что приказано, без вопросов, приказывают ли пройти босиком по битому стеклу или поднять карандаш. Это означает никогда не ощущать голода, жажды, усталости, никогда не позволять боли препятствовать миссии. По большей части это означает не позволять мыслям отвлекать себя, не думать вообще. Оружию не полагается думать ни о чем, кроме как о наиболее эффективных способах выполнять положенные функции.  
Самое сложное – не думать.  
Каждый раз, когда он смотрит в прицел, внутри звучит голос – иногда шепчет, а иногда кричит. «Не надо, – умоляет голос. – Не становись их убийцей. Ты выше этого». У него болит голова, сбивается концентрация, и когда он докладывает об этом, его убеждают, что смогут исправить это, и отправляют в кресло. При виде кресла тело каждый раз напрягается; что-то сжимается в груди, а дыхание ускоряется, стоит ему сесть, хотя он никогда не помнит, почему реагирует именно так. Он не сопротивляется. Он сломался, и его чинят, и он благодарен, что они согласились на это вместо того, чтобы просто выкинуть его, как того заслуживает неисправное оружие.  
После этого голос потише. Голос больше не мешает, поэтому он больше не докладывает о нем.  
Но в первый раз, когда его отправляют на миссию в одиночестве – наверное, в первый, потому что предыдущих он не помнит, и это его не тревожит, ведь у оружия не бывает памяти – он поражает цель и, когда тело обрушивается на тротуар, слышит новый голос. Этот голос звучит скорее снаружи, чем внутри, но когда он оглядывается, вокруг никого. Голос знаком, и у него нет слов, чтобы описать это ощущение.  
Отличный выстрел.  
Агент бьет кулаком в собственное лицо: ставит синяк под глазом и оставляет порез на скуле. Когда он опускает руку, голоса больше нет. Оружие не восхищается собственной меткостью. У оружия не бывает гордости. И оружие не слушает воображаемые голоса,  
[призраков друзей]  
которые отвлекают.  
Когда он возвращается, ему задают вопрос о повреждениях. Агент объясняет, что у него что-то с рукой, потому что поврежденную руку починить легче, чем поврежденный рассудок, а он уже умолчал о проблеме, поэтому будет безответственно тревожить их без причины. Они проводят час, копаясь в его руке, потом отправляют его в кресло и в криокамеру.  
*  
Он делает то, что требуется, и его хвалят, убирают с глаз длинные темные волосы, объясняют, насколько бесценна его работа для человечества, дают ему новое оружие и говорят, что он его заслужил.  
Когда он разочаровывает их, его бьют ногами.  
Он старается не разочаровывать их. Агент почти совершенен, если не считать периодов дезориентации сразу после пробуждения. Тогда он бесполезен, слаб, из глаз течет, а в голове полным-полно полузабытых образов.  
[был человеком я был человеком я упал как больно]  
Но они всегда здесь, чтобы сориентировать его, иногда бьют его и кричат на него, пока он не поступает, как надо, иногда тихо успокаивают его, пока он не приходит в себя. Он благодарен за любые методы, за всё, что они желают дать ему. Всякий раз, укладывась в криокамеру, он надеется, что, проснувшись в следующий раз, будет лучше и не разочарует их.  
*  
Год 1994, Агент в Лос-Анджелесе.  
Его трясет.  
Цель, американский политик, уничтожена еще прежде, чем команда успевает достигнуть нужной дислокации. Согласно полученным данным, в 6:17 утра сообщили о сердечном приступе. Приступ вызвало землетрясение в 4:31 утра, а еще оно вызвало разрушение моста, по которому двигалась команда. Нет ни жертв, ни серьезных ранений, но миссии тоже больше нет, и нет возможности добраться до места сбора. Им приказано затаиться, пока не прибудет транспорт.  
Миссии нет, и Агента колотит.  
Он кусает губы под  
[намордником]  
маской, и все остальные держатся на расстоянии, будто он может наброситься на них. Наверное, он может. У него нет указаний, а без указаний мысли уплывают куда не положено. Он почувствовал себя плохо, когда земля ушла из-под ног, и дурнота не отпускает.  
– Vot, derzhi, – человек с перебинтованной рукой медленно выходит вперед, в здоровой руке фляга. – Pej.  
– Mne ne nuzhno.  
Пальцы касаются лица над маской, потом берутся за ее кромку под самыми глазами и осторожно снимают.  
– Ty gorish', dorogoj, – говорит человек. – Nel'zja dopustit' obezvozhivanija. Pej.  
Агент воспринимает это как приказ и, стараясь не давиться, позволяет воде проскользнуть в отвыкшее горло. Он ждет, разрешает человеку погладить себя по волосам и слушает, как тот рассказывает другим о своих детях, время от времени бормоча «dorogoj». Агент не знает, что означает «dorogoj»  
*  
– Ты красивый.  
Агента прижимают к стене. Маску с него сорвали, теперь на губах ладонь, а темные блестящие глаза пристально смотрят в его собственные. Куратор вышел из помещения. Миссия – иранский физик-ядерщик, и скоро выдвигаться.  
А боец ударной группы зажал его у стены.  
Кто-то смеется:  
– Да он тебя не понимает. Ты только посмотри, какие у него глаза пустые.  
– Всё он прекрасно понимает, – мужчина пытается протолкнуть пальцы между плотно сжатых губ Агента, улыбается, чувствуя сопротивление, и запускает ладонь ему в волосы. – Они же не замораживают тебя сразу после миссии, так? Я знаю, как можно провести время…  
– Ты на всю голову больной, – замечает кто-то.  
– Ты просто завидуешь, что я не поделюсь.  
Они смеются. Открывается дверь, и человек отпускает его, как только входит куратор.  
Обнаружив цель, Солдат спускает автомобиль со скалы, а когда женщина-телохранитель заслоняет физика собственным телом, он просто-напросто стреляет сквозь нее.  
Его сердцебиение и дыхание привычно ускоряются при виде кресла, но сейчас он благодарен за это.  
*  
– Миссия на этот раз другая, – говорят ему, когда он приходит в себя. – Простая. Ты вмешиваешься лишь в том случае, если не получится у остальных.  
Его оставляют запоминать данные по новой миссии: «Фьюри, Николас Джей»  
________________  
Примечания автора:  
Упомянутое в тексте землетрясение – землетрясение в Нортридже, Лос-Анджелес, в результате которого 57 человек погибли и около 9000 получили ранения.

 **Глава 8**  
Машина Николаса Джея Фьюри кувыркается в воздухе.  
Волна жара и обломков от взрывающейся машины проносится мимо Агента, взметнув его волосы. Маска и гогглы защищают его от ущерба, и он отступает в сторону лишь тогда, когда выбор очевиден: отойти или быть раздавленным. Реагировать как-то иначе – пустая трата энергии.  
ГИДРа была права, утверждая, что миссия легкая. ГИДРа всегда права.  
Миссия, однако, не показалась такой легкой тем, кто напал на Фьюри до того, как присоединился Агент. Он видел, каких дел они наворотили прежде, чем стало ясно, что пора вмешаться. Несмотря на маскировку, они устроили даже больше суматохи, чем Солдат.  
Неважно. После завершения миссии ГИДРа всё уладит, как обычно. Агент не думает, что ему когда-нибудь приходилось действовать при таком скоплении народа, но это его не тревожит, потому что ГИДРа знает, что делает, а еще потому, что оружие не умеет тревожиться.  
Автомобиль замирает, и Солдат направляется к нему, приготовившись к любым действиям со стороны Николаса Джея Фьюри, хотя вряд ли цель сейчас способна к сопротивлению. Дым заволакивает стекла гогглов, но не так сильно, чтобы препятствовать зрению, недостаточно сильно, чтобы Агент потрудился протереть их. Металлическая рука срывает дверцу машины с петель.  
Цели в салоне нет. Зато есть дыра, все еще обжигающе горячая по краям. Агент таращится внутрь.  
[hitrets]  
Он проскальзывает в дыру и, встав в защитную стойку, оглядывается с оружием наготове. Канализация. Цель в канализации, и Солдат без проблем отыщет ее.  
Но кураторы не позволяют ему исчезать без предупреждения, даже ради того, чтобы завершить миссию. Они придут разыскивать его по туннелям, а это доставит неудобства им и выльется в наказание для Солдата. К тому же, он способен выследить цель постфактум с той же легкостью, как когда она на ходу.  
Николас Джей Фьюри будет уничтожен. Агент никогда не проваливает задание.

*  
Ночь.  
Гогглы он сменил на краску вокруг глаз, чтобы избежать бликов заходящего солнца без риска ухудшить качество зрения в условиях сумерек. Куртку, скрывающую металлическую руку, заменил на тактический жилет, позволяющий более широкий спектр движений.  
Его цель оказалась в итоге не такой уж hitroj, раз встала прямо перед окном.  
Солдат целится. За годы он наловчился не слушать голос, шепчущий «Остановись». Он стреляет – odin, dva, tri выстрела. Николас Джей Фьюри падает. Агент видит, как кто-то – не миссия – смотрит на него из окна, разворачивается и убегает.  
Позади разбивается стекло, и губы Солдата под маской изгибаются  
[ulybayutsya]  
когда он понимает, что человек, который не его миссия, намерен преследовать его, пробежав через здание внизу. Этот человек никогда не поймает Агента. Он слишком медлителен даже без учета препятствий в виде дверей, стен и стекла.  
Но человек не отстает, и когда Солдат перепрыгивает на другую крышу, кувыркнувшись, чтобы смягчить приземление, то слышит, как бьется очередное окно. Он снова бежит, слышит позади толчок, тихий свист, разворачивается – и металлическая рука ловит металлический щит.  
Когда Агент хватает щит, ожидаемой вибрации не следует. Может, он просто ее не ощущает? Рука испортилась? Он думает, что щит в любом случае не будет вибрировать, но не знает, почему он думает именно так и почему думает вообще.  
Его взгляд падает на человека-который-не-миссия прежде, чем он успевает получше рассмотреть щит.  
Солдата обучили не реагировать на температуру, но внезапно становится холодно, холодно, словно в криокамере. Накатывает  
[chuvstvo uznavaniya]  
ощущение, которому Агент не может подобрать названия. Тело внезапно тяжелеет, в глазах щиплет, будто в них попала краска, но на лице нет пота, из-за которого подобное могло бы произойти. Шепотки в голове громче, бормочут незнакомые слова на языке, который он не может даже осмыслить; появляется второй голос, который он не в силах распознать, и водопад слов ошеломляет, вызывает  
[strastnoe zhelanie]  
приступ головокружения, и, хотя Солдат недостаточно близок к краю крыши, чтобы свалиться, угроза кажется неминуемой.  
Зрительный контакт длится несколько секунд, но эти секунды тянутся целую вечность. Агент швыряет щит в человека-который-не-миссия и бросается бежать без оглядки. Щит либо собьет человека с ног либо заставит попятиться, если тот его словит (Солдат думает, что словит, и почему он все еще думает?), так что в любом случае будет достаточно времени, чтобы оторваться от погони.  
Он направляется в банковское хранилище, которое служит точкой сбора. Мысли еще раз возвращаются к человеку-который-не-миссия, но Агент прерывает раздумья, ударив себя по голове. Миссия завершена. Тот человек – не его миссия. Всё сотрется, и пока это не случится, не стоит на этом зацикливаться.  
Они рады, когда он возвращается с докладом об успехе миссии. Говорят, что он справился очень хорошо. Его не укладывают спать, потому что новая миссия ГИДРы очень важна, самая важная из всех, и нужно быть наготове, если снова понадобится его помощь. Человек по имени Рамлоу ухмыляется и гладит его по голове, и Солдат не двигается, не уклоняется ни от какого прикосновения, исходящего от ГИДРы, будь оно жестоким или ласковым. Куратор – командир, хозяин – по имени Пирс говорит ему, что его вклад бесценен.  
Агент знает, что оружию не полагается чувствовать, но он доволен. 

**Глава 9**  
На этот раз для получения приказов его отправляют домой к Пирсу. Он не помнит, получал ли когда-нибудь миссию подобным способом, но он не помнит никаких способов, если не считать случая с Николасом Джеем Фьюри. Все предыдущее было ненужным, поэтому ГИДРа стерла это. И миссия будет завершена вне зависимости от того, как отдавались приказы. Оружие не ставит под сомнение способ, которым из него целятся.  
У Пирса большой дом. Со множеством окон, высоких и широких, с таким же успехом внешние стены могли быть сделаны из стекла. Агент думает, что позиция уязвима, открыта для нападения, но это Пирс и он живет здесь, а оружие не интересуют подробности. И пока Солдат здесь, нет никакой угрозы. Ни при каких обстоятельствах он не позволит, чтобы его куратору причинили вред.  
Когда он проскальзывает внутрь, в доме женщина: она передвигается по коридору и смахивает пыль с картин, развешанных по стенам. Он бы мог застрелить ее (пистолет в руке наготове), мог бы сломать ей шею, пробить череп, задушить ее. Нет недостатка в способах, которые он мог бы применить, чтобы оборвать ее жизнь. Но он не получал приказа устранить ее, поэтому прячется в темной комнате и ждет, пока она пройдет мимо. Кажется, его как-то раз назвали prizrakom, и Агент может быть им, если нужно – молчаливым, невидимым, не оставляющим следов.  
В этой комнате тоже картины на стене. В коридоре картины были нарисованные, а тут фотографии. Ожидая, Агент рассматривает их. На многих сам Пирс в компании взрослых и детей: на некоторых он выглядит как сейчас, на других моложе. Выполнял ли Солдат миссии для Пирса, когда тот был моложе? Ощущение узнавания всплыло, когда Солдат проснулся и Пирс был рядом, чтобы проинструктировать его, но это могло быть узнавание хозяина, а не знакомого лица.  
Услышав, что женщина пошла вверх по ступеням, он снова выходит в коридор и направляется в кухню. Изучив предварительно план здания, он осматривается лишь для того, чтобы убедиться, что не нужно разбираться с угрозами, или не пройти случайно мимо Пирса. Солдату не сказали, куда конкретно идти. Но вроде бы в кухни люди заходят часто?  
Сперва Агент стоит, но так он слишком заметен и тратит энергию впустую. Тогда он садится, положив пистолет на стол рядом с рукой – напряженный, готовый действовать, если придется, в любую секунду.  
В комнату входит Пирс, и Агент ждет, чтобы его заметили и дали ему цель.  
Их взгляды встречаются, а потом вдруг подает голос женщина. Она снова внизу – около кухни и prizraka в тенях:  
– Я ухожу, мистер Пирс. Вам еще что-нибудь нужно?  
Взгляд Солдата скользит к коридору, где стоит невидимая отсюда женщина, потом обратно к Пирсу. Агент ждет его слова.  
– Нет. Э…все в порядке, Рената, можешь идти домой, – отвечает Пирс.  
Хотя Солдат понимает, что оружие скорее всего не пригодится, он не расслабляется, готовый действовать, стоит ситуации измениться.  
– Ладно, спокойной ночи, – говорит женщина.  
Ее шаги удаляются, когда Пирс откликается:  
– Спокойной ночи.  
Внимание Пирса сосредотачивается на нем, едва вдали открывается и закрывается дверь.  
– Хочешь молока?  
Ему задали вопрос. Вопросы требуют ответов, но у Агента нет ответа. Хочешь? Что означает «хочешь»? Оружие не использует подобных слов, ему не полагается. Он не знает, как среагировать, и понимает, что среагировать никак не может, может только смотреть и ждать наказания, которое последует за неспособность дать ответ.  
Но наказания нет. Пирс просто достает стакан и наливает немного молока. Если он даст стакан Агенту, тот выпьет.  
– Расписание сдвинулось, – говорит Пирс. – Время ограничено. – Он пьет из стакана, отходит от кухонной стойки и приближается к столу, за которым сидит Солдат. – Две цели шестого уровня. Они уже стоили мне Золы.  
Зола. Зола создал его, спас ему жизнь. Он не помнит, что именно угрожало его жизни, но знает, что Зола спас ее. Возникает короткое чувство, которое он не может назвать, возможно  
[ненависть]  
печаль, если бы он умел чувствовать, но он не умеет. Чувство возникает и немедленно исчезает, оставив после себя пустоту.  
– Мне нужно подтверждение их смерти через десять часов, – говорит Пирс.  
Агент собирается кивнуть, но тут смотрит мимо Пирса и видит, что женщина вернулась. И понимает, что она его заметила.  
– Простите, – сбивчиво бормочет она. – Мистер Пирс, я…я, э, я забыла телефон.  
Поначалу она даже не смотрит на Пирса, таращась на Солдата. Тот смотрит в ответ, ожидая команды. Но Пирс только вздыхает «Ох, Рената…» и берет со стола пистолет. Агент наблюдает.  
– Лучше бы ты постучалась.  
Пирс стреляет дважды. Женщина вскрикивает только один раз. Они смотрят, как женщина заваливается назад, дергается на паркете. Пирс снова вздыхает:  
– А мне его только-только отполировали.  
Потом она затихает, умирает. Вздохнув в третий раз, Пирс поднимается и возвращает пистолет на стол.  
– Она делала отличное ризотто, – замечает он, выходя из комнаты, а Солдат молча дожидается его возвращения.  
В руках у вернувшегося Пирса папка – досье на новые цели. Он роняет ее на стол рядом с пистолетом. Наталья Ульяновна Романова, псевдонимы: Наташа Романофф, Натали Рашман и Черная Вдова. Стивен Роджерс, псевдонимы: Капитан Америка.  
Фотографии целей прилагаются. Одно фото он узнает – видел его  
[v snegu]  
на крыше. Человек-который-не-миссия все же стал миссией.  
– Подтверждение смерти через десять часов, – повторяет Пирс.  
Агент кивает. Он не провалит задание. Не бывает такого.

 **Глава 10**  
Агент пробивает стекло в тот же момент, когда касается ногами крыши автомобиля. Вытащив из салона тело, он понимает, что это не цель, поэтому швыряет тело в поток встречного транспорта, а потом стреляет в крышу. Три выстрела – туда, где по идее должны находиться головы. Он готовится стрелять снова, но водитель резко жмет на тормоз, шины с визгом скользят по тротуару, и Агента швыряет вперед.  
Он кувыркается, пальцы громко скрежещут по асфальту, замедляя движение. Он снова на ногах к тому времени, как джип ГИДРы врезается в машину целей, подтолкнув ее к Агенту. Тот прыгает, избежав столкновения, переворачивается в воздухе и хватается чуть выше лобового стекла. Его тело с силой падает на крышу, ботинки разбивают заднее стекло, но удар терпим.  
Металлическая рука разносит стекло, вырывает из приборной панели руль. То ли женщина, то ли мужчина стреляет изнутри, и Солдат перескакивает на капот джипа, опершись спиной на лобовое стекло. Джип снова врезается в их машину, и та переворачивается. Цели скользят по дороге на отломанной двери. Водитель сначала был с ними, но потом сорвался и теперь катится по асфальту. Солдат садится на корточки, и джип останавливается. Агенту протягивают гранатомет М-32, он берет, стреляет. Стивен Роджерс поднимает щит, и силой столкновения его сбрасывает с моста куда-то на улицу. Когда люди ГИДРы начинают стрелять, Наталья Ульяновна Романова и водитель ныряют под защиту остановившихся автомобилей. Солдат ждет, пока миссия появится на виду, и снова стреляет. Она мчится через разделительную полосу, увертываясь от автомобилей, и когда он стреляет в третий раз, машина летит через заграждение вслед за ней.  
Он избавляется от М-32, хватает предложенную винтовку AR-15 с подствольным гранатометом и подходит к краю моста, высматривая цель. Он целится в перевернутый автобус, когда снизу звучит выстрел и голова дергается от неожиданного удара. Солдата разворачивает и швыряет в сидячее положение у цементного ограждения. Перед глазами расходятся трещины, лицо ноет от не вполне отклоненного удара. Онемевшая рука снимает гогглы. Цель  
[popala v menya]  
сделала выстрел, который мог бы  
[ubit’ menya]  
стать смертельным, если бы не защита. Такого никогда не случалось. Он знает это, хоть и не помнит. Он – совершенное оружие ГИДРы, а совершенное оружие не может быть повреждено вражеским огнем. Солдат, подавив  
[nenavist’]  
шок, выпрямляется и поливает пулями улицу под мостом. Миссия стреляет в ответ, он пригибается, перезаряжает оружие, стреляет снова. Он продолжает стрелять, пока цель бежит, потом видит, что она так далеко, что из этой винтовки не достать.  
– Оna moya, naydite ego, – приказывает Агент и спрыгивает с моста на автомобиль.  
Вслед за целью он скорее идет, чем бежит. Нет нужды увеличивать скорость. Миссия не ускользнет.  
Когда приближается полицейская машина, Агент подрывает ее, чтобы не мешала. Вокруг бегают люди, от него бегут люди, но Солдат не обращает на них внимания – вскидывает гранатомет и осматривает окрестности.  
– …повторяю, на периметре гражданские…  
Это голос миссии. Солдат изгибает губы, присаживается на корточки и отцепляет с ремня гранату.  
– …встречаемся через две минуты…  
Он толкает гранату, и она катится к машине, за которой прячется миссия, а сам поднимается и целится. Даже если цель заметит гранату и попытается убежать – ее это не спасет. Автомобиль взрывается, и Солдат отворачивается, защищая глаза, чтобы найти вторую цель, но тут первая выбивает оружие у него из рук и прыгает прямо на него.  
Ноги цели обхватывают плечи Агента, она хватается за него, тянет за волосы, а потом захлестывает проволокой за горло, и он поднимает руку, чтобы не позволить себя придушить. Он пятится, бьет цель об автомобиль и умудряется найти опору, чтобы швырнуть цель вперед, потом снова хватает оружие. Когда Агент целится, миссия бросает что-то, оно прилипает к металлической руке, сверкает синим, посылая разряды электричества и  
[yarost’]  
сигналы «опасность!» от конечности в мозг. Солдату не удается выстрелить, и цель убегает. Не обращая внимания на разряды, покалывающие настоящую руку, он срывает приборчик с тела. Металл жужжит, напрягается, и Агент, направляясь вслед за миссией, сжимает кулак, проворачивает руку в плече, чтобы убедиться, что всё по-прежнему работает.  
Цель вопит что-то на бегу, и он не пытается вслушиваться, просчитывая выстрел. Его губы снова кривятся. Он стреляет. Миссия съеживается, ухватившись за плечо, и ныряет за автомобиль. Агент запрыгивает на капот другой машины, снова целится. Но тут вторая цель, которая со щитом, атакует его сбоку. Солдат бьет кулаком в щит, и его глаза расширяются, потому что он все же ощущает вибрацию (почему он думал, что это невозможно? Почему он вообще думал?), потом бьет ногой, понимая, что удар отбросит его самого, и приготовившись к падению. Он садится на капот, стреляет, но цель прикрывается щитом.  
Агент роняет AR-15, перекатывается по крыше автомобиля и соскакивает на другой стороне, по пути выхватывая из-за спины «Скорпион». Он стреляет в Стивена Роджерса через машину, промахивается, и, пока он перезаряжает оружие, Роджерс перемахивает через машину и выбивает пистолет-пулемет из руки Солдата. Солдат разворачивается, смягчая удар, выхватывает из набедренной кобуры пистолет и стреляет. Роджерс, снова прикрываясь щитом, рвется вперед, целит Солдату в лицо. Металлическая рука хватает щит, настоящая роняет бесполезное оружие и бьет Роджерса. Агент уклоняется от удара, хватает Роджерса за рабочую руку и выворачивает ее, отобрав щит. Роджерс начинает сыпать ударами, подняв руку, как будто щит по-прежнему на ней. Солдат отшвыривает его металлической рукой. За маской он  
[uhmyilyaetsya]  
тяжело дышит, внутри гуляет адреналин, он смотрит на миссию поверх щита. Он знает, что не вступал в бой с Роджерсом во время их последней встречи, но есть что-то знакомое в том, как дерется этот человек, есть какое-то ощущение  
[veselje]  
во время их противостояния. Он швыряет щит, и тот застревает в задней части фургона, а Солдат достает «Gerber MK II» и прокручивает нож в ладони. Он бросается на Роджерса, делает режущие и колющие выпады лезвием, блокируя удары цели. Он пропускает удар, пинок в живот бросает его в стену фургона, металл сминается под спиной. Не успев вскочить на ноги, он получает еще один удар, а потом Роджерс снова отвешивает удар ногой. Агент вскидывает руки, ставя блок, бьет, затем Роджерс хватает его, разворачивает  
[v tantse]  
движением, которое швыряет его на асфальт, но тотчас же он снова на ногах и сжимает металлические пальцы на шее цели. Агент мог бы раздавить ему горло сейчас, он знает, что мог бы, но вместо этого  
[hochet poigrat’]  
швыряет Роджерса через автомобиль, а сам запрыгивает на капот, трясясь от  
[vostorga]  
адреналина, спрыгивает и кулаком разбивает асфальт в том месте, где только что была голова Роджерса. Миссия вскакивает одновременно с ним, и некоторое время они обмениваются ударами, а потом Солдат снова выхватывает нож, но на этот раз держит его искусственной рукой. Он бьет Роджерса ногой, наносит удар ножом, и человеку удается остановить нож, но Агент нажимает сильнее, и лезвие прочерчивает длинную царапину на боку машины за спиной цели, когда Агент двигается, пытаясь освободиться и полоснуть противника по лицу. Миссия уклоняется, подхватывает Солдата, и вот он в воздухе, а потом обрушивается на землю, и к тому времени, как он снова на ногах, Роджерс опять со щитом и им блокирует удар кулаком, удар ножом, но два следующие удара – кулаком и ногой – попадают в цель. Агент пытается ударить третий раз, но цель хватает его за металлическое запястье, бьет по руке краем щита – треск, опасность – а потом рука поддается, и щит врезается Солдату в лицо.  
Он дезориентирован, не успевает среагировать, когда пальцы миссии цепляют его за маску, опрокидывают его, и маска слетает, ветер неожиданно ударяет в лицо, которое уже не улыбается, а Солдат после короткого полета приземляется с перекатом и, оглушенный, поднимается на ноги. Он смотрит на причиненный руке ущерб, и ему приходит на ум, что этот человек вполне способен уничтожить его, если представится возможность. Он не может дать человеку такой шанс, несмотря на странное чувство, сопровождавшее драку.  
Когда Агент разворачивается, лицо цели заставляет его замереть.  
Он не знает названия эмоции, которую выражает цель, но не видит причины, почему она вообще появилась на лице Роджерса. Притворство? Попытка заставить его развернуться и…  
– Баки? – говорит миссия.  
Солдат чувствует себя так, будто  
[istekaet krov’yu v snegu]  
его холодной водой окатили, но тут же стряхивает ощущение. Уловка. Не сработает.  
– Кто такой Баки, черт подери? – спрашивает он, хоть и не собирался разговаривать.  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, целится. А потом кто-то кричит, сзади обрушивается удар, и, откатываясь в сторону, он видит водителя обеих целей. С крыльями. Он не понимает, что происходит, но поднимается на ноги, хватает пистолет, и Роджерс на линии огня, легкая мишень, и…  
[ЭТО Я]  
раздается в голове вопль, и Агент замирает.  
[Я Я БАКИ Я ЖИВ]  
Он вздрагивает, заставляет себя прицелиться, не обращать внимания на вопли. Спустя миг он понимает, что гремящий поблизости взрыв – реальность, а не продолжение хаоса в голове. Женщина подобрала его винтовку, выстрелила, и теперь всё разлетается на куски.  
[Я ЖИВ Я ЧЕЛОВЕК ОН УЗНАЛ МЕНЯ Я БАКИ]  
Он не может дышать, не может сконцентрироваться, не может поднять руку с оружием, и тогда он убегает, с расширенными глазами и колотящимся сердцем. ГИДРа убьет его за это, прикончит пулей между глаз, и он этого заслуживает, он провалился, он  
[ЖИВ]  
бежит, задыхается и никак не может остановиться. 

**Глава 11**  
Агент неисправен.  
Должно быть, неисправен, потому что он больше не бежит, но дыхание все равно поверхностное и недостаточное, хотя телу нет причин испытывать одышку. Сердце бьется слишком быстро для имеющейся степени повреждений и усталости. А голосу в голове пора бы уже прекратить вопить  
[…ЖИВ Я ЖИВ Я ЖИВ…]  
Molchi, приказывает он, но голос не стихает. Солдат пытается отдышаться, не преуспевает и шагает вперед. Он не осознает, где находится, но если будет двигаться, отыщет место встречи. Всегда находит. Место будто загружено в мозг.  
Хотя есть причины сомневаться: вдруг это знание тоже сбоит.  
Наверное, что-то повредилось в голове, когда щит цели ударил его по лицу. Может ли подобное быть следствием проломленного черепа или сотрясения? Его тело способно восстановить такие повреждения, а об остальном позаботится ГИДРа. Они сделали ему новую руку. Если они не уничтожат его за провал миссии и не сломают еще больше в качестве наказания, то, возможно, дадут ему новый разум. Он надеется – нет, не надеется, он ведь оружие – что сможет лучше справляться с миссиями, если в голове снова станет тихо.  
Настоящая рука  
[МОЯ РУКА Я ЧЕЛОВЕК]  
слегка касается лица. Нет открытых ран, нет кровотечения, только слабая боль в месте, куда пришелся удар.  
На его теле редко появляются синяки, а этот ущерб не ощущается достаточно серьезным, чтобы оставить на его коже метку, которая продержалась бы достаточно долго. Его пальцы медлят, нажимают сильнее, будто он способен пробраться в собственный череп и выгрести разломанные куски.  
– Кто такой Баки, черт подери? – повторяет он, и удар кулаком в лицо не может прервать вопль голоса: «Я!»  
Появляются новые симптомы, сопровождающие эти слова: спазмы в животе и озноб, не соответствующий окружающей температуре. Агент ускоряет шаг, не обращая внимания на жжение в легких.  
– Кто такой… Баки ... черт подери?  
Черт. Что такое «черт»? Солдат выпалил это без раздумий, но как он может говорить о том, чего не знает? Должно быть, слышал это раньше. Кто-то, наверное, сказал это. Он не помнит, потому что ему нет необходимости помнить, но если бы он не помнил, не смог бы сказать.  
– Черт.  
Слово странное, но губы не запинаются, проговаривая его. Слово чуждое, но такое же знакомое, как увешивающее его оружие.  
Агенту не хватает воздуха, и он заставляет тело успокоиться, вдохнуть так глубоко, как только позволяют сдавленные горло и грудная клетка. Он не может остановить дрожь, сотрясающую настоящую руку, но это неважно. Ничто не важно. Он найдет ГИДРу, они накажут его, как он того и заслуживает, за неудачу, за то, что он такой плохой, но потом они его починят, и все это прекратится, и он завершит миссию, и ГИДРа спасет мир, и он снова почувствует удовлетворение.  
[нельзя возвращаться они заберут они всё заберут]  
Так и надо, чтобы всё забрали. Ноги заплетаются, и Агент на ходу скрипит зубами.  
[я здесь нельзя уходить не хочу уходить]  
Почему голос кричит по-английски? Солдат очень редко говорит по-английски, разве что если кураторы требуют. Он не думает по-английски. Агент вспоминает, как Романова запрыгнула ему на плечи, как кулаки Роджерса били по голове и по лицу, сорвали маску. Это их уловка? Какое-то внушение или точно рассчитанный прием, чтобы отвлечь его? Глупо. ГИДРа всё вернет, как было.  
[не принадлежу им я не принадлежу им я человек я не машина я Баки]  
– Zatknis’! – Солдат скалит зубы, когда незапланированный звук вырывается из него.  
И тут на металлическую руку ложится ладонь, и лишь повреждение да крик «Стоять!» удерживают Солдата от порыва отшвырнуть того, кто осмелился коснуться его.  
А почему бы им не касаться? Никто не спрашивает у оружия разрешения, прежде чем прицелиться из него.  
Он скользит взглядом от пальцев по руке и к лицу. Рамлоу. За спиной Рамлоу черный джип, откуда выходит еще один боец ударной группы, Роллинз. Солдат осознает, что шел в правильном направлении, что память о месте встречи осталась нетронутой, и чувствует проблеск гордости, которую оружие не должно испытывать.  
– Где ты был? – спрашивает Рамлоу.  
– Что такое «черт»? – Агент готовится к удару, который неизбежно последует в ответ на его неспособность ответить на вопрос, но сдержаться не может.  
Рамлоу таращится на него:  
– Чего?  
– Что такое «черт»? – повторяет Агент.  
– Это тот, к кому в гости мы отправимся, если ты, бля, не поторопишься.  
Рамлоу кивает Роллинзу, они хватают Солдата за обе руки и ведут к машине. Солдат давит внезапный порыв оттолкнуть их и заорать, чтобы держали лапы при себе. Желание внезапное, инстинктивное, но у него никогда не было таких инстинктов. Он  
[человек]  
принадлежит ГИДРе. ГИДРа приказывает ему, направляет его. Разумеется, они могут его трогать.  
– Что с ним? – спрашивает Роллинз, запихнув Агента на заднее сиденье.  
Рамлоу пожимает плечами, усаживаясь рядом с Солдатом:  
– Ничего, что они не смогли бы исправить. Заткнись и крути руль.  
Солдат внезапно думает, что не хочет, чтобы его исправляли, но разве он когда-нибудь чего-нибудь хотел? Ему не полагается хотеть, ему полагается завершить миссию. Он уже заканчивал миссии, будучи поврежденным. Правда, в голове тогда не звучали вопли, но их можно игнорировать. Можно было бы проигнорировать, если бы он не убежал. Почему он сделал это? Почему проявил слабость?  
Рядом Рамлоу говорит в трубку:  
– …забрали Агента, направляемся к вам. У него повреждена рука, не знаю, что они еще натворили. Просто приготовьтесь чинить. Пока Пирс не заявился.  
В голову приходит мысль – не о том, что он человек, что он жив, что он пришел в себя – поэтому он цепляется за нее. Если ударная группа возвращается в банковское хранилище, значит, они не разыскивают цели. Если они не разыскивают цели, получается, те то ли захвачены, то ли мертвы.  
– Миссия, – произносит Солдат.  
Рамлоу прячет телефон в карман:  
– О, как вовремя.  
Агент закусывает губу.  
[Катись к черту.]  
– Миссия завершена успешно?  
– Нет, – Рамлоу сжимает пальцы на ткани штанов. – И я не собираюсь быть тем, кому за это надерут задницу.  
Агент не знает, что означает «задница». Равно как и «надерут». Он начинает думать, что вообще многого не понимает, не говоря уж о том, что творится в голове.  
– Кто такой Баки?  
Он смотрит, как Рамлоу поднимает глаза на зеркало заднего вида, следит за его взглядом и видит, что Роллинз таращится на них.  
– Что?  
– Он назвал меня Баки.  
Пауза. Потом ладони Рамлоу крепко обхватывают его голову и притягивают всё ближе, пока между их лицами не остается всего пара сантиметров. Глаза Рамлоу, не мигая, смотрят в его собственные. Агенту кажется, что он помнит, как кто-то держал его так, очень давно, но не помнит ощущение ладоней на коже.  
– Послушай. Капитан Роджерс пытался убить тебя после того, как ты застрелил Фьюри. Он пытается остановить ГИДРу. Он враг. Понял?  
– Он враг, – повторяет Агент.  
Ему, пожалуй, нравится повторять. Когда он повторяет, остается меньше времени на посторонние мысли.  
Рамлоу отпихивает его. Агент сжимает пальцы в кулак и понимает, что неисправен, потому что Рамлоу – командир, а Агент только что чуть его не ударил. Он возвращается мыслями к Роджерсу, потому что Роджерс – его враг, его миссия, и это должно помочь ему сосредоточиться, отвлечься от неисправностей, пока его не починят. Он враг. Он враг. Какой-то момент это работает.  
А потом к воплям присоединяется новая мысль, невозможная мысль, даже более назойливая, чем все остальные.  
[Я знаю его]


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 12**  
В хранилище очень тихо.  
Улицы, даже когда Агент отдалился от места, где сражался с целями, были наполнены завыванием сирен, воплями, разбегающимися людьми и вихляющими машинами. В сочетании с криками в голове шум почти оглушал.   
Здесь же никто не разговаривает. Разве что врачи бормотали над Солдатом, пока вели его к креслу. Они отмечали ссадины, разрывы хрящей, треснутые ребра – все мелочи, которые не угрожали его работоспособности, а потому могли оставаться без внимания. Сейчас слышен только звук инструментов, которыми ремонтируют руку.  
Голос перестал орать, то почему-то от этого игнорировать его только сложнее.  
«Я знаю его».  
Нет, он просто видел того человека раньше. Человек на мосту был рядом, когда он уничтожил Фьюри. Он безуспешно преследовал Солдата. Только и всего. Всё остальное неправильно и неуместно.   
«Он знает меня».  
Солдат сжимает зубы. Голос теперь тише, но когда он тихий, то звучит так, будто мог бы принадлежать ему. Голос просачивается с такой готовностью, что Агент почти верит, что это его собственный голос. Человек не узнал его. Это несомненно была уловка, предназначенная притупить его бдительность. Тот человек  
[net, missiya]  
наверняка не первый, кто попытался сделать подобное. Агента обучали выпытывать информацию у нежелающих ее предоставить. Ему говорили, что люди, когда этим занимаются, могут навязать приятельские отношения и использовать их, чтобы получить требуемое. Солдат так не умеет, но общий принцип понимает. Уловка, чтобы притупить его бдительность и пошатнуть преданность. Но потом тот человек не пытался больше драться. Он не поднял щит, когда Агент прицелился во второй раз.   
Уловка.  
Друг.  
Агент не знает этого слова. Голос не объяснил значения. Возможно, он тоже хочет получить определение. Возможно, теперь он будет потише, и звуки инструментов останутся единственными в помещении.   
Инструменты скрежещут и гудят, его тело напрягается, а мысли убегают далеко, туда, где только снег, одиночество и Зола. Он ощущает, как холод пробирает до костей – не всех, некоторых не хватает – чувствует его на языке. Холод на вкус как смерть и что-то под названием «безнадежность».   
Сержант Барнс.  
Он поднимает глаза, и там человек с моста, вокруг завывают ветер и лед. Лицо человека наполнено чем-то, что он не может идентифицировать, не такое выражение, как на улице, но не менее живое, насыщенное, словно красный цвет униформы.   
Баки, нет!  
Он тянет руку, но Солдат с криком летит вниз.   
Падение превращается в землю, и земля твердая и холодная, и вытекающее из него красное темнее, чем униформа человека с моста перед падением, оно темное и замерзает дорожками на коже Агента. Его рука не живая, но и не металлическая – ее нет, течет кровь, а потом они над ним в перчатках и с яркими огнями.  
Процедура уже началась.  
Жужжит пила, вгрызаясь в плоть, и он широко распахивает глаза, волосы лезут в лицо, дыхание сбивается, но нет, его рука на месте, она металлическая, отрезать нечего, и его чинят. Но он все еще видит, как мясо отходит от кости, и почему волосы лезут в лицо, у него же они короткие, он не мог так сильно отступить от устава, не…  
Вы станете новым кулаком ГИДРы.  
Он лежит на спине, металлическая рука новенькая и блестящая, и он не будет принадлежать ГИДРе, никогда. Пальцы смыкаются на чьей-то шее, он способен раздавить горло так же легко, как щелкнуть пальцами, но врача уже нет, и Зола – Зола улыбается ему сверху вниз. Этот ублюдок, Зола, он превращает его в их монстра, отбирает…  
Заморозьте его.  
Он в криокамере, но как он может быть в криокамере, когда они в этот самый момент чинят ему руку, когда миссия не завершена? За стеклом незнакомое лицо, и он тянется к нему, но рука, которая дотрагивается до стекла, металлическая, холодная, чудовищная, и он не хочет быть машиной, он живой. И рядом человек, но имени нет, и он должен быть сильнее этого, потому что человек на мосту, который не на мосту, сказал, что он сильнее, но вокруг холодно, его нет и…  
Агент вырывает руку, и врачи отлетают. Он слышит, как вокруг поднимается паника, видит, как стволы оружия разворачиваются к нему, но все это далеко-далеко. Он все еще видит отрезанную руку, лицо на замерзающем стекле, а в голове полно «Баки» и «Я жив», и Солдат хочет только, чтобы всё это прекратилось. Но он не может хотеть. Хотят люди.   
Ja ne  
[я]  
сhelovek  
Он думает о человеке на мосту. Он думает, человек с моста сказал бы ему, что все хорошо, как говорят кураторы, когда он просыпается после заморозки. Он думает, что снова хочет ледяного спокойствия. Он думает, что во льду не бывает сновидений, а потом гадает, что такое сновидение. А человек на мосту знает? Он бы объяснил?  
Он не осознает, что в помещении Пирс, пока тот не бьет его наотмашь по лицу.   
На секунду это худшая в мире боль, потому что он провалился. Он принадлежит ГИДРе  
[я никому не принадлежу]  
они спасли ему жизнь, дали ему цель, а он так их подвел. Ему надо бы молить о прощении, он заслуживает побоев, но когда он все же открывает рот, то не для извинений:  
– Человек на мосту… кто он?  
Если он узнает, то снова станет хорошим. Если он сможет утихомирить борьбу в мыслях, то снова будет принадлежать им. Сделает всё, что они захотят. Но сейчас он словно машина, из которой выпала деталь. Они помогут ему снова начать работать. Всегда помогали.  
– Ты уже встречал его на этой неделе на другом задании, – отвечает Пирс.  
Верно. Он знает, что это правда. Но не вся. А они всегда говорили всю правду. Почему не говорят сейчас? Что с ним происходит? Он настолько сломан, что они не в состоянии его починить?  
– Я знаю его, – Агент отводит глаза.   
Он плохой. Он неисправен. Но в первый раз за все время он знает наверняка, что впервые встретил человека на мосту раньше, чем на этой неделе. Думать обо всех выводах из этого знания – значит ощущать дурноту и неправильно функционировать. Человек назвал его по имени, а имена для людей, и разве он может быть человеком? Но он знает, и это знание жизненно важное, драгоценное. Агент не может упустить его. У него никогда не было ничего собственного, а теперь есть, и он это не отпустит.   
Пирс садится. Агент отчаянно смотрит на него. Пирс – куратор. Он всё знает. Кураторы знают, что сделать, чтобы стало лучше или чтобы возобновить миссию. Пирс сделает так, чтобы всё снова стало хорошо.  
– Твоя работа – дар человечеству, – говорит Пирс. – Ты определил век. И мне надо, чтобы ты сделал это еще раз. Общество находится в шатком равновесии между порядком и хаосом. Завтра утром мы собираемся подтолкнуть его в нужную сторону. Но если ты не выполнишь свою часть, я не смогу выполнить свою. И ГИДРа не сможет дать миру свободу, которую он заслуживает.   
Они нуждаются в нем. Они в нем нуждаются, а он так их разочаровывает. Эти слова должны были исправить его, снова сделать полезным. Он может помочь миру, и ГИДРа будет счастлива, и он будет доволен.   
Только он не доволен. Он не доволен, потому что он  
[человек]  
продолжает думать о человеке на мосту. Интересно, если бы тот человек оказался здесь, взял бы он настоящую руку Агента в свою и пообещал бы оставаться рядом, пока не уляжется хаос в голове? Человек на мосту – его куратор? Почему он ощущает эту связь? Почему тот человек заставляет его чувствовать себя живым? И почему у ГИДРы нет ответов?  
– Но я знаю его, – повторяет Агент.  
Он не говорит «Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что это по-настоящему, пожалуйста, помогите мне понять, пожалуйста, возьмите и исправьте это, прекратите это», но слышит это в своем голосе. Он поднимает глаза, встречается с куратором взглядом  
[как человек]  
и чувствует, как глаза наполняются влагой, когда Пирс встает и отворачивается.   
– Подготовьте его.  
– Он слишком долго был вне криокамеры, – говорит доктор.  
Солдат знает, что ответит Пирс, заранее.  
«Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, нет. Пожалуйста, не забирайте это…»  
– Тогда обнулите его и начните заново.  
Что-то внутри рассыпается на осколки. Он и не думал, что там еще можно что-то разбить.   
Они кладут ладони ему на плечи и заставляют откинуться в кресле. Он снова встречается взглядом с Пирсом и чувствует укол чего-то, похожего на ощущение, возникшее после того, как Романова разбила его гогглы, только в тысячу раз сильнее. Он ощущает  
[ненависть]  
неповиновение, и, хоть машинально открывает рот, принимая капу, в глазах горит вызов.   
[Думаете, вы можете сломать меня я теперь вернулся вы уже потерпели провал вы снова облажаетесь я не ваш я вспомню я всё вспомню]  
Но потом на руках смыкаются фиксаторы, и странное ощущение сменяется тем, что всегда бывает при обнулении: грудь вздымается, глаза распахнуты, в животе жжет адреналин. Не надо, хочется ему умолять сквозь капу во рту, не забирайте это у меня пожалуйста это мое я больше не буду ничего хотеть я просто хочу вспомнить его не делайте мне больно будет больно я не хочу чтобы было больно пожалуйста не делайте мне больно…  
А потом боль, а за ней темнота, но недостаточно быстро.

 **Глава 13**  
На нем нет маски.  
Солдат не может припомнить предыдущие миссии, но знает, что во время их выполнения он носил маску. Такое же прирожденное и постоянное знание, как то, которое он ощущает, когда берет оружие и автоматически понимает, как стрелять, перезаряжать, разбирать. Он почти чувствует, как маска облегает лицо, как будто она – продолжение его. Как будто она врезана в него, словно металлическая рука.   
Агент полагает, что едва ли потерял маску, потому что, когда его готовят к миссии и маски нет, наказания не следует. Должно быть, в ней нет необходимости. Наверное, дело в сохранении секретности, хотя, когда его инструктируют, действовать тайком не приказывают. Ему дают имя и фотографию миссии, наказывают воспрепятствовать ей вмешаться в работу геликарриеров, убить ее любой ценой.   
Когда Солдат смотрит на фото, возникает безымянное ощущение, как будто он должен что-то почувствовать, но остался ни с чем. Он прогоняет это ощущение. Оружию вообще не положено чувствовать, даже если то, что оно чувствует – отсутствие. Чувство, которое не чувство, уходит легко, полностью забывается к тому времени, как Агент оказывается на поднимающемся из Потомака авианосце. Цель и ее крылатый напарник уже в воздухе, когда он добирается до места – каждый на одном из геликарриеров. Агент не знает, чего они пытаются добиться. Да и неважно. Его цель не понять, что они делают, а помешать этому, обеспечить успех ГИДРы.   
Он не подведет.  
К стоящим на авианосце боевым самолетам приближаются пилоты. Они не миссия, но они собираются помочь миссии, а потому с ними нужно разобраться.   
– Все пилоты ЩИТа, в воздух! – объявляет командир. – Мы единственная авиационная поддержка капитана Роджерса.  
Ну, значит, не будет у капитана Роджерса авиационной поддержки. Солдат стреляет из гранатомета, и самолет обрушивается на землю, взрывается столбом пламени, захватывающим нескольких пилотов, попавших в радиус поражения. Продвигаясь вперед, он стреляет дважды, выводя из строя людей: они либо мертвы, либо небоеспособны.   
Один пилот приближается с гранатой, но очередь опрокидывает его на спину, оставив булькать и захлебываться собственной кровью. Граната катится к Агенту, он останавливается, подхватывает ее и закидывает в закрывающуюся дверь очередного самолета. Самолет разлетается на куски за спиной Солдата, а член наземного экипажа стреляет в него. Агент выбивает оружие и ногой отпихивает противника прямо в двигатель взлетающего самолета.   
«Двух зайцев одним выстрелом», – думает он, хоть и не знает, что это значит.   
Он запрыгивает на следующий самолет, становится на стекло кабины и целится. Три выстрела в голову пилота. Затем Агент вырывает дверь, скользит внутрь и поднимает самолет в воздух, не озаботившись ремнем безопасности. Миссия и его помощник добрались до двух геликарриеров, он не станет медлить и давать им возможность причинить ущерб третьему.   
Он добирается до места раньше, чем его цель, и ждет среди складских контейнеров. Крылатый союзник доставляет миссию, держа ее одной рукой, и опускает на палубу. Агент гадает, почему такое распределение веса не выбило руку крылатого из сустава. Наверное, дело в крыльях. Или он создан так же, как Солдат, только металл под кожей.   
Какая разница. Нет причины думать об этом. Теперь миссия в пределах досягаемости, и Солдат бросается вперед и скидывает цель с края палубы. Человек с крыльями кричит что-то, бросается следом, но Солдат ловит его за крыло. Он отшвыривает человека, однако тот выравнивается в воздухе, выхватывает оружие и стреляет. Агент уклоняется, уходит с линии огня и прячется за ближайшим сооружением. Крылатый снова поднимается в воздух, но агент снимает с пояса крюк-кошку и цепляет его за крыло.  
Рывок – и человек с крыльями обрушивается на палубу. Еще один рывок, и крыло отрывается. Пока человек поднимается на ноги, Агент бежит к нему и, пока тот не успел восстановить равновесие или перейти к обороне, бьет его ногой в грудь, сталкивая с геликарриера.   
Невозможно лететь с одним крылом, но он все равно наблюдает за падением, просто на всякий случай. Все занимает считанные секунды. Человек, потеряв равновесие, кувыркается в воздухе, а потом второе крыло отлетает и из рюкзака выстреливает парашют. Благодаря этому человек не врезается в крышу Трискелиона на смертельной скорости. Он жив, но не в воздухе. Даже если он найдет способ вернуться, то не успеет помешать успеху ГИДРы. И потом, этот человек не миссия.   
Агент думал, что цель мертва, после того, как столкнул ее с палубы, но это не так. Он знает это, потому что слышит, как цель кричит, слышит  
[знакомый?]  
голос внизу. Миссия свисает с самого края геликарриера, потом подтягивается к воздухоотводу. Солдат просчитывает в уме все входы, выходы и вентиляционные люки в авианосце, все места, куда можно зайти и где можно спрятаться. Он может оказаться там раньше цели и нанести удар прежде, чем миссия догадается о его присутствии. Он prizrak, его никогда не замечают.   
Солдат собирается идти, когда снова слышит голос миссии. Не громкий, не говорящий в коммуникатор, как в тот раз, когда Агент впервые обнаружил его после падения. Голос у Солдата в голове, обнажившийся, как бывает, когда корку срывают с поджившей раны.   
Баки?  
Поток невозможных мыслей присоединяется к голосу – памяти? – так внезапно и с такой силой, что у него едва ноги не подгибаются. Он чувствует себя человеком, чувствует себя   
[как Баки]  
загнанным в ловушку, в то время как тело разрывают эмоции, которые он не в силах определить, чувствует единение с миссией, которое не с чем сравнить. Это не искусственно заложенное доверие к куратору, это сильнее, словно  
[дружба]  
программа, которая всегда была здесь, только он ее почему-то раньше не замечал. Всё так внезапно, что у него нет возможности воспротивиться ощущениям, он может лишь испытывать их, и когда он, наконец, снова способен думать (ему не полагается думать), Солдат способен выдать лишь тихое пораженное  
О…  
А потом – потому что он не может сопротивляться приказам ГИДРы, но и сражаться с этим новым знанием тоже не может – он думает:  
«Как я могу убить его?»  
А как не убивать?

 **Глава 14**  
Когда цель появляется, Солдат ждет ее на мостике с пистолетом в руке. Человек сначала бежал, но замедлил шаг, а потом остановился, пристально глядя на Агента. Его глаза полны чего-то, на что больно смотреть, и от этого чувства хуже, а голос, говорящий по-английски, громче. Руки цели свободно висят вдоль тела, корпус открыт. Солдат мог бы выстрелить. Он думает, что достаточно быстр, чтобы выстрелить прежде, чем миссия успеет вскинуть щит.   
[я знаю этот щит я знаю этого человека он спас мне жизнь]  
Агент не двигается.  
– Погибнут люди, Бак, – говорит цель.  
Это имя, которое он слышал в мыслях  
[МОЕ ИМЯ]  
и услышанное подтверждение гонит сквозь него сомнение, из центра груди и наружу. Это его миссия. Не может быть сомнений. Это его  
[ДРУГ]  
цель – делать то, что приказывает ГИДРа. А ГИДРа отдала приказ.  
– Я не позволю этому случиться, – продолжает миссия.   
Но Агент стоит между целью и тем, что она хочет сделать, и не собирается – не может – посторониться.  
Он пытается не вслушиваться в слова цели. Но если он не будет слушать голос, останется лишь смотреть на униформу, а форма…  
[Придержал костюмчик, а?]  
от формы он не в состоянии отвести взгляда. Как будто Солдат никогда раньше не видел цвета, как будто глазам не удавалось разглядеть красный, белый и синий так живо. Такое ощущение, что миссия вышла прямиком из тех фильмов, которые ГИДРа показывала Агенту, тех фильмов, которые он до теперешнего момента не помнил, о том как американцы омерзительны, самодовольны и глупо преданы своему правительству. Он хочет почувствовать отвращение. Он чувствует  
[Эй! Поаплодируем Капитану Америка!]  
головокружение, а дыхание затрудняется, хоть он и стоит неподвижно. Это не то ощущение. Оно не поможет ему выполнить задание.   
Миссия качает головой:  
– Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня делать это.  
Ubey ego, командует себе Солдат, и кстати, почему он его еще не убил?  
[ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я ЗНАЮ ЕГО]  
Net, нет, нет, не знает. Он никогда не видел этого человека до сегодняшнего дня, он никогда не говорил с ним, не служил с ним, не защищал его, не делал тех невозможных вещей, о которых думает. Он…  
В пространство между ними врезается щит, и ему не доставляет усилий отбить удар, но миссия движется вперед и отражает выстрелы. Он пятится, когда   
[ДРУГ ПРЕКРАТИ НЕ СРАЖАЙСЯ С НИМ]  
миссия замахивается щитом, он стреляет и уклоняется, блокирует удары, но всё равно пятится. Он защищается, а Агент никогда не защищается, его никогда не замечают до выстрела, и что с ним не так? Он просто не может быть таким слабым. Он снова стреляет, и пуля, должно быть, задевает цель, потому что человек вскрикивает, и  
[НЕТ]  
Когда он рвется вперед, чтобы воспользоваться преимуществом, чтобы перейти в наступление, щит отталкивает его, оружие вылетает из руки, и довольно! Оскалив зубы, он выхватывает нож, и – заткнись, прекрати – это его миссия, и он справится, и не будет больше слабости и криков в голове. Но миссия блокирует его удары, а те, что достигают цели, не причиняют такого вреда, как надо бы. Его тело сдерживается, и ему хочется орать, колотить себя металлической рукой по голове до тех пор, пока всё не станет тихо и правильно, но у него нет времени, чтобы остановиться и провести перенастройку.   
Миссия отшвыривает его, бежит к пульту и возится с электроникой внутри. «Он и со мной так сделал? – гадает Агент (почему по-английски?), поднимаясь на ноги. – Поэтому всё неправильно?»  
[НЕТ ОН НАШЕЛ МЕНЯ ОН СПАС МЕНЯ]  
Не успевает Солдат добраться до человека, как тот разворачивается, и он снова невольно уходит в защиту, становится слабым. Настоящая рука держит нож, и Агент заставляет ее не дрожать, когда поддерживает ее металлической и пытается вогнать лезвие в   
[ДРУГА]  
миссию, в тело, которым тот является. Но миссия отталкивает его, выбив нож, и снова возвращается к пульту, и нет уж. Пусть даже тело неисправно, но миссия не преуспеет в своем задании. Агент бросается вперед и бьет кулаком в щит. Хоть он и упирался ногами в пол, его все равно откидывает назад. Он слышит себя: как он тяжело дышит, хрипит, издает  
[человеческие]  
звуки, которые издают его цели, когда он их уничтожает. Как будто он человек. Кулак миссии врезается ему в лицо, и он с воплем рвется вперед. Они переваливаются через заграждение, и щит миссии отлетает в сторону. Солдат не чувствует удара, просто вскакивает на ноги и снова нападает. Они обмениваются градом ударов, и Солдат не может адекватно их воспринимать. Он должен рассчитывать каждый удар, фокусироваться на самых легких и причиняющих наибольший ущерб, но вместо этого в уме лишь  
[он ударил меня он мой друг нет он напал на меня нет я знаю его я верю ему но он УДАРИЛ меня но]  
хаос. Он бьет миссию наотмашь, отчего та отлетает, движется следом, а потом замечает, что цель держит компьютерный чип. Он не понимает значимости этого предмета, но когда миссия встает, выбивает чип из ее руки и отбрасывает подальше в приступе  
[ярости?]  
эмоций. В голове вопли  
[ТЫ УДАРИЛ МЕНЯ ЧИП ТЕБЕ НЕ ДОСТАНЕТСЯ ТЫ ЖЕ ДОЛЖЕН БЫТЬ МНЕ ДРУГОМ]  
Но это не тот же голос, который умолял прекратить драку, потому что тот голос все еще орет на заднем плане. Это его собственный голос, снова говорящий по-английски, и он не понимает, когда и зачем начал думать на этом языке.  
Локоть миссии бьет его в лицо, и Агент перелетает через край, хотя и царапает пальцами палубу, пытаясь удержаться. Он видит, как миссия, не оглядываясь, бежит прямиком к чипу. У Агента темнеет в глазах, тело горит и трясется от эмоций, которые он не может назвать. Он не способен дать название ни одной эмоции, и они переполняют его, и он ощущает, будто может рухнуть под их тяжестью.   
Солдат хватает щит, вскакивает и швыряет его. Щит ударяет человека в спину, прямо между лопаток, и сбивает с ног.   
[он заслужил это НЕТ ОН МОЙ ДРУГ он ударил меня]  
Солдат стреляет снова и снова, но щит блокирует каждую пулю, а потом снова летит в него, но он без усилий отбивает щит рукой. Достав второй нож, он бросается на цель. Голос всё еще молит, но ОН УДАРИЛ МЕНЯ  
Повторяется снова и снова, и причитания МОЙ ДРУГ не мешают ему вонзить лезвие в плечо миссии. Миссия врезается головой в голову Агента – раз, другой, потом Солдат не глядя отпихивает его, заметив на полу компьютерный чип.   
Чип бесценен для миссии. Агент бросается за ним, потому что тело не позволяет ему убить миссию, но зато он может завладеть чипом, раздавить его в пыль. Та рука, что слабее – его рука – хватает чип, и в тот же момент цель сгребает его в охапку и отрывает от земли, сдавив горло. Его крик  
[МОЙ ДРУГ ОН ПРИЧИНЯЕТ МНЕ БОЛЬ МОЙ ДРУГ БОЛЬНО]  
выходит коротким и задушенным. Его опрокидывают на пол, одной рукой цель упирается ему в лицо, другой заламывает руку.   
– Брось! – приказывает миссия, и, услышав приказ, Солдат ощущает, как его пальцы  
[человеческие бесполезные слабые]  
начинают разжиматься, но потом снова стискивает кулак, одновременно нанося удар второй рукой.  
Удар цель игнорирует и снова кричит «Брось!», и тут же с характерным хрустом плечо Агента выходит из сустава.  
Боль ужасна. Но то, что вторит ей  
[НЕ ДЕЛАЙ МНЕ БОЛЬНО ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ МНЕ БОЛЬНО ТЫ МОЙ ДРУГ СПАСИ МЕНЯ ТЫ НЕ МОЙ ДРУГ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ИМ БЫТЬ БОЛЬНО ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ЭТО ДЕЛАЕШЬ]  
еще хуже.   
Рука безвольно болтается в хватке миссии, но кулак остается накрепко сжатым, и он пытается стряхнуть с себя человека, однако в итоге лишь падает на него спиной. Миссия локтем захлестывает его за шею, сжимает, и зрение со слухом начинают отключаться. Солдат кривит рот, задыхаясь  
[ОН УБИВАЕТ МЕНЯ ОН МОЙ ДРУГ ОН УБИВАЕТ МЕНЯ ПОЧЕМУ ОСТАНОВИСЬ НЕ НАДО]  
и металлическая рука сгребает ладонь миссии в попытке спасти себя, но миссия отводит его руку и фиксирует ее коленным сгибом. Агент распластан по человеку, его сопротивление слабеет, а мысли начинают уплывать.  
[друг…ты мой друг…почему…]  
Перед тем, как неуклонно опускается темнота, он чувствует, как разжимаются пальцы.   
Когда Солдат приходит в себя, чипа нет, а миссия уже на ногах, снова направляется к пульту. Не дойдет. Солдат отлично стреляет, а между ними не наберется и десятка метров. Он  
[снайпер разве я не был снайпером я спас его однажды я знаю я спас]  
целится металлической рукой. Она менее точная, но с такого расстояния неважно. Он стреляет.  
Пуля попадает миссии в ногу, и Агент не понимает, почему не удалось сделать смертельный выстрел, почему он целился в ногу.  
Еще один выстрел. Он хотел поразить голову, но обнаруживает, что целился в руку. Почему он настолько сломался? Он подводит ГИДРу, подводит мир, распадается на куски.  
[он мой друг]  
Друзья, знает Агент (не зная, что такое «друг» или откуда он знает это о них) не душат друг друга. Не выдергивают кости из суставов. И у оружия не бывает друзей.  
Он меняет позицию, стреляет в третий раз. Попадает в корпус.  
Он опускает пистолет, и миссия падает. На какой-то момент Солдату чудится, что он наблюдает за всем со стороны, как будто он только что вышел из криосна, когда все ощущения поверхностны и всё кажется нереальным.   
Надо добраться до пульта, невзирая на раны. Надо сделать выстрел в голову или перерезать горло, чтобы наверняка.  
Но потом ошарашенно замолчавший голос снова орет  
[МОЙ ДРУГ Я УБИЛ СВОЕГО ДРУГА ОН СПАС МНЕ ЖИЗНЬ ОН СПАС МЕНЯ ОН НАШЕЛ МЕНЯ ОН ЗНАЛ МОЕ ИМЯ Я УБИЛ ЕГО МОЙ ДРУГ]  
Рана смертельна, если не подоспеет медицинская помощь. Он преуспел в миссии. Так почему же от успеха больно?  
Он стоит – оцепеневший, опустошенный, парализованный – несмотря на то, что геликарриер трясется и медленно разрушается. Он не знает, где гремят взрывы. К тому времени, как он замечает падающую балку, двигаться уже поздно. Он не пытается. Он погребен под балкой, он кричит и, заметив, что миссия смотрит на него, гадает, добьет ли его этот человек.  
Это спокойная смерть, а покой как раз то, что ему нужно. 

**Глава 15**  
Агент настроен на смерть ровно до тех пор, пока не становится ясно, что смерть не будет мгновенной. Минуты идут, а он все еще лежит – придавленный, прикованный к месту и неспособный ни на что, кроме как думать и чувствовать. Он не хочет делать ни того, ни другого, но так как это продолжается весь день, если не дольше, выбора его разум не оставляет.   
Он провалил миссию. Он предал Пирса, ГИДРу, весь мир. Он оружие, которое не смогло поразить цель, и, будучи им, Агент настолько бесполезен, что, будь в его распоряжении пистолет, прикончил бы себя. Он сломлен, и то, что он по-прежнему существует – ошибка. Агент борется (возможно, если он сможет освободиться и уничтожить цель, то снова будет нужен ГИДРе), но остается в западне – постоянное и болезненное напоминание о его неудаче. Ему чудится, будто воздух медленно уходит из легких, и снова пробуждается голос.  
[нет я не хочу умирать пожалуйста я не могу умереть я очнулся я могу снова быть я не хочу этого]  
Неважно, чего он хочет. Одним хотением (не говоря уж о том, что оно совершенно неприемлемо для Агента) балку не сдвинешь. Это приводит лишь к тому, что он дышит быстрее, быстрее теряет воздух, пытается выбраться и задыхается  
[как угодивший в ловушку зверь]  
и когда он слышит, как двигается миссия, то таращится на нее широко раскрытыми глазами, с колотящимся сердцем. Человек пришел добить его или понаблюдать, как из него медленно уходит жизнь. Он бьется сильнее, безуспешно, с пустым непонимающим взглядом, и тут миссия опускается на колени рядом с ним и пытается поднять балку, воя от натуги.   
Действия человека необъяснимы, и Агент ошеломлен, действует на чистых инстинктах. Когда балка приподнимается, ему удается освободить металлическую руку, подтянуть за ней тело и выкарабкаться на свободу. Баюкая вывихнутую руку, он горбится на полу, едва способный двигаться от боли. Часть его кричит, что нужно закончить миссию, а вторая хочет убежать и спрятаться от всего этого, пока внутри снова не станет тихо. Он колеблется, оцепенев.   
А потом миссия говорит:  
– Ты знаешь меня.  
Миссия с трудом поднимается на ноги, и Солдат делает то же самое. Пусть что-то внутри настаивает «Да, да, я знаю тебя, я верю тебе» и сложно удержать равновесие, он все же ощущает, как вскипает кровь. Да кто такой, черт подери, этот человек, чтобы заставлять его чувствовать то, что он никогда не хотел чувствовать и даже назвать не может? Кто он такой, чтобы пытаться обращаться с Агентом как с человеком, не думая о том, что он, возможно, вообще не хочет быть человеком?  
Он падает, но успевает нанести удар:  
– Нет, не знаю!  
– Баки, – молит миссия, снова поднимаясь на ноги.  
Агент отшатывается так далеко, как только может, спотыкаясь на неустойчивых ногах. Каждый раз, когда цель произносит это имя, причиняет боль, и каждый раз Солдат чувствует, что вот-вот рухнет окончательно. Падать нельзя. Важно лишь одно – закончить миссию. Это единственное, что по-настоящему важно, и когда человека не станет, всё снова приобретет смысл. Должно приобрести.   
– Ты знал меня всю жизнь.  
Жизнь? Какую еще жизнь? Его жизнь состоит из криокамеры и кресла, иногда всплывают позиции, где он целится из винтовки или режет шеи. Вот его жизнь. И где был этот человек всё это время?  
[нет он был здесь он остался со мной я помню он был здесь]  
Нет, он не мог. Потому что если бы был, он бы спас Агента от… От чего? От чего его нужно спасать? Он оружие, с ним обращались соответственно, и мысль о том, что он нуждается в спасении, подтверждает лишь одно: цель повредила или отравила его разум и должна быть уничтожена. И этот человек не спас бы его, даже если б он действительно нуждался в спасении, ведь он только что придушил Агента и вывихнул ему руку. Солдат кричит, бьет миссию и падает в третий раз.   
Когда он снова встает, миссия опять начинает говорить:  
– Твое имя Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.   
– Заткнись! – орет он, отпихивая миссию.  
Он не хочет имени. Он не хочет быть. Он не хочет ни чувствовать, ни думать. Он хочет лишь вернуться в холод, темноту и безопасность. Всё, что он знал и понимал, разваливается на куски, как геликарриер вокруг, и он  
[в ужасе]   
не собирается позволять цели и дальше рвать его мир.  
К тому времени, когда он снова на ногах, миссия сняла шлем. Агент таращится на ее  
[знакомое]  
лицо и думает, что мог бы упасть ей на руки и не двигаться, в чем совершенно нет смысла, потому что единственные знакомые ему прикосновения – бой и наказание, а это ни то, ни другое.  
– Я не буду с тобой драться, – миссия роняет щит в далекую воду. – Ты мой друг.  
[друг я хочу быть твоим другом нет ты не можешь просто сказать вот так что я такое я не хочу этого я ничего этого не хочу ты не заставишь меня мне не нужен друг я не хочу никакого друга я не]  
Агент кричит и сбивает человека с ног.   
– Ты моя миссия! – настаивает он, потому что это действительно так, потому что этот человек – всего лишь миссия, и Солдат не позволит ему стать чем-то еще.  
Он бьет снова и снова, и миссия больше не говорит, но разум наводняют мысли, которые он не в силах прогнать, разум ищет воспоминания, которых там нет:  
– Ты! Моя! Миссия!  
Каждое слово подкрепляется ударом, и лицо цели всё в крови, и Агент думает, что это зрелище ему знакомо, что он должен защищать, а не бить, и хотя он снова замахивается, очередного удара не следует.   
– Ну так покончи с этим, – произносит миссия, и Солдат, тяжело дыша, таращится на нее, не понимая ее поведение. – Потому что я с тобой до самого конца.  
Агент застывает, будто разом очутившись в криокамере. Сердце колотится так быстро, что оглушительный стук отдается в ушах. Он едва в состоянии дышать, голова болит и кружится, и он не понимает, не понимает, что делает этот человек, почему он чувствует то, что чувствует, и почему вообще чувствует, не понимает, о каком конце речь и почему эта фраза заставляет его действовать именно так, и…  
[Стив]  
Миссия… этот человек… его зовут Стив.  
Это всё, что он помнит, но этого достаточно. Он откуда-то знает Стива. А Стив знает его.   
[Стив, что я с тобой сделал?]  
А если Стив знает его, это означает, что тот человек – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс – он и есть. Потому что Стив врать не будет.   
Агент – человек.  
Он человек, и стекло под ними рассыпается до того, как Солдат успевает среагировать на то, что означает быть человеком. Металлическая рука выстреливает вверх и хватается за балку, действуя на инстинкте, запрограммированном так глубоко, что даже шок от осознания себя живым его не сбивает.  
Стив летит в воду.  
У него не хватит сил добраться до берега. Миссия завершена.  
[нет миссия не важна важен Стив он мой друг]  
Солдат колеблется. Миссии были всегда. Без миссии, без приказов он ощущает себя потерянным.  
[я человек у меня есть выбор]  
Он не хочет выбирать. Он не понимает, как быть человеком, как чувствовать, думать и действовать самостоятельно. Это  
[ужасно]  
никогда не приходило ему на ум, и он не умеет справляться. Еще утром мир был куда меньше, и он хочет, чтобы так стало снова.   
Но Стив проваливается под поверхность воды, и Солдат думает: «Нет».  
Он не понимает, почему отпускает балку, почему плавает и ищет, когда оказывается в воде, вместо того, чтобы позволить руке утянуть его в глубину. Они бы могли утонуть здесь – вдвоем. Они могли бы  
[дойти до самого конца]  
уйти незаметно, и стало бы спокойно, и он бы остался с человеком, который заставил его чувствовать, но без нужды делать это.   
Но именно потому, что Стив заставляет его чувствовать, он как раз не может утонуть. Он ощущает что-то, чего не понимает, но знает, что это драгоценно. Это чувство, которое он должен беречь и защищать, будто оно – его куратор или какое-то оружие, с которым нужно обращаться очень бережно. Поэтому, найдя под водой Стива, он вытаскивает его на берег.  
Когда Солдат бросает Стива на песок, изо рта у того вытекает вода. Его тело дышит. Агент думает: «Ты никогда не умел сдаваться», не понимая, почему думает именно так. Он окидывает Стива взглядом. Тот в крови и синяках, и лицо его каким-то образом одновременно знакомое и неправильное. Солдат выпрямляется. Кажется, он в ужасе. Его мира больше нет.   
Но он теперь жив, пусть даже и не желал этого. Он выбрал спасти Стива. Он может выбирать. И у него есть имя. В его теле когда-то был человек, так что, может быть, он может снова найти этого человека, выяснить, кем был Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс и какие отношения связывали его со Стивом. Может быть, если он найдет Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, то сможет понять, почему Стив заставляет его чувствовать себя таким испуганным, чужеродным и живым.   
Так что он делает выбор: пойти и отыскать Барнса. 

**Глава 16**  
Мир теперь огромный, открытый и ничем не ограниченный. Солдат всегда видел его в трех категориях: ГИДРа (подчиняться), миссия (уничтожить), другое (игнорировать, если нет иных инструкций). Отсутствие ГИДРы напрочь сбивает его систему классификации данных. Классификацию предоставляла ГИДРа: говорила Солдату в кого стрелять, а кого не трогать. И теперь этого нет.  
Нет теперь и докторов, которые поддерживали его функционирование, нет льда, который позволял его телу отдохнуть. Чем больше Солдат думает, тем яснее понимает, чего лишается, и в груди давит, будто он снова оказался под той балкой. Проще всего, безопаснее всего будет вернуться к ГИДРе, умолять о прощении и принять любое наказание,  
[kotorogo ya zasluzhivayu]  
которое они решат применить. Может, они его и не убьют. Их геликарриеры уничтожены. Их потребность в оружии может перевесить его проступки.  
Но потом он думает о кресле и делает свой второй выбор: не возвращаться.  
Он плохо себя чувствует, делая этот выбор, еще хуже, чем в предыдущий раз, а потому старается перенастроиться до сих пор, пока ощущение не проходит. Миссия. Он не способен функционировать без задания, значит, надо себе его дать. Миссия: найти Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Он понятия не имеет, ни как его найти, ни что он будет делать, когда найдет, но это миссия и она позволяет ему дышать.  
Первый шаг любой миссии – информация. ГИДРа собирает данные и инструктирует его: расписание, потенциальные осложнения и так далее. Но здесь нет ГИДРы, чтобы предоставить информацию – они заберут то малое, что он знает, если он пойдет их искать – так что придется собирать данные самостоятельно.   
Добравшись до населенных областей Вашингтона, Солдат пересматривает план: первый шаг – маскировка. У него болит голова: миссия без строгого порядка почти так же сбивает с толку, как отсутствие миссии – но это необходимо. Нужно либо не привлекать внимания, либо действовать только в темноте, а чем больше времени он проведет на одном месте, ожидая наступления сумерек, тем больше вероятность, что его кто-нибудь обнаружит.   
ГИДРа отправится на поиски: то ли чтобы убрать сломавшуюся машину, то ли чтобы перепрограммировать его. Это уж наверняка. Но будут и другие. Враги ГИДРы, агентства, которым, возможно, Солдат понадобится для собственных целей. Вероятно, американское правительство. Он ведь недалеко от Капитолия страны, а геликарриеры ГИДРы только что рухнули в Потомак. Правительство наверняка как-нибудь среагирует.   
Они будут искать Агента в тактической униформе, с металлической рукой, с длинными темными волосами. Значит, первым делом нужно отыскать другую одежду, замаскироваться. Он обнаруживает, что бродит между деревьев в пригороде, а в некоторых домах во дворе развешана одежда. Никто не замечает его. Он сомневается, что кто-то смотрит во двор: они все перед телевизорами, следят за катастрофой над Потомаком. Он видит один такой телевизор через окно, когда пробирается в сарайчик для хранения инструментов, чтобы переодеться.   
Ему удается отстегнуть ремни жилета и кобуры, но когда он пытается стянуть через голову водолазку, вывихнутая рука не подчиняется. Агент рассматривает ее, продумывает способы ее вправить. Он расчищает пространство на полу и садится, подтянув колени к груди. Обнимает колени руками, сцепив человеческие пальцы с холодными металлическими, а потом одновременно медленно откидывается назад и сдвигает колени вперед. Вспыхивает боль, но кость возвращается в сустав. Конечность чувствительна, сустав опух, но его тело довольно быстро восстановится. Он заживляет повреждения быстрее, чем люди.   
Сняв водолазку, Агент снова надевает жилет. Новая одежда спрячет его, а жилет послужит хоть какой-то защитой в случае нападения. Единственное оставшееся оружие – нож на ремне сзади. Он перемещает его вперед и наверх надевает черную рубашку с коротким рукавом. Рубашка достаточно свободная, чтобы скрыть кожу и ремни, но она не прячет руку, и тогда он берет еще одну рубашку – синюю, с длинными рукавами и пуговицами. Теперь его рука не видна до самых пальцев, но ткань прилегает слишком плотно к телу, и разница в форме рук чересчур заметна. В сарайчике висят куртки, так что Агент берет одну и натягивает ее поверх остальной одежды. Если держать руку в кармане, он замаскирован отлично.   
Штаны Солдат меняет на голубые джинсы, которые только чуточку велики. На верстаке лежит знакомый головной убор,  
[бейсболка]  
он берет и ее тоже. Под нее можно убрать волосы, а козырек скроет лицо от вероятной аппаратуры слежения.   
Под слоями кожи и одежды жарковато, но Солдата обучали не реагировать на перепады температуры. Его тело функционально и замаскировано, и сейчас важен лишь второй шаг миссии – информация. Где искать данные по Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу, нужно еще выяснить. Если поднапрячься, он вспоминает здания с книгами. Он помнит, что Стив Роджерс – герой войны. Про него должны были писать. Возможно, там же упоминали и Барнса.   
Солдат уходит из жилого района и идет по улицам, читая вывески, заглядывая в окна и пытаясь припомнить, как называются помещения с книгами. Он так сосредоточен, что едва не пропускает мелькнувший на краю поля зрения проблеск красного, белого и синего. Когда Солдат разворачивается, к остановке подъезжает автобус с рекламой на боку. Там изображен щит, который Стив выбросил в Потомак,  
[редчайший на Земле металл, а ты упустил его в воду, придурок]  
в сопровождении текста. Смитсоновский институт. Это, конечно, не здание с книгами, но самая перспективная наводка, которая у него есть.   
*  
– Символ нации, – объявляет голос из ниоткуда, стоит Солдату ступить в выставочный зал.   
Он сжимает кулаки, и лишь беспечность снующих вокруг людей удерживает его от того, чтобы не вытащить нож.   
– Всемирно известный герой. История Капитана Америка – история чести, мужества и самопожертвования.   
Голос из пустоты продолжает говорить, и Солдат намеревался двигаться целенаправленно, найти касающуюся Барнса информацию, собрать ее и уйти, пока никто его хорошенько не разглядел. Но тут его взгляд падает на фотографию на стене сразу за входом, и он не может сдвинуться с места. Это Стив, только маленький, невероятно маленький по сравнению с человеком, которого он недавно вытащил из воды, но всё же невероятно знакомый.   
«До сыворотки, – написано под фотографией. – Вес: 43 килограмма. Рост: 160 сантиметров». На второй фотографии Стив выглядит таким, каким Солдат вытащил его из реки. «После сыворотки. Вес: 108 килограммов. Рост: 185 сантиметров». Солдат машинально перевел фунты и футы в килограммы и сантиметры, но еще прежде понял, насколько неправдоподобная трансформация произошла со Стивом.   
[Больно было?]  
Должно быть, это ложь. Пропаганда использовала Стива в качестве своего символа. Солдат не знает, о какой сыворотке речь, но данные либо фиктивны, либо многократно преувеличены. Однако, глядя на Стива, маленького и хрупкого, он больше ощущает, что это правда, нежели помнит.   
[Мне даже в голову не приходило соваться к этим хулиганам, пока я не увидел, как это делает такой сопляк, как ты]  
Выставка поясняет действие сыворотки, рассказывает о том, как ее создателя убили прежде, чем удалось воспроизвести формулу. Звучит удобно – фальшиво. Ложь – это так по-американски. Но потом Солдат думает, что Стив тоже американец, а значит, взгляды на Америку придется пересмотреть. Эта страна, должно быть, важна для Стива, раз он носит ее имя. Возможно, она была важна и для Барнса.   
Солдат медленно движется по залам. Его тренировали подмечать и запоминать детали, но он медлит перед каждой экспозицией, будто близость к вещам и фотографиям может принести воспоминания. Иногда возникают какие-то проблески. Он смотрит на черно-белую карточку и знает, в какие цвета был одет каждый из людей на ней. Он чувствует запах пороха, ощущает, как кололась куртка Барнса. Но по большей части картинки пустые и не связанные между собой, будто он изучает досье на очередную цель.   
«Будучи на задании в Аццано, Италия, – читает Солдат, – Роджерс спас сто шестьдесят три жизни, включая жизнь своего лучшего друга, сержанта Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса».   
Но если Стив спас его, почему он всё это время пробыл у ГИДРы? Выставка сообщает, что Стив тоже долго пролежал во льду. Может, Барнс был вместе с ним? Однако если их отыскали вместе, почему ГИДРа предпочла снайпера суперсолдату? Возможно, они как-то разделились.   
А потом он обнаруживает, что стоит перед стендом, посвященным Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу.   
«Лучшие друзья с самого детства, – рассказывает голос, – Баки Барнс и Стив Роджерс были неразлучны как на школьном дворе, так и на поле боя. Барнс – единственный из «Ревущих Коммандос», кто отдал жизнь на службе своей стране». Рядом с фотографиями и статьей проигрывают видео, черно-белое: улыбающийся и смеющийся мужчина в  
[зеленом]  
свитере и с армейскими жетонами. Он выглядит таким живым. Там говорится, будто он погиб в 1944 году, в возрасте двадцати восьми лет. Он упал с поезда,  
[Стив, я не чувствую руку]  
а считанные дни спустя Стив направил «Валькирию» во льды, где и оставался на протяжении нескольких десятилетий.  
Нет. Солдат слишком ошеломлен временной линией, чтобы среагировать на отсутствие воспоминаний, которые могла бы спровоцировать посвященная Барнсу экспозиция. Он мало помнит о падении, но помнит Стива над своим разбитым телом. Эта информация неправильная. Скомпрометированная. О чем-то, должно быть, умолчали, потому что Стив нашел Барнса. Их взяли в плен вместе. Это просто прикрытие, и он выяснит правду.   
Солдат следует за каким-то мужчиной туда, где, как он думал, будет очередная выставочная зала, но вместо этого оказывается в помещении с кабинками и раковиной. Над раковиной висит зеркало, и он таращится в стекло, не зная наверняка, видел ли когда-нибудь свое отражение. Черты лица под царапинами и щетиной совпадают с внешним видом Барнса. Но Барнс выглядел настолько живым, что Солдат неспособен даже попытаться скопировать его выражение.   
Из-за одной из дверей раздается звук льющейся воды, а потом оттуда выходит молодой человек лет шестнадцати с телефоном в руке. Он кладет телефон, моет руки и, уходя, оставляет телефон рядом с раковиной.   
ГИДРа когда-то выдавала Агенту телефон. Он не помнит миссии, но припоминает, как отправлял информацию – файлы, или результаты расследования, или что-то еще – затребованную кураторами. Он знает, что с телефона можно выйти в интернет, а интернет содержит информацию. Телефон отправляется Солдату в карман, и он идет, пока не добирается до самой дальней залы выставки, подальше от места, где владелец телефона будет искать потерю.   
Солдат знает, что значит быть оружием. Он знает, как быть Зимним Солдатом, как быть тем, кто не уклоняется от работы в кризисной ситуации. Но он не знает, как быть Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, а полученная информация не снабдила его понятным определением. Он уже солдат, уже снайпер, но он не Барнс. Он не может быть другом, потому что не знает, что это означает.   
«Значение фамилии Барнс», – вводит запрос Солдат.  
По первой ссылке значится: «Происходит от староанглийского «воин». Согласно другой этимологии, «тот, кто работает в амбаре или живет около амбара».   
Воин. Солдат. Он может быть солдатом, но Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс был чем-то большим.  
«Значение имени Бьюкенен».  
«С гэльского «дом канонов», с немецкого «бук».   
Но ведь Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс из Бруклина.   
«Значение имени Джеймс»  
«Библейское значение, – сообщает первый результат. – «Тот, кто вытесняет, разрушает, завоеватель» Еврейское значение: «следующий по пятам».   
Вытесняет. У Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса имя узурпатора. Почему любимец страны выбрал в друзья захватчика? Солдат полагает, что это подходящее имя для того, кого использовали в качестве оружия против предполагаемого лучшего друга. Однако намека на то, кем был Барнс раньше, по-прежнему нет.   
Определение, которое телефон выдает для имени Баки – «уменьшительное от «самец оленя». Солдат не знает, лучше ли это, чем Джеймс. А еще не понимает, как вообще можно было образовать «Баки» от «Бьюкенен», если у них даже гласный звук не совпадает.   
Он подозревает, что человеческие имена не несут такого же буквального значения, как «Агент» или «Солдат». Однако «Стивен» означает «гирлянда, корона, победоносный», а «Роджерс» – «копье и слава». И при виде такого ясного отражения Стива в его имени, от слова «захватчик» у Солдата ноет в груди.  
В каком бы смысле он ни пытался понять Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, имя тут не помощник.

 **Глава 17**  
Солдата внезапно осеняет, что поиск полных имен может принести большую пользу, чем поиск их компонентов, и тогда он открывает для себя Википедию.   
Когда загружается статья про Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, Солдат прежде просматривает фотографии. Зрительные образы на выставке вызвали больше проблесков воспоминаний, чем текст, так что, может быть, и здесь получится так же. Однако все фото он уже видел на выставке, не считая двух: цветной фотографии надгробия и черно-белой – женщины с младенцем. Солдат рассматривает вторую чуть ли не минуту, дожидаясь, не сойдет ли на него осознание ее важности, и лишь потом сдается и смотрит на подпись. Это мать Барнса. С учетом новой информации он снова переводит взгляд на фото, однако с тем же успехом он мог бы разглядывать стену.   
Он читает статью целиком, и это словно читать особо детализированный инструктаж по миссии. Потом он читает статью про Стива, и там та же ложная информация, будто Барнс упал один, и Стива с ним в плен не брали. В статье сказано, что до сыворотки Стив страдал астмой, и Солдат вспоминает маленькое тело с тускнеющими глазами, сражающееся за глоток воздуха. Он чувствует порыв чего-то (так бы он ощущал себя при угрозе куратору?), и под натянутым на ладонь рукавом куртки металлические пальцы чуть ли не крошат телефон.   
Это воспоминание? Если Стив больше не астматик, подобная реакция тела бессмысленна. Почему воспоминания и неисправность как будто существуют вместе?  
Статья про Стива намного длиннее, чем про Барнса. Она ссылается на множество других статей, одна из которых целиком посвящена сыворотке, так что Солдат читает и ее тоже. Он читает про Вторую мировую войну, про Ревущих Коммандос, про ГИДРу, про прочее, а потом возвращается к статье о Стиве. Под заголовком «Массовая Культура» (чем бы она ни была) Капитану Америка отведен целый раздел. Очевидно, существуют фильмы о жизни Стива. Во время войны выходили комиксы, которые издавались в виде книги, а не на страницах газет, и Солдату кажется, что он помнит что-то под названием «Маленькая сиротка Энни». Барнс тоже изображен в комиксе, но он несоответствующим образом молод и его одежда далека от положенной по уставу.  
Он скорее слышит детское хихиканье, чем вспоминает: «Ооох, Баки, ты тааакой высокий!». Он не знает происхождения большинства обрывков воспоминаний.   
Образы. Он может определить только одно, что провоцирует воспоминания – зрительные образы. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс прожил в Бруклине более двух десятков лет. Если нет другого места, где можно найти совокупность образов, способных пробудить память о том, что знал Барнс, то остается Бруклин. Или поля сражений за границей. Однако без ресурсов ГИДРы Бруклин более доступен.   
Солдат находит в телефоне функцию джи-пи-эс, запоминает дорогу. Потом бросает последний взгляд на выставленную на стенде униформу. В центре должен стоять манекен в униформе Стива, в той самой, которую он носил на геликарриере, но вместо него пустое пространство. Как будто Стив приходил сюда и забрал ее, но Солдат почему-то полагает, что Стив не стал бы силой присваивать чужую собственность без очень серьезной на то причины. При этой мысли он бросает взгляд на телефон и, перед тем, как покинуть музей, возвращает его в комнату с раковинами. В любом случае, по телефону его могут отследить.   
Сперва Солдат намеревается добраться до Бруклина пешком: плечо уже перестало ныть. Но идти туда придется три дня, а доехать на автомобиле можно за четыре часа. У него нет транспортного средства, но есть память о том, что если человек передвигается вдоль трассы, вытянув руку определенным образом, значит, ему нужен транспорт. Так он и идет в течение получаса, добирается до федерального шоссе и начинает подумывать, что воспоминание его подвело. Рука млеет от нарушения циркуляции крови, а в горле и животе появляются ощущения, которых он раньше не испытывал. Тело тяжелое, будто он несет на себе дополнительный груз. Возможно, его запрограммировали сломаться в случае пребывания вдали от ГИДРы в течение продолжительного времени. Похоже на то, и когда к обочине съезжает грузовик с полуприцепом, Солдат гадает, не за ним ли приехали, пока он окончательно не вышел из строя.   
– Подбросить? – интересуется водитель.  
Солдату не знакомо его лицо. Не то чтобы ГИДРа позволяла ему запоминать лица. Он знает множество способов убить этого человека, а при необходимости способен подобрать несколько вариантов использования самой машины в качестве оружия.   
– Бруклин? – спрашивает Солдат.   
Ни одна видеозапись с Барнсом в Смитсоновском музее не содержала звука. Он гадает, какой был голос у Барнса. Как у Солдата или похожий, но не тот – точно так же, как похожи их лица, но одно полно жизни, а второе пустое?  
Этот человек едет не в Бруклин, но куда-то недалеко. Солдат устраивается на пассажирском сиденье и, хотя оставляет руку в кармане, может вытащить нож в течение секунды.   
– Видал то дерьмо на Потомаке? – спрашивает водитель.  
Солдат кивает.  
– Чертов бардак, а?  
Солдат полагает, что будет подозрительно спрашивать, что значит «чертов», а потому не реагирует.   
– Так что у тебя в Бруклине?  
– Человек.  
Он мог бы отделаться этим ответом, занятый расчетами лучших точек на теле водителя, в которые можно вогнать нож, не подвергая риску собственную работоспособность, но тут чувствует на себе взгляд и осознает, что, видимо, обычные люди так не отвечают.  
– А. Э. Друг. Мне нужно повидаться с другом.   
Солдат не может прочесть брошенный на него взгляд. Водитель лишь говорит: «А…», потом повисает молчание.  
– Не возражаешь, если я включу радио?  
Никто раньше не спрашивал Солдата, возражает ли он против чего-нибудь. Он понятия не имеет, возражает ли, поэтому в ответ издает ничего не значащий звук. Предоставь двойственную информацию – и каждый интерпретирует ее в соответствии с собственными предпочтениями. Радио включают.  
Когда их пути расходятся, уже темно, и на дороге мало машин. Выходя из кабины, Солдат думает, не безопаснее ли устранить водителя, но уничтожать кого-то без приказа кажется  
[я не такой]  
ошибочным, неправильным. Мысль об убийстве по приказу тоже начинает казаться неправильной, но это всё, что Солдат когда-либо знал, и от смены константы кружится голова, поэтому он прекращает думать об этом. Он шагает в темноте и к тому времени, как восходит солнце, оказывается в Нью-Йорке. Солнце светит вовсю, когда он добирается до восьмой авеню в Бруклине, а там останавливается при виде церкви. Она называется Церковь Святого Спасителя, и хотя Солдат ее не помнит, здание выглядит так, будто могло стоять в то время, когда Барнс и Стив жили в городе. Более того, она расположена на восьмой авеню, где, согласно данным из интернета, вырос Стив, и она католическая, а именно это, согласно тому же интернету, религиозная принадлежность Стива. Он входит внутрь. В алтарной части идет служба,  
[месса?]  
так что он стоит у входа и наблюдает. Церемония проходит на английском, священник стоит лицом к прихожанам, и что-то говорит Солдату, что службу должны вести на латыни, что священник должен повернуться к алтарю, а на женщинах должны быть вуали. Может, это все же не католическая церковь. Или мысли ошибочны.   
Солдат ждет, пока большая часть прихожан покинет церковь, потом входит в алтарную часть. Несколько человек стоят здесь на коленях, сложив руки в положении, которое, видимо, означает молитву. Он задумывается, молился ли когда-нибудь Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Он задумывается, могут ли молиться машины, а если да, будут ли услышаны.   
Образ самого здания не вызывает воспоминаний, поэтому Солдат подходит к статуям. Одна из них, стоящая в алькове, изображает женщину в вуали. Ее руки сложены на груди, глаза опущены. У ее ног голова змеи, и пяткой женщина прижимает к полу ее шею.   
Солдат думает, что надо бы опуститься на колени или поклониться перед уходом, но это для людей – не для оружия.  
________________  
Примечания автора:   
*В комиксах «Капитан Америка» Баки пятнадцать лет, и он родом из Индианы.  
*Церковь Святого Спасителя существует на самом деле, она построена в 1905 году. В шестидесятых годах многие церковные правила были пересмотрены и смягчены: мессу больше не проводят на латинском языке, женщинам не приходится носить вуали, священник становится лицом к пастве, а не к алтарю и так далее. Во времена, когда жили Стив и Баки, католическая церковь была куда строже. 

**Глава 18**  
Его тело теряет способность регулировать температуру.   
Металлическая рука остается прохладной на ощупь. Солдат не может вспомнить, чтобы она когда-нибудь была теплой. В руке есть какой-то механизм, предохраняющий ее от перегрева, который не подпускает к ней тепло его тела. А его тело теплое.  
Вообще, как полагает Солдат, тепло регулируется посредством выделения через кожу жидкости и соли, как это происходило во время путешествия в Бруклин и днем раньше. Но внезапно этот процесс прекратился.  
Ему никогда раньше не приходилось заниматься своим жизнеобеспечением самостоятельно. ГИДРа всегда была рядом, чтобы сделать это за него. Проиграв в памяти немногочисленные воспоминания, он не может определить, как сымитировать техобслуживание. Всё делалось при помощи трубок и инъекций. Он помнит инъекции после размораживания – препараты, которые снимали дрожь и помогали восстановить полную функциональность. После этого к нему подсоединяли трубки – прозрачные пластиковые трубки, которые несли что-то в его тело и из его тела. Жидкости, текущие внутри, тоже были прозрачными: будь это небольшие дозы вещества, которое отключало его сознание, или пакеты, из которых препараты капали в трубки часами. У него нет доступа ни к чему подобному, и он не уверен, что смог бы установить капельницу, не вызвав закупорку кровеносного сосуда, даже при наличии необходимого оборудования.   
Прошло едва двадцать четыре часа с того момента, как он отказался от попечения ГИДРы, а тело уже сдает.  
Говорящий по-английски голос – тот самый, что так сильно хотел быть человеком – не предлагает никаких советов по поддержанию функционирования организма. Он только снова и снова напоминает о воде, а при этом слове на ум приходит образ Стива, раненого и бесчувственного, и как вода Потомака выливалась у него изо рта, и как они могли бы утонуть вместе, и тогда тело не стало бы подводить. Солдат отказывается обдумывать эту мысль и прогоняет ее.   
Жар не похож на боль. Боль тоже присутствует – что-то творится с его горлом, кажется, это называется раздражение – но Солдат способен действовать дальше, не позволяя ни одному из ощущений препятствовать ему, поэтому так он и делает. Придется пересмотреть планы, прилагать меньше энергии, чем при функционировании на полной мощности, но он справится.   
Первая поправка – передвигаться только под прикрытием темноты. Таким образом, уменьшится воздействие солнечного тепла, а с ним и шансы на повышение собственной температуры. Помимо того, вокруг будет меньше людей, которые могли бы замедлить, заметить или отследить его. Успела ли ГИДРа сообразить, что их Агент не потонул вместе с геликарриерами? Солдат думает, что было глупо отправляться прямиком в Бруклин: безрассудные легкие жертвы возвращаются домой. И хотя это не дом (дом – тихий холодный резервуар), это тело принадлежало Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу, и жил он здесь. Но может быть, ГИДРа не станет выслеживать машину так же, как выслеживает людей?  
Солдат находит заброшенное здание и укрывается внутри. Здание не абсолютно пустынно: он слышит и других, но они так громко перемещаются, что не могут быть ни киллерами, ни агентами. Солдат мельком видит их, поднимаясь по этажам, и разум подсказывает, что они бродяги, что бы это слово ни означало. Он выбирает удобную позицию, с которой просматривается пространство вокруг (на случай засады), и ждет, наблюдает.   
Кажется, он помнит, что в сороковых на улицах было больше курящих людей. Солдат гадает, курил ли Барнс, но без сознательного усилия пальцы не складываются в нужное для удержания сигареты положение, и потом, с чего бы Барнсу курить, если его друг болел астмой?   
Боль в ушах, думает английский голос, и Солдат не может понять причины. У него ведь горло болит, а не уши.   
К ночи ощущение усиливается, хотя он очень старался не делать ничего, что могло бы обострить проблему. Он заболел? Возможно, без инъекций его иммунная система перестала функционировать. Возможно, он проглотил какое-то загрязняющее вещество или бактерии в Потомаке, и именно поэтому в голове повторяется слово «вода».   
Здание, в котором, как сказано в интернете, жил Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, снесли и заменили новым. Он мог бы влезть внутрь, но смысл? Если бы нахождение в определенном месте возвращало воспоминания, он бы уже стал Барнсом.   
Вероятно, Барнс бы знал, как устранить боль в горле. Судя по тому, как светилось его лицо на смитсоновской записи, у него хорошо получалось быть человеком.   
На то, чтобы добраться до здания, в котором жил Стив, уходит куда больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. Солдат понятия не имел, что способен заблудиться, до того, как это на самом деле произошло. Он сворачивает за угол лишь затем, чтобы обнаружить, что этот угол находится напротив нужного, потом возвращается той же дорогой и понимает, что здесь раньше не был. Он ощущает головокружение, а сердце сбивается с ритма. Оно ускоряется и, кажется, отстукивает больше раз, чем должно.   
Солдат ощущает усталость – такую же, какая бывает после инъекций, погружающих его в сон. Голова пульсирует болью в такт неровным ударам пульса, и когда Солдат, свернув за угол, видит перед собой Стива, проходит целых пять секунд, прежде чем он способен среагировать.   
Стив выглядит точно так же, как на геликарриере, в синяках и ссадинах. Кровавое пятно от пулевой раны в животе яркое и влажное. Солдат понимает, что это невозможно: даже учитывая эффекты той сыворотки, про которую он читал, Стив не может быть здесь и на ногах, не через сутки. Но правдоподобие ситуации не вызывает сомнений, потому что именно это и происходит.   
Стив открывает рот, и Солдат бежит.   
Он начинает задыхаться, едва ускорив шаг, мысли тянутся и путаются одновременно. Стив нашел его, но он теперь оружие, убийца, то, что Стив должен остановить.   
[Нет, он сказал, что не будет со мной драться]  
Если они не собираются сражаться, то он, должно быть, нужен Стиву в качестве оружия, потому что иной ценности Солдат из себя не представляет. Однако он не сможет быть эффективным оружием рядом со Стивом, он станет неисправен, и его выкинут. А если нет, то Стив захочет, чтобы он был человеком, был Барнсом, и он не может стать этим человеком, и сутки пребывания человеком уже убивают его.   
Солдат спотыкается. Судя по ощущениям, о собственные ноги. Не успевает он бросить взгляд вниз, как тело рушится на дорогу, и кожу дерет, когда он, проехавшись по асфальту, скатывается с тротуара в водосточную канаву. Около его головы на решетке валяется наполовину опустошенная бутылка с водой. Опираясь на исцарапанную и металлическую ладони, он поднимается на колени, приготовившись оттолкнуться и бежать.  
– Stoj.  
Заслышав приказ, он не замирает, но оглядывается через плечо.  
Стив снова здесь. Но не тот, которого он только что видел, с пулей в животе. Это маленький Стив, хрупкое тело с фотографии «до сыворотки». Это невозможно, однако у Солдата кружится голова, отчаянно болит горло, а язык кажется чересчур большим для рта, так что в подобных обстоятельствах слишком маленький Стив – странное дело – странным не кажется.  
– Ya dumal, ty vyshe, – бормочет Солдат.  
Слова выходят едва разборчивыми, кожа на губах трескается. Осознав, что заговорил без разрешения, Солдат готовится к удару. Он не думает, что этот Стив способен сильно ударить, но полагает, что всё равно будет очень больно.   
Стив, не приближаясь, указывает пальцем чуть в сторону.  
– Pej, – приказывает он, и голос знаком, но на голос Стива не похож.  
Может, по-русски тот звучит по-другому? Солдат недоуменно таращит глаза. Стив подходит ближе, снова указывает, и тогда Солдат замечает бутылку с водой, видит – но не чувствует – ладонь Стива на своем разгоряченном лице.  
– Ty gorish', dorogoj. Pej.  
Он поднимает бутылку, откручивает крышку, делает глоток. Он не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь пил, но тело – тело Барнса – кажется, знает, как это делается. Жидкостью в трубках ГИДРы была вода? Он пьет, пока бутылка не пустеет, а потом спрашивает:  
– Ty moy hozyain?  
Стив сейчас дает инструкции, и он был командиром Барнса. Стив знает, как быть человеком. Вполне возможно, что Стив – его куратор. Он думает, так будет безопаснее. Думает, что в голове теперь станет тихо.   
Укол в груди отдается во всем теле, но Стив не приказывал ему ничего чувствовать, поэтому он игнорирует ощущение. Глазам становится горячо, и он машинально вытирает их металлической рукой, но там чисто. С чего вдруг ему захотелось независимости? Он никогда не нуждался в ней раньше. Ему будет лучше без нее.   
Стив не отвечает – ни положительно, ни отрицательно. Вместо этого бросает взгляд на пустую бутылку.  
– Pey bol'she, – приказывает он. – Poka bol' ne utihnet.  
Солдат поднимается и уходит. Он должен найти больше воды, чтобы пить больше, а когда он справится с этим заданием, то вернется. Он позволит Стиву увести его – неважно, как тот будет выглядеть – туда, куда только Стив пожелает. Он будет следовать его приказам, служить ему и оберегать его, и он научится быть довольным.   
Однако когда Солдат возвращается, с полным желудком воды и не ощущая больше риска свалиться с ног, Стива уже нет.  
________________  
Примечания автора:   
*Что касается боли в ушах, по сей день существует старое народное поверье, что от нее помогает вдувание в ухо табачного дыма. Что, вероятно, мог бы делать Баки для Стива во время простуды. 

**Глава 19**  
Солдат даже не думал, что кладбище может быть таким оживленным.  
Вычитав в Википедии о местонахождении надгробия Стива, Солдат не мог понять, почему его не убрали, когда Стива вытащили изо льда. Надгробия – для мертвых, а Стив не мертв. Он был бы мертв, если бы Солдат не провалил миссию, но он пытается вытряхнуть эту мысль из головы. Миссия была неправильной.  
Такие размышления оставляют ощущение, будто стекло геликарриера снова проваливается под ногами. Оружие не предъявляет претензии к заданиям, и Солдат кусает губы. Он заслуживает наказания, он должен наказать себя, раз уж ГИДРа сейчас не способна сделать это. И потом, он в состоянии наносить более эффективные удары, чем они.   
Но он не хочет. И хотя он не должен хотеть (хотеть плохо), это ощущение все равно присутствует. Он уже повел себя так плохо, что хотение – последний пункт в списке его проступков. Солдат приходит к выводу, что ему нравится хотеть, и он будет продолжать делать это, пока не прикажут иначе.   
А еще ему нравится, что надгробие Стива осталось на месте.  
Это скорее монумент, чем надгробный камень. Он накрыт знаменем. Рядом лежат цветы: некоторые по отдельности, некоторые при помощи проволоки и плюща переплетены в форме крестов и кругов. Тут же лежат открытки, письма: одни написаны жирными неразборчивыми карандашными буквами, другие – мелкими и легкими. «СПАСИБО ЗА НЬЮ-ЙОРК» – значится на одной карточке, и текст размыт, будто на бумагу попал дождь. Основание монумента окружают маленькие плюшевые медведи и орлы, вязаные подушечки в форме щита Стива. Солдат видит старые поношенные галстуки, которые по стилю и цвету могли бы соответствовать уставу. На ничем не закрытых участках гранита красные и розовые отпечатки. Это называется «помада»? Тут украшения, крестики и вещи, названий которых он не знает.   
Глядя на всё это, Солдат, кажется, понимает, почему памятник не убрали. Это благодарность, так? Солдату знакома благодарность: он ощущал ее по отношению к ГИДРе за предоставленные ему руку, оружие и цели. Он никогда не делал ничего подобного, потому что Агент не имеет личных вещей и не дарит подарки, но общая концепция не вполне чужда.   
Солдат вытирает рот, потому что из губы начало сочиться красное в последний раз, когда он ее прикусил. Волосы на лице стали длиннее. Должно быть, у ГИДРы был какой-то способ предотвратить это, может, этот процесс происходил во время сна, но он не знает, что именно они делали. Возможно, это происходит как-то само по себе, пока он не в сознании, но безо льда и инъекций Солдат не знает, как спать.   
Солдат осознает, что, помимо «кто такой Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс» и «как мне стать человеком», многого не знает. Но он ведь определил недостаток воды, и теперь, хотя боль в животе по-прежнему ощутима и тело подчиняется медленнее, чем раньше, он не ощущает себя больным. Он справится.  
Рядом с надгробием Стива две могилы поменьше, чьи обитатели разделяют общую фамилию. Джозеф и Сара Роджерс. Их памятники тоже украшены, хотя далеко не так пышно, как у Стива. Он обнаруживает, что пристально смотрит на могилу Сары Роджерс, и опять больше слышит, нежели вспоминает:  
Мы искали тебя после похорон. Мои старики хотели подвезти тебя с кладбища.   
Он ощущает побуждение и действует согласно ему так же, как делал во время миссии. Но на миссии порыв был: ломать, ранить, вывести из строя, а сейчас этот порыв требует коснуться губами надгробия Стива. Его рот оставляет след – темно-красный мазок на светлом камне, и когда порыв стихает, Солдат стирает этот след. Стив – герой. Оружие врагов Стива не должно портить его памятник.   
Могила Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса располагается на другом кладбище.   
По пути туда Солдат гадает, есть ли под надгробием Барнса гроб. Тело ведь не нашли. Похоронили пустой ящик? Он не может понять смысла подобных действий, но понимает, что люди иногда действуют безо всякого смысла. Если верить интернету, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс любил танцевать. А в этом какой смысл?  
Когда Солдат добирается до кладбища, оттуда отъезжает оранжево-желтый автобус, полный детей. Такой же автобус направлялся к кладбищу Стива, когда Солдат оттуда уходил. Видимо, Стив и Барнс теперь история, история или пропаганда. В любом случае, они оба, кажется, служат для каких-то учебных целей.   
Поначалу он проходит мимо нужной могилы, потому что та украшена открытками и цветами, а все, кого заботило существование Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, либо мертвы, либо Стив Роджерс. А с учетом того, что Солдат много раз стрелял в Стива, едва ли тот станет приносить открытки.   
Вернувшись назад, он непонимающе опускает глаза. Могилу явно посещают не так часто, как могилу Стива, но в центре стоят три нарцисса, перевитые желтой лентой, а на ленте листок бумаги. Солдат поднимает его и читает: «С благодарностью от третьего класса миссис Ройс, начальная школа №59». По обе стороны цветов у камня пристроены открытки из цветного картона, исписанные карандашами и мелками.   
«Дорогой Баки, спасибо, что защищал США. Ты гирой.»  
«Дорогой Баки, я читала, что ты был лучшим другом Капитана Америка. Капитан Америка такой классный. Бьюсь об заклад, ты тоже классный.»   
«Дорогой Джеймс, меня тоже зовут Джеймс! Ты патрясающий!»  
«Дорогой Баки, я хочу драться с плохими ребятами и защищать страну, как делал ты, когда вырасту».  
«Дорогой Баки, спасибо тебе огромное. Ты сейчас ангел-хранитиль Каптана Америки?»  
Из глаз Солдата капает жидкость, оставляя пятна на картоне. Перед глазами всё расплывается, и он моргает, но до этого кладет остальные открытки обратно, чтобы не нанести ущерб и им. Головокружение возвращается, он опирается металлической рукой на памятник, достает бутылку и пьет. Вода не помогает уменьшить дурноту.   
Солдат таращится на могилу и снова думает, есть ли под ней гроб. Он хочет вгрызться в землю и найти гроб, запереть себя внутри и утонуть в земле, раз уж в воде не вышло. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс должен был умереть, упав с поезда. Тогда он был бы другом и героем. Солдат – не то и не другое. Его существование – ошибка, отклонение, оскорбление всему, чего достиг Стив. И если Барнс не смог помешать себе стать оружием, значит, он слаб и недостоин дружбы Стива. Стив обещал быть рядом до самого конца. Барнс сломался прежде.   
По обе стороны от Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса лежат его родители. Слева – Джордж Барнс, справа – Винифред Барнс. Он знает их имена из Смитсоновского музея. Судя по датам, они пережили сына, и Солдат думает, что они, должно быть, умерли, веря, что сын погиб. Веря, что он – герой. И хотя это, наверное, к лучшему (он не хочет причинять боль родителям точно так же, как Стиву), весь мир верит в это, верит в эту ложь. Солдат не способен лгать. Не способен искажать правду. Не способен умолчать о ней или скрыть ее. Его запрограммировали быть честным, а почитание, благоговение перед его вероломной предательской неудачей – это не честность.   
Он мотает головой и сверлит взглядом памятник матери, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, пытаясь поверить, что не несет ответственности за чужую ложь. Как Барнс называл эту женщину? Мать? Mat'? Мама?  
Жужжит металл, и под пальцами возникает ощущение разрушающегося камня. Повернув голову, Солдат обнаруживает, что металлические пальцы сжались и раскрошили кусок надгробия. От них по камню разбегаются трещины.   
«Хорошо», думает Солдат. Он еще стоит там некоторое время, а потом уходит как раз перед тем, как прибывает еще один оранжево-желтый автобус.  
________________  
Примечания автора:   
*Ошибки в детских открытках допущены специально.

 **Глава 20**  
Солдат выясняет, что жители Бруклина сильно привязаны к памяти Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. По дороге он насчитал еще три автобуса между кладбищами с могилами Стива и Барнса, поэтому решает не искать больше связанных с его прошлым мест, по крайней мере, до наступления темноты. Если их могилы служат образовательным целям, то и другие объекты, имеющие к ним отношение, могут выполнять ту же функцию. А сила Солдата в том, чтобы быть prizrakom. Он не сможет быть им, если станет попадать в ситуации, где одна и та же группа людей имеет шанс заметить его несколько раз. Насколько он знает, среди заметивших его может оказаться и ГИДРа. Использует ли ГИДРа детей? Вероятно, если решит, что это выгодно.   
И ГИДРа лишь первый пункт в длинном списке тех, кто точно его ищет.   
Так что остаток дня Солдат проводит, укрывшись в том самом заброшенном здании, которое выбрал днем раньше – ждет и подбрасывает оставшийся нож. Он не хочет терять мышечную память, касающуюся оружия и его собственного тела. С ГИДРой таких проблем не возникало. Солдат не знает наверняка, сколько длились периоды отдыха между миссиями, но полагает, что, просыпаясь в очередной раз, не чувствовал течения времени. У него не было возможности потерять приобретенные навыки, потому что он не бодрствовал достаточно долго, чтобы забыть их.   
Теперь он не может спать, не может практиковаться ни с оружием, ни с соперниками, зато может подбрасывать нож. Чем и занимается, пока не заходит солнце.  
Когда небо темнеет, а шум транспорта и пешеходов приобретает отрывистый характер, он покидает здание. На этот вечер у Солдата нет точной цели. Барнс должен был испытывать в Бруклине что-то, о чем нигде не писали, поэтому систематично прочесывать улицы, пока не обнаружится что-нибудь, способное спровоцировать воспоминания, кажется разумным решением. Уже известные локации едва ли пробудили память, так почему бы не поискать неизвестные?  
Его тело снова начинает давать сбои.   
Главный источник проблем – глаза. Они постоянно пытаются закрыться против его желания на более долгий период, чем тот, который необходим, чтобы моргнуть. Иногда при этом его шея перестает поддерживать голову, и та клонится вперед. Перед глазами плывет, и в них ощущается странное тепло. Это могло бы иметь отношение к воде, вытекавшей из них на кладбище, но тот инцидент больше не повторялся.   
Его рука начала дрожать, хоть и не так сильно, чтобы помешать удерживать оружие. Он снова ощущает тепло, температура повышается, хотя жажды нет, а если он быстро встает или поворачивается, кружится голова. Он не то чтобы вспоминает, но полагает, что такое же ощущение возникало при выходе из криокамеры, только что без холода. Тогда помогали инъекции. Однако теперь у Солдата нет инъекций. И живот всё еще причиняет боль, плюс в нижней его части возникло давление, причину которого Солдат не может определить. Что-то с внутренностями, может быть? Ничего из этого еще не угрожает его функционированию, пока нет, но ведь и жажда поначалу не угрожала. Такое ощущение, что ему выдали бессмысленно сложное новое оружие и отправили на миссию, не дав инструкцию по обращению с ним. Или, точнее, как будто он украл это оружие и сбежал с ним. Солдат снова кусает губы. ГИДРа хотела, чтобы он убил Стива, и он никогда этого не сделает, но его не отпускает всепоглощающее чувство неправильности, которое сопровождает неповиновение кураторам.   
Солдат старается не зацикливаться на неисправностях, старается лишь отмечать новые неполадки, а потом возвращаться к миссии. Бруклин не казался большим, пока он не решил прочесать каждую его часть пешком, и хотя до рассвета Солдат успевает охватить крупный кусок территории, возникает ощущение, что он не достиг ничего, кроме усилившихся проблем с глазами.  
Еще довольно темно, когда по улицам начинают ездить фургоны, размещая газеты в запертых ящиках на обочине. Солдат прячется в переулке и, только дождавшись, пока очередная машина скроется, возвращается посмотреть. На первой полосе большая фотография катастрофы на Потомаке, а заголовки говорят об ущербе и утечке информации ЩИТа в интернет.  
Металлической рукой он разбивает пластиковое окошко и вытаскивает газету. Затем возвращается в укрытие, чтобы изучить информацию. Судя по одной из статей на первой полосе, ГИДРа разоблачена, и жизненно важно обновить ту информацию, которая имеется у Солдата о ГИДРе, о Стиве. Солдат читает. Он обнаруживает, что читает по-английски быстрее, чем по-русски, даже с учетом того, как закрываются глаза. Он узнает, что та женщина, Наталья Ульяновна Романова, выложила все файлы ЩИТа и ГИДРы в интернет, пока Солдат был на геликарриере со Стивом. В газете сказано, что Стив полностью поправится. В статье, однако, не упоминается, был ли Солдат частью той самой информации. Надо позаимствовать еще один телефон или найти другой способ выйти в интернет, чтобы взглянуть на все данные.   
А еще, расправившись с мировыми новостями и обнаружив под ними местные, Солдат понимает, что должен покинуть Бруклин.   
Люди из автобуса, прибывшие на кладбище после ухода Солдата, связались с властями по поводу поврежденного надгробия. Он знает это, потому что так сказано в секции местных новостей, и там есть фотографии. Под статьей приведены цитаты: учитель, вызвавший полицию, описывает ущерб как «шокирующий»; власти говорят, что это «ужасающее неуважение к национальному герою». Дети из автобуса сообщают, что видели мужчину в голубой куртке и бейсболке, уходящего с кладбища. Ближе к концу статьи, после краткого описания роли Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса во Второй мировой войне и оценки нанесенного ущерба, прилагаются размышления о причине акта вандализма над могилой. Согласно одной теории, это протест против недавних действий Капитана Америка в Вашингтоне, или действие кого-то, чья криминальная деятельность была раскрыта в результате утечки информации, кто решил вот так мелочно отомстить, избрав целью нечто дорогое памяти Стивена Роджерса.   
Люди в этом городе настолько убеждены, что Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс – герой, что даже сейчас, спустя семьдесят лет после его «смерти» (Солдат наконец узнал нынешнюю дату), они «шокированы» ущербом, нанесенным его памятнику. Ему не по себе. А еще он понимает, что привлек к себе ненужное внимание, заслуживает побоев за это, и что он должен покинуть Бруклин.  
Но уходить средь бела дня – а уже окончательно рассвело – когда в газете есть его описание, представляется ненужным риском. Он решает остаться в доме, подумать, куда направиться дальше (возможно, назад в Вашингтон, потому что едва ли кто-то ожидает, что он вернется, и никто не додумается искать его там) и уйти ночью. План логичен, но разлетается на куски, когда кончается вода.  
Солдат выяснил, что вода необходима для существования. Хотя не имеет понятия, как она работает и как часто нужно пить. Он знает только, что чуть не умер, когда в прошлый раз игнорировал ее, и не хочет повторения того состояния. Можно пополнить запасы воды, вернуться в укрытие и ждать дальше. Если застегнуть куртку и снять головной убор, его внешность изменится достаточно, чтобы никто не соотнес его с описанным в газете человеком.   
Волосы жесткие на ощупь, когда он снимает и прячет в карман бейсболку. Они вяло обвисают и кажутся почти тяжелыми. Кажется, нет такой его части, которую не приводила в порядок ГИДРа, и у Солдата болит голова при мысли о том, что еще он потерял.   
Недалеко от его укрытия находится здание с книгами. Солдат узнал, что оно называется библиотека. Он знает, что библиотека – общественное место, а значит, там будет либо фонтанчик с водой, либо комната с кабинками и раковинами. Он напрягается, войдя в помещение, и готовится нейтрализовать любого попавшегося человека, если придется, но никто даже не смотрит в его сторону. Когда он находит нужную комнату, там мужчина в грязной одежде, с волосами, свисающими так же, как у Солдата. Мужчина, склонившись над раковиной, оттирает водой лицо и волосы. Понаблюдав немного, Солдат, прежде чем наполнить бутылку, делает то же самое.   
Он почти у дверей, когда слышит голос:  
– …прошлым вечером на кладбище побывали «Ньюз-12», а теперь здесь «Си-эн-эн» и «Эн-би-си», чтобы…  
«Эн-би-си». Это обозначает «Национальная широковещательная компания». Солдат не знает, имел ли данный факт отношение к какой-нибудь миссии или остался из жизни Барнса, но в любом случае «н» означает «национальный». Он попал в национальные новости.   
Интересно, хоть кто-нибудь в мире умудрялся настолько провалить попытку стать незаметным менее чем за неделю?  
Возвращаясь назад как можно быстрее, но не срываясь на бег, Солдат держит ладонь на рукояти ножа, приготовившись атаковать любого, кто попытается напасть, приблизиться или посмотреть на него с намерением проделать что-либо из перечисленного. Он измучен, и, оказавшись в доме, успевает лишь сесть перед тем, как глаза сами по себе закрываются, и у него не хватает сил снова открыть их. 

**Глава 21**  
Солдату снится сон.  
Во сне он на геликарриере, прижимает миссию к полу. Его рука – правая рука – градом отвешивает удары, и с каждым соприкосновением кулака с лицом кровь течет рекой. Она пропитывает их тела и пятнает стекло, она такая ослепительно красная, что у Солдата болят глаза. С каждым ударом лицо миссии становится всё более размытым, нечетким, будто миссия – рисунок на бумаге, а кулак Солдата размазывает графит. Солдат думает, что миссия умеет рисовать, как будто эта информация была включена в досье. Солдат думает, что разобьет миссии череп, и после этого человек не сможет снова держать карандаш.   
Кожа на костяшках трескается, и вместо крови из-под нее проглядывает серебро.   
С каждым ударом человек выкрикивает какое-то слово, которое Солдат не понимает. Язык не русский, плюс сломанная челюсть речь разборчивее не делает.   
И только когда миссия распадается на кровь и осколки кости, Солдат способен окинуть взглядом фрагменты и понять целое. Стив. Он пытается заново собрать фрагменты вместе, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя, как они растворяются от его прикосновения, как кожа сползает с его собственной руки, обнажая металл – и только тогда он разбирает слово.  
Баки.  
Стекло проваливается под ним, и он оказывается в воде, его тело – сталь и провода, и оно тащит его вниз. Он тонет. Вода холодная, но не до онемения, не как лед, и что-то нависает над ним, отсекает солнечный свет, почти ложится на него, и он распознает в объекте тело. И только когда человек улыбается, Солдат узнает Стива.  
Стив хватает его за руку, видит, как металл отражает слабый свет, и улыбка гаснет. Солдат готовится к тому, что его отпустят, позволят утонуть, но Стив все равно тащит его вверх, пока он не оказывается на берегу, задыхаясь.   
– Мне жаль, – говорит он, хотя Стив здесь и больше не разбит на куски. – Мне жаль, мне так жаль.  
– Я знаю, – Стив улыбается, но улыбка не касается глаз. – Мне тоже жаль.  
– Почему?  
Солдат не вправе задавать вопросы, но не может сдержаться. За это он получает удар тыльной стороной ладони и чувствует металл под разбитой губой.  
– Потому что я хотел, чтобы ты был Баки, – качая головой, вздыхает Стив.  
Солдат думает, что выражение на его лице называется разочарованием, и в мире нет боли сильнее.  
– Я хотел, чтобы ты стал человеком, но ты не можешь, не так ли? Мне следовало бы знать.   
– Ты убьешь меня? – спрашивает Солдат.  
Это неизбежно. Он не может быть тем, кем просят. Он сломан.  
На этот раз удара не следует. Вместо этого Стив берет его за руку и ставит на ноги. Они уже не на берегу, но в помещении. Солдат не узнает эту комнату, однако в ее центре кресло, а кресло он знает отлично.   
– Я не стану убивать тебя, – Стив ведет его к креслу. – Я не могу убить тебя. Оружие и так неживое. А ты теперь мое оружие. И ты счастлив, правда? Ну, настолько близок к счастью, насколько это для тебя возможно.   
– Пожалуйста, – произносит Солдат.  
Но он уже лежит в кресле, и никто не слушает, когда оружие умоляет. Стива нет, вокруг головы смыкается металл, и он говорит себе, что это ради Стива, что он будет смелым, не будет кричать, позволит отремонтировать себя без сопротивления, но тут пускают ток, и Солдат не может сдержать крика.  
Проснувшись, Солдат всё еще орет и пытается избавиться от оков, которых уже нет. Он не видел снов семьдесят лет и сохранил лишь слабое понимание о том, что это такое, поэтому всё произошедшее кажется слишком ярким, чтобы ставить под сомнение его существование. Он не привык сомневаться. Он по-прежнему чувствует курсирующее через мозг электричество, боль в груди при виде разочарования Стива, холодную воду океана. Он валится на пол, тяжело дыша, обмякнув, и по мере того, как успокаивается сердцебиение, ощущения тускнеют.  
Все, кроме одного.  
Солдат садится, только чтобы удостовериться, что штаны у него действительно мокрые. Он знает, что в мире существует феномен, который называется «галлюцинации», и хочется сказать, что пережитое попадает под эту категорию, потому что это лучше, нежели что-то другое, но ниже пояса он всё равно мокрый. Солдат таращится на себя и недоумевает, потом замечает, что давление в животе исчезло.   
Какой-то момент он испытывает то, что, если верить английскому голосу, называется паникой, потому что решает, что внутри что-то порвалось. Но паника исчезает так же внезапно, как нахлынула, когда Солдат вспоминает.   
Это не поток слов или картинок. Это не внезапное осознание единственной детали на общем размытом фоне. Это воспоминание, и Солдат снова в прошлом.   
Он вспоминает, как лежал в кресле, обмякший и ослабевший. Под воздействием электричества его тело – напряженное и дрожащее – дергалось, и когда всё закончилось, конечности сделались безвольными, как у свежего трупа. Он не мог двигаться, не мог думать, не мог делать ничего, только испытывать тупую боль, когда стали медленно возвращаться моторные навыки. И тогда он почувствовал, что мокрый.  
Когда Солдату удалось сесть, он понял, что сидит в той самой жидкости, которая обычно покидала его тело через трубки. Когда искры перестали вспыхивать в голове, он полностью обмяк, и вот тогда-то, должно быть, это и случилось. Солдат моргал, глядя вниз. Врачи помогли ему встать, отвели под проточную воду и дали другую одежду.   
Сейчас у Солдата нет доступа ни к проточной воде, ни к новой одежде. Но это… нормально? То есть, не нормально, но кажется, телу не грозит непоправимый ущерб. Когда он пьет, неиспользованная вода выходит обратно. Освобождению воды предшествует некое ощущение. Он может отследить это ощущение и не позволить данному инциденту повториться.   
А еще он способен вспоминать вещи, вспоминать целиком. В первый раз после того, как Солдат оставил Стива на берегу Потомака, он чувствует, что, вероятно, все же сможет найти Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.   
Он раздевается ниже пояса, поливает водой штаны, потом свои ноги. Разум подбрасывает образы того, как он в кровь избил Стива на геликарриере, как тонул, как Стив отвел его к креслу, и Солдат осознает, что едва ли это могло произойти на самом деле, потому что кожа по-прежнему на правой руке и металла под ней нет. Наверное, он был без сознания. Вот это случается, когда он теряет сознание без инъекций ГИДРы? Солдат бы предпочел, чтобы это никогда не повторялось.   
К ночи ткань уже сухая. Солдат одевается, прячет волосы под бейсболку и готовится уходить.  
Он внезапно осознает, что так и не отыскал квартиру Стива.  
В тот раз, разыскивая ее, Солдат обнаружил, что телу не хватает воды, потом его нашел Стив. Тогда он отвлекся: поначалу спасая свою жизнь, затем пытаясь определить, куда девался Стив и стоит ли ожидать преследования. Он просто забыл про квартиру Стива. А она, в отличие от дома Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, всё еще существует. Солдат прочитал в интернете, что ее сохранили как представляющий историческую ценность объект.   
После происшествия на кладбище квартиру могут охранять, но, если подумать, охрана никогда ему не мешала. А теперь, когда он знает, что способен вспоминать, ему кажется необходимостью сделать эту последнюю остановку перед тем, как покинуть Бруклин. Так что Солдат отправляется на поиски, и теперь, когда он не умирает от жажды, следовать указателям легко. Живот ноет, и голова немного кружится, но в целом Солдат впервые после вывиха плеча пребывает в состоянии, наиболее близком к полной функциональности.  
Он слоняется неподалеку от здания, продумывая способы войти туда, когда слышит голос:  
– Привет, Баки.  
Солдат поворачивает голову и видит Стива. 

**Глава 22**  
– Ty byl men'she, – произносит Солдат, потому что Стив уже не выглядит так, будто будет Солдату по плечо, если их поставить рядом.  
Его телосложение такое же, какое было, когда он носил красно-бело-синюю униформу. Но теперь он не в униформе. И на животе нет кровавого пятна. И щита тоже нет. Солдат не видел его раньше в этой одежде.  
Стив выглядит озадаченным, и Солдат гадает, понимает ли он русский. Разве он не говорил по-русски накануне? Он не помнит, чтобы в Википедии писали про языки, которыми владеет Стив. Он вообще не помнит досье на Стива.   
Но тут Стив все же открывает рот:  
– Ага. Э, da, был. Ты помнишь?  
Между ними с полдесятка метров, и Стив не пытается сократить дистанцию. Он выглядит настороженным, удивленным и проявляет другие эмоции, которые Солдат не может распознать.   
Солдат думает, что надо бы осмотреть окрестности на предмет засады, потому что Стив слишком умен, чтобы перемещаться в одиночку. Однако он не может оторвать взгляд от этого человека. От миссии.   
– Да, – отвечает он, потому что помнит тот вечер с водой. – Нет, – потому что не помнит ничего из общего прошлого Стива и Барнса. – Ya ne znayu.  
– Хорошо, – мягко говорит Стив.  
Только сейчас Солдат находит в себе силы отвести глаза и осмотреться.   
– Я могу рассказать тебе, – говорит Стив, и что-то в его голосе подсказывает Солдату, что снова посмотреть Стиву в глаза будет больно, поэтому он не смотрит. – Я могу рассказать тебе всё, что ты хочешь знать, Бак.  
– Ты не мог сказать мне мое имя, – Солдат помнит это изолированно, безо всякого контекста.  
Ему было нужно имя, он спросил об имени, а Стив не смог удовлетворить его просьбу. Тогда Стив не был другом, не был ни миссией, ни куратором. Кем еще он мог быть?  
– Твое имя – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – говорит Стив.  
Солдат все-таки смотрит на него. Тело Стива оправилось от ранений, нанесенных на геликарриере, но осталась внутри какая-то надломленность. Стив испытывает боль и очень плохо ее скрывает.  
– Ты мой лучший друг.  
– Но ты не смог сказать мне, – настаивает Солдат.  
Стив молчит, затем начинает бормотать извинения за какую-то бессмыслицу. Он извиняется за то, что не нашел Баки, что не понял, что тот пережил падение. Что позволил ему попасть в руки ГИДРы. Он говорит так, будто дезинформация из Смитсоновского музея и Википедии на самом деле правдива. Солдат щурится, и ему приходит в голову, что миссия, возможно, лжет.   
[Стив никогда не лжет]  
Но если он не лжет, значит, разум Солдата так же неисправен, как тело. Это значит, Солдат становится нестабильным и неуправляемым, и, вероятно, ему нужно отыскать ГИДРу, позволить привязать и починить себя. Теперь, когда он знает, как хотеть, он понимает, что никогда не хотел ничего меньше, но если Солдат неисправен, то представляет собой угрозу для Стива. Он молчит, и Стив тоже замолкает, и тишина, повисшая между ними, почти ощутима.   
– Я видел в новостях кладбище, – говорит Стив через несколько минут. – Подумал, что там был ты.  
– Все не так.  
Начиная с даты смерти и до эпитафии, объявляющей Барнса героем войны и преданным другом – всё это не так. Ему не жаль. Он не знает, почему вообще подумал о сожалении: оружие не чувствует раскаяния.   
[Я не оружие]  
Но сейчас он должен стать оружием, должен защитить себя. Опыт, который, кажется, называется сном, по-прежнему свеж в его памяти, да и вывихнутое плечо не забывается. Всю сознательную жизнь он был оружием, и та часть его, что кричит «Миссия!» при виде Стива, не замолкает. Не замолкает и та, которая помнит, как Стив сжимал его горло, и она вздрагивает каждый раз, когда их взгляды встречаются.  
– Ты голоден? – спрашивает Стив.  
Солдату не знакомо это слово.   
– Где твои союзники?  
Он помнит мужчину с крыльями и женщину с рыжими волосами. Он читал про нападение на Нью-Йорк и знает, что есть и другие.   
Стив поднимает руки, будто демонстрирует отсутствие оружия. Солдат слабо припоминает, как так же делали его цели, пытаясь поговорить, перед тем, как он их уничтожал.   
– Сэм… Ты…ты встречал его на геликарриере… он в гостинице. Я не хотел пугать тебя толпой.   
– Глупо, – вот и всё, что приходит на ум Солдату.  
Должно быть, эти слова – ложь, хоть и исходят от Стива. Он же, вроде, капитан и профессиональный тактик, но при этом в одиночку явился к убийце с практически безукоризненным послужным списком? Ну, почти безукоризненным. Он всё еще может стать безукоризненным, если миссия будет такой беспечной.   
– Сэм тоже так сказал. Ну, точнее он сказал: «Мужик, ты совсем свихнулся», но это почти то же самое, так?   
Стив улыбается впервые с того момента, как привлек внимание Солдата. Солдат думает, что когда-то мог понимать значения разных его улыбок, но в голове пусто, когда он пытается расшифровать эту.   
Попытки распознать сказанное голосом и телом выматывают. Солдат не хочет уставать, не хочет снова терять сознание.   
– Я стрелял в тебя, – произносит он со странной (угрюмой?) интонацией, со все возрастающим утомлением и желанием схватиться за нож.  
Мало того, что Стив провоцирует воспоминания, эмоции и противоречия, так он еще и регенерирует быстрее обычного, чтобы появиться перед Солдатом в самый неподходящий момент. Впрочем, Солдат не уверен, наступит ли когда-нибудь подходящий момент.   
Улыбка исчезает с лица Стива, и Солдат почти ощущает удовлетворение.   
– Я в порядке, – Стив шагает было вперед, но тут же одергивает себя. – Ты не виноват, Баки, ты не был…  
– Ты… – он медлит, подыскивая английское слово, но не преуспевает. – Ты vyvihnul мне плечо.  
Глаза Стива становятся большими и обеспокоенными, взгляд падает на правую руку Солдата, будто он думает, что ранение осталось без внимания. Как будто Солдат настолько некомпетентен.   
– Прости, – говорит он. – Я не хотел… Я не собирался…  
– У тебя была своя миссия, у меня своя.  
И Стив выполнил свою миссию, а Солдат свою – провалил. Стив спал во льду и проснулся лидером и героем. Солдат стал инструментом. Они оба изменились – уже не те дети, которых он видел на фотографиях в музее, но Стив сохранил человечность, а Солдат способен найти в себе лишь темноту и программы. Они как бистабильное устройство. Солдату кажется, если они достаточно долго пробудут рядом, то один из них развалится на куски, а Стив едва ли способен раскрошиться.   
Но выражение глаз Стива говорит об обратном.   
– Баки, ты теперь свободен, – его голос резкий и настойчивый. – ГИДРа никогда не заполучит тебя снова. Я не позволю им. Ты свободен.  
Солдат уже несколько дней свободен. И каждый из этих дней наполнен или смятением, или болью, или тем и другим. Если бы ГИДРа не приказала ему убить Стива (Солдат мог бы убить его сейчас, и тот, вероятно, даже не стал бы сопротивляться, и ох, как он хочет, но просто не может), он бы сказал, что они были правы насчет свободы.   
– Пойдем со мной, – молит Стив.  
Он протягивает руку, как будто пытается покрыть расстояние между ними, и Солдату хочется броситься к нему, уничтожить это расстояние, позволить себе стать ведомым, исполнять приказы, получить убежище.  
А еще он хочет раздавить Стиву горло.   
Он не двигается с места. Его тело невредимо, но он ощущает, будто распадается на осколки.  
– Я не могу.  
– Баки, – каждый раз, когда Стив произносит это, появляется чувство, будто кость заново выдергивают из сустава. – Можно к тебе подойти? Я не буду тебя трогать. Пожалуйста, Баки?  
Солдат говорит «да», потому что не осмеливается ответить «нет», когда Стив не истекает кровью и мир вокруг не рушится.  
Стив приближается медленно, будто к раненому животному, и Солдат пытается не вздрагивать при каждом шаге. У Стива дрожат руки, и Солдат думает, что миссия хочет коснуться его так же сильно, как он сам хочет убежать.   
– Я могу помочь тебе, – голос Стива, легкий и тихий, словно ласкает его. – Ты не обязан оставаться в одиночестве. То, что они с тобой сделали… я могу помочь. Мы можем помочь тебе. У меня есть друзья. Механики, врачи…  
Рука выстреливает вперед, и металлические пальцы смыкаются на шее Стива, не сжимая. Услышав слово «врачи», Солдат возвращается в кресло, привязанный и вопящий. Только бездействие Стива не позволяет пальцам сжаться.   
– Ты моя миссия, – шепчет Солдат.  
Но ясности, которую однажды принесла эта фраза, больше нет, остаются только обнаженные чувствительные нервы.   
– Ты не убил меня в Вашингтоне, – голос у Стива не меняется, на лице нет тревоги: Стив всегда был таким уверенным. – Ничто не мешало тебе стрелять наверняка, но ты не пытался убить.   
– Я не Баки, – шипит Солдат сквозь стиснутые зубы и слегка сжимает пальцы на горле Стива прежде, чем тот успевает возразить. – Я не могу вспомнить. Я не хочу вспоминать. Оставь меня в покое.   
Стиву даже говорить не надо, чтобы показать, что уходить он не собирается.  
– Ты моя миссия.  
Из глаз снова течет. Голос вопит по-английски, пальцы не хотят сжиматься и крошить трахею. Он не может ни убить Стива, ни отпустить, потому что в последнем случае Стив никогда от него не отстанет. Он не может стать Баки, не может стать Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, не может вспомнить. Он оружие, опасность, и всё разлетается на куски, и Солдат на грани обморока, когда внезапно всплывает ясное решение.  
Его левая рука остается на шее Стива, а правая присоединяется к ней, нащупывая сонную артерию. Солдат давит на артерию, перекрывая ток крови к мозгу. Стив сопротивляется, но, кажется, не хочет бить тело Барнса, и недостаток крови и кислорода быстро приводит его в бессознательное состояние.   
– Не ходи за мной.  
Когда Стив обмякает, Солдат опускает его тело на тротуар и бежит. Стив пробудет без сознания секунд тридцать максимум, а то и меньше. Но тридцати секунд вполне достаточно для prizraka, чтобы исчезнуть.   
Даже на бегу из глаз всё еще течет. 

**Глава 23**  
Солдат подумывает либо поймать транспортное средство, либо украсть. Он, наверное, умеет управлять автомобилем: он не помнит, конечно, но вождение кажется достаточно ценным навыком, который стоило бы запрограммировать. Транспорт бы быстрее преодолел большее расстояние, помог бы ему и дальше избегать преследования. Однако если украсть машину, об этом доложат и его начнут искать власти. Что касается путешествия пассажиром, Солдат опасается, что в нынешнем состоянии убьет кого-нибудь.   
Он решает, что ему не нравится – никогда не нравилось – убивать, тем более без приказа.   
Солдат блуждает безо всякой цели. Из глаз по-прежнему льется жидкость, дыхание слишком быстрое. Каждый шаг дается с боем, хочется одновременно оказаться от Стива как можно дальше и бежать обратно. Он не знает, какая из его частей чего хочет. Слишком сложно сфокусироваться на каждом из мысленных потоков достаточно долго, чтобы провести между ними различия. Сердце колотится в груди, и Солдат почти отстраненно гадает, не откажет ли оно в результате недавнего стресса.   
Из дымки его выдергивает не сбой сердца, но внезапный приступ рвоты. В желудке нет ничего, кроме воды и кислоты, но это не мешает той силе, которая выталкивает их наружу и швыряет Солдата на колени. Солдат утирает рот перчаткой на левой руке и старается успокоить дыхание. Надо встать и продолжить движение. Каждая секунда, проведенная на месте – очередная возможность быть пойманным.   
«Достаточно», – думает Солдат.  
С полным отчаянием приходит ясность, как бывает, когда разглядывание цели в оптический прицел приглушает вопли и суету прохожих.   
Солдат поднимается, выдыхает.  
Я сломан.   
Его сердце пытается снова устроить гонку (сломанные машины отправляют в металлолом), но Солдат берет себя в руки. Он не может функционировать на поводу у эмоций. Но он понимает факты, а факты говорят о том, что что-то в нем сломано и нуждается в починке. Признаки дефекта: утомляемость, вода из глаз, одышка, учащенное сердцебиение, боли в животе, головокружение, наплыв эмоций, рвота и – судя по большей, чем обычно, разнице температур между его кожей и металлической рукой – lihoradka.   
Клинически точное перечисление симптомов (так делали врачи, готовясь чинить повреждения, с которыми его тело не могло справиться самостоятельно) в некоторой степени даже успокаивает.   
Солдат не в состоянии выяснить причину, по которой тело не может справиться с этими сбоями без посторонней помощи. Он определенно выздоравливал и после худшего. Единственная вещь, которую тело не может исправить – металлическая рука, а с ней как раз всё в порядке. Она тяжелая, но всё тело тоже тяжелое. Должно быть, не хватает какого-то компонента, который бы позволил ему функционировать должным образом. Что-то в тех трубках, кроме воды, обеспечивало его, а сейчас этого нет.   
Итак, каковы его опции? Можно вернуться к ГИДРе за техобслуживанием или попытаться украсть требуемое оборудование на предыдущей базе, при условии, что она всё еще там. Можно принять предложение Стива и, скорее всего, стать либо Агентом правительства Стива, либо пленником. Можно поискать постороннюю заинтересованную сторону, в которых, должно быть, нет недостатка, и стать их Агентом в обмен на починку. Можно просто подождать и посмотреть, сможет ли тело приспособиться и исцелиться в этих новых обстоятельствах. Или можно умереть, что, вероятно, и случится, если продолжать в том же духе.   
Солдат видит эти опции в виде списка, видит прочерки напротив неподходящих пунктов. Он не вернется к ГИДРе. Он не хочет, а после всего пережитого перестал заботиться о том, полагается ему хотеть или нет. Он лучше умрет, чем снова добровольно сядет в кресло. Пробраться на базу очевидно не выйдет. Солдат полагает, что даже в текущем состоянии сможет успешно ворваться на банковский склад. Его беспокоит не сила. Но он едва смог выслушать Стива без того, чтобы не сдаться и не поклясться в преданности, а ведь не со Стивом в качестве единственного опекуна и куратора он провел последние семьдесят лет. Солдат сомневается, что, попав в то помещение с креслом, не позволит себя убедить.   
Стив. Эта опция пробуждает английский голос, заставляет Солдата впиваться зубами в губу, пока не появляется привкус меди. Он хочет пойти со Стивом, да. Он хочет быть всем, чего Стив ни пожелает, будь это Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс или оружие. Только подумав о Стиве, Солдат готов развернуться и отправиться на его поиски.   
Но хотеть и быть – разные вещи. Он не может быть Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом. Даже та его часть, которая знает английский, не способна возразить. Когда он думает о Барнсе, возникает ощущение узнавания, ощущение «это я, должен быть я», но он может лишь коснуться этого ощущения, а не поймать его. Слабые малочисленные воспоминания о жизни Барнса, которые ему удалось восстановить, хрупкие и разрозненные, словно отдельные паутинки. Эти воспоминания не дают надежды на возвращение остальных. Они лишь заставляют острее почувствовать их отсутствие.   
Солдат не может стать тем, что нужно Стиву, поэтому он лишь послужит разочарованием. Судя по тому, как смотрел на него Стив, иметь рядом с собой Солдата в качестве постоянного напоминания о своей потере просто убьет его. Солдат думает, что убийство Стива – миссия, которая убивает его самого, рвет на части снаружи и внутри. Вероятно, он смог бы притвориться Барнсом, изучать этого человека до сих пор, пока не получится действовать так, будто они – одно и тоже, но это будет ложью. Солдат не думает, что способен лгать Стиву.  
Он мог бы стать оружием Стива. Защищать его и оберегать. Он может стать чьим-нибудь еще оружием, если служить Стиву окажется слишком болезненно.   
Но он не хочет. Он не может назвать себя человеком. Он не знает, как это, но как бы это ни было, не чувствует ничего подобного. Солдат теперь очнулся, он понимает, что существует, и не хочет возвращаться в дымку приказов и трупов. Неважно, какой комфорт принесет эта дымка, насколько приглушит боль. Жить больно, но Солдат не может заставить себя существовать без этой боли. В этом нет никакой логики, но так оно и есть.   
Остается ждать или умереть.   
Эта дилемма не вызывает протеста чувства самосохранения. Он не может сказать, что хочет умереть, но ему так хочется spat', а отдохнуть без снов было бы не так уж и ужасно. Он может жить дальше. Его тело функционирует, он может продолжать двигаться, разработать план на будущее без сбоев. Если не умрет.   
Остается ждать.  
Часть его, которая Агент, не имеет понятия, что делать во время ожидания.   
«Я хочу быть, – единственное предположение, которое выдвигает вторая часть, когда он перестает слушать о желании вернуться к Стиву. – Я могу снова стать человеком, я хочу быть».   
Он не знает, как быть человеком. Солдат вспоминает Смитсоновский музей, видеозапись. Лицо Барнса – сияющее, смеющееся, живое.   
Он не может быть Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом. Но, вероятно, он может поучиться у Барнса жить, а не пытаться стать им.   
Солдат возвращается в Вашингтон пешком. Погони нет. Трехдневное путешествие проходит без инцидентов, несмотря на то, что приходится останавливаться, чтобы пополнить запасы воды. К тому времени, как он на месте, живот больше не болит и lihoradka исчезла. Солдат полагает, это означает, что он может жить дальше, и сохраняет осторожный оптимизм до конца первого дня в столице.   
В конце того же дня левая рука отказывается работать.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 24**  
Солдат подбрасывает нож, когда рука выходит из строя.   
Ночь. Солдат берется за нож, потому что движения не дают уснуть. Он пытается не заснуть с того времени, как увидел сон, но тело с ним не согласно. Оно продолжает соскальзывать в бессознательное состояние против желания Солдата. Это случилось еще раз по пути в Вашингтон: Солдат очнулся не то минуты, не то часы спустя с исцарапанным в результате падения лицом. Такое ощущение, что сон так же необходим его телу, как вода, но вода не вызывает сновидений.   
Только что рука жужжала, сгибалась в запястье, а в следующий момент она полностью отключается. Другая рука автоматически ловит нож, но за лезвие, а не за рукоять, потому что он не успел как следует совершить бросок. На ладони открывается рана, из нее течет кровь. Боль – хотя и не хуже, чем в прошлом воспоминании – всё же острая и неожиданная, и с Солдата слетает весь сон. Он отмечает ощущение как потенциальный мотивирующий фактор на будущее, садится прямо и рассматривает левую руку.   
Он сидит в каком-то переулке, потому что тело, пусть и перестало болеть, слабое. Ножом распугать бездомных, сидящих сравнительно недалеко от музея, легче, чем искать заброшенное здание. И потом, Солдату, пожалуй, нравится рассматривать ничем не загороженное небо.   
Под рукавами куртки и рубашки рука остается прохладной на ощупь. Она не перегрелась. Это второе, что Солдат замечает, коснувшись ее настоящей рукой. Первое – металлическая рука больше не ощущает ни прикосновения пальцев, ни касание ткани. Она вообще ничего не чувствует.   
Слегка склонив голову набок, Солдат легонько стучит по руке, потом берет ее за запястье и встряхивает, будто от этого она может заработать.   
До этого момента он мог бы назвать сегодняшний день удачным. Да, было достаточно смутной боли, утомления и одежды, которая всё пыталась сползти с тела, чего раньше не случалось. Зато сегодня он – в первый, должно быть, раз за всю бытность Солдатом – улыбнулся.   
Это произошло в Смитсоновском музее. Солдат вернулся туда утром и оставался там до самого закрытия. Манекен капитана Америки по-прежнему отсутствовал, и Солдат вспомнил униформу, которую продырявил несколькими пулями. Это ведь не может быть та самая униформа, верно? Даже если и та самая, он, кажется, не ощутил вины. Стив был с ним до самого конца. Капитан Америка  
[Kapitan Amerika myortv i vrag]  
– всего лишь звание, символ. Солдату никогда не требовался символ, только распоряжение.   
Он провел несколько часов за просмотром видеозаписи с Барнсом. Не двигаясь, прикипев взглядом к экрану. Его уже не так интересовали места, причины и попытки вспомнить. Пять секунд записи, в течение которых Барнс смеялся – вот что привело его в восторг. На записи отсутствовал звук, а Солдат не умеет читать по губам, особенно по-английски, достаточно хорошо, чтобы разобрать сказанное. Он не мог вспомнить. Но постепенно он перестал пытаться, позволил этому моменту окутывать себя снова и снова.   
И вот тогда он улыбнулся.  
Он ничего не вспомнил. Он не имитировал запись, вообще не собирался как-то реагировать. Но Стив широко улыбался, Барнс смеялся, и внезапно губы Солдата растянулись в слабой неуверенной улыбке.  
Теперь Солдат не улыбается, силясь стянуть куртку и рубашку с совершенно неподвижной руки. На внешней обшивке конечности повреждений не видно. Даже на изображенной на плече звезде ни царапинки. Пластины могут двигаться, и Солдат пытается побудить их сделать это, но рука не реагирует. Солдат подключает к действию другую руку, из которой все еще капает красное. Ногти легко проскальзывают под пластины. Кстати, ногти отросли так же, как и волосы на лице. Осторожно поднимая пластину, Солдат держит руку так, чтобы не накапать на внутренний механизм. На вид всё целое. Он опускает пластину и повторяет процесс со следующей. И со следующей. Некоторые проверить не получается, потому что рука сама себя не держит, а он не может одновременно удерживать ее под удобным углом и поднимать пластины. Тем не менее, насколько удается увидеть, внутри нет ни повреждений, ни инородных тел. Рука просто отключилась.   
Может, у ГИДРы есть аварийный блокиратор? Но какой смысл активировать его неделю спустя? Возможно, они отследили его и собираются забрать, но если это их цель, что мешает им выстрелить в него транквилизатором? Он не способен использовать левую руку в бессознательном состоянии, однако способен сражаться без нее. Конечно, в нынешнем состоянии хорошего боя не выйдет, но дать отпор он все еще в силах.   
Удобнее перехватив нож, Солдат вслушивается, нет ли засады или приближающихся шагов, оценивает, какие действия можно предпринять с бездействующей левой рукой, как компенсировать свое состояние при нападении и защите. Он снова натягивает рубашку и куртку. Они не остановят пулю или лезвие, но слои ткани предоставят хоть какую-то защиту. Солдат ждет.   
Тело снова пытается перейти в бессознательное состояние, и он втыкает кончик ножа в ногу. Неглубоко. Подальше от жизненно важных участков. Солдат умеет причинять боль, не нанося увечий. Он вздрагивает и стряхивает дрему. В течение примерно часа процесс повторяется еще два раза, а потом Солдат вспоминает о существовании инфекций и осознает, что нож отнюдь не стерилен. Он не уверен, сможет ли его тело побороть гангрену, а ногу терять не хочется. Солдат возвращает нож на место и ждет, положив рабочую руку на рукоять.   
Заснув, он видит лед. Он пытается выбраться изо льда, но металл распадается каждый раз, когда он двигает рукой.   
Когда Солдат просыпается, его колотит. Левая рука уже не прохладная – она соответствует температуре окружающей среды. Из всех неисправностей его тела, эта вызывает наибольшее беспокойство. На данный момент все элементы руки, которые доступны его взгляду, можно восстановить. Если она перегреется, ситуация может измениться.   
Солдат рассматривает возможные варианты действий и решает, что даже если его конечности начнут выходить из строя одна за другой, он не хочет ждать этого здесь. Улыбки прошедшего дня – он предпочел бы их. Много времени уходит на то, чтобы нормально упрятать мертвую руку в карман куртки. Солдат и не представлял, что рука в нерабочем состоянии настолько тяжелая, потому что она никогда не находилась в таком состоянии. Но время не имеет значения: нет ограничений на выполнение миссий, не нужно предоставлять отчеты.   
Солдат готов войти в музей, когда слышит голос:  
– Выглядишь чертовски плохо, Баки.  
Солдату не знаком голос, но он разворачивается на имя. Стива он узнал моментально, сейчас нужна секунда, чтобы осознать, что его окликнул тот человек с крыльями. Правда, сейчас он без крыльев.   
Солдат не понимает, что означает «чертовски» и отличается ли оно от «черт».   
– Ты был в Бруклине, – говорит он, потому что, очевидно, этот человек тот самый, которого, по словам Стива, он видел на геликарриере. Никто другой на ум не приходит.  
– Ага, мы там были, – человек кивает на камеры наблюдения. – Пока не засекли, что ты здесь.   
До Солдата доходит, что на этот раз он забыл прилагать сознательные усилия к тому, чтобы прятаться ото всех камер. Он видит свою оставшуюся (недолгую, скорее всего) жизнь, и она состоит из беготни туда-сюда в попытках избежать обнаружения и захвата в плен. Солдат думает, что есть такая игра, но не помнит ее название и не заинтересован в участии.   
– Пойдем со мной, а? – предлагает человек с крыльями. – Просто поговорим.   
Этот, думает Солдат, точно не пришел без поддержки. Этот вооружен. Вероятно, это засада. Можно убежать. Можно обезвредить угрозу и исчезнуть. Но Солдат устал. Если он убежит, преследование начнется заново. Возможно, этого человека получится переубедить. Стива он уговорить не смог, но если у помощника Стива тоже ничего не выйдет, может, получится отделаться от преследования.  
А еще Солдату нужен ремонт. Такое ощущение, что в программе заложен приказ требовать техобслуживание, потому что Солдат направляется к человеку с крыльями прежде, чем сознательно решает сделать это.  
– Не знаю, насколько далеко я смогу уйти.  
Очень глупое признание, но лучше проинформировать потенциальную угрозу о своей слабости и, вероятно, заставить ее недооценивать себя, чем проигнорировать слабость и свалиться к ногам этой самой угрозы.  
– Ничего страшного, – если новые данные и внесли изменения в стратегию человека, по нему этого никак не видно. – Как насчет пиццы?  
________________  
Примечания автора:  
*В моем личном хэдканоне работа руки Баки зависит от потребления им питательных веществ, что вероятно, не имеет научного смысла. Мне, однако, кажется, что это наиболее эффективно и наименее проблематично с точки зрения техобслуживания. Легче, наверное, на миссии сунуть Солдату «Сникерс» или вколоть глюкозу, чем вскрывать руку, менять батарейки, или заряжать ее, или всякое в том духе. Когда Солдат оказывается на определенном этапе голодания, рука не может оставаться в рабочем состоянии без того, чтобы не начать «воровать» мышечную и жировую ткань тела, так что просто-напросто полностью отключается. Кроме того, в моем представлении рука потребляет кучу энергии, поэтому выходит из строя быстрее, чем всё остальное тело. 

**Глава 25**  
Зимний Солдат помнит, как когда-то поджег человека. Место, имя, лицо, облил ли он предварительно человека бензином или керосином – всё это туманно, как подымавшийся над телом дым. Но он помнит действие огня на плоть, как кожа почти маслянисто заблестела, пошла пузырями и свернулась прежде, чем почернеть.   
Вот о чем думает Солдат, разглядывая поверхность пиццы.   
С отвращением и любопытством (с отвращением по большей части), он переводит взгляд с пиццы на стакан с водой, который поставила перед ним официантка.   
– Когда ты в последний раз ел? – спрашивает человек с крыльями.   
Вопрос настолько бессмысленный (ответ будет «никогда», разумеется, зачем вообще было спрашивать?), что Солдат забывает ответить на него, занятый обдумыванием цели вопроса. Иногда допросы начинаются с безобидных посторонних вопросов, чтобы склонить объект отвечать на них с готовностью. Но допрашивать его бесполезно. ГИДРа никогда не делилась с ним информацией, если не считать необходимой для выполнения миссии, а потом большая ее часть стиралась. А помимо этого он способен предложить лишь подробные данные, касающиеся способов убийства и обращения с оружием, и не такие подробные данные о жизни Стива Роджерса и Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Когда дело касается сбора информации, от Солдата пользы меньше, чем от телефона.   
– Я сломал твои крылья, – на пробу говорит Солдат.  
Он и без воспоминаний знает, что никто не отводит тренированных убийц в кафе, чтобы «просто поговорить». Наверняка последует попытка похищения, чтобы передать его либо Стиву, либо правительству. Но сперва будет расплата, наказание за то, что он спихнул этого человека с геликарриера, и всё, этому событию предшествующее. Он уверен, что сможет вынести побои на ногах, но предпочел бы оценить, насколько суровое дисциплинарное взыскание ему предстоит.   
Солдат сможет понять это по глазам, как будто тело помнит, как это делается, даже если разум пуст. В глазах человека с крыльями нет темного блеска. Он берет кусок пиццы, складывает пополам и кусает.  
– Было дело. Но начнем с того, что мы их украли. Ну, Стив и Наташа их украли. Я в основном обеспечивал моральную поддержку, но все же не думаю, что нахожусь в том положении, чтобы так уж злиться по этому поводу.   
Солдат начинает подумывать, что слишком уж много Стив ворует. Он осматривает кафе уже раз в тридцатый. Если это засада, в ней может участвовать кто угодно, включая принесшую воду официантку. Солдат надеется, что официантка в этом не участвует. Люди редко дают ему что-нибудь, и он предпочел бы не выводить из строя тех, кто так поступает.   
– Вот, – человек с крыльями берет один из пакетиков, которые стопкой лежат рядом с солонкой, и протягивает ему. – Насыпь в воду.  
Это приказ, и Солдат даже не думает оспаривать его, просто открывает пакетик зубами (неподвижная рука остается в кармане) и сыплет белый порошок в свой стакан, и только потом спрашивает:  
– Что это?  
– Сахар.  
Солдат не видит тактического преимущества, которое человек может извлечь, предлагая ему сахар, поэтому нерешительно отхлебывает. Вода на вкус как сахар, и Солдат до этого момента даже не осознавал, что знает этот вкус. Но это вкусно. Необыкновенно вкусно. Его взгляд падает на остальные пакетики, и то, что он ощущает – не нужда, как в случае с водой, а желание. Сильное.   
Человек издает тихий смешок и двигает стопку к нему:  
– Можешь взять еще один.   
Солдат берет второй пакетик.  
– Что планируешь делать дальше, Баки?  
Рука Солдата перемещается со стакана на рукоять ножа.  
– Этот допрос… – как по-английски «неуместен»? – нехороший.   
– Вероятно, потому, что это не допрос, – у человека с крыльями такое же открытое лицо, как у Стива; потому, наверное, Стив и выбрал его союзником. – Просто дружеская забота.   
Только сейчас, находясь в сидячем положении, Солдат понимает, как сильно устал. Когда он ходил и концентрировался на том, чтобы переставлять ноги, это состояние было легче игнорировать.  
– У меня нет друзей.  
– А могли бы пригодиться. Они обычно дают неплохие советы, – человек с крыльями протягивает еще один пакетик, и Солдат берет его только потому, что, возможно, ощущаемое им желание – способ тела сказать, что сахар необходим. – Потому что зачахнуть в Смитсоновском музее – не самый удачный план.   
Его голос не кажется холодным и отрывистым, как у некоторых кураторов. Его голос мягкий, но Солдат думает, что к мягким голосам порой прилагаются руки, которые отвешивают самые тяжелые удары.   
– Я не буду твоим оружием, – он инстинктивно вздрагивает, озвучив протест, и, хоть движение едва заметно, все равно скрипит зубами. – Твоего капитана тоже.   
– В таком случае я рад, что мы на одной волне. Люди не бывают оружием. То, что ГИДРа сделала с тобой, неправильно.   
Солдат замечает, что человек больше не трогает пиццу. Это кажется расточительством. Особенно если она была предназначена, чтобы подкупить Солдата или завоевать его расположение подарками.   
– А еще я не хочу быть Баки Барнсом. Он…  
Слов не хватает. Как сказать «я очень хочу стать им но я не могу и что если я попытаюсь и у меня не получится и что тогда останется и я ненавижу его он подвел Стива но он друг Стива и я тоже хочу быть другом»? Солдат в жизни так много не говорил, и голос, скорее всего, подведет.   
– Он умер.   
– Кто сказал, что ты должен им быть?  
Тело Солдата сломано, но на скорость это не влияет. Дрожащие пальцы смыкаются на воротнике у человека и наполовину вытаскивают его из-за стола. Солдат рычит:  
– У меня… – он не знает, как сказать «амнезия». – Я многого не помню, но я не тупой. Единственная причина, по которой я еще жив и не за решеткой, в том, что я выгляжу, как он, и только поэтому Стив хочет, чтобы я вернулся.   
Он отпихивает человека в дальний конец кабинки. Металлическая рука выскользнула из кармана и теперь безжизненно свисает вдоль туловища.   
Солдат чувствует, что на них смотрят. Он не планировал так реагировать, и при осознании этого его бросает сначала в жар, потом в холод. Он пробыл оружием так долго, что, не думая, ведет себя, как оружие. Улыбка в Смитсоновском музее теперь кажется неимоверно далекой.   
– Эй, – голос у человека мягче, чем Солдат ожидает. – Забудь о Стиве.  
Он не может.  
– Чего хочешь ты? Это твоя жизнь, и пора бы уже, черт побери, в ней поучаствовать.   
Больше всего на свете Солдат хочет спать. Просто упасть головой на стол и уснуть. Вероятно, навсегда. Может, тогда не будет снов. Может, мир станет меньше и проще, когда он проснется.   
– Я хочу быть человеком, – отвечает Солдат, но не может оторвать взгляд от пола.   
Однако всё же поднимает голову, когда человек говорит:  
– Пока у тебя неплохо получается.   
Солдат ищет в его глазах темноту и насмешку, но лицо человека остается таким же открытым.   
– Нет, серьезно. Ты понял, что отданные тебе приказы были неправильными, поэтому пошел против них. Ты выбрал не возвращаться к ГИДРе. И ты решил, чего именно хочешь. Знаешь, это всё очень даже по-человечески.   
Солдат этого не знал. В горле образуется комок, против которого не помогает даже вода.   
– Но еще ты в кошмарном состоянии, без обид. Друг бы тебе пригодился. Черт, тебе бы дюжина друзей пригодилась.   
– Не найдется двенадцати людей, готовых взяться за такой безнадежный случай, – отвечает Солдат.  
– Правда? – человек с крыльями указывает на себя. – Один уже есть. Бьюсь об заклад, еще одиннадцать мы отыщем.   
Покачав головой, Солдат откидывается на стенку кабинки, снова отведя взгляд. Если он согласится, то, получается, променяет ГИДРу на нового хозяина. Они, скорее, захотят сделать из него Барнса, чем свое оружие, но результат в конечном итоге окажется тот же. Хуже того, ему придется изображать человека для новых владельцев. Солдат может быть инструментом. Но быть цельным и живым… Он сомневается, что сможет научиться убедительно изображать подобное.   
– Баки, – в его тоне нет фамильярности Стива, и это помогает. – Ты был один несколько десятков лет. Ты заслужил перерыв, понимаешь? Нет ни ошибки, ни позора в том, чтобы принять помощь.   
– Я не могу быть им, – закрыв глаза, шепчет Солдат.  
– Тебе и не придется. А если кто будет против, побеседует со мной, договорились? А если он продолжит настаивать, я продемонстрирую ему тот твой трюк со скидыванием с геликарриера.   
У Солдата дергаются губы. Барнсу понравился бы этот человек.   
– Что скажешь?  
Он не в состоянии говорить. Он едва способен кивнуть. Легкое движение головой отнимает последние силы, и Солдат вяло наваливается на стол.   
– Хорошо. Тогда как насчет душа?  
– У меня ноги не работают, – отвечает Солдат, понимая, что сейчас потеряет сознание, и не может даже до ножа дотянуться, чтобы как-то предотвратить это.   
Выругавшись, человек с крыльями поднимается и обходит стол:  
– Давай, забрось руку мне на плечо.  
– Рука тоже не работает.  
– Ты что, прикалываешься?  
Солдат открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что не знает, что такое «прикалываешься», но только зевает. Он чувствует, как мир клонится набок, когда его за неисправную руку выволакивают из кабинки и забрасывают на плечи. Он еще слышит, как человек спрашивает, почему суперсолдаты такие чертовски тяжелые, а потом теряет сознание. 

**Глава 26**  
Когда он приходит в себя, мир вокруг белый.   
Мысли уводят Солдата в снег и лед, и от крика его удерживает только серия пронзительных звуков слева. Он поворачивает голову, и белизна из вьюги превращается в потолок. Достигнув точки, где потолок переходит в стену, взгляд скользит ниже и останавливается на производящем звуке аппарате. Это монитор ЧСС, хотя Солдат не знает, откуда знаком с названием. Частота звука замедляется под его взглядом, выравнивается по мере того, как он понимает, что сердцебиение его собственное.   
Секунда уходит на то, чтобы осознать, что он лежит в кровати, потому что он не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь лежал в кровати. Матрас настолько мягкий, что, кажется, вот-вот провалится. Одежда на Солдате не та, которую он носил, когда уснул: она темная, очень-очень мягкая, с коротким рукавом. В правой руке установлен порт, к порту подсоединены две трубки, ведущие к двум пакетам с прозрачной жидкостью, которые висят на стойке у кровати. Из щели между пуговицами чужой рубашки выбегает проводок и тянется к монитору. Подняв правую руку, Солдат проводит ладонью по лицу и понимает, что волос там больше нет.   
Насколько он помнит, ГИДРа никогда не укладывала его в кровать, не давала ему никакой одежды, кроме тактической, но в остальном обстановка идентична той, что бывала между миссиями или между криокамерой и миссией. Так значит, человек с крыльями солгал, и Солдат снова будет оружием. Солдат не умеет лгать, но не находит ничего удивительного в том, что его ввели в заблуждение. То, что его снова превратят в Агента – скорее заранее известный исход, чем уловка. Осознавать это почти небольно.   
Открывается дверь, и появляется человек с крыльями:  
– Привет, Баки. Как самочувствие?  
– В рабочем состоянии, – любой другой ответ неуместен.   
Солдат вообще сомневается в необходимости вербального ответа (человек подключил его ко всем этим штуковинам, наверняка, он знает, как Солдат себя чувствует) – но если он не ответит, его накажут. Он помнит. Приняв сидячее положение, он собирается с духом, чтобы спросить хотя бы, где они находятся, но выражение лица человека с крыльями останавливает его.  
– Я думал, у тебя рука не работает.   
Пальцы сжимают края матраса, руки поддерживают тело. Солдат поднимает металлическую руку, с любопытством осматривает ее, сгибает-разгибает пальцы. Рука сгибается в запястье и локте, вращается в плече. Когда он проводит металлической ладонью по лицу, пальцы холодные.   
– Она не работала.  
Должно быть, что-то в трубках вернуло ей силы. Солдат хочет спросить, что в капельнице, но с чего бы им сообщать ему, как поддерживать собственное функционирование?  
Вместо этого вопроса Солдат задает другой:  
– Где я?  
– Нью-Йорк, – человек с крыльями, должно быть, замечает что-то на его лице, потому что добавляет. – Не Бруклин, ладно? Это Манхеттен. И выбор был либо привезти тебя сюда, либо отправить в больницу, а они там не очень жалуют беглецов от правосудия.   
Солдат и не знал, что он – беглец от правосудия. Он предполагает, что так бывает, когда открываешь огонь на мосту с оживленным движением, но ему как-то не приходилось волноваться о подобных вещах.   
– Почему Манхеттен?   
На этих словах дверь открывается, и в комнату входит смутно знакомый темноволосый мужчина с медицинской тележкой. На тележке инструменты, планшеты и другие предметы, Солдату не знакомые.   
– Потому что я на дом не выезжаю, и всем нам будет лучше, если ремонт проведу я, а не жуткие дядьки из правительства. И потом, где еще ты найдешь палаты с постельным бельем от Черрути?  
– Баки, это Тони Старк, – говорит человек с крыльями.  
Имя как-то отзывается, но Солдат не может поймать ощущение. Тони Старк подходит к кровати и наблюдает, как опускается рука, пока металлическая ладонь не ложится Солдату на бедро.   
– Сэм сказал, у тебя рука не работает, – тон у него разочарованный, будто оружие с неисправной рукой было бы предпочтительней.   
– Она и не работала, – отвечает человек с крыльями, Сэм. – Что, она у тебя во сне подзаряжается?  
– Но я ведь все равно могу взглянуть на нее, так? – спрашивает Тони Старк. – Разобраться, как она работает? Ну, понимаешь, чтобы убедиться, что она снова не отключится, что в ней нет жучков, и-и-и чтобы поковыряться в классной блестящей железячке. В смысле, я превратил эту башню в гостиницу для бездомных престарелых суперсолдат, совершенно бесплатно, поэтому…  
– Баки, ничего, если Тони посмотрит твою руку?  
Солдат не понимает, почему они не осмотрели руку, пока он был без сознания. ГИДРа всегда проводила настройку, когда Солдат только-только выходил из криокамеры и едва функционировал. Но ГИДРа создала эту руку. Возможно, новым кураторам нужна обратная связь, чтобы должным образом откалибровать ее.   
– Да, – говорит Солдат.  
Тони Старк сказал «суперсолдаты», во множественном числе, а значит, Стив где-то в здании. Солдат не хочет причинять боль людям, которые не безразличны Стиву, вне зависимости от того, что они собираются с ним делать.   
Тони Старк хлопает ладонью по планшету, поднимает руку, и экран словно бы поднимается следом, зависает в воздухе. Кажется, это называется «голограмма». Взяв ее за угол, он медленно увеличивает экран:  
– Хорошо, Анастасия(1), давай договоримся. Не думаю, что тебе нравится, когда в тебя тыкают инструментами, как в большую металлическую лабораторную крысу, а я определенно не люблю, когда меня душат, за исключением некоторых очень специфических ситуаций со стоп-словами. Так вот. Если понадобится минутка передохнуть, скажи мне. Не сможешь говорить, просто покажи «птичку»(2), ладно?  
– Какую птичку?  
Тони Старк демонстрирует Солдату жест, при виде которого Сэм одновременно смеется и качает головой. Потом протягивает что-то, похожее на ручной детектор в аэропорту, только намного меньше.   
Солдат до этого и не подозревал, что бывал в аэропорту.   
– С помощью этого я взгляну на твой механизм, – объясняет Старк. – И, вероятно, на всё остальное тоже, чтобы убедиться, что в тебе нет подкожных микрочипов или чего-нибудь в том духе. Включается вот этой кнопкой на боку. Просто помаши над чем-нибудь, что хочешь посмотреть – медленно – и оно появится на экране.   
Солдат проводит детектором над грудью Тони Старка, потому что это ближайшая вещь, не считая подушки и одеяла. Когда на голограмме появляется изображение, Старк касается ее, и всё становится прозрачным, обнажая слои: ткань, кожа, внутренности. Старк разводит пальцы, и изображение распадается на отдельные экраны: ткань, кожа, мускулатура, кости, органы и кровеносные сосуды. В центре груди, замечает Солдат, много рубцовой ткани.   
– Видишь? Абсолютно безболезненно. Попробуем?  
Сканируя его руку, Старк останавливает детектор на стыке кожи и металла. Солдат поднимает правую руку и осторожно подталкивает сканер выше. Металл продолжается и под кожей, до того места, где ключица переходит в грудину. Он заменяет мышечную ткань, начиная со шрамов, тянется дальше к торсу и шее. Когда снимок распадается на компоненты, то вместо мышц и костей на одном экране пластины, а на другом гидравлические системы в запястье и локте. Под пластинами лежат электрические схемы, большую их часть обволакивает гель, который, как вслух предполагает Старк, призван смягчать ударное воздействие. В суставах руки размещены пакеты с гелем, а пальцы присоединены посредством кабелей. Основа подо всем этим не похожа на кости настоящей руки. На экране перчатка переливается синтетическими нервными окончаниями, имплантированными в кожу.   
Старка больше всего интересует место под металлическим плечом, где рука соединяется с нервами и тканями тела. Он постоянно увеличивает и вращает голограмму, бормоча что-то под нос. Солдат не знает, что там такого интересного, но, кажется, человек выглядит счастливым.   
– Если я потрогаю, ты же меня не убьешь, нет? – спрашивает Старк.  
Солдат не сразу понимает, что к нему обращаются. Никто никогда не спрашивал у него разрешения, прежде чем коснуться его тела. Когда он кивает, пальцы Старка начинают скользить по металлической поверхности, осторожно поднимая и опуская пластины.   
– Сколько ты чувствуешь без перчатки?  
– Давление и температуру. Текстуру не особенно.   
Пальцы практически не ощущаются. Солдат не знает, намеренно ли они так двигаются или электросхемы просто не воспринимают их.   
– Конкретный диапазон температур установлен? – Старк касается перчатки, единственной части руки, которая почти теплая.   
Солдат пожимает плечами. С ним не делились измерениями.   
– Она не достигает температуры тела. Она не может… – Солдат медлит, подыскивая слово. – Не может… обжечь кожу холодом?   
Он не привык, чтобы кто-то трогал перчатку так легко. Ее обычно вообще не трогают, если не считать драк и техобслуживания. Он ощущает щекотку, хотя, по идее, это невозможно. Рука напрягается, пластинки съезжаются плотнее. Увидев это, Старк светлеет лицом, пробегается пальцами по предплечью, просит Солдата то согнуть руку, то наклонить, изучая конструкцию.   
– Она красива, – последний раз коснувшись пластин, он отступает. – Ты в курсе? Ни у кого нет ничего подобного.   
Услышав про себя «красивый», пусть даже это относится только к его части, Солдат ощущает, как екает в животе, и где-то на границе памяти всплывают незнакомые эмоции. Но слова кажутся искренними. Солдат смотрит на руку: гладкий серебристый металл и красная звезда. Он никогда не считал руку красивой. Она была всего лишь его рукой.   
– Так на чем она работает? – вмешивается Сэм.   
– А, вот это хороший вопрос, – Старк снова изучает экраны. – Ну, один из вопросов. В числе других «зачем было малевать на ней красную звезду» и «может ли он управляться с тачпадом». Но вопрос всё равно хороший.   
– Ты не знаешь?  
– У меня есть теории, ас. И хоть я ненавижу потенциально склонные к геноциду тоталитарные режимы, инженерные достижения ГИДРы впечатляют, ничего не скажешь. Плюс эта штуковина не собирается взорваться и не приведет клан ниндзя к нашему порогу, так что все в выигрыше, – он проводит ладонью по экранам, и они становятся пустыми. – Особенно я. Потому что смогу еще порыться в прикольной новой технике. Но сперва давай убедимся, что они не сунули жучки еще куда-нибудь, хорошо, Железный Дровосек?  
Солдат не шевелится, когда сканер двигается над ним, завороженный картинками, разворачивающимися на голографических экранах. Не то чтобы Солдат не знал, как тело выглядит изнутри. Но он знает только, куда стрелять или втыкать нож, чтобы причинить максимальный ущерб за минимальное время. Заглянуть же в собственное тело и увидеть, что оно такое же, как человеческое – это совершенное другое дело.   
Старк останавливает сканер над грудиной, разглядывает кости и бормочет что-то про металлическую оболочку. Взгляд Солдата прикован к центральному экрану. Кровеносная система. У него сердце бьется, и он видит, как это происходит.   
Улыбнувшись, Солдат слегка подается вперед. Его рука – всего лишь конечность, в ней нет ничего особенно интересного. А вот это… Это действительно красиво.   
________________  
Примечания автора:  
*Практически всё в этой главе, что касается описания руки Солдата, взято из статьи великолепной therealdeepsix на Tumblr. http://therealdeepsix.tumblr.com/post/83026776750/ive-been-thinking-about-buckys-robot-arm-a-lot   
*Постельное белье от Черрути – очень и очень дорогое постельное белье, особенно известное по фильму «Американский психопат». 

Примечания переводчика:  
1) Анастасия – персонаж одноименного мультфильма, Анастасия Романова, дочь императора Николая II, которая при посадке на поезд падает, ударяется головой и теряет память.   
2) Показать «птичку» – показать средний палец.

 **Глава 27**  
– Баки, как думаешь, встать можешь? – спрашивает Сэм после того, как Старк выключает сканер и объявляет, что в теле Солдата нет следящих устройств.  
Солдат не знает, удивляться ли тому, что ГИДРа не встроила в него жучок. Но куда еще он мог вернуться, если не к ним?  
Он сверлит взглядом трубки и проводок, указывает на них.  
Сэм тихо охает, а потом приближается к Солдату справа и просит разрешения дотронуться до него и отсоединить капельницу. Старк делает то же самое с проводом монитора. Солдат без понятия, почему они всё время что-то спрашивают, но все равно кивает. Пальцы Старка, скользнув под воротник рубашки, возвращаются с проводом и электродом, и монитор ЧСС замолкает. Порт они оставляют в руке, но трубки отсоединяют.   
Солдат может стоять без посторонней помощи, но ему все равно помогают подняться. Он не может решить, считают ли они его настолько некомпетентным или пытаются прибегнуть к импринтингу, чтобы он лучше следовал приказам. Он не спрашивает, куда его ведут, идет следом, а Старк на ходу изучает снимки на планшете и вслух рассуждает об источниках энергии. Пунктом назначения оказывается кухня, и Солдат растерян. Разве приказы отдают на кухне? Он не помнит. На последней миссии не было ничего подобного. Но новые кураторы, кажется, имеют мало общего с ГИДРой, а миссии должны быть исполнены вне зависимости от того, как именно были отданы приказы. Солдата усаживают за стол, и – вместо приказов или инструкций – он сталкивается с очередным вопросом.  
– Какой твой любимый суп? – спрашивает Сэм.  
В этом вопросе нет ни одного понятного элемента. У Солдата нет ничего любимого, кроме наиболее предпочтительной винтовки. Да и та исключительно из-за эффективности. Солдат никогда не видел суп. Он непонимающе таращит глаза в ответ и ждет наказания.   
– Нужен список? – уточняет Старк. – Тут есть банки практически всего на свете. Пеппер не доверяет моим кулинарным умениям, основываясь на одном-единственном инциденте, который, я должен сказать, произошел в невероятно стрессовой ситуации, и вообще это было довольно неблагодарно с ее стороны. Но тут есть всё, что тебе может приглянуться, от артишоков до зуппа тоскана(1). Есть ведь такой суп, зуппа тоскана? Я его не выдумал?  
Солдат наклоняет голову набок и подумывает показать-таки ту «птичку».   
– Баки? – подает голос Сэм после нескольких секунд молчания.   
– У меня… нет любимого?  
– Ладно, – Сэм не подходит на расстояние удара. – Тогда можешь просто взглянуть на всё, что тут есть, и выбрать что-нибудь, хорошо?  
– Выбрать что-нибудь зачем?  
Солдат не должен задавать вопросы, должен немедленно понимать, чего от него хотят, но если он не спросит сейчас и выберет неправильно, будет только хуже.   
Сэм и Старк обмениваются взглядами, будто разговаривают без слов. Солдат не может понять, о чем.   
– Чтобы есть, – отвечает Сэм.  
У Солдата сосет под ложечкой. Он не знает как. Если ему прикажут есть, вероятность неудачи высока.   
– Я не ем, – произносит он.  
– И именно поэтому провалялся двое суток без сознания у меня в гостиной, – голос Старка звучит мягко. – Знаешь, на одной симпатичной советской морде долго не протянешь.   
Солдат мотает головой. Как могли эти люди чинить и сканировать его тело, и после всего этого не иметь ни малейшего понятия о том, как оно работает?  
– Я вообще не ем, – предпринимает он еще одну попытку. – Мне не нужно.   
Периоды молчания в этой комнате не похожи на приносящую отдых и покой тишину криокамеры. На Солдата давит всепоглощающее ощущение неправильности, и, судя по взглядам, он понимает, что делает что-то не так, но не может определить, что именно. У ГИДРы он, по крайней мере, знал, чем именно разозлил кураторов.  
– Баки, тебе надо есть, чтобы жить, – Сэм садится рядом, выражение его лица напряженное, почти огорченное. – Именно так работает тело. Если не будешь есть, не получишь необходимых для существования энергии и питательных веществ. А у тебя еще обмен веществ намного быстрее, чем у среднего человека, поэтому тебе надо есть чаще.   
Солдат не успевает ничего ответить, когда щелкает пальцами Старк:  
– Не говоря уж о твоей руке. Потребление калорий – вот на чем она работает. Она отключилась, потому что ты находился на грани истощения. Пораскинул мозгами, все понял, полностью способен воссоздать ее. Иногда я сам себя удивляю.   
Взгляд, который Сэм бросает на Старка, Солдат не способен расшифровать, но тот откашливается:  
– Ну, или можем вернуться к ужасной дегуманизации. Это, пожалуй, более уместно.   
Солдат стучит металлическими пальцами по порту в руке:  
– Я работаю на этом. Всегда так было.  
– Не всегда, – возражает Сэм с большей уверенностью, чем следует, учитывая, что Солдат в два с лишним раза его старше. – Это всё ГИДРа. Они не давали тебе есть, потому что не хотели, чтобы ты мог сам о себе заботиться. Поэтому кормили посредством капельниц.   
– Но это работает.  
Живот больше не причиняет Солдату боль, он уже не чувствует себя так, будто вот-вот упадет. Продолжать жить таким образом кажется проще и эффективнее.   
– Телу не положено функционировать таким образом, – говорит Старк. – Оно, может, и работает, но не идеально. А учитывая то, сколько калорий ты потребляешь, тебе либо придется дни напролет лежать под капельницей, либо они накачивали тебя мультивитаминами и рассчитывали, что с остальным сам справишься.  
Солдат полагает, что второй вариант больше похож на правду. А еще он не видит причины менять систему, которая явно действует.   
– Вот, – пальцы Сэма бегают по кнопкам телефона, вероятно, отправляя какое-то сообщение. – Просто попробуй суп, ладно? Я выберу его сам, чтобы тебе не пришлось волноваться. Тебе понравится, обещаю.   
– Я не знаю, как есть, – признавая это, Солдат не ощущает себя сломанным, потому что еда никогда не была обязательным процессом.   
– С супом всё просто. Есть его – совсем как пить, – телефон Сэма вибрирует, и он смотрит на экран. – Тони, картофельный у тебя имеется?  
– Ага. Сейчас проверю, чтобы был пожиже.   
Три минуты спустя перед Солдатом появляется миска супа. Она горячая, но не обжигает. Правой рукой Солдат зачерпывает ложку супа и выливает обратно в тарелку. Суп гуще, чем вода. Теоретически, должен проскользнуть в горло так же. Чувствуя на себе взгляды, следующую ложку Солдат отправляет в рот и немного запрокидывает голову, чтобы суп не полился обратно.   
Он не готов почувствовать вкус.  
Единственный вкус, который ему знаком – сахар (сладкий?), а суп совсем не похож на сахар. У Солдата нет слов, чтобы описать вкус, ни на английском, ни на русском. Он теплый и тяжелый, но не до тошноты, и такой приятный, и с минуту Солдат не глотает, смакуя ощущение.   
Две ложки спустя он решает, что этого недостаточно, поднимает тарелку, как стакан, и пьет.   
– Как мило, что кто-то наконец оценил мою готовку, – замечает Старк.  
Сэм то ли кашляет, то ли смеется:  
– Ты перелил суп из банки и поставил его в микроволновку.   
– Всё равно считается.  
Солдат осторожно возвращает тарелку на стол и вытирает рот. Он снова улыбается – второй раз за день. Такого раньше не случалось, и он начинает подумывать, что этот день – лучший в его жизни.   
– Можно мне еще?  
– Можешь брать что угодно, Баки. Ты больше не инструмент. У тебя есть свобода воли.  
Звучит невероятно, но красиво. Солдат не способен как следует понять эти слова, но сейчас он слишком доволен, чтобы беспокоиться об этом.  
________________  
Примечания автора:  
*Если вы гадали, что Сэм делал с телефоном, то он отправлял СМС Стиву, спрашивая, какой суп любил Баки.

Примечания переводчика:  
1) Зуппа тоскана (тосканский суп) – блюдо итальянской кухни, кремовый суп с картофелем, копчеными колбасками, беконом и листовой капустой.

 **Глава 28**  
Третью миску супа ему не дают, потому что не думают, что его желудок с ней справится. Тело ощущается наполненным, чего никогда не случалось после капельниц, и Солдат не может решить, нравится ему это или нет. Его отводят в спальню и снова подключают трубки в порт. Говорят, там антибиотики – для порезов на ладони и ноге. Порезы уже почти полностью затянулись, и Солдат думает, что это пустая трата лекарств, но не спорит.   
Он ждет инструктажа по миссии, но вместо досье Сэм вручает ему блокнот и ручку:  
– Попытайся сделать список того, что тебя расстраивает, и мы посмотрим, как это можно исправить.  
Если это и миссия, то самая странная на его, надо сказать, ограниченной памяти.   
– Расстраивает? – повторяет Солдат.  
Слово для него означает наличие неполадок, но голова не кружилась с того момента, как он очнулся.  
– Делает тебя несчастным? – пробует Сэм. – Причиняет дискомфорт?   
Под пустым взглядом Солдата он покашливает и открывает рот, чтобы снова перефразировать свои слова, но тут вмешивается Старк и достает телефон:  
– Слушай, давай перед тем, как ты начнешь учить Терминатора говорить «Асталависта, бейби», я позвоню Пеппер. У меня есть идея.  
*  
Увидев женщину по имени Пеппер, Солдат может сосредоточиться только на ее волосах. Они заставляют его думать о миссии, о том, как его самого тянули за волосы, о проволоке на горле. Он ощущает электрические разряды, пробегающие по металлической руке, и прижимается к спинке кровати, чтобы не броситься на Пеппер, но улыбка не сходит с ее лица.   
– Приятно познакомиться, Баки, – она вручает Старку пакет.  
Пакет оказывается наполненным книгами. Они большие, тонкие, состоят по большей части из картинок, и Старк дает их Солдату почитать. Самым уместным на данный момент Солдату кажется заголовок «Как Я Чувствую», и, прочитав книгу шесть раз и тщательно изучив картинки на каждой странице, он, вроде бы, понимает, что означает «несчастный». Следующая книга, «Случилось Нечто Ужасное», про несчастного енота с плохими снами и плохими воспоминаниями. Эту книгу Солдат читает сорок раз.   
*  
Список Солдат начинает писать по-русски и только потом понимает, что новые кураторы, скорее всего, не смогут его прочитать. Перевернув страницу и начав заново, Солдат обнаруживает, что писать по-английски удобнее. Буквы выходят из-под ручки более естественно. Первым пунктом должно было быть то, что он не в состоянии обеспечить работу собственного организма, но еще одна книга от Пеппер позволяет пропустить этот пункт.   
*  
«1) Мне не хватает слов»  
– Требуется время, чтобы пополнить словарный запас, – объясняет Сэм, пока Солдат изучает книгу о жестовой речи. – Особенно взрослому человеку. Ты справишься, но со временем. Так что если не знаешь слово или почувствуешь себя слишком расстроенным, чтобы говорить, воспользуйся этим, хорошо? Мы тебя поймем.   
Знак «стоп» выглядит следующим образом: левую руку вытянуть ладонью вверх, ребро правой опустить на нее. Солдат повторяет жест трижды, безукоризненно, но все еще непонимающе.  
– Я думал, вот это «стоп», – он показывает жест, которому Старк научил его перед тем, как использовать сканер.   
Сэм закатывает глаза:  
– Только для супербогатых тупых плейбоев.  
– Для супербогатых гениальных плейбоев, минуточку, – поправляет Старк из соседней комнаты.   
*  
«2) На кровати слишком много места».  
– Слишком много места? – переспрашивает Сэм.  
Солдат пожимает плечами и руками показывает, сколько пространства было вокруг него в криокамере. Там было намного теснее. Он стоял там, а не лежал, и уж конечно, она не была такой мягкой. И хотя по холоду криокамеры он не скучает, простор и мягкость матраса сбивают с толку.   
– Можно приобрести кровать поуже.  
Новую кровать не получается поставить в тот же день, но вечером Старк появляется на пороге с одеялом. Он кладет одеяло на кровать, и весит оно, должно быть, килограммов двадцать.   
– Пеппер подарила. По идее, должно помочь заснуть, но я испытываю проблемы со сном, когда кажется, будто на меня слон улегся. По-любому, раз ты привык спать в холодильнике, думаю, проблему открытого пространства оно уладит. Или не уладит. Но хуже не будет, насколько я знаю. Кстати, не спи под ним, если будет хуже. Я предпочитаю не травмировать гостей по недосмотру. Понимаю, звучит странно.   
Он уже снова за дверью, когда Солдат говорит «спасибо».   
Под весом одеяла постель кажется меньше. Солдат лежит в темноте и пытается вспомнить, как заснуть.  
*  
«3) Я думаю, что могу ранить людей без приказа».  
«4) Я многого не помню».  
«5) Я не хочу видеть сны».  
Прочитав список, эти пункты Сэм обводит в кружок и говорит, что справиться с ними сразу же не получится, понадобится терапия. Солдат не знает этого слова (перевод – terapiya – тоже ничего не дает), как не знает слова «консультирование».   
– Знаешь, кто такие врачи? – спрашивает Сэм.   
Солдат думает об иглах и пиле, кивает.   
– Терапевты похожи на врачей, но лечат разум, а не тело.   
Солдат видит кресло и ощущает электрические разряды. Он мотает головой, и ожидаемое наказание его не волнует. Он пообещал себе, что скорее умрет, чем вернется в кресло, и хотя ему хочется стереть всё это, он помнит боль.   
– Эй, – Сэм протягивает руку, но не касается. – Это совсем не похоже на то, к чему тебя принуждала ГИДРа, понимаешь? Просто надо будет поговорить, вот и всё. И больше ничего, если ты больше ничего не захочешь.   
– Я плохо говорю, – слова приходится выталкивать силой, потому что в мыслях Солдат по-прежнему привязан к креслу.   
– Тебе даже говорить не придется, если не хочешь. Так надо, чтобы помочь тебе, Баки. Тебе не причинят никакого вреда, обещаю.   
Но обнуления в кресле… Они тоже должны были помочь.   
*  
«6) Я не понимаю вещи, именами которых называет меня Тони Старк».  
Принцесса Анастасия и Дмитрий танцуют на палубе корабля. «Нет, – говорит за кадром Вдовствующая Графиня. – Это совершенное начало».   
Сэм останавливает видео, когда Солдат моргает на экран:  
– Нравится?  
– Я русский, – говорит Солдат, но это не совсем правда. – Я… почти русский. Это…в России нет ничего подобного.   
– Так на самом деле у вас там нет таинственных зомби и демонических поездов? – вздыхает Старк. – Ну вот, отпуск коту под хвост.   
Солдат всё еще прокручивает в голове песню, которую пела принцесса, когда они приступают ко второму фильму, «Волшебник Страны Оз». Он думает, что должен знать эту историю, но воспоминания уплывают из-под самого носа. В песне пелось «то, что я почти помню», и он начинает понимать, почему Старк назвал его Анастасией.   
*  
Седьмой пункт солдат не записывает, потому что это значит, что они увидят на бумаге «Я скучаю по Стиву». В последнюю встречу Солдат оставил Стива без сознания, потому что выбор был либо поступить так, либо сломать ему шею, и он не хочет, чтобы подобное повторилось.   
Сэм или Старк могли бы приказать ему не делать так, и он бы не стал, но они ни разу не отдавали ему приказов такой важности. Сэм продолжает убеждать Солдата, что они не собираются приказывать ему, и Солдат старается не концентрироваться на этой мысли, потому что у него от этого крутит живот. Они хотят, чтобы он знал, что делать, без вопросов? Он едва способен читать сигналы собственного тела, не говоря уж о том, чтобы интерпретировать желания других.   
Вероятно, они намерены научить его.   
Ночью ему снятся пальцы, обхватившие его руку, он знает эти пальцы. Сон идет своим чередом, а потом чужая ладонь прижимает его, и его руку отрывают – кожа и сухожилия растягиваются и лопаются. Солдат просыпается, замерев, тяжело дыша и широко распахнув глаза. Но даже когда дыхание выравнивается и он убеждается, что обе руки, настоящая и металлическая, на месте, воздух в комнате остается знакомым, как будто кто-то еще был рядом с ним.   
________________  
Примечания автора:  
*События первого дня Солдата в башне Старка представлены вразнобой.  
*Упомянутые в этой главе книги настоящие. Нет ничего лучше в мире, чем книги с картинками, если вам нужно узнать самую необходимую информацию в самой простой и доступной форме.   
«Как Я Чувствую» Жанан Кейн – книга в стихах о различных эмоциональных состояниях (можно посмотреть и послушать здесь: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ks3IINr6moM ). «Случилось Нечто Ужасное» Маргарет М. Холмс – книга о неопределенном травмирующем событии, предназначенная для помощи детям, пережившим собственную душевную травму. Среди остальных книг – «Как Работает Твое Тело» Джуди Кайндли (о всех процессах, происходящих в теле, как будто тело это механизм, с соответствующими иллюстрациями) и «Твое Тело Принадлежит Тебе» Корнелии Спелман (о неуместных прикосновениях и в целом об автономии тела).  
*Многие вещи, предлагаемые Солдату (например, язык жестов и утяжеленное одеяло), основаны на техниках для терапии аутизма. Солдат не аутист, но испытывает проблемы, похожие на те, с которыми борются нейроотличные люди (как, например, неспособность понять собственные эмоции и эмоции окружающих). 

**Глава 29**  
Утром Солдату приносят планшет и просят выбрать в интернете одежду, которую затем доставят в башню. Солдат управляется с веб-страницами правой рукой, потому что она более точная, а еще потому, что на левую экран реагирует через раз. Старк говорит, что может улучшить руку, так что в будущем такой проблемы не возникнет. А еще он говорит, что Солдат должен обратить внимание на одежду, которая сделана не из темной кожи, и что зимний тип хорошо смотрится в синем и фиолетовом.   
Солдат начинает новую страницу в блокноте специально для того, чтобы записывать сказанное Старком с целью посмотреть потом, что это значит. Первые две записи – «зимние цвета» и «доминант в коже». Увидев вторую запись, Сэм качает головой и спрашивает Старка насчет функции «родительский контроль» в интернете.   
Куртка Барнса в Смитсоновском музее была синего цвета. Потому что Барнс был снайпером или потому что любил синий цвет? Зачем вообще предпочитать определенные цвета? Разглядывая их, Солдат думает, что выбрал бы синий и зеленый, но не видит смысла в выборе конкретного цвета, если речь не идет о тактических причинах.   
А еще он не понимает смысла большей части гражданской одежды, выставленной на сайте.  
– Зачем нужны обтягивающие джинсы? – спрашивает Солдат.  
– Чертовски хороший вопрос, – отвечает Сэм.   
Они снова приводят его на кухню и спрашивают, не хочет ли он попробовать что-нибудь новенькое. Ответ, разумеется, отрицательный, потому что какой смысл пробовать что-то, что может оказаться не очень хорошим, если есть то, что ему наверняка понравится. Потом Солдат гадает, правильно ли ответил. Он гадает, когда они потеряют терпение и начнут говорить ему, какие именно ответы правильные.  
Он не помнит, сколько длилось терпение ГИДРы.   
В башне есть библиотека, и это следующее помещение, куда отводят Солдата.   
– Ты говорил, что хочешь расширить словарный запас, – объясняет Сэм в дверях.   
Солдат помнит, что существуют книги, полностью состоящие из слов и их определений, и думает, что именно эти книги ему намерены предложить, но тома, которые вручает ему Старк, оказываются sbornikami rasskazov. Историй, которые не содержат фактической информации. Они все на английском, и некоторые фамилии отдаются в пространстве в мозгу, где когда-то были воспоминания. Уэллс, Шелли, Верн.   
Барнс читал? Они постоянно общаются по телефону – то Старк, то Сэм. Стив находится где-то в здании, и они, должно быть, отчитываются перед ним, следуют его приказам. Наверное, эти книги – тоже приказ Стива, как будто истории могут восстановить стертого человека. Солдат сомневается, что это осуществимо, но ведь он никогда не читал ничего, кроме досье и статей в Википедии, так что опытом в этой области не располагает.   
Открыв одну из книг, Солдат застревает на первом же предложении, наткнувшись на слово «живописный».   
– Ты переворачиваешь страницы правой рукой, – говорит Старк, отвлекая его от текста.  
Солдат действительно делает так, потому что пальцы левой руки не особенно умело обращаются с такими тонкими и легкими предметами, как страницы, а ему не хочется портить имущество Старка.  
– Это неправильно?  
– Эй, я вовсе не собираюсь никому указывать, как ему распоряжаться своей левой рукой, – у Старка то же выражение, как вчера, когда он сканировал руку Солдата. – Но если я могу настроить ее так, чтобы ее воспринимал сенсорный экран – а это, кстати, я могу сделать даже во сне – не вижу причин, почему бы не улучшить нейронную ответную реакцию в твоих пальцах.   
Солдат смотрит на руку. Он видит пользу подобного обновления, но еще помнит, как впивался пальцами в асфальт, чтобы не покатиться кубарем по шоссе, как ловил щит Стива на лету. Он пытается представить подобные ситуации при том, что рука будет посылать сигналы опасности в мозг.   
– Постоянно?  
– Необязательно. Можно сделать в виде перчатки.  
Почти сразу после этого Старк ведет его в лабораторию. До этого Сэм настаивает на том, чтобы обсудить компьютерную систему Старка, которая, по его словам, существует во всем здании, но особенно в лаборатории, и которая может разговаривать. Компьютер называется ДЖАРВИС, и Сэм настойчиво подчеркивает, что он друг, а не угроза, и что он искусственный интеллект, а не человек, отслеживающий их действия.   
У Солдата, который смутно припоминает человека в компьютере, не получается увидеть значимую разницу, но раз это важно для Сэма, он кивает.  
– Она не будет особенно отличаться от перчатки для набора сообщений, – говорит Старк, пока Солдат идет следом.  
Старк много всего говорит, и Солдат полагает, что понимает процентов сорок.   
– Но там нить-проводник устанавливает связь между экраном и кожей, а у твоей руки другое емкостное сопротивление, однако если кончики пальцев перчатки будут состоять из синтетической плоти, то…  
Двери с шипением открываются, пропуская их, и голос произносит нараспев:  
– ДОБРОЕ УТРО, СЕРЖАНТ БАРНС.  
Солдат оглядывается, ищет даже не тело, а то, к чему можно повернуться для ответа, но его отвлекает сама лаборатория. Она полна инструментов и всяких неизвестных предметов, которые все же напоминают о чем-то, о ком-то безымянном. Он чувствует… «разочарование» – слово из книги, которое лучше всего описывает ощущение, потому что ему казалось, что в помещении должен быть летающий «Кадиллак».   
К чему это было вообще?  
Слева раздается щелканье и гудение, и пневматическая лапа сжимает его руку. Какой-то робот. Это небольно, и Солдат придумал уже способов пятьдесят разрушить создание с минимальным ущербом для себя. Но он так привык, что его трогают без разрешения, и подобное так редко случалось в последние несколько дней, что он просто стоит и смотрит.  
– Эй! – Тони замахивается на робота. – Руки прочь от инспектора Гаджета! О, ты, пожалуй, больше на доктора Кло смахиваешь, да? (1) Неважно. Нельзя лапать беспризорных киллеров, понял? Какими бы блестящими они ни были.   
Робот издает какой-то звук и стучит по звезде на плече Солдата.   
– Нет, я не собираюсь рисовать на тебе такую. И языки пламени тоже. Никаких гоночных полос, никакого гидравлического пирсинга. Я тебя не затем возрождал, чтобы ты переживал кризис среднего возраста. А теперь отпусти киборга.   
Вместо того чтобы отпустить руку, робот начинает исследовать ее почти так же, как делал Старк, хотя и не так умело. Старк вздыхает.   
– Баки, это ДаммИ. ДаммИ, Баки. Да, я его сделал, но в свою защиту скажу, что во время разработки я был подростком. А еще пьяным.   
– Привет, – говорит Солдат.  
Он никогда раньше не разговаривал с другой машиной.   
– А теперь отцепись, – приказывает Старк. – У тебя пять минут, чтобы проникнуться концепцией личного пространства, или я тебя разберу. Представь своё существование в виде вешалки для шляп. Только без духовной жизни, и я сниму все твои провода, потому что так они будут стоить больше. И экстренное сообщение: никто в этом здании никогда не носит шляпы.   
ДаммИ отпускает его, но Солдат не знает, что робот делает потом, потому что занят воспоминаниями. Угрозы этой машине… Старк изобретательнее, но его слова заставляют вспомнить о кураторах, агентах ГИДРы. Кажется, если Солдат слишком долго приходил в себя после криокамеры или не мог достаточно быстро понять цель, они тоже упоминали вывод из эксплуатации. Или кресло.  
Куратор есть куратор.  
Остается единственный вопрос: сколько времени понадобится этим кураторам, чтобы начать обращаться с ним, как с остальными машинами.  
________________  
Примечания переводчика:  
1) Инспектор Гаджет – главный герой одноименного комедийно-детективного мультсериала. Киборг, в тело которого встроены тысячи устройств на все случаи жизни. Главным злодеем мультсериала выступает доктор Кло, который носит стальные перчатки и мечтает завладеть миром. 

**Глава 30**  
Именно в лаборатории Старк начинает отдавать Солдату приказы.  
Приказы не такие, какие отдавала ГИДРа. Заданиями тогда были убийства, иногда похищения. Время от времени, вроде бы вспоминает Солдат, ему приказывали выбивать информацию из пленных. Но все приказы, которые он в состоянии вспомнить, касались смерти или шпионажа.  
Приказы Старка совершенно другие. «Сядь», и «Передай мне вон то», и «Вытяни руку». Приказов много, но все они однотипные. От Солдата ни разу не требуется покидать помещение, не говоря уж о том, чтобы взять оружие и уничтожить цель. Вероятно, это тест, чтобы убедиться, что Солдат готов повиноваться. Однако с ДЖАРВИСом Старк общается так же.  
С ДаммИ он общается преимущественно угрозами. За проведенное в лаборатории время он уже успел пообещать превратить робота в вешалку для шляп, сдать его в металлолом и заставить носить конический головной убор, который стоит на верстаке и на котором большими буквами написано «БОЛВАН». Солдату это слово не знакомо. Угрозы звучат каждый раз, когда робот тянется к руке Солдата, и в животе всякий раз возникает ощущение, которое не похоже ни на голод, ни на удовольствие. Он не хочет, чтобы робота разбирали, и не может понять, почему обещания наказания не отпугивают ДаммИ.   
Разве что Старк – куратор, который не идет дальше угроз. Солдат не помнит имен и почти не помнит лиц, но были у него кураторы, которые часто выкрикивали предупреждения, но всегда держали дистанцию. В действиях Старка нет настороженности, но больше ничего похожего Солдат не помнит. Учитывая невыполняемые угрозы и несовместимые с функциями Солдата приказы, возникает вопрос, не является ли Старк плохим куратором. Однако Солдат думает, что уж лучше пусть его используют для доставки инструментов, чем для убийств. А еще Старк все время бормочет «спасибо», когда Солдат исполняет требуемое.  
– Есть мысли, почему на нее налепили звезду? – спрашивает Старк, в очередной раз отогнав от руки робота.  
На памяти Солдата никто не объяснял ему предназначение звезды. Поднапрягшись, он припоминает, как таращился на руку, пока доктор расписывал ее функции, но едва ли это настоящее воспоминание, потому что заканчивается оно металлическими пальцами на шее доктора. А Солдат не сопротивляется кураторам.   
– Может быть, для… – он замолкает, не зная ни английского слова, ни подходящего жеста.  
– По-русски можешь сказать? – спрашивает Старк. – ДЖАРВИС переведет.   
– Otvlechenie vnimaniya.  
– ОТВЛЕЧЕНИЕ ВНИМАНИЯ, СЭР.  
– Спасибо. Отвлечение внимания. Потому что это не знак ГИДРы, – поясняет Солдат. – Никто их не вычислит.  
– Ага. Логично. Ну или кто-нибудь сильно соскучился, а под рукой оказались трафарет и аэрозольная краска. Вот, дай-ка мне руку, – Старк натягивает на кисть Солдата что-то, похожее на перчатку, но с одними только деталями для пальцев. – Не особо приятно эстетически, но это пока образец. Ощущения еще не передает, но должно получаться… – он подводит пальцы Солдата к планшету, и экран распознает их.  
– Вуаля. Одобрение поощряется, но я и так в курсе, что гениален.   
– Спасибо, Говард.  
Солдат не может расшифровать брошенный Старком взгляд и не знает, что сделал, чтобы этот взгляд вызвать.  
*  
После того, как Старк объявляет, что конструирования на сегодня достаточно, и Солдату дают очередную миску супа (другого на этот раз, после долгой лекции об источниках питательных веществ, которую Солдат понимает только наполовину), его предоставляют самому себе. Он снова берется за книгу и снова зависает на первом же предложении.  
– ДЖАРВИС? – обращается Солдат к пустой спальне, потому что Сэм говорил, что компьютерная система везде.  
– ДА, СЕРЖАНТ БАРНС?   
Солдат вздрагивает, но и только, потому что ожидал услышать голос:  
– Что означает «живописный»?  
– ЖИВОПИСНЫЙ. ПРИЛАГАТЕЛЬНОЕ. ИМЕЮЩИЙ ПРИЯТНЫЕ ИЛИ ИНТЕРЕСНЫЕ КАЧЕСТВА; ОБЛАДАЮЩИЙ ПОРАЗИТЕЛЬНО ЭФФЕКТНЫМ ВНЕШНИМ ВИДОМ. ПОЯСНЕНИЕ ТРЕБУЕТСЯ?  
– Нет, – поразмыслив, Солдат полагает, что понял слово. – Спасибо.  
– НЕ ЗА ЧТО.  
Разобравшись с предложением, Солдат принимается за следующее:  
– ДЖАРВИС?  
– ДА, СЕРЖАНТ БАРНС?  
– Что такое чре… Что такое «чре-звы-чай-ный»?  
– ЧРЕЗВЫЧАЙНЫЙ. ПРИЛАГАТЕЛЬНОЕ. ПОЛНЫЙ ИЛИ СОВЕРШЕННЫЙ.  
– Спасибо.  
Час спустя Солдат доходит до половины второй страницы. «Я одинок, – написано там, – скитаюсь по свету и нигде не нахожу себе места». Паузу на этот раз вызывает не отсутствие понимания, а его избыток. Начинает ныть голова, и Солдат решает вернуться к иллюстрированным книжкам.   
*  
Книга о чувствах, которую Солдат роняет на колени Сэму, раскрыта на странице «разочарованный». Он сцепляет пальцы домиком перед грудью и двигает ими, словно помешивает что-то.   
– СЕРЖАНТ БАРНС ПОКАЗЫВАЕТ «АМЕРИКА», – поясняет ДЖАРВИС, не дожидаясь вопроса.   
Сэм переводит взгляд с Солдата на книгу и обратно:  
– Ты разочарован в Америке?  
– Он только что открыл для себя реалити-шоу? – вмешивается Старк. – ДЖАРВИС, скажи, что ты заблокировал «Ти-эль-си»… (1) Послушай, парень, я знаю, кажется, что всё безрадостно, но есть и качественные телепередачи. Я могу составить список…  
– Net, – Солдат стучит по строчкам «Я разочарован, что мы не можем поиграть» и повторяет жест.  
– Ты скучаешь по Стиву, – говорит Сэм.   
– Da.  
Со Стивом было не так одиноко, хоть и не так спокойно.  
– Хочешь повидаться с ним?  
Солдат медлит, потом листает страницы назад, пока не добирается до подходящей эмоции.  
– Ты хочешь увидеть его, но боишься, – Сэм поднимает глаза от страницы. – Чего ты боишься?  
Солдат обхватывает металлическими пальцами собственную шею и изображает удушение.   
– Ты боишься, что причинишь Стиву вред, или что не будешь знать, что сказать?  
Оба предположения верны, плюс Солдат помнит, как рука Стива обхватывала его горло на геликарриере, так что он просто кивает.   
– Мы можем выступить в роли посредников, – предлагает Старк. – Поверь, я смогу удержать тебя от покушения на трико Кэпа, даже если ты начнешь изображать берсеркера.   
Солдат думает, что засомневался бы, знай он, что такое «берсеркер».   
– Баки, когда ты в последний раз видел Стива, то не ожидал встречи. А сейчас мы можем помочь тебе подготовиться. И ты можешь ничего не говорить, если будет слишком тяжело. Если ты действительно хочешь его увидеть, если ты в настроении, то я позвоню Стиву, хорошо? Но только если это не доставит тебе неудобств.  
Солдат сомневается, что мысли о том, чтобы увидеть Стива, когда-нибудь перестанут доставлять ему неудобство. Представляя их встречу, он чувствует, как сжимается в груди, будто он тонет. Но паника не прогоняет желание, и он кивает:  
– Da.   
Сэм смотрит на него так долго, что Солдату кажется, будто его видно насквозь, но потом тоже кивает:  
– Хорошо. Я ему передам.   
________________  
Примечания автора:  
* Солдат читает «Когда спящий проснется» Герберта Уэллса.

Примечания переводчика:  
1) «Ти-эль-си» – развлекательный канал, предназначенный для женской аудитории, чьи передачи охватывают такие темы, как мода и стиль жизни, кулинария, воспитание детей, путешествия, свадьбы и многое другое.

 **Глава 31**  
В комнате, в которой, по их словам, он увидит Стива, три двери, каждая из которых ведет в коридор. Сэм уверяет Солдата, что по меньшей мере два выхода постоянно будут свободны, если ему захочется уйти. Если он расстроится, запаникует, устанет, подумает, что может начать буйствовать, или почувствует что угодно, требующее помощи или одиночества, Сэм говорит, ему надо всего лишь сказать или показать «стоп».   
Солдат решает, что будет показывать. Не то чтобы он забыл английский, но тело всё состоит из подающих противоречивые сигналы нервов, и слова не хотят протискиваться через горло.  
В комнате два кресла, практически в противоположных углах. Сэм подводит его к одному из кресел, и из этого положения дверь располагается сбоку и практически всё помещение на виду.  
– Ты уверен? – переспрашивает Сэм. – Стив поймет, если тебе понадобится больше времени.  
– Da, – едва слово срывается с губ, Солдату хочется взять его обратно.  
Эти люди не русские. Стив был недоволен предыдущими кураторами Солдата. Говорить на языке, который он использовал при общении с ГИДРой, в окружении Стива и его друзей неразумно. Вероятно, его не накажут, хоть и должны (Солдата запрограммировали учиться посредством боли), но это не оправдание его легкомысленной глупой ошибке.   
– Хорошо, – отвечает Сэм.  
В его исполнении слово звучит так, будто всё действительно хорошо, будто Солдат не показал себя нестабильным, неэффективным и не проявил еще множества недостатков.   
– Пойду позову Стива, ладно?  
На этот раз он просто кивает.  
Сэм уходит, а Солдат изучает выходы. Он осматривает стены и рассчитывает способы побега, если вдруг двери окажутся заблокированными: вентиляционное отверстие чересчур узкое, так что придется выбить дверь или пробить металлической рукой стену. Он начинает мысленно перечислять способы, которыми можно вывести из строя человека без необходимости убивать, вычеркивая пункты, предполагающие тяжелые, пусть и не смертельные, телесные повреждения.  
– Приятно видеть тебя, Баки.  
Стив усаживается – улыбающийся, высокий и  
[missiya]  
совершенный.  
Там, где Солдат держал его за горло, нет ни следа синяков. Солдат, впрочем, и не ожидал увидеть синяки, потому что Стив исцеляется так же, как он сам, только еще лучше, но все равно таращится на шею, потому что это легче, чем смотреть в глаза. Он думает, надо сказать «И мне тебя». Он думает, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс не стал бы задумываться над ответом.   
Солдат слабо и неуверенно машет рукой, но движение замирает, едва начавшись, потому что рука левая. Он думает, эта рука Стиву, скорее всего, не нравится, поэтому роняет ее на колено и прикрывает другой.   
«И мне тебя», – пытается выговорить Солдат, но слов нет. Даже если бы он их сказал, они, возможно, были бы ложью, потому что он машинально обдумывает способы убить Стива, а значит, не так уж рад его видеть. Но даже так это самое хорошее после супа, а то и лучше.   
Он поднимает глаза и успевает увидеть улыбку Стива, прежде чем снова отводит взгляд, и это определенно лучше супа.   
– Я очень счастлив, что ты решил прийти сюда, Баки, – слова кажутся искренними, хоть они осторожные и тихие. – У меня не было возможности поблагодарить тебя за спасение. Я горжусь тобой.   
Его vladeltsy не требовали никакого отклика – даже на похвалу.  
[Но ведь он и мой друг тоже]  
Кивнув снова, Солдат осмеливается поднять глаза во второй раз.   
Стив – самая знакомая для него фигура, но при этом и самая странная. У Солдата в лучшем случае горсточка воспоминаний, да и те требуют сортировки, чтобы сложиться в понятную картину, и многие из них – о другом Стиве, о том, который был меньше. Солдат еще пытается принять вероятность такой трансформации. Он думает о маленьком Стиве, который рассказал ему о воде в Бруклине, и гадает, почему бы Стиву таким не остаться. Тогда было бы легче думать о нем не как о миссии.   
Но еще это сделало бы его уязвимее.   
Каким бы ни был Стив, большим или маленьким, Солдат думает, Барнс умел читать это лицо, и какая-то часть этой способности в нем остается. Он полагает, Стив искренне счастлив видеть его, и это знание частично основано на выражении лица Стива, а не только на уверенности, что тот не лжет. Но там не только радость. Осторожность, тревога, может быть, и многое другое.   
Безопаснее не смотреть ему в лицо, поэтому Солдат снова опускает взгляд. И обнаруживает, что смотрит на руки Стива. Какой-то момент он вспоминает, как эти руки били и душили его, а потом вспоминает карандаши. Он вспоминает бумагу, и следы графита, и стружку из ластика.   
– Ty… – он замолкает и пробует снова. – Ты… рисуешь?  
– Ага. Я ходил в художественную школу. До того, как мы… До всего этого. Я по-прежнему рисую. Наброски с того времени не сохранились, но…  
Солдат думает о Смитсоновском музее и Википедии. Он думает о книжке из картинок, но название ускользнуло из памяти.   
– У тебя есть телефон?  
Стив достает из кармана телефон. Солдат, занятый воспоминаниями, не пытается изучать его лицо.  
– Хочешь посмотреть? Принести тебе или хочешь…  
Солдат делает ему знак приблизиться – правой рукой на этот раз – и берет телефон. Стив собирается вернуться обратно, но Солдат перекладывает телефон в левую руку, а правой ловит ладонь Стива:  
– Pozhaluysta, ostansya.  
Ему нужна информация, а какой смысл выводить ее на телефон, если Стив не сможет смотреть на экран.  
Он залезает в Википедию, находит изображение книги (комиксы, вот как она называется) с Капитаном Америкой и юным Баки Барнсом в неуставной одежде на обложке.   
– Ты рисовал?  
Стив наклоняется взглянуть на картинку поближе и смеется. Солдату нравится этот звук.   
– Это? Нет, не я. Это Объединенная служба организации досуга войск придумала. Понимаешь, они решили, что если изобразить тебя ребенком, то дети будут охотнее покупать эти комиксы. Я знал, что тебе они жутко не нравятся, поэтому держал язык за зубами, но потом об их существовании узнал Дум-Дум и поднял тебя на смех, и я никогда не видел, чтобы ты так злился…  
Стив продолжает говорить, и Солдат пытается слушать, потому что, во-первых, нужно слушать, когда с тобой разговаривают, а во-вторых, кажется, история ему нравится, но сосредоточиться он не может, потому что вспоминает.  
Он помнит ребенка на военной базе. Девочке было лет девять, не больше, и она таращилась на Стива, как и все остальные. Господь свидетель, Баки и сам таращился, пока не научился соотносить своего костлявого друга с этим словно вышедшим из-под резца скульптора богом. Баки приходилось задирать голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. У девочки в руках было что-то вроде свернутого в трубочку журнала, и она смотрела на Стива добрые пять минут, не делая попыток приблизиться.   
Внимание со стороны маленьких девочек Стив замечал точно так же, как со стороны женщин – то есть, не замечал вообще. Так что Баки пришлось действовать, пока ребенок не решил, что Капитан Америка его игнорирует. В самом деле, так было нужно.   
– Здравствуйте, маленькая леди, как вас зовут?  
– Бетти, – она покрутила то, что держала в руках. – А тебя?  
Он коснулся фуражки:  
– Баки Барнс к вашим услугам.   
Если ее глаза раньше были большими, то сейчас и вовсе стали размером с блюдечко. Она хихикнула:  
– Ооох, Баки, ты тааакой высокий!  
Баки разглядел, что именно у нее в руках. Один из тех проклятых комиксов, в которых он бегал в шортиках и лосинах. В роли мелкого помощника главного героя. Одна из тех книжонок, которые Коммандос было запрещено упоминать, если они хотели, чтобы он и дальше прикрывал их задницы от вражеского огня. Он хотел заскрипеть зубами, но не виновата же девочка, что у нее ужасный вкус.   
– Я пил много молока, – выкрутился Баки и поклялся, что чуть позже стукнет Стива за раздавшееся из-за спины хихиканье.   
– Бетти, мы можем что-нибудь сделать для тебя?  
Девочка развернула комикс:  
– Вы бы не могли… вы бы не могли оба подписать мою книжку, пожалуйста?  
– Все, что угодно, для прекрасной леди, – сказал Баки.  
Чуть позже, когда поток сбивчивых благодарностей иссяк, девочка задержалась, разглядывая их, потом окликнула:  
– Баки?  
– А?  
– Где твои колготки?  
Он умудрился промямлить что-то про прачечную, а потом еще умудрился не вздуть Стива за его чертов сдавленный смех, пока ребенок не удалился на безопасное расстояние.   
Солдат прикусывает язык. Кладет телефон на подлокотник и вынимает ладонь из пальцев Стива. Он смутно слышит слова Стива («Баки, что такое? Скажи, что тебе нужно?»), но не отвечает. Пробормотав «Mne nuzhno vyiyti», он выбегает из комнаты. Грудь и горло горят от звука, который он не хочет выпускать, поэтому прижимает ладони ко рту, чтобы удержать его.  
И только оказавшись в комнате, где он спит, закрыв дверь и уткнувшись лицом в одеяла, Солдат позволяет себе расхохотаться, буквально завыть от смеха, до покатившихся по лицу слез. Это смешно. Баки Барнс был таким невероятно смешным, но ГИДРа выбила из него смех почти сто лет назад, и позволить себе смеяться вслух означает заслужить наказание.   
Поэтому он остается на месте и смеется до тех пор, пока не начинают болеть ребра и горло. Потом он вспоминает о компьютере, который слышит каждый звук и, несомненно, уже доложил обо всем оставшимся в комнате людям. Однако никто не приходит ни перенастраивать его, ни объявить выговор. Может быть, здесь разрешено смеяться.   
Этого слова не было в книге эмоций, но Солдату кажется, что он ощущает надежду.

 **Глава 32**  
– Ты уверен? – уточняет Солдат.  
Они на кухне. Волосы у Солдата мокрые, потому что он только что из ванной, где ему объяснили, как принимать душ и бриться. Сэм выглядел настороженным при виде Солдата с бритвой, и он не может понять почему. Его умение обращаться с клинками совершенно на уровне инстинктов, и он знает, как вести лезвием по коже, не раня ее. Раньше этот навык иногда использовался для запугивания, но пригодился и сейчас.   
Бритва напомнила Солдату об отсутствии оружия. Он способен защитить себя голыми руками, но отсутствие ножей и пистолетов, однажды проявившись, причиняет беспокойство. Вероятно, стоит взять нож из своей комнаты. Может понадобиться.   
– Впервые меня спрашивают, уверен ли я насчет жареных тостов с сыром, – Старк ставит на плиту сковороду с длинной ручкой. – Да. Уверен. Такое все любят. Кроме, разве что, тех, кто не переносит лактозу. Ты же усваиваешь лактозу, так?  
– Что такое «лактоза»?  
– Усваивает, – говорит Стив.  
Стив сидит за другим концом кухонной столешницы. Именно он учил Солдата мыть голову, а потом ушел, когда появилась бритва. Солдат думает, что это разумно: сам он уже не хочет причинить вред Стиву, но программа может заставить его почувствовать подобное желание. Плюс довольно тяжело игнорировать миссию, когда он не вооружен.   
– Тогда ладно. Полагаю, ты не веган, и не страдаешь целиакией. А даже если бы и страдал, хлеб безглютеновый, – Старк кладет бутерброд на сковородку и, прежде чем Солдат успевает поинтересоваться значением предыдущих слов, продолжает: – Так что поверь, стойкий оловянный солдатик, тебе понравится.  
– Мне это кажется излишним риском.  
Суп жидкий. Солдат может употреблять его без проблем. И насколько он разбирается в человеческом питании, ничто не мешает ему жить только на жидкостях. А вот попыток жевать и глотать что-то твердое он не помнит.   
– Это сыр и хлеб. Они опасны в той же степени, что новорожденные котята.   
В памяти загорается какой-то проблеск.  
– Это… – он колеблется, потом вспоминает слово. – Это фондю?  
– Нет, это бутерброд. Но эй, если ты хочешь восполнить пропущенное время в шестидесятых, я всегда могу достать плавильный котелок.   
Сведя брови, Солдат мотает головой:  
– Но фондю это сыр и хлеб. Ты сам сказал, когда вез нас в Люцерн (1).   
У Старка на лице появляется нечитаемое выражение, и он начинает что-то говорить, но тут вмешивается Стив:  
– Ты помнишь Люцерн?  
– Нет, – он видит, как Стив… «темнеет лицом», так говорится? – Но я знаю, что мы там были. А фондю – это сыр и хлеб, правильно?  
– Да, но не всякий сыр с хлебом – фондю, – возражает Старк. – Все равно что все квадраты – прямоугольники, но не все прямоугольники – квадраты, понимаешь? К тому же в фондю не обязательно входят сыр и хлеб. Есть еще шоколад и земляника.   
– Что такое «шоколад»?  
– ВЫ, ВЕРОЯТНО, ЗНАЕТЕ ЕГО КАК SHOKOLAD, СЕРЖАНТ БАРНС.  
– Ах ты бедное обездоленное дитя. ДЖАРВИС, свяжись с Пеппер. Скажи, что нам понадобится коробка «Годивы»(2). Нет, даже ящик.   
– Не стоит давать ему слишком много кофеина и сахара, – говорит Стив. – Как-то в Италии он попробовал эспрессо, и я, честно говоря, думал, что мы станем причиной инцидента международного масштаба. В смысле, он до этого несколько суток не спал, но все равно…  
– Я помню shokolad, – Солдат припоминает густой сладкий вкус. – Мне его давали. Как-то раз после миссии, кажется.   
Судя по тому, как замолкает и напрягается Стив, не стоило этого говорить.  
– Я думал, тебе не позволяли есть, – замечает Сэм.  
Солдат не заметил, когда именно он вошел в кухню.   
– Я и не ел. Я… держал его во рту, пока он не стал жидким?  
Он не задавался вопросами по поводу подарков от ГИДРы. Когда его хотели вознаградить какими-то предметами, он брал их, если не поступало возражений свыше. Если награды клали ему в рот, он не сопротивлялся.   
– У них всякое было. После миссий. Я пробовал водку, – жидкость из бутылки с красной звездой, которую поднесли к его губам, имела ужасный жгучий вкус. – А последний… – не сумев вспомнить слово, Солдат гладит себя по волосам, имитируя движение. – Делал вот так после того, как я уничтожал цели. Кажется.   
– Пирс? – негромко и ровно спрашивает Стив.  
Солдат мотает головой. Пирс разговаривал с ним, когда бывал доволен. Он не дотрагивался до Солдата, если не собирался наказать его.   
– Тот, кто командовал миссиями. Рамлоу?  
– Прошу прощения, – очень тихо произносит Стив после того, как его кулак останавливается за сантиметр от гранитной столешницы.   
Такой тон у Солдата ассоциируется с неизбежным ударом, и он ждет, что его стукнут, но Стив просто поднимается и быстро, но сдержанно выходит из комнаты.   
– Я повел себя плохо, – говорит Солдат.   
Он каким-то образом огорчил Стива. Он осматривает присутствующих, гадая, кто из них накажет его за неподобающее поведение.   
– Нет, Баки. Ничего такого, – Сэм усаживается рядом.   
– Я разозлил его.  
– ГИДРа разозлила его. Ты ничего плохого не сделал, ладно? У тебя не было выбора, когда они заставляли тебя. И нет ничего неправильного в разговорах о том, через что ты прошел. Нам, пожалуй, придется определиться с конкретным временем и местом, чтобы поговорить как раз об этом, но ты вспоминаешь. Это хорошо.   
Чего хорошего в воспоминаниях о том времени, когда он был Агентом ГИДРы? Они не научат его быть человеком и не заставят улыбаться. В лучшем случае, докажут, что он способен восстанавливать воспоминания, но он и так в курсе. Слово для этого ощущения, пожалуй, «недовольство».   
Сэм вздыхает:  
– Тут вообще чай держат? Кажется, нам всем стоит выпить по чашечке.  
Старк указывает на один из шкафчиков:  
– Уверен, Брюс хранит его там.   
– Я сделаю, – Солдат встает.  
Ему нужно отвлечься.  
– Ты пьешь чай? – спрашивает Сэм.  
– Net, – Солдат отвечает автоматически, поэтому по-русски.   
Может быть, Барнс пил чай, но Солдат не пил.   
– Но я умею его делать.  
Солдат не знает, зачем кому-то из ГИДРы понадобилось учить его делать чай, но он сомневается, что это воспоминание из прошлого Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Иначе почему в таком случае он не помнит про еду и как ее есть?  
– Фондю горит, – добавляет он, доставая из шкафчика упаковку чая.  
Старк ругается и запрещает говорить об этом Пеппер. Второй бутерброд не подгорает. Постигнув процесс жевания, Солдат думает, что между чаем и бутербродом с сыром выбрал бы бутерброд. У него больше текстур и привкусов, и Солдату начинает казаться, что потребление еды нужно не только для того, чтобы поддерживать функционирование тела. Он думает, что процесс потребления еды ему нравится. А еще думает, что было бы лучше, если бы Стив остался. В будущем надо держать воспоминания о ГИДРе при себе.   
Однако чем больше Солдат вспоминает о ГИДРе, тем больше уверенность, что Стив был там вместе с ним.   
________________  
Примечания автора:  
* Водка в бутылке с красной звездой называется «Medoyeff».

Примечания переводчика:  
1) Люцерн – город в Швейцарии, культурный центр страны.  
2) «Годива» – марка дорогого бельгийского шоколада.

 **Глава 33**  
Солдат проводит в Башне целую неделю, прежде чем пробует то, что называется терапией.   
Вечером третьего дня – того, что с бутербродом и воспоминаниями, которые лучше держать при себе – Стив находит его и сообщает, что ему нужно отлучиться на несколько дней, работа ждет. Он обещает Солдату, что Старк, Сэм и ДЖАРВИС будут здесь постоянно, говорит, что вернется так быстро, что Солдат даже заскучать не успеет. Он возьмет с собой телефон, так что Солдат может отправить сообщение или позвонить в любой момент, и Стив ответит, как только сможет. Но ему нужно идти, уладить дела с правительством, после того, как он ликвидировал ЩИТ и позволил всей секретной информации попасть в сеть.   
Солдат слушает, кивает и даже не пробивает ничего металлическим кулаком.  
– Ненавижу правительство, – объявляет он на следующее утро, когда Старк пытается скормить ему бекон.  
Он точно не помнит, что такое ненависть, но думает, если бы знал, то ее самую и чувствовал бы. Старк хлопает его по плечу:  
– Как и все мы, приятель.  
Сэм приподнимает бровь и молчит. Когда Пеппер в следующий раз приносит книжки с картинками, там пишут про такие вещи, как ревность и одиночество. Солдат полагает, что это вроде комментария, но не может решить, обиделся или нет. В любом случае он берется за книжки, потому что они легче тех, что без иллюстраций. Но когда он принимается за книгу про мышку и ее нового маленького братика, то улыбается до тех пор, пока не натыкается на предложение «Лили проводила в необщительном кресле больше времени, чем обычно», и тогда решает, что на сегодня чтения достаточно.   
Солдат проводит много времени в лаборатории Старка. Там он знакомится еще с двумя роботами по имени Растяпа и Ю, которые оба похожи на ДаммИ, но не пытаются хватать Солдата за руку. Из-за этого он держится к ним поближе, но при всякой возможности машет настоящей рукой в сторону ДаммИ. ДаммИ его больше не преследует, хотя иногда таращится в его направлении и издает тихие щелчки, которые Солдату больно слышать. Но он не хочет, чтобы робота разобрали, поэтому держится на расстоянии.   
Старк любит распоряжаться, особенно когда они в лаборатории, и Солдату это нравится. Приказы, пусть и такие простые, помогают лучше справляться с неожиданно увеличившимся объемом проведенного в сознании времени и новым опытом. А еще Старк любит поговорить о своих планах и изобретениях. Он очень много рассуждает об очень многих вещах и не имеет ничего против того, что Солдат слушает в молчании. У него загораются глаза в те редкие минуты, когда у Солдата всё же возникают вопросы, хотя вид у него всегда энергичный. Он заканчивает перчатку, с помощью которой можно чувствовать, и Солдат начинает носить ее постоянно, потому что это подарок, и Солдат благодарен, хотя внезапно нахлынувшие ощущения порой сбивают с толку.   
Однако Старк не всегда бывает в лаборатории, поэтому Солдату приходится искать другие способы проводить время. Вроде бы, ему легче дается чтение: теперь можно переворачивать страницы любой рукой и одна страница уже не занимает целый час. Он понимает больше слов, хотя сюжет и эмоции героев по-прежнему ускользают от него. А еще есть интернет, и какой бы «родительский контроль» ни установил Сэм, он не мешает Солдату читать про исторические события. Иногда, прочитав про чью-нибудь гибель, он вспоминает, что был ее причиной, или знает, что «несчастный случай» со смертельным исходом вовсе таковым не являлся. От этого у Солдата начинает болеть голова, и он выбирает себе другое занятие.   
У Старка большая коллекция фильмов, и примерно половина из них помечена красными наклейками, обозначающими, что к этим фильмам Солдат еще не готов. Он не знает, что означает быть готовым. Старк говорит, это значит «когда подрастешь, малыш», но Солдат, должно быть, старше Старка раза в два. В список недоступных фильмов входят многие из тех, откуда Старк берет для Солдата клички, например, «Звездные войны», «Идентификация Борна» и «Терминатор». Он не знает, нравятся ли ему фильмы, которые смотреть разрешено. Был, например, мюзикл с летающей машиной, который поначалу казался хорошим, но со временем стал хуже. Есть еще много мультфильмов, и Солдату кажется, что непропорционально большая их часть о принцессах. А посмотрев фильм про маленькую сиротку Анни, Солдат думает, что Барнсу понравилось бы, как там танцуют.   
Каждый вечер, когда он лежит под своим тяжелым одеялом и пытается вспомнить, как заснуть, на него наваливается осознание отсутствия цели.   
В ГИДРе без цели не делалось ничего. Он не просыпался без необходимости, не двигался, не говорил и не держал оружия, если на то не было причин. Он редко находился в сознании, а когда все же находился, для этого всегда были основания.   
Сейчас он постоянно в сознании и этим не достигает ничего. Преобладающие чувства – апатия и растерянность, и ни одно из них не удается смягчить, что бы он ни делал. Тем утром, когда возвращается Стив, Солдат срывается во время бритья. Вот он смотрит в зеркало на свое отражение, а в следующую секунду вспоминает, как полоснул ножом по горлу миссии, а потом несколько капель крови срываются в раковину. Крохотная вспышка боли ярче всего, что он чувствовал в последние дни.   
В ГИДРе говорили, что порядок достигается через боль. Солдат думает, если б в его жизни было больше порядка, было бы легче работать над человечностью.   
Порез затягивается к тому времени, как домой приходит Стив, усталый и с хромотой, которую он почти успешно скрывает. Когда он упоминал работу, Солдат решил, что речь о пропаганде или переговорах. Он даже не думал про сражения. Он думает, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс отправился бы на такую миссию вместе со Стивом, а значит, ему следовало бы поступить так же. Но он едва способен позаботиться о себе, у него случаются периоды нестабильности, и он стал бы лишь обузой.   
Солдат говорил, что скорее умрет, чем вернется в кресло. Мнение не изменилось. Но порядок приходит через боль, и, вероятно, Старк найдет какой-нибудь другой способ починить его. Возможно, они как-нибудь воздействуют на него седативным, прежде чем зафиксировать в кресле. Он думает, друзья Стива будут мягче при перепрограммировании. Он надеется, когда они один раз научат его быть человеком, повторных сеансов не понадобится.   
Сэм назвал это терапией. Утром после возвращения Стива, когда Сэм приходит в башню после пробежки, Солдат разыскивает его и просит о терапии.   
– Что у тебя на уме? – спрашивает Сэм, когда они садятся.  
Он заставляет себя не сжимать кулаки. Ощущение прижатых к ладони пальцев слишком яркое, теперь, когда пальцы левой руки тоже чувствуют. Он выкладывает информацию так же, как делал доклад по результатам миссии, или как по требованию перечислял врачу повреждения.   
– Я тревожен, – он знает слово, потому что посмотрел его перед разговором. – Мне не хватает направления и четкой цели. Я хочу быть человеком, но не чувствую себя им и не знаю, как полагается это чувствовать. Мне не хватает структуры.   
– Хорошо, – глаза у Сэма не равнодушные, как бывало у других кураторов, но Солдат не может прочитать в них намерений. – Есть идеи, что бы ты хотел сделать по этому поводу?  
Солдат мотает головой и не позволяет себе стиснуть зубы. Он гадает, не тест ли это, весь этот выбор, который ему позволяют. Он думает, выбор свойственен людям (разве не так сказал английский голос?), но он еще не человек и не умеет осуществлять его правильно. Если, чтобы добиться починки, придется провалить тест, то Солдат это сделает.   
– У меня нет никаких идей, – отвечает он. – Мне не хватает… Я не могу действовать без приказов. Скажи мне, что делать. Пожалуйста, – слово звучит непривычно.  
– Я не могу сделать этого, Баки.  
– Скажи мне, что делать, – непонимающе повторяет Солдат.  
У его кураторов никогда не возникало проблем с приказами.   
– Тут не ГИДРа, Баки. Мы никогда не будем так с тобой обращаться. Теперь ты можешь выбирать сам, и никто не может делать это за тебя. Я понимаю, это тяжело, но…  
– Только один разок, – такая интонация называется умоляющей? – Научите меня быть человеком. Перепрограммируйте меня. Я буду делать собственный выбор, как только узнаю, как. Вы можете поместить это знание мне в голову, и я больше ни о чем просить не стану. Мне не придется. Я буду знать, чего вы хотите.   
Сэм, услышав его слова, выглядит слегка ошеломленным, но не теряет контроля. Солдат не понимает, что это означает, но, судя по возрастающему жжению адреналина в животе, догадывается, что ответ будет неблагоприятным.   
– Баки, мы ничего от тебя не хотим. Нам только надо, чтобы ты был счастлив и в безопасности. Ты не обязан больше следовать приказам. Мы не собираемся приказывать тебе… люди так не живут. По крайней мере, не должны.  
Его слова бессмысленны. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс следовал приказам. Даже Стив, думает Солдат, следует приказам. Да, у них больше контроля над ситуацией, чем у Агента, но приказы остаются приказами. Что за жизнь без приказов?  
– Я не могу действовать.  
Слова выходят ровно, но внутри Солдата колотит. Он не может взглянуть на мир без каких-либо команд, чтобы сформировать основу. Он не знает, как взяться за что-либо без приказов. Солдат – достаточно неожиданно – вспоминает миссию. Землетрясение. Как земля уходила из-под колес транспорта. Внезапное отсутствие стабильности – вот что он ощущает сейчас. Может случиться что угодно, если нет запрещающего это приказа. Он мог бы сейчас убить их всех, невзирая на собственное желание. Ничто его не сдерживает.   
– Баки… – начинает было Сэм.  
Но Солдат вскакивает и бежит искать Стива. Ему нужен Стив, потому что тот – Капитан Америка, а капитан поймет важность приказов, необходимость держать под контролем как людей, так и оружие.   
– Pomogi mne, – он хватает Стива за руку.  
Дыхание быстрое и мелкое; ощущение в груди такое, будто на теле уже смыкаются фиксаторы, только ремонта всё нет и нет.   
– Почини меня. Я нуждаюсь в техническом обслуживании.   
– Баки, что?  
Обеспокоенный Стив держит его, пытается встретиться с ним взглядом, но Солдат не может этого допустить, потому что Стив был последней миссией, а так как эти люди не кураторы, технически он все еще принадлежит ГИДРе, и миссия по-прежнему в силе, а он, видимо, недостаточно человек, чтобы сопротивляться, и Солдат напуган.   
– Помоги мне, – умоляет он и слышит, как в комнату входит Сэм, чувствует, как Стив переводит взгляд на вошедшего.   
– Что происходит? – спрашивает Стив с тем же нарочитым спокойствием, что и накануне.   
– Он думал, что находится у нас в подчинении, – отвечает Сэм. – Что мы будем командовать им.   
Стив проводит ладонью по челюсти Солдата, приподнимает его голову так, что они встречаются взглядами. Солдат не ощущал себя настолько шокированным с того дня, как узнал Стива на геликарриере. Слишком много ощущений – не только из-за руки, но и вообще.   
– Баки, – начинает Стив, – мы поможем тебе, – и Солдат почти способен вздохнуть, когда Стив добавляет: – мы поможем тебе, но мы тебе не хозяева, понимаешь? Ты человек, ты…  
– Почините меня.  
Слова совсем тихие, Солдат напряжен и дрожит, как будто только что поднялся из кресла, и такой расклад в кои-то веки был бы желанным, и почему эти люди так невозмутимы, как будто мир не распадается на части, как будто он не способен уничтожить их?  
– Перепрограммируйте меня, pozhaluysta, pozhaluysta. Я буду хорошим, я не буду кричать, я не…  
– Баки, – теперь его голову удерживают обе ладони Стива, глаза у Стива влажные, и Солдат не понимает почему, ведь кураторам-то перекалибровка боль не причиняет. – Баки, выслушай меня, ладно? Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы помочь тебе. Но этого я делать не буду. Никогда. Я никогда не причиню тебе боль. Я читал, что они с тобой делали, я видел… я не буду. Тебе никогда больше не придется этого бояться.   
Солдат не может двинуть губами, чтобы сказать, что вовсе не боится. Он не умеет лгать. Но еще больше, намного больше, он боится того, что случится без кресла.   
– Это не поможет тебе, Баки.  
Стив притягивает его ближе, водит ладонью вверх-вниз по спине. Движение знакомо, оно помогало телу преодолеть неконтролируемую дрожь после стирания памяти. Но сейчас оно не помогает.   
– Доверься мне, ладно? Я не причиню тебе боли, никто не причинит тебе боли, мы найдем что-нибудь другое, что поможет…  
Воспоминание приходит так резко, что ощущается ударом по голове. Он вспоминает, как пытался не дать привязать себя к креслу, пытался оттолкнуться единственной рукой, в то время как чьи-то руки силились его усадить. Он вспоминает дурноту, дрожь, плач, и четче всего он вспоминает Стива. Стива, который стоял рядом и смотрел сверху вниз. И слова Стива: «Они пытаются помочь тебе… Ты должен довериться мне…»  
– Litsemer! – рычит Солдат и с силой пихает его в грудь. – Ты ведь сам сказал, что я должен позволить им сделать это!  
Ему становится трудно дышать, когда до него доходит, что Стив способен лгать.  
________________  
Примечания автора:  
* Книга с «необщительным креслом» – книга «Джулиус, Лучший в Мире Ребенок» Кевина Хэнкса (можно ознакомиться здесь: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNKtZNy1yAk ) Имеется в виду, что Лили отсылали угомониться, но Солдат интерпретировал это по-своему.  
* Указанные фильмы Солдату не разрешается смотреть, потому что в их сюжетах присутствуют отрезанные руки, промывание мозгов, амнезия и жестокость в целом. Мюзикл с летающей машиной – фильм «Пиф-паф, ой-ой-ой», в котором Солдата могла бы огорчить песня Куклы на музыкальном ящике https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BbX3ZSr43KA 

**Глава 34**  
– Что?  
Стоя у стены, в которую врезался от удара Солдата, Стив не двигается. У него застывшее лицо, широко распахнутые глаза и слегка приоткрытый рот. Солдат даже не пытается распознать это выражение. Он вообще не может смотреть на Стива: чем больше он смотрит, тем больше разрывается между побуждениями завершить миссию, обнять его, извиняясь за удар, и удушить его за ложь.   
– Lgun, – потрясенно бормочет Солдат. – Lgun.  
Неужели Стив способен лгать? Он никогда не лжет – это первое, что Солдат вспомнил о нем. Нет, второе. Первое воспоминание, предшествующее знанию о честности Стива и даже его имени, было о  
[он был там он остался со мной я помню он был там]  
друге, который склонился над его разбитым телом, об улыбке Стива, которая была единственным источником тепла, пока Барнс истекал кровью в снегу.   
Воспоминание причиняет боль, жжется, словно лед и ветер царапают обнаженную кожу, и другие, похожие, воспоминания вытекают из ниоткуда и сливаются вместе, как лужа крови, сочащейся из многочисленных маленьких порезов. Он видит кафельный пол и желобки, запятнанные красным. Камера. Он видит собственное тело, привязанное к столу, и как плоть отделяют от левой руки, обнажая кость. Он видит оружие, апельсины, пожарные шланги, Золу, и чаще всего он видит Стива.  
– Баки…  
На плечо опускается ладонь, и Солдат отмахивается:  
– Ne trogay menya!  
Он впечатывает металлический кулак Стиву в грудь, и тот снова отлетает к стене. На этот раз штукатурка трескается. За собственным сердцебиением он смутно слышит, как ДЖАРВИС переводит его слова, но способен видеть лишь поврежденную стену и кровь на плитке, и ведь не свою стену он разбил, она принадлежит Говарду, и его побьют за это, отправят в кресло, но разве не этого он хотел?  
– Хорошо, – голос человека с крыльями слышится словно издалека. – Всё хорошо, – голос приближается, и он находит силы посмотреть в этом направлении. – Тебя больше никто не будет трогать, ладно? Мы хотим помочь тебе, но для этого тебе нужно объяснить, что тебя расстраивает. Можешь сделать это?  
– Ya hochu domoy, – тихо скулит он, хотя не собирался разговаривать, и запускает пальцы в волосы.   
Это ложь, но так оно и есть, а ему не положено лгать, поэтому в наказание Солдат тянет себя за волосы. Он слышит негромкий, но резкий вздох Стива и дергается.   
– Ты хочешь домой, – повторяет человек с крыльями, не двигаясь с места. – Где это, Баки?   
Ноги отказываются держать Солдата, и он клубком сворачивается на полу, завесив лицо волосами и практически уткнувшись лбом в колени.   
– Лёд, – у него сдавливает горло. – Темнота, – но он никогда не уходил в темноту в подобном состоянии. – Я нестабилен.   
Нужные английские слова текут плавно, слова, которые он, должно быть, слышал от докторов, хотя контекста разум не находит:  
– Когда Агент нестабилен, он представляет опасность для себя и других, поэтому нуждается в перекалибровке. Агента нужно обнулить, нужно… ты же сказал, – сквозь завесу волос Солдат видит ботинки Стива, не близко, но отнюдь не достаточно далеко. – Ты сказал, что я должен позволить им помочь мне. Так почему не поможешь мне теперь?  
Должно быть, это игра. Кураторам разрешается при желании лгать Агенту: если возникает необходимость, либо если они хотят развлечься. Стив был там, считает Солдат, с того времени, как Барнс попал к ГИДРе. Должно быть, он принял эти правила. Это все игра – с геликарриера и по настоящий момент. Шутка или тест на проверку преданности, и если верно последнее, этот тест он наверняка провалил.   
Но в голосе Стива не слышно смеха:  
– Баки, я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
– В первый раз, когда они усадили Барнса в кресло, – (наверное, в первый), в голосе Солдата тоже не слышно смеха, но Агенту не положено смеяться, даже над шутками. Еще ему не положено плакать, но слезы как раз слышны в его голосе, и он напряженно ожидает пощечины. – Он… я был napugan, пытался вырваться, и ты сказал, чтобы я перестал сопротивляться. Ты сказал: «Доверься мне, Баки».   
Он снова видит ту камеру, слышит слова Барнса: «Вытащи меня отсюда».  
Он слышит ответ Стива: «Я не могу».   
– Бак…  
– Не было хорошо, – говорит Солдат, и у него возникает ощущение, что тело соскальзывает в то, что медики зовут шоковым состоянием.   
Он никогда не был несчастлив у ГИДРы, он не припоминает подобного – до того момента, как они отправили его на геликарриер за Стивом. Он способен вспомнить, что на предыдущих миссиях не чувствовал себя счастливым, но тогда он вообще ничего не чувствовал. Единственными проблесками эмоций были удовлетворение, когда кураторы бывали довольны, и опасение в противоположном случае. У Агента не бывает собственных чувств. Кажется, будто неприязнь к миссиям и креслу появилась лишь тогда, когда Стив начал пытаться разбудить Барнса.   
Но сидеть в той камере – голодному, избитому и измученному…  
– Не было хорошо…  
И Стив это знал.  
Он до синяков сжимает пальцы на собственных ногах, чтобы не встать и не напасть на Стива. Сквозь волосы он видит, как Стив тоже опускается на пол, и Солдат закрывает глаза, чтобы не пришлось встречаться с ним взглядом.   
– Баки, – произносит Стив, и у Солдата никогда не перестанут путаться мысли от всех тех чувств, которые Стив вкладывает в это имя. – Баки, меня там не было. Когда ты был у ГИДРы, я лежал во льду.   
Та же ложь, что в музее и интернете. Сквозь ткань штанины он впивается ногтями правой руки в ногу, скрипит зубами и поднимает голову. Агенту не полагается так смотреть на кураторов: это знак протеста и за него жестоко наказывают. Но Солдату все равно. Никогда в жизни он не был ни в чем уверен, но в этом он уверен наверняка, и в какую бы игру ни играл с ним куратор, он играть не будет.   
– Ты сказал, что не бросишь меня. В снегу, перед тем, как нас забрала ГИДРа.   
– Баки, – начинает человек с крыльями, но Солдат продолжает, потому что неважно, что тот хочет сказать, главное – воспоминания.  
– Они вправляли мне кости, и ты был там. Мы смотрели, как ее отрезают, – не отрывая взгляда от Стива, он кивает на металлическую руку. – Ты сказал мне сесть в кресло, и я umolyal спасти меня, но ты сказал, что не можешь. Ты позволил им заморозить меня. Я помню.   
Он думает, друг, который так поступает – плохой друг. Стив сказал, что никогда не причинит ему боли. У Солдата снова текут слезы. Это называется печаль. Было лучше, когда он не знал названий для всех этих чувств. Тогда было легче не обращать на них внимания.   
Стив белеет при упоминании руки, что примечательно, если учесть, что он и до этого был очень бледным. Он выглядит так, будто теряет кровь. Его ладонь прижата ко рту, а глаза блестят, как будто из них вот-вот потечет.   
– Баки, ты знаешь, что такое «галлюцинация»? – спрашивает человек с крыльями.  
Не отрывая взгляда от Стива, Солдат бормочет:  
– Картинки… картинки в голове, когда спишь.   
– Почти. Когда ты спишь, это называется снами. Галлюцинации – это когда чувствуешь что-то, чего на самом деле нет, но при этом остаешься в сознании.   
– Не понимаю.   
– Ты упал один, Бак, – Стив по-прежнему настолько бледный, что Солдат гадает, не причинил ли ему, толкнув в стену, более серьезного вреда, чем кажется. – Я искал тебя после того, как ты упал, честно, но… Господи, они, наверное, тогда уже забрали тебя… и я хотел продолжать поиски, я бы замерз до смерти, я бы… там условия одни из самых суровых на Земле… я не мог найти тебя и…  
– Но ты был там, – говорит Солдат.  
– Меня там не было, Баки. Прости, но меня там не было.  
Солдата запрограммировали не спорить. Агента задумали таким, что если авторитетная фигура скажет, что небо зеленое, он сменит название для того, что считает синим, чтобы соответствовать полученной информации. Однако в этом он сомневаться не может, хотя собственные слова заставляют съежиться и ждать наказания:  
– Я помню, ты был там.   
– Ты получил черепно-мозговую травму, – говорит человек с крыльями. – У нас есть кое-какие файлы по твоему делу… там об этом говорится. После таких травм галлюцинации не редкость, а если учесть препараты, которые тебе давали…  
– Но я помню, – голос против желания срывается на последнем слове.   
Стив поднимает дрожащую руку, будто собирается его коснуться, но потом возвращает ладонь на бедро:  
– Баки…  
– Говоришь, есть его файлы? – в дверях стоит Говард Старк (Солдат не заметил, как он вошел). – Я бы сказал, пусть он их посмотрит.  
*  
В папке его фотография. Солдат долго рассматривает ее, прежде чем начать читать. Он раньше не видел свои фотографии. Фото Барнса – да, их он видел не один десяток, но изображение, на котором он спит во льду, насколько ему известно, одно-единственное.   
Во сне он выглядит удовлетворенным. Солдат скучает по этому.   
В папке много вещей, которые он помнит, но о которых не упоминал раньше: например, как его пытались соблазнить апельсинами. Есть детали, которых он не помнит: там сказано, что он вспомнил свое имя после первого обнуления, но потерял навсегда после второго.   
Там нет ни одного упоминания о Стиве, ничего про другого пленника.   
Документ можно было бы подделать, но Солдат не видит смысла в подобной игре.   
Получается, его самые яркие воспоминания ненастоящие. Те самые воспоминания, которые побудили его бросить миссию – порождение изломанного одурманенного разума.   
Барнс бы посмеялся над этим, но тем смехом, который заканчивается слезами.   
Солдат чувствует на себе взгляд Стива, закрывая папку:  
– Я тебя не знаю.   
– Баки, это неправда.   
– Всё, во что я верил, оказалось ненастоящим. Всё, что я помнил… – он мотает головой и пальцами левой руки сжимает запястье, и оно будет всё в синяках, но боль станет желанной отдушиной. – Что если всё, что я помню, ложь?  
– Ты вспомнил, что я умею рисовать, – говорит Стив. – Это правильно.  
– Я не могу отличить, – воспоминание о Стиве с карандашом кажется точно таким же, как воспоминание о нем около кресла.  
– Для этого есть я, Баки.  
Солдат представляет, как консультируется со Стивом по поводу каждой мелочи. «Маленькая девочка спрашивала Барнса про его колготки? Тебя стошнило на русских горках?» Пожалуй, у Капитана Америка и без того есть, чем заняться.   
– Он ведь не вернется, да?  
– Кто?  
– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.   
Стив не дотрагивается до него, а предлагает то одеяло Старка, тяжелое, за которым сходил Сэм, пока Стив искал папку. Солдат размыкает пальцы на запястье – белые отметины сразу же вспыхивают красным – и накидывает одеяло на плечи.   
– Послушай, Баки. Пусть ты вообще больше ничего не вспомнишь, пусть будешь вспоминать только то, чего не было… мне все равно. Потому что ты по-прежнему мой лучший друг. Ты оставался моим лучшим другом, когда стрелял в меня, так думаешь, что-то изменится из-за того, что ты чего-то не знаешь?  
Но как быть лучшим другом – одна из вещей, которые он не знает. Взгляд Солдата возвращается к испорченной стене, о которой Старк сказал не беспокоиться. Он думает, лучший друг бы не швырнул Стива в стену.   
«Ya hochu domoy», думает Солдат, но не знает, ни что осталось от его дома, ни как туда попасть. 

**Глава 35**  
Солдат молча сидит, укутавшись в одеяло. Такие условия ближе всего к ограниченному пространству криокамеры, но в них не хватает оцепенения, вызванного холодом и сном. Он пытается уснуть сидя, но не может вспомнить как, а даже если сможет, то, наверное, будут сны.   
Отметины на руке из красных становятся черными и начинают выцветать до фиолетового, когда Сэм откашливается:  
– Баки, хочешь поговорить?  
– Net.  
Утренние тревоги утихли. Он все еще не знает, как функционировать без приказов, и если так пойдет дальше, может случиться что-нибудь ужасное и опасное, но ощущение теперь приглушенное. Вероятно, он слишком много чувствовал, и произошла перегрузка, как перегорает нерв, когда слишком часто воспринимает раздражение. Вероятно, его эмоции были еще одной галлюцинацией, и опровержение ложных воспоминаний повредило и чувства тоже.   
Пожалуй, он был бы не против. Он не может представить, какой вред мог бы нанести недостаток эмоций.   
Что бы ни сломалось или ни встало на свое место в его разуме, от разговоров лучше не станет, и, кажется, он снова теряет знание английского.  
– Хорошо, – Сэм поднимается. – Если понадобится, ДЖАРВИС меня найдет, ладно?  
– Da.  
Стив остается в комнате, но Солдат не смотрит на него, прикипев взглядом к разбитой стене. Разум все еще сосредоточен на «доме», и Солдат гадает, к чему возвращаться. Пирс мертв – он прочитал это в интернете несколько дней назад. Солдат не уверен, какой должна быть его реакция на смерть куратора. Его создали с установкой защищать кураторов любой ценой, и эта установка запечатлевается в нем при знакомстве с каждым новым владельцем. И Пирсу он принадлежал, кажется, довольно долго: если поднапрячь память, он видит этого человека более молодым, с рыжиной в волосах. Но кураторы стареют и в мгновение ока становятся дряхлыми, и хрупкими, и мертвыми. Солдат не запрограммирован на сентиментальность.  
Пирс мертв, и ГИДРу раскрыли. Но ГИДРа умна: остались потайные базы, рассеянные группировки. Где их искать – совершенно другой вопрос, и хотя Солдат уверен, что при желании сможет их отследить, он уже не так уверен, что сможет следовать приказам, несмотря на умиротворение, которое приносит подчинение. Его последней миссией было убить Стива. Есть вероятность, что, когда он вернется, от него потребуют завершить миссию.   
Солдат как раз гадает, что случилось с Рамлоу и остальными членами ударной группы, когда подает голос Стив:  
– Бак, надо лед приложить.  
Солдат прослеживает его взгляд до поврежденного запястья и пожимает плечами. Нет повода для беспокойства. Травма не ослабляет его, и к тому же знакомое ощущение боли почти успокаивает.   
– Пойдем, – Стив протягивает Солдату руку.  
Он все еще бледен и улыбается немного чересчур широко. Солдат стаскивает перчатку, прежде чем принять предложенную руку. Металл нагрелся достаточно, чтобы не причинять дискомфорта человеческой коже. Он позволяет Стиву вести себя и отмечает, что без перчатки хватка едва ощущается. Если его не обманывает память (хотя есть вероятность, что обманывает), он не чувствовал прикосновений Стива вообще, когда из него делали Солдата в запятнанной кровью камере.  
Это должно было насторожить его.   
Стив ведет его не на кухню, а к лифту. Солдат стряхивает одеяло с плеч и набрасывает на поврежденную руку. С учетом того, что за левую руку его по-прежнему держит Стив, движение неловкое, но он справляется.   
– Я должен был быть там, – говорит Стив.   
Солдат не отвечает «Ты и был», потому что это неправда. Но для него воспоминание такое же настоящее, как все остальное, и он не понимает, почему Стива расстраивает его отсутствие, если Солдат это отсутствие не ощущал.   
За дверями лифта оказывается спортивный зал: зеркальная стена, ринг, гири и штанги, боксерская груша и прочее оборудование. Солдат не находит оружия, но в помещении обнаруживаются запирающиеся шкафчики, в которых может храниться что угодно. Еще тут есть бар и льдогенератор, и именно туда Стив ведет Солдата.   
Он вздрагивает, когда предплечья касается пакет со льдом. Холод приносит оцепенение и боль одновременно, и ощущение такое, будто он только что очнулся в кресле после обнуления, предшествовавшего миссии на геликарриере.   
– Слишком холодно? – спрашивает Стив.  
– Net. Ideal'no.  
Солдат открывает пакет, достает кубик льда и прижимает прямо к коже. Выдыхает. Сбоку раздается какой-то шум, и, повернувшись, Солдат видит, как Стив достает из шкафчика длинные полосы ткани. Потом туго обматывает тканью руку от запястья к костяшкам. Готовится что-то бить. События дня и предыдущий жизненный опыт подсказали бы Солдату, что бить будут его, но это ведь Стив, так что вряд ли.   
Солдат наблюдает, опустив лед обратно в пакет, когда с кубика начинает капать на пол.   
– Можешь сесть, если хочешь, – теперь Стив обматывает другую руку.   
Солдат падает на колени. Звук столкновения с полом разносится по залу, и Стив расправляет плечи:  
– В смысле, на что-нибудь, балбес.   
Солдат думает, что позже надо спросить значение этого слова у ДЖАРВИСА, а пока перемещается на стул. Стив тем временем подходит к груше и начинает впечатывать в нее кулаки. Солдат наблюдает. Его учили анализировать поединок, впитывать все возможные знания, способные помочь наиболее эффективно уничтожить противника. Время идет. Единственные звуки в зале – дыхание Стива и глухие удары.   
– Поговори со мной, Бак, – выдыхает Стив.  
Солдат не может наверняка сказать, приказ это или мольба.  
– О чем мне… – на месте следующего слова пробел в его словарном запасе, так что Солдат его пропускает. – Что говорить?  
– О твоей руке, – голос Стива твердый, несмотря на тяжелое дыхание. – Расскажи про твою руку.  
Без дополнительных вопросов Солдат понимает, что речь об ампутации, а не о металлической конечности. Он не находит слов, чтобы спросить, почему Стив хочет это услышать. Чертежи руки есть в его деле, а ампутации Стив, должно быть, видел на войне.   
– Это… терапия?  
– Да, – Стив бьет грушу, и на лице у него гримаса, вызванная не только напряжением. – Да, она самая. Поговори со мной.  
– Английский плохо, – Солдат не понимает, что случилось с его языковыми навыками.   
Побочный эффект перекалибровки? Результат стресса?  
– Пожалуйста, Баки. Я…а-а…мне надо услышать это. Я должен. Меньшее, что я могу.   
Солдат сомневается, что груша продержится долго, с учетом того, как Стив ее колотит.   
– Они привязать меня. Половины руки нет. У них пила, и повсюду кровь.   
Он видит красный фонтан, пульсирующий в такт с его сердцем. Потом они отогнули кожу и зажимами отделили от мышц вены, вытащили их, как червей из земли.  
– Они перевязали вены.   
Об этом легче говорить анатомическими терминами. Это язык уничтожения, и Солдат хорошо на нем разговаривает. Он гадает, слышит ли его Стив за громкими ударами обмотанных кулаков по брезенту. За звуками, которые издает сам Стив. Эти звуки вызваны не только физическим напряжением, здесь есть что-то еще. Они низкие, и гортанные, и какие-то… отчаянные? Солдат полагает, что отчаянные. И понятия не имеет, почему знает это слово, когда даже сформировать внятное предложение не может.   
– Разрезали мышцы, – продолжает он. – Вытянули сухожилия.   
Он помнит, как льнули к кости связки, как они с натугой отрывались, как нервы напоминали синие и розовые нити.   
– Мне стало плохо, – кто-то повернул его голову набок и влил воды, чтобы прополоскать рот. – Потом пила по кости, и я почувствовал, как она отделяется, – Солдат дергает рукой, демонстрируя движение, будто Стив может его видеть. – До самого плеча. Мне было плохо, я был громкий. Они заткнули рот. Шум мешать им.   
Удерживающая грушу цепь рвется, и груша летит через весь зал. Набивка вываливается на пол, а Стив тяжело дышит сквозь стиснутые зубы, согнувшись пополам. Не успевает Солдат заговорить снова, как он исчезает в подсобке и возвращается с другой грушей на плече.   
– Продолжай, Бак.  
Это не терапия, думает Солдат. Это порядок через боль. Это логично, и Солдат не протестует.   
– Они забраться под кожу, обнажать мышцы, хотят вставить…  
– Где был я?  
Солдат, должно быть, ослышался. За тяжелым дыханием и хрипом слова Стива почти не разобрать. Он наклоняет голову:  
– Не там. Ты же сказал…  
– Но ты видел меня, – удар ложится неправильно, Стив рычит и бьет снова. – Этого не было, но ты видел. Где был я? Что я говорил?  
– Ты был… – он жмурится, пытаясь придать воспоминаниям четкость. – Ты держишь за правую руку. Говоришь: «Не смотри, уже почти всё. Всё хорошо. Веди себя хорошо»? – он не помнит, принадлежали последние слова Стиву или одному из докторов.  
Вторая груша срывается намного быстрее первой. К четвертой Солдат видит, как на обмотках проступают пятна крови, но не видит никакого контроля, который должна принести боль. Он пытается придумать, что бы в таких обстоятельствах сказал лучший друг. Наверное, лучший друг сказал бы что-нибудь в подобной ситуации.  
У него мокрые ноги.   
Солдат опускает глаза. Он плохо закрыл пакет со льдом, и теперь тот протекает, и между ступней Солдата растекается лужица. У него мокрые носки, и, убирая ноги подальше от воды, он вспоминает. По крайней мере, вроде бы вспоминает. Солдат снимает носки и встает.  
Стив будто и не ощущает присутствия Солдата за спиной, пока металлические пальцы не касаются его плеча. У него огромные, почти дикие глаза, лицо красное, но каким-то образом все еще бледное. Он пытается перевести дыхание.  
– Баки?  
Солдат протягивает носок:  
– Ты делаешь эти?  
Стив просто таращится на него.  
– Да не эти, – не эту конкретную пару, но Стив что-то такое делал с нитками и пластмассой, Солдат не знает названия. – Ты делать…носки. Шарфы. Да? – возможно, воспоминания неверные.   
У Стива настолько пустое лицо, что Солдат решает, что ошибся. Но потом Стив произносит:  
– Э…ага. Я умею вязать.   
Воспоминание правильное. У Солдата дергаются губы.  
– Научи меня.  
– Хочешь научиться вязать?  
– Да.  
Это не ложь: хотя к вязанию Солдат равнодушен, зато Стив отвлечется на передачу информации и не будет наносить себе повреждения. Может, порядок и приходит через боль, но Солдат не хочет, чтобы Стив испытывал страдания, а от носков никакого вреда не будет.

Примечания автора:  
* В комиксах Капитан Америка действительно умеет вязать, хотя едва ли об этом есть упоминания после сороковых. Например, в очень раннем выпуске, где он переодевается в старушку http://scans-daily.dreamwidth.org/575263.html   
* Во время Первой мировой войны солдат учили вязать в госпиталях, эту практику перенесли и на Вторую мировую войну. Вязание выступало в качестве трудовой терапии, которая к тому же позволяла прикованным к постели раненым занять себя. http://37.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_luoi01HNV91r6y3vao1_500.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 36**  
– Повтори-ка еще разок, – говорит Старк.  
После того, как Солдат предложил научить его тому, что называется вязанием, они со Стивом заходят в лифт и отправляются в лабораторию Старка. Теперь они там, сидят за одним из верстаков. На входе Солдат попросил ДаммИ принести аптечку. Завладев правой рукой Стива, он бинтует костяшки. ДаммИ пытается проделать то же самое с левой рукой, но пока преуспел лишь в наматывании лейкопластыря на себя. Лейкопластырь украшен картинками с броней Старка.   
– У тебя есть вязальные спицы? – повторяет Стив.   
Он запротестовал было, когда Солдат принялся промывать его ссадины, утверждал, что всё залечится через считанные часы, но Солдата это не убедило. Он привык, что люди сопротивляются его действиям, и привык игнорировать их мольбы. Правда, тех людей он убивал, а не помогал им, но в его понимании большой разницы между этим нет.   
Старк оттирает руки от масла:  
– Хотя я только за то, чтобы подстрелить гетеронормативность из большого розового репульсора, не могу сказать, что у меня есть спицы. Возможно, где-то завалялись вязальные крючки, если вам это поможет.   
Стив бросает на него взгляд, и Солдат слишком углублен в оказание первой медицинской помощи, чтобы расшифровать этот взгляд.  
– Они принадлежат Пеппер, – поясняет Старк. – И помогают там, где плоскогубцы бессильны.   
Убедившись, что правая рука надлежащим образом обработана, Солдат переходит на другую сторону, чтобы помочь ДаммИ с левой. Робот оставляет свой пост и принимается наклеивать пластырь на металлическую руку. Стив вздыхает:  
– ДЖАРВИС, где ближайший магазин рукоделия? Я могу съездить на мотоцикле… сначала надо принять душ, но…  
– Я сам, – говорит Старк до того, как Солдат успевает принять превентивные меры, чтобы Стив остался сидеть. – Если я еще немного посмотрю на эти светокопии, они отпечатаются на моей сетчатке. И потом, похоже, к службе тебя не допускают.  
– Баки, – укоризненно говорит Стив, но улыбается, когда Солдат поднимает голову. – Мне по-прежнему нужен душ.  
– Отклонено, – Солдат постукивает металлическими пальцами по повязке. – Это должно остаться сухим.   
Стив вкладывает руку ему в ладонь:  
– Со мной всё хорошо, правда.   
ДаммИ вертится вокруг них и лезет к предплечью Солдата. То ли выражает обычное восхищение искусственной конечностью, то ли пытается сымитировать контакт между Солдатом и Стивом.   
– Отклонено, – повторяет Солдат.  
Стив улыбается устало, но всё еще светло:  
– А если я латексные перчатки надену?  
Солдат задумывается, наблюдая, как «рука» ДаммИ скользит по красной звезде на его плече, потом медленно кивает.  
*  
Солдат, пожалуй, был неправ, предполагая, что вязание не способно нанести ущерб. Он держит пару вязальных спиц – они алюминиевые, почти пять миллиметров в диаметре, тонкие, длинные и заостренные с одного конца. Солдат способен сходу придумать более пятидесяти способов применить их в качестве смертельного оружия.   
Стив ни одним из способов их не применяет, а просто разматывает клубок. Нить большей частью красная, но с золотистыми прожилками. Вернувшись, Старк сказал, что это альпака ручной покраски, и что цвета напомнили ему его самого, так что он, разумеется, был просто обязан взять эти нитки.   
– Вот, – Стив оборачивает нить вокруг двух пальцев на левой руке Солдата.   
Перчатку Солдат для этого задания вернул и теперь чувствует трение материала. Стив делает из нити скользящий узел и набрасывает его на спицу. Он садится рядом с Солдатом и двигает руками и пальцами так что, в результате получаются петли. Называет это «набор петель». Когда петель набирается двадцать пять, он вкладывает спицу в левую руку Солдата и поправляет его пальцы так, как будто Солдат держит нож.   
– Эту руку ты по большей части держишь неподвижно, – объясняет он. – Петли создает правая.   
Свободная нить вьется через пальцы правой руки. В эту же руку отправляется пустая спица – снова, как нож.   
– В дверцу зашла, – говорит Стив, втыкая кончик пустой спицы в первую петлю прежде, чем Солдат успевает спросить, о какой двери речь. – Вокруг обошла, – он направляет пальцы Солдата так, что свободная нить образует петлю вокруг спицы. – Назад в окошко… – запястье Солдата поворачивается, нить выходит через петлю и оказывается на правой спице одним быстрым движением. – Прыгнула кошка.   
Повторяя стишок, Стив показывает движения заново.   
На первой самостоятельной попытке Солдат теряет нить. На второй нить соскальзывает прежде, чем получается петля.  
– Труднее всего справиться с напряжением, – Стив поправляет нить. – У тебя получится.   
С третьей попытки у Солдата получается. И на четвертой тоже. Вязка у Стива более ровная, но Солдата тренировали учиться так быстро, как только возможно. К двадцать пятой петле у него получается так же.   
– Да у тебя талант, – говорит Стив. – Подумать только, а ведь когда-то это я тебе носки вязал. Хочешь выучить изнаночные петли?  
– Изнаночные?  
– Фактически это лицевые петли наоборот. Если чередовать лицевые и изнаночные петли, ткань получится более гладкая.   
Солдат кивает. Стив забирает спицы, учит Солдата второму способу и второму стишку:  
– Прыг под крылечко, ловим овечку и аккуратно вернемся обратно.   
В конце второго ряда Солдат что-то припоминает. Он останавливается и смотрит на Стива:  
– У тебя было больше спиц, – он не помнит, было их три или четыре, но явно больше двух.  
– Для носков? Да, можно дойти до пяти. Но ты на двух поучись. Не спеши, – Стив улыбается. – Хотя бы полчаса, учитывая твои невероятные способности.   
Собственная улыбка Солдата короткая, но появляется полностью, не просто намечается. ГИДРа тоже хвалила его за выполненные задания, но есть какая-то глубина в словах Стива, связь, которая отсутствовала у кураторов. Ряд лицевых, ряд изнаночных. И снова. Слабый стук спиц, ощущение обвивающейся вокруг пальцев нитки – всё это изменяет состояние его сознания. Он все еще формирует петли, но мыслями где-то далеко. Другой диван, другие руки со спицами.  
– Кто-то делал это, – Солдат замирает и смотрит на спицы. – Женщина.  
– Женщина со спицами в сороковых? – судя по голосу, Стив улыбается. – Бак, конкретизируй немного.   
– Темноволосая.  
– Пегги?  
Солдат мотает головой:  
– Голубые глаза. Старше, – вспомнив еще одно движение, он откладывает спицы и выставляет руки перед собой. – Делал вот так, она обматывала нитки вокруг моих рук и сматывала обратно?  
– А, твоя мама, – Стив, кажется, тоже погрузился в воспоминания. – Ты ненавидел, когда она заставляла тебя помогать с нитками. Ты-то и по собственной воле пять минут посидеть не мог, не говоря уж о…  
– Мама? – повторяет Солдат.   
– Ага. Мы с ней иногда разговаривали об узорах. Ты обычно притворялся, что засыпаешь. Она как-то раз связала тебе свитер, и…  
У Солдата мокрое лицо, и он утирается рукавами. На металлическое плечо ложится ладонь:  
– Баки? Что не так?  
– Ничего, – он все еще вытирает лицо, но улыбается. – Я помню маму.   
Он видит ее лицо, каждую черточку, каждое выражение. Ему даже напрягаться не приходится, чтобы восстановить образы – они просто здесь, словно запрограммированные знания. Как зарядить ружье. Как вскрыть замок. Как выглядела мама. Это врожденное, и это важно, хотя он не знает почему.   
– Я помню маму.  
Стив похлопывает его по плечу и молчит, но Солдат снова ощущает, как он улыбается. Солдат делает вдох – глубокий, дрожащий и ликующий – берет спицы и начинает очередной ряд.   
________________  
Примечания автора:  
* Говорят, при вязании выделяется «гормон удовольствия», серотонин. Вязание помогает при депрессии, хронических болях, стрессе и просто скуке. А еще улучшает память. Есть два основных стиля вязания – английский (рабочая рука правая) и континентальный (рабочая рука левая). В этой главе описан английский стиль. 

**Глава 37**  
К утру Солдат создает чуть более ста восьмидесяти сантиметров шарфа.   
Он не спал. Теперь, когда он способен распознать признаки переутомления, он может определить, когда рискует свалиться с ног от усталости, и ночью ничего такого не было. Солдат прочитал, что человек может обходиться без сна трое суток, прежде чем тело пострадает слишком сильно, и хотя это не идеально, не то чтобы у него есть миссии, которые можно провалить, если не функционировать на полной мощности. И он предпочитает проводить время за занятием, которое занимает руки и мозг, чем просто лежать в постели со скачущими вразнобой мыслями и надеяться, что придет забвение.   
Пока в руках у Солдата спицы, он ни о чем особенно не думает – просто дышит, вяжет и иногда вспоминает.   
В его воспоминаниях нет последовательности: первое касалось ниток, но последующие просто всплывают из ниоткуда и кружатся, пока не свиваются в тонкую, но связную цепочку, и он понимает, что образы, которые он видит – воспоминания. Солдат вспоминает то, что называется «школьный двор», как он отбил Стива у какого-то мальчика и потерял передние зубы, но «не волнуйся, Стиви, они все равно шатались».   
Он вспоминает мать – он называл ее «мама», вспоминает, как она постоянно пахла мятой и какие крепкие у нее были руки, когда она его обнимала, даже при том, что он вырос настолько, что ей приходилось приподниматься на цыпочки.   
Он вспоминает, как притянул другую женщину, миссию, к себе и воткнул ей нож в живот. Помнит, как выстрелил, и под пулей лицо провалилось в себя, и из черепа брызнул мозг. Он вспоминает досье на целую семью, как он таращился на фото детей, а потом поднял глаза, и в них, должно быть, стоял вопрос, потому что кто-то откинул ему волосы со лба и сказал, что он помогает спасать мир.   
Некоторые воспоминания не имеют очевидного источника, а другие настолько странные, что Солдат отметает их, считая галлюцинациями. Как, например, дерево в квартире Барнса в Бруклине, яркие коробки под ним, запах хвои, гвоздики и цитрусов в воздухе. Это воспоминание нелогично и не может быть правдой.   
Когда наступает утро и все просыпаются, Солдат находит Стива со Старком на кухне и вручает шарф последнему.   
– Это твои цвета, – отвечает он на непонимающий взгляд. – Для тебя.  
– Ты вообще спал? – спрашивает Стив.  
Солдат слышит тревогу в его голосе, поэтому не отводит взгляд от Старка. Выражение в глазах Стива, когда он разговаривает встревоженно, жжется.  
– Net. Он хороший?  
Теперь Старк таращится на шарф:  
– Заметка на память: секретное оружие ГИДРы еще и функцию вязальной машины исполняет. Это может быть…потенциально полезным, а? Ты уверен, что не хочешь оставить его себе? В смысле, это первая вещь, которую ты с любовью и жутковатой скоростью создал. Не хочешь оставить на память?  
Единственные вещи, к которым Солдат когда-либо ощущал особенную привязанность – кураторы, винтовка и Стив. Ему не положено привязываться к одежде: она для этого слишком часто пачкается в крови, рвется и обгорает.   
Должно быть, его реакция отражается на лице, потому что Старк пожимает плечами:  
– Хорошо, ясно. Но ты можешь замерзнуть.  
– Я привык к холоду, – Солдат усаживается на стул рядом со Стивом и, судя по повисшему в воздухе напряжению, понимает, что сказал что-то не то. – И я могу еще сделать.   
Он не против носить шарф, только надо хорошенько закрепить концы, чтобы никто не смог его этим шарфом удушить.   
– А где ты научился спускать петли? – спрашивает Стив.   
– ДЖАРВИС.   
Компьютер не смог физически продемонстрировать, как заканчивать связанный край, но в учебных иллюстрированных пособиях и видеоматериалах недостатка не было. Пальцы Солдата напрягаются на кухонной столешнице, расслабляются. Ему нужно еще чем-то отвлечься, чтобы удостовериться, что вчерашний хаос не повторится.   
Стив удовлетворяет эту потребность, подвинув к его руке что-то небольшое:  
– Есть хочешь?  
Солдат поднимает предмет. Это белый бумажный сверток с коричнево-оранжевым рисунком. Впереди написано «ВАЛОМИЛК».   
– Что это?  
– Ты не помнишь, – раньше при осознании этого Стив мрачнел, но сейчас только больше расплывается в улыбке. – Шоколад и маршмеллоу. Эти штуки были очень популярны во времена нашего детства, но сейчас их почти нигде не найти. После работы я отыскал местечко, где их все еще продают. Хотел отдать тебе вчера, но… Вчера, короче. Ты их просто обожал.   
Солдат продолжает разглядывать упаковку. «ВАЛОМИЛК». В памяти ничего не отзывается.  
– Ты же вроде говорил, что давать Терминатору сахар – плохая идея, – Старк уже накинул шарф на плечи.  
– С этими не так. Их действие я знаю, – Стив забирает сверток, открывает и предлагает Солдату один из двух небольших цилиндрических кусков шоколада.   
Солдат берет конфету левой рукой, потому что шоколад тает, а эта рука не нагревается. Откусывает. Шоколад не чересчур сладкий, не как та вода, в которую он насыпал сахару. Солдат не помнит маршмеллоу, но тот мягкий, и скользкий, и почти жидкий…  
На губах ощущение чего-то соскальзывающего. Начинка из маршмеллоу стекает по подбородку, и Солдат высовывает язык, пытаясь поймать ее, но только больше размазывает. Маршмеллоу всё еще течет, и он подумывает запихнуть всю конфету в рот, но не уверен, что она там поместится. Солдат застывает, удерживая сложенную чашечкой правую ладонь под подбородком, и издает сдавленный, полный замешательства звук.  
– Всё хорошо, – Стив все еще улыбается. – Так и должно быть, это самая лучшая часть.   
Он откусывает от своей шоколадки, и маршмеллоу течет у него по подбородку густыми белыми струйками.   
Солдат вспоминает отравление цианидом и не может понять, чего тут хорошего, но Стив улыбается, а вкус довольно приятный. Старк рядом бормочет:  
– Ты будешь эту жижу из суставов неделю выковыривать.   
Солдат представляет, как ремонтирующие руку техники вынимают из нее маршмеллоу, и не может сдержать смеха.   
Он никогда раньше не слышал собственного смеха. В прошлый раз, когда он смеялся над Баки Барнсом и девочкой с комиксами, то заглушил свой смех почти полностью, а раньше, вроде бы, смеяться не приходилось. Звук странный – особенно с полным ртом крема – почти похожий на скрежет, но не такой резкий. Солдат пытается подавить смешок, но тут Стив начинает хихикать, и звук заразителен. У Солдата все руки и лицо в маршмеллоу, но ему можно смеяться, так что его это не волнует.  
– Я был в зонах активных боевых действий, – комментирует Старк. – Но ничего более отвратительного в жизни не видел.  
– Если оно течет у тебя по подбородку, – говорит Стив голосом, которым, наверное, рекламировал военные облигации, – знай, что это «ВАЛОМИЛК».   
Старк бормочет, что собирается выколоть себе глаза, и уходит. Солдат, прижав ладони к лицу, пытается жевать, а с губ продолжают срываться смешки.   
– Нравится? – спрашивает Стив. – Ма запрещала нам есть их дома, после них такой бардак оставался.  
Стив слизывает маршмеллоу с пальцев, и Солдат имитирует его действия, но крема слишком много и он везде. Обессилев от смеха, он опускает руки, и тогда Стив принимается вытирать их посудным полотенцем. Облизывая губы, Солдат ощущает на них пленку маршмеллоу и может только догадываться, в каком состоянии остальное лицо.   
– Хороший шоколад.  
– Рад слышать.  
– Лучше того, что я ел в прошлый раз, – решает Солдат.  
Растаяв, кусочек, который ему положили в рот после миссии, казался обволакивающим. Тяжелым. После него во рту и в горле осталось ощущение, которое Солдат тогда не мог распознать, но теперь понимает, что то была жажда. Этот шоколад лучше.  
Осознав, что Стив снова притих, Солдат прекращает смеяться:  
– Прости.  
– Тебе не за что извиняться, Бак.  
– Ты сердишься.  
Солдат не может понять, почему Стив не предупреждает, что сердится. Кураторы всегда точно сообщали Солдату, что именно он делает не так, и подчеркивали, что больше так делать он не должен. Но Стив действует так, будто Солдат и не ошибался. Это не самая нелогичная черта, которую Солдат в нем заметил, но самая сбивающая с толку.   
– Не на тебя.  
– На ГИДРу?  
Кивок.  
Солдат снова облизывает губы. Он не видит смысла злиться на ГИДРу. Ученые, забравшие у него руку и память, скорее всего давно мертвы – семьдесят лет прошло. Александр Пирс, приказавший Солдату убить Стива, тоже умер.   
– Почему?  
Стив таращится на него.  
Солдат кивает в сторону руки, вспоминая боксерскую грушу:  
– Те, кто сделал это, мертвы.  
Что толку злиться на трупы? Солдат не ощущает по отношению к ним ничего, а ведь это ему руку отрезали.   
– Не только они ужасно с тобой обращались, – бормочет Стив.   
Теперь он вытирает Солдату лицо, и тот льнет навстречу прикосновению, как делал у ГИДРы.   
Солдат вспоминает касания, поглаживания по волосам, хлопки по плечу. Он слышит похвалы после удачно завершенного задания, а вкус шоколада по-прежнему ощущается тяжестью во рту.   
– Я не думаю…  
Он осекается: возражения недопустимы.  
– Да? – подбадривает Стив.  
– Я не думаю, что они плохо со мной обращались, – говорит Солдат, и, хотя не может распознать выражение глаз Стива, судя по проступившей на его лице бледности, следовало промолчать.  
После недолгой паузы Стив откладывает полотенце и берет Солдата за холодную руку:  
– Пойдем. Поговорим с Сэмом.   
________________  
Примечания автора:  
*«ВАЛОМИЛК» – реально существующая сладость, и все, сказанное про нее в главе – истинная правда. 

**Глава 38**  
Как-то раз была миссия в Сибири, и Агент опоздал на место встречи.   
Солдат вспоминает это, пока Стив ведет его к Сэму, едва слыша постоянные заверения, что Стив не злится на него, и всё будет хорошо.   
Кажется, смысл заключался в том, чтобы изучить локацию, отыскать планы, касающиеся…чего-то, и принести найденное. Были и другие стороны, заинтересованные в той же информации, и задача Агента состояла в том, чтобы их устранить. Детали задания смутные, но он живо помнит драку, которая не позволила ему вовремя вернуться, и кровь противников, пропитавшую его одежду. На явочную квартиру он возвращался пешком.   
Он помнит холод. Не тихий успокаивающий холод криокамеры, но жестокий и колючий. Кровь на одежде начала замерзать, а тело – пусть и привыкшее к холоду – дрожать. Агент прибавил шагу, игнорируя затрудняющую движения волну усталости. Дрожь прекратилась в первый раз, когда он споткнулся. В один момент тело крупно тряслось, а в следующий уже неподвижно лежало на земле. Рука начала посылать мозгу сигналы «опасность», и тут же стало так нестерпимо жарко, что он избавился от выданной ему куртки медленными неуклюжими движениями, а потом поднялся и пошел дальше. Путешествие было долгим: он то поворачивал назад, то снова падал, и мелкие вдохи не доносили воздух до легких.   
Когда он все-таки добрался до места, кто-то ждал его там.   
– Где ты был так долго, черт побери?  
Солдат помнит лицо Стива, потому что разум продолжает ошибочно помещать Стива туда, где его не было, но судя по оружию и тому, что модель руки та же, что и сейчас, этим человеком был Рамлоу.   
– Spat', – пробормотал Агент, и это не было ответом на вопрос, даже близко, но его за это не ударили.   
Рамлоу с шипением втянул воздух через стиснутые зубы.  
– По-английски, блин, я тебя умоляю, – и он подтолкнул Агента к дому.   
Попутно Рамлоу задел руку Агента, а потом вдруг замер, развернулся и принялся в него всматриваться. Агент так привык, что люди вздрагивают, дотронувшись до его левой руки, что не сообразил, что рука была правая.  
– Господи Иисусе, – проговорил Рамлоу.  
Он схватил Агента за руку и потащил вперед. На какой-то момент Агент не смог распознать в нем командира, вообще не смог узнать его и принялся было сопротивляться, но потом последовали приказы – «угомонись, зайди в дом, шевели задницей» – и они помогли, насколько бы Агент ни был сбитым с толку и измученным.   
– Мне нужны все полотенца и одеяла в этой дыре, – скомандовал Рамлоу, когда они зашли внутрь. – Живо.  
Это был приказ, и Агент сделал попытку выполнить его, силясь вспомнить значение слова «одеяло», но Рамлоу снова схватил его за руку и отвел к обогревателю:  
– Не ты. Сядь. Раздевайся.  
Онемевшими непослушными пальцами Агент сражался с ремнями нагрудной кобуры, а Рамлоу тем временем стащил с него ботинки. Потом он выругался, заметив отсутствие прогресса, хлопнул Агента по рукам и расстегнул кобуру сам, а затем принялся за тактический жилет.   
В дверях появился Роллинз с полными руками одеял:  
– Куда их?  
– Брось пока. Иди сюда и сними с него штаны.   
Последовала пауза.  
– Чего?  
– Или стаскивай с него штаны или лично будешь объяснять Пирсу, почему самое ценное оружие ГИДРы отбросило коньки, – прорычал Рамлоу, сдергивая жилет с неподвижных плеч Агента. – Ну же.   
С Агента стащили одежду. Ему не велели сопротивляться, поэтому он оставался неподвижным. У оружия не бывает стыдливости. Рамлоу набросил полотенце ему на голову и принялся вытирать влажные волосы. Агент умел пользоваться полотенцем, но даже не попытался помочь, потому что ему не сказали. Обсушив мокрое от снега тело Агента, Рамлоу снял свою шапку и надел ему на голову, а потом завернул его в одеяла и толкнул на пол.  
– Ложись на него.  
– Кончай, а?  
– Гипотермия, осёл. Нужно поделиться теплом тела. Ложись на него.  
– Кончай, говорю.  
– Кто из нас двоих, – проговорил Рамлоу, – тут командует и слишком хорош собой, чтобы рисковать разозлить неисправное оружие?  
– Я тебя, бля, ненавижу, – тело Роллинза, тяжелое, горячее и дрожащее, прижалось к Агенту. – Господи.   
– Ты, – Рамлоу хлопнул Агента по плечу, – начинай дрожать. А ты напомни мне проржаться, когда он передумает помирать.   
Потом он вышел из комнаты, а Агент начал пытаться силой принудить тело к тому, что должно быть естественной реакцией.   
– Покашляй, Солдат, – приказал Рамлоу, вернувшись с кружкой чего-то дымящегося.   
Солдат подчинился, а Роллинз сдавленно проговорил:  
– Если ты сейчас ляпнешь «поверни голову», я абсолютно не… (1)  
– Достань мозги из задницы. И отодвинься. Если он может кашлять, сможет и глотать, – Рамлоу приподнял голову Агента и поднес кружку к его губам. Губы обожгло. – Это суп. Он не вреден и согреет тебя. Не давись и не вздумай блевать.   
Агент не почувствовал вкуса влитой в рот жидкости, потому что она обожгла ему язык. Она была горячей, просто раскаленной по сравнению с температурой его тела. Он будто глотал огонь, и тело напряглось, захотело отвергнуть жидкость, но Агенту это запретили, так что он перетерпел.   
– Хорошо, – сказал Рамлоу, когда кружка опустела, и обратился к Роллинзу. – Давай назад.   
– Ой, да ладно тебе.  
– Оставайся на нем, пока у него губы не порозовеют, – приказал Рамлоу. – Если не будешь сучиться, может быть, я даже не стану вас фоткать.   
Они не отходили от Агента еще долго после того, как угроза жизни миновала, занявшись каким-то стратегическим упражнением, включающим в себя карты. Они называли это «покер». Агент, всё еще дрожа, успел понять правила. Когда ожило радио и голос сквозь треск помех потребовал подтвердить статус, Рамлоу провел пальцами по лицу Агента и доложил, что Солдат в порядке.   
– С тобой же все нормально, а, здоровяк? – спросил он позже.  
Агент кивнул.   
– Хорошо. И не вздумай больше снимать куртку без разрешения, понял?  
Солдат подумывает сослаться сейчас на это воспоминание, думает, что в башне ему дали одеяла и суп, и почему ГИДРа плохая, если там ему дали абсолютно то же самое? Он думает, они были славными, но не может вспомнить, как это сказать, и потом, мысли о ГИДРе напомнили ему, как его учили, что оружие должно молчать. Большую часть времени от него требовалось кивать или мотать головой или отвечать односложно, если заговоривший с ним не мог его видеть. Его называли кулаком ГИДРы. Кулак не разговаривает – он бьет туда, куда направляет его разум.   
Но в этой башне, говорит себе Солдат, его больше не используют в качестве оружия. А люди разговаривают.  
Не в первый раз он думает, чувствуя на себе взгляды Стива и Сэма, что человечность – что-то лучшее, оставшееся в снегу.   
– Я не хочу возвращаться, – говорит Солдат вместо того, чтобы рассказать о воспоминании.  
Ему бы хотелось льда и тишины, но он не скучает по креслу и не хочет спать годами теперь, когда Стив рядом. Ему нравится иметь возможность смеяться, и есть, и помнить лица. Если бы он хотел вернуться к ГИДРе, он бы, наверное, понял их беспокойство. Но он не хочет, и ГИДРа не пришла за ним, так почему Стив несчастен?  
– Но ты скучаешь по ним? – спрашивает Сэм.   
Солдат напрягает челюсть и мотает головой. Слова похожи на воспоминания – всплывают фрагментами. Некоторые нечеткие, другие ясные, но все они остаются фрагментами и не отражают целой картины.   
– Net. Но он злится, – подняв голову, Солдат встречается глазами со Стивом, и взгляд того жжется, поэтому он поворачивается к Сэму. – Я не понимаю.   
– Я не злюсь на тебя, Баки, – говорит Стив.   
Стив и на кухне так сказал. И по пути в комнату Сэма. Стив сегодня это уже столько раз сказал, что Солдат начинает подумывать, что он всё-таки злится.  
– Я не понимаю.  
Должно быть, цели Стива идут вразрез с целями ГИДРы, иначе Солдата бы не отправили убить его. В этом причина ненависти? Или он думает, что все семьдесят лет Солдат испытывал нечто похожее на потерю руки? Едва ли: в его деле упоминалась криокамера.   
– Ты не понимаешь, почему он злится на ГИДРу? – спрашивает Сэм.   
Сэм умеет подхватывать мысли, которые Солдат способен выразить лишь частично, и облечь их в настоящие слова.  
Солдат кивает. Это не вполне так, потому что он понимает злость на Золу, Пирса и ученых, чьих имен не осталось в памяти. Но команды, сопровождавшие Солдата на миссиях, техники, снабжавшие его одеждой и оружием, кураторы, которые не требовали от него убить Стива… зачем злиться на них? Нельзя сказать, что они были жестоки.   
– Рискну предположить, – говорит Сэм. – Бьюсь об заклад, дело в том, что они заставили тебя быть их инструментом и держали военнопленным семьдесят лет.   
– Те люди мертвы.  
Теперь ГИДРа… Они использовали его как оружие, потому что он был оружием. Он предпочитает не быть оружием, но с ним обращались неплохо. Ему позволяли спать, заботились о нем, давали миссии, чтобы заполнить пустое пространство внутри. Ему давали всё, что может понадобиться оружию, и пока он не встретил Стива и не стал чем-то большим, ему хватало.   
– Люди, начавшие процесс, мертвы. Но Баки, обработка продолжалась. Каждый из ГИДРы, с кем ты контактировал, был вовлечен в нее.   
Солдат думает о врачах, которые будили его после сна во льду. «Ты в безопасности, – говорили они. – Всё хорошо, тебе не причинят вреда». Они подсоединяли его к трубкам, позволявшим организму функционировать, и могли ударить только тогда, когда он чересчур долго не приходил в себя.   
– Они помогали.  
– Верно, – говорит Сэм. – Они все причастны.   
– Net. Они помогали… помогали мне.   
– Баки, – Солдат чувствует на себя взгляд Стива и не поворачивается к нему. – Помнишь, как они били тебя током? Даже если ты выполнял то, что они хотели? Просто чтобы держать тебя под контролем? Это пытка.  
– Это терапия.  
Воцарившаяся тишина оглушительна.   
– Я посмотрел, – Солдат поднимает голову. – В интернете. Так делают в больницах. В американских тоже.  
Он не понимает брошенного Сэмом взгляда. Разве Сэм не практикует терапию? С чего бы электричеству беспокоить его?  
– В больницах этот метод используют на людях без сознания, – наконец, произносит Сэм. – И не для того, чтобы стирать память. Это совершенно не похоже на то, что делали с тобой.  
Солдат прочитал, что этот метод используют на тех, кто ведет себя непредсказуемо, до того, как подействуют лекарства. Он сам становится нестабильным, когда долго бодрствует, а его тело быстро перерабатывает лекарства. Он не видит никакой разницы. Прижав ладонь к голове, Солдат выдыхает, пытаясь вызвать правильные слова:  
– Мне это не нравилось. Я не хочу повторения. Но… они пытались помочь мне.   
– Ладно, – говорит Сэм.  
– Ладно? – переспрашивает Стив, и слово звучит, словно выстрел.   
– В смысле, ладно, он так считает, – Сэм бросает на Стива непонятный Солдату взгляд. – Баки, ты думаешь, они делали эти вещи, чтобы помочь тебе, пусть даже они были неприятными?  
Солдат кивает.  
– А как же миссии? Люди, которых они приказывали убить? Это помогало тебе?  
«Да», – думает Солдат, потому что во время миссий его разум не гудел, пытаясь думать, чувствовать и делать то, что оружию не положено. «Нет», – потому что миссии ему никогда не нравились, как он понимает сейчас, узнав, что означает «не нравиться». Солдат трясет головой, кусает губы:  
– Не мне. Помогали не мне. Они помогали… Так надо было, чтобы спасти мир.  
________________  
Примечания переводчика:  
1) Поверните голову и покашляйте – инструкции, которые дает врач, проводя осмотр на предмет наличия паховой грыжи.

 **Глава 39**  
Солдату приносят планшет, и Сэм загружает страницы с информацией по проекту «Озарение», которая раньше была засекреченной, а потом попала в интернет вместе с другими файлами ГИДРы и ЩИТа. Солдат не видел раньше этих страниц: ему не доводилось интересоваться планами ГИДРы. Он пытался узнать судьбу некоторых ее членов – Пирс мертв, Рамлоу в ожоговом отделении, практически все остальные, кого удается припомнить, арестованы или пропали без вести – но проекты организации не пробуждали у него интереса, когда он понял, что информации о нем самом среди этих проектов нет.   
Едва ли он когда-нибудь задумывался о причинах своих миссий. В его функции не входило гадать, почему он выполняет задание, ему полагалось лишь исполнить его.   
Зола разработал алгоритм по уничтожению всех, кто мог бы стать угрозой для ГИДРы. Были определены двадцать миллионов целей, и геликарриеры должны были уничтожить их за считанные секунды.   
Солдат пытается представить двадцать миллионов миссий. Он бы не выполнил столько, даже если бы его вытащили из криокамеры навечно. Солдат не помнит точно, но, кажется, за семьдесят лет у него было меньше пяти десятков миссий.   
Однако, этот проект «Озарение» был гениальным решением. Солдат не удивлен: ГИДРа всегда была гениальна. В случае успеха они бы захватили мир менее чем за минуту, и ничто бы никогда не поколебало их мощь. Тогда навыки Солдата стали бы ненужными. Ему бы больше не пришлось никогда никого убивать.   
Солдат думает, ему бы это понравилось, и гадает, для чего ГИДРа стала бы использовать его после захвата мира.   
– Баки, всё хорошо?  
Повернувшись к Стиву, Солдат силится понять, почему от этой информации ему должно стать нехорошо. И дело не в том, что ему понравилась идея о двадцати миллионах убитых. Даже воспоминание об одной смерти – как страх и жизнь выцветали в глазах цели, пока те не стали такими же пустыми и тусклыми, как у него самого – даже это воспоминание вызывает какое-то всепроникающее безымянное ощущение, холодное, неправильное и тошнотворное.   
Но двадцать миллионов… Это одновременно слишком большое и слишком маленькое число, чтобы вызвать какую-то реакцию у Солдата. Его разум не в силах охватить такую цифру, она остается абстракцией, а еще он знает, что на планете проживает около семи миллиардов человек. По сравнению с этим двадцать миллионов – это как пытаться осушить море ведрами. Солдат пытается перевести тему на личности. Наверное, Стиву это понравится.   
– Ты был в списке?  
– Был. Я, Тони, Наташа, все мы, – имена смутно знакомы, но Стив продолжает прежде, чем Солдат успевает соотнести их с людьми. – И миллионы других. Дети в том числе. Потому что они могли встать на пути у ГИДРы.   
– Ради высшего блага приходится идти на жертвы, – бормочет Солдат.  
Он не обдумывает свои слова: они просто возникают в голове, а потом срываются с языка.   
– И что же было высшим благом? – спрашивает Сэм (Стив прячет лицо в ладонях). – Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, чем всё должно закончиться?  
Солдат кивает, с готовностью желая дать правильный ответ, чтобы показать, что было что-то большее в его мире, нежели страдания, из которых – по их мнению – этот мир состоял. Он знает цель, помнит, как слышал ее каждый раз, когда смотрел на кураторов с выражением, отличным от безоговорочного повиновения.  
– Свобода. Даровать порядок, чтобы мир мог быть свободным.   
– Хорошо, – Сэм поднимает руку, и Стив, который начал было что-то говорить, замолкает. – Свобода. Скажи-ка мне, Баки, как люди могут быть свободными, если каждую секунду жизни на них направлено оружие?  
О значении свободы Солдату думать не полагалось. Солдат не находит ответа и напрягается.   
– Если они хотели свободы, почему держали тебя без памяти и во льду? – голос у Сэма не жесткий, но всё равно требует внимания. – Если они не могли дать свободу одному человеку, как они собирались дать ее всему миру?  
– Я тогда не был человеком, – отвечает Солдат, но его голос звучит так же, как когда ему отдавали нечеткие приказы и он их повторял, пытаясь определить цель в процессе.   
Стив берет его за руку – кожа против металла – и сжимает крепко, будто металл не обжигает холодом:  
– Ты всегда был человеком.  
Он произносит это как команду, хотя Солдат не припоминает, чтобы кто-нибудь отдавал приказы подобным тоном. Кроме, разве что Капитана Америка, но он точно не помнит Капитана Америка за исключением костюма.   
Солдат пытается поверить в сказанное без вопросов, силится собрать конфликтующие между собой данные во что-то целое. Картинка формируется, но от нее всё смерзается внутри. Сердцебиение ускоряется, горло перехватывает. Солдат чувствует, как слова снова ускользают, и гадает, не может ли это быть механизмом типа «дерись или убегай» либо чем-то заученным. Разговоры отвлекают при сражении, а эта ситуация вызывает такой же стресс, как и битва.   
– Если… я был… человеком…а ГИДРа плохая…я. Плохой. Я плохой.  
– Баки, нет, – Сэм, в отличие от Стива, не пытается дотронуться, но его голос становится настолько мягче, что Солдат почти ощущает контакт. – У тебя не было возможности решить, хочешь ли ты принять участие в их деятельности. Ты не мог сделать выбор отвергнуть их приказы.   
– Люди выбирают, – Солдат дергает рукой, пытаясь высвободиться из пальцев Стива: Стив Роджерс – герой, и кулак его врагов не должен искать у него утешения. – Ты сказал, я человек.   
– Всё не так просто. В идеале, да, каждый должен иметь свободу выбора. Но когда люди находятся в изоляции и с ними плохо обращаются, они могут потерять эту способность. Именно это и отличает тебя от ГИДРы, понимаешь? – Сэм подается вперед, его голос становится тверже, но до приказа или выговора еще далеко. – Ты присоединился к ним не по собственной воле. А когда смог выбирать самостоятельно, первым делом принял решение не повиноваться и уйти от них. Это не совпадение.   
Солдат пытается дышать, темные пряди лезут в лицо. Стив отводит их назад, и Солдат льнет навстречу знакомому движению. Оно было бы успокаивающим, если бы удалось забыть об окружающем.   
– Я понимаю, это слишком, – говорит Сэм. – Не прошло и трех недель с момента, когда весь твой мир перевернулся. Но важно понять, что теперь ты способен выбирать, понимаешь? Теперь у тебя есть свобода воли, а ГИДРа не позволяла тебе этого. Отбирать у человека право на самостоятельную деятельность жестоко, хотели они причинить тебе боль или нет. Никто больше не отберет у тебя это право, мы не позволим. Понимаешь?  
– У меня есть… свобода воли, – повторяет Солдат, принуждая себя правильно выговаривать английские слова. – Никто не отберет ее. ГИДРа плохо обращалась со мной?  
Сэм кивает, а Стив говорит, что гордится Солдатом. Чувства Солдата при произнесении этих слов таковы, что с таким же успехом он бы мог повторять координаты. Но координаты вызвали бы больше ощущений. Потом была бы миссия и ощущение целенаправленности в придачу. А это просто слова – слоги, формирующие утверждения, которые он почти понимает. Возможно, если повторить их достаточно много раз, они станут действительностью?  
Или Солдат может заставить себя поверить, потому что Стив согласен с этими словами. Стив всегда честен, а значит, всегда прав. Привести свое мнение в соответствие с мнением Стива должно быть несложно, Барнс ведь согласился последовать за ним на поле боя.   
– Всё верно, ты можешь выбирать, – Сэм садится и улыбается. – Так что ты выбираешь сейчас?  
– Спать, – говорит Солдат, осознав, насколько тяжелым стало тело.  
А потом он выбирает, чтобы Стив проводил его в спальню. 

**Глава 40**  
Солдату удается поспать два часа, прежде чем сны наполняются кровью и искрами. Он лежит в постели еще минут десять, ждет, пока угаснут красные и белые вспышки перед глазами и расслабится тело, напрягшееся, будто через него только что пропустили разряд. Потом он встает, а потом его находит Старк.  
– Я тут подумал, – произносит Старк, – и понял, что мы проглядели самую трагическую часть твоей ситуации.   
– Промывание мозгов? – спрашивает Солдат.  
Кажется, именно эту часть Стив и Сэм считают очень трагической. Но они ее не проглядели, так что Старк, должно быть, обнаружил какую-то новую трагедию. Солдат сомневается, что найдет душевные силы на еще какие-то унижения, но у него возникает ощущение, что отсутствие реакции с его стороны причинит только больший стресс окружающим. Наверное, стоило остаться в постели.  
– Это вторично, Робокоп. Ты в курсе, что проспал рассвет рока?  
Солдат практически уверен, что понятие «судьба» существовало и в сороковых.   
– Что?  
– Рок-музыка. Тебя когда заморозили? В сорок пятом? Ты даже до ритм-н-блюза не дотянул, а? Я бы поплакал от твоего имени. Не буду, но поплакал бы.   
Музыка. Поднапрягшись, Солдат видит танцевальные залы, слышит слова «линди хоп» и «ист кост свинг». Он помнит движения, которые складываются в танец, хотя практическое применение набору этих движений нужно еще найти. Солдат не может припомнить никакой музыки, но она тоже кажется ему бессмысленной.  
– Я достаточно осведомлен.  
– Черта с два ты осведомлен. Ты трагедия, – Старк ведет его за собой с тем же энтузиазмом, с каким сканировал его руку. – Послушай, ты у нас панк-рокер. По волосам вижу. Но я не собираюсь швырнуть в тебя «Sex Pistols» и уйти гулять. Есть целая история, которую ты должен оценить, чтобы как следует проникнуться.   
Солдат не понимает ничего ни про «панк-рокер», ни про «Sex Pistols». Что он понимает, так это то, что Старка не переубедишь, поэтому позволяет отвести себя в комнату, полную колонок, пытаясь вникнуть в странные термины вроде «кантри-рок» и «британское вторжение». Первые песни, которые он слышит, кажутся почти знакомыми, и он думает, что к танцам, которые он вспомнил, подошла бы музыка Чака Берри, Рэя Чарльза и, вероятно, Элвиса Пресли.   
Но потом следуют такие песни, как «Paint it Black» и «Strawberry Fields Forever», и музыка перестает быть похожей на всё, что он когда-либо знал. Солдат не способен среагировать на окружающие его звуки – он никогда не имел собственного мнения, будучи Агентом, особенно касаемо музыки, потому что с музыкой знакомить его даже не пытались – так что вместо этого он наблюдает за Старком. Тот настолько оживлен (даже по его собственным меркам), настолько переполнен чувствами к этой казалось бы бессмысленной штуковине, что Солдат улыбается. Старк принимает его улыбку за энтузиазм и начинает болтать еще быстрее.   
Реагировал ли Барнс на что-нибудь похожим образом? Относился ли он так к танцам, как Старк относится к рок-музыке?  
Должно быть, это приятное ощущение – страсть. Должно быть, она сокрушительна, раз придает такой жар таким незначительным вещам. Наблюдая за реакцией Старка на музыку, Солдат ощущает себя так, будто мучается жаждой, а собеседник пьет воду. Он жаждет испытать это ощущение. Вероятно, стоит как-нибудь попробовать потанцевать и проверить, не зажжется ли и в нем страсть.   
– Хорошо, – говорит Старк, когда они разбираются с ду-уопом, психоделикой, поп-роком и полудюжиной других направлений, которые Солдат едва успевает запомнить. – И вот куда нас приводят три десятка лет новшеств и экспериментов. Бадди Холли, «The Kinks», Хендрикс – все они просто готовили сцену для «AC/DC». Которые, несомненно, лучшая рок-группа всех времен.   
Песня начинается со взрывов звука, которые Солдат поначалу принимает за шум статики. Потом он понимает, что это музыка, и гадает, когда дело касается рока, означает ли «самая громкая» то же, что «лучшая». Затем, однако, начинается текст, и Солдат отвлекается. Его учили запоминать все радиопередачи, чтобы приказы или нужная информация не оказались утерянными или пропущенными. Он понимает, что сейчас ничего подобного делать не нужно, но просто не может прекратить. Он загружает слова в память, но тут одна фраза заставляет его остановиться.  
«Но, черт побери, это то, что нужно».  
Снова это слово.  
– Что такое «черт»?  
– Э… – Старк, отвлекшись, моргает. – Потустороннее существо.  
Получается, Солдат спрашивал «Кто такой Баки, потустороннее существо подери»? Все еще нет смысла. Солдат хмурится, решает позже поискать идиомы английского языка и напрягается, когда позади неожиданно раздается голос:  
– Я думала, мы собирались на обед.   
Это Пеппер, появления которой Солдат не расслышал за рок-музыкой. Она смотрит на Старка:  
– Умоляю, скажи, что ты не хвастаешься своей музыкальной коллекцией перед невольной аудиторией.   
– В образовательных целях, – протестует Старк. – Общественные работы, можно сказать.   
Пеппер вздыхает, но в ее глазах нет покорности:  
– Ты не мог познакомить его с чем-нибудь более мажорным?  
– Все дело в музыкальном катарсисе, дорогая. Я бы мог пойти по самой проторенной дорожке и дать ему послушать «Smashing Pumpkins», но и у меня есть границы.   
– А у нас есть заказанный столик, к которому мы можем опоздать, – она берет Старка под руку.  
– Я знаю, – говорит Старк, пока она подталкивает его к двери. – Я прекрасно помню. Я просто тебя проверял. Эй, Дафт Панк (1), – он оглядывается на Солдата. – Ставь всё, что угодно, но имей в виду, если окажется, что у тебя плохой вкус, я буду просто обязан над тобой посмеяться.   
Пеппер хлопает его по плечу:  
– Не обращай на него внимания, Баки. Он сноб.   
Уже исчезая в коридоре, Старк возражает:  
– Я ценитель.   
– ДЖАРВИС? – зовет Солдат.  
– ДА, СЕРЖАНТ БАРНС?  
– Что такое «мажорный»?  
Он ждет определения, но получает в ответ «ИМЕЛСЯ В ВИДУ ПОП».  
– Поп? – в голову приходит мысль о священнике, но причем тут священник?  
– ПОП-МУЗЫКА – МНОГОПЛАНОВЫЙ ЖАНР, ПРОИЗВОДНЫЙ ОТ РОК-Н-РОЛЛА. СЧИТАЕТСЯ ПРИЯТНЫМ ДЛЯ СЛУХА СРЕДИ МАССОВОЙ АУДИТОРИИ.   
Солдат задумывается, какой смысл в неприятной для слуха музыке прежде, чем подумать, для чего вообще нужна музыка.   
– О.  
– ЖЕЛАЕТЕ ПРОСМОТРЕТЬ ИМЕЮЩУЮСЯ У МИСТЕРА СТАРКА ПОДБОРКУ ПОП-МУЗЫКИ?  
На компьютерном экране на стене вместо информации по песне «AC/DC» появляется выстроенный по алфавиту список. Солдат выбирает пункт наугад, а потом точно так же выбирает и песню.   
Песня начинается почти так же, как рок, но потом вступает мелодия, и Солдат улыбается. Его разум начинает немедленно фиксировать слова – «У меня теперь новая жизнь, ты едва ли узнаешь меня» – но что-то еще происходит в голове, что-то, что он силился бы распознать, если бы не был поглощен ощущениями. Пожалуй, это не страсть, которую испытывал Старк, потому что ощущение отнюдь не так интенсивно, но это определенно какая-то форма удовлетворения. Удовольствие?  
Солдат садится, слушает, а когда песня заканчивается, окликает:  
– ДЖАРВИС?  
– ДА, СЕРЖАНТ БАРНС?  
– Можешь проиграть еще раз?  
К четвертому разу ему уже не нужно просить ДЖАРВИСа повторить. Солдат сидит неподвижно, прикрыв глаза. Он испытывает удовлетворение, слушая, зная, что будет дальше, и обнаруживает, что сколько бы раз не прослушивал песню, по-прежнему способен потеряться в музыке. Полуоформившиеся воспоминания, тревога за Стива, смятение в отношении ГИДРы – всё это приглушается. В кои-то веки он не разрывается между тем, быть ли Агентом или человеком. Он просто существует.   
– «Ace of Base», а? – спрашивает Старк.  
Солдат открывает глаза. Он не знает, название ли это группы или песни – в голову не пришло посмотреть.   
Старк, глянув на монитор, присвистывает:  
– Ты просто слушал одну и ту же песню сорок семь раз подряд?  
Солдат кивает.  
– Почему?  
– Я знаю, что она мне нравится.  
А ощущение приязни он хочет чувствовать снова и снова.   
– Не могу поспорить, – пожимает плечами Старк. – Хотя, пожалуй, чтобы все остались в своем уме, тебе должны понравиться и наушники.   
________________  
Примечания автора:  
* Линди хоп и ист кост свинг – виды свинговых танцев, популярные в то время, когда жил Баки.   
* По-мнению Тони, «Smashing Pumpkins» – самый очевидный способ для Солдата достичь катарсиса, потому что у них есть песня «Bullet with Butterfly Wings» с ее знаменитыми строчками «Несмотря на всю свою ярость, я по-прежнему лишь крыса в клетке».   
* Воспринимая музыку, мозг предугадывает мелодию. Когда ему это удается, вырабатывается дофамин, вызывающий удовольствие. Поп-музыка, по крайней мере, в сравнении с другими жанрами, считается наиболее предсказуемой.   
* Песня группы «Ace of Base», так понравившаяся Солдату, это «The Sign». 

Примечания переводчика:  
1) Daft Punk – французский музыкальный электронный дуэт, чьи выступления известны спецэффектами и визуальными элементами, такими, например, как ставшие культовыми костюмы роботов. 

**Глава 41**  
Старк спрашивает, ел ли Солдат что-нибудь, кроме «крайне непристойной маршмеллоу-бурды», и ответ отрицательный, поэтому Солдат перемещается на кухню. Там Стив. Солдат редко оказывается в одиночестве в общих помещениях башни и не знает, нарочно ли это (например, ДЖАРВИС предупреждает других о его присутствии, и его не хотят оставлять без сопровождения) или просто совпадение. Когда Солдат входит в кухню, то слышит какой-то довольно приятный звук, и лишь когда Стив поднимает голову и улыбается, Солдат понимает, что звук этот называется «мурлыканье под нос» и исходит из его собственного горла.   
– Наверстывал историю музыки? – интересуется Стив.  
Солдат знает, что Стив тоже большую часть века проспал во льду, но раньше как-то об этом не задумывался. Он очень мало помнит о своей жизни, но еще меньше о той ее части, которая не включала Стива или его ненастоящего двойника. Для него Стив присутствовал постоянно, как миссии или холод, а Солдат редко думает о мире за пределами собственных ощущений. Стив всегда был чем-то постоянным, уверенным в себе и обнадеживающим.   
Но фактически, Стив – еще один человек, выпавший из времени. Присев, Солдат обдумывает это открытие. В его памяти осталось очень мало идеалов или событий, которые разделяли Барнс и Стив, но, вероятно, они могут найти нечто общее – потерянность. Что-то дрожит в груди при этой мысли, и Солдат пытается подавить ощущение. Он не может представить себе, чтобы Стив был по-настоящему потерянным, неважно, сколько всего в мире прошло мимо него. Стив слишком живой для этого.   
– Старк тоже тебя музыке учил? – спрашивает Солдат.  
– Пытался, – вздыхает Стив, но все равно улыбается. – Я сказал ему, что уже сам посмотрел, но он настоял, что нужно учиться как положено. А потом объявил меня безнадежным, потому что «Journey» мне понравились больше, чем «AC/DC».   
Ссадины на руках Стива уже затянулись. Солдату не пришло в голову проверить процесс излечения между «ВАЛОМИЛК» и терапией, но, наверное, всё пришло в норму уже к тому времени. Солдат улыбается, пока не вспоминает раны от ножа и пуль и не задумывается, сколько времени заживали они.   
– Есть хочешь?  
Солдат кивает. Он узнавал, как часто тело нуждается в еде, и с его прошлого существенного приема пищи прошло достаточно времени, чтобы потребовалось еще. Аппетита у него не бывает. Три четверти века внутривенного питания уничтожили это ощущение: он способен чувствовать боль голодания, но не желание поесть.   
– Хорошо, – Стив отодвигает стул. – Что будешь?  
– Что-нибудь, что мне нравится.  
Если бы здесь был Сэм, заставил бы Солдата выбирать. Ему продолжают навязывать понятие автономии, способность критически думать самостоятельно. Не то чтобы Солдат не был на это способен или отвергал само понятие, но переход от отсутствия опций к постоянному выбору оглушает. Такое ощущение, что в башне бесконечное количество как продуктов питания, так и их сочетаний, и у Солдата нет желания отвечать еще и за то, что потребляет его тело.   
И потом, Стив лучше его самого знает, что ему нравится, поэтому выбор не будет неприятным.   
– Знаешь, тебе повезло, что современную еду ты попробовал именно здесь, – Стив открывает холодильник, и на плитку ложится желтоватый свет.  
Холод и свет – они кажутся несовместимыми, и Солдат не может отвести взгляд.   
– В смысле, не пойми меня превратно, еда сейчас более разнообразная, но по большей части привкус у нее какой-то металлический. Или химический. По-крайней мере, по сравнению с тем, что мы ели раньше. Но этого привкуса нет у того, что покупает Пеппер… не знаю, то ли в качестве дело, то ли в чем.   
Солдат не помнит вкуса пищи, которую ел раньше. Его знания о прошлом и настоящем ограничены необходимым для выживания минимумом и продиктованы скорее посторонними источниками, чем собственным жизненным опытом. Они со Стивом не могут быть оба потерянными, потому что один из них помнит первый отрезок путешествия, а второй заблудился где-то на полпути.   
Солдат, сведя брови, наблюдает и пытается вывести на поверхность воспоминания. Должно быть, они ели вместе в окопах или в Бруклине (Стив готовил или Барнс?), но Солдат не может припомнить ни одной связной сцены. Запах чеснока, жжение в руке, задевшей горячую сковороду, ящик, похожий на холодильник, но только с куском льда внутри… Все эти картинки мелькают в голове, но без контекста.   
Перед Солдатом ставят тарелку. Очнувшись, он опускает взгляд и видит бутерброд.  
– С ветчиной, – Стив снова садится. – Не знаю, помнишь ли ты, но это твой любимый.  
У людей так много любимой еды. Какой смысл в предпочтении того или иного вида мертвой плоти? Солдат не сразу вспоминает, что положено поблагодарить. Этикет никогда не был частью его программы.   
Он откусывает кусочек и моментально понимает, почему Барнсу этот бутерброд так нравился.   
Солдат улыбается, и Стив улыбается тоже. Одно влечет за собой другое, и глубоко внутри зарождается желание: чаще улыбаться, чаще выдавать правильные реакции, чтобы видеть счастье Стива. Это дружба или программа, предназначенная обеспечить исполнение желаний кураторов?  
– Привет, Бомб Поп, – Старк, войдя, бросает взгляд на Стива, потом снова утыкается в экран телефона, опирается на стол рядом с Солдатом и кивает ему. – Леди Гага, у меня новости.   
На этот раз с непонимающим лицом сидит Стив, а Солдат пытается поймать выглянувшее из глубины воспоминание. Есть что-то знакомое в том, что сказал Старк, что-то еще, кроме слова «бомба».   
– Почему Баки – Леди Гага? – спрашивает Стив.  
Воспоминание становится на место.  
– Бесстрастное лицо, – говорит Солдат, и все таращатся на него.  
– Так после моего ухода ты не одну песню слушал? Это хорошо. Я уже начал подумывать, что мое предсказание насчет панк-рока было ошибочным, но по крайней мере…  
Солдат мотает головой:  
– Net. Я слышал ее раньше. На миссии.   
Точнее, после миссии. Миссия была в Газе, но они пересекли границу с Израилем и там ждали отъезда. Конспиративная квартира была маленькая, жаркая. Члены команды по очереди исчезали в ванной, чтобы извлечь из-под кожи шрапнель. Агент сидел в углу, без маски. Его волосы слиплись от пота, лицо было покрыто подсохшей кровью. От удара в лицо у него из носа пошла кровь, но никто не велел ему утереться, так что он не стал. Никто не подходил к нему. Они не сохраняли дистанцию перед миссиями, позволяя себе коснуться Агента в транспорте или на базе. Контакт пробуждал в нем что-то, вызывал инстинктивное желание защищать дотронувшегося до него человека до тех пор, пока это не помешает миссии.   
В моменты, когда Агент позволял себе мысли, он думал, что команда в курсе этого желания.   
Но после окончания миссии никто не приближался к Агенту, если не возникала необходимость отвести его куда-нибудь или оценить повреждения. Одно дело – удостовериться, что капкан в отличном рабочем состоянии перед его установкой; другое – не отходить от капкана после того, как он уже установлен.   
В помещении было радио, запыленное и едва работающее. Из нескольких станций, которые оно ловило ясно, только одна передавала сообщения на английском. Агент, прислушиваясь, загружал сообщения в память. За полчаса одно конкретное сообщение прозвучало пять раз, перемежаясь иногда другими. Сообщение передавалось в виде музыки и звучало как-то ненатурально, как будто голос и инструменты были автоматизированы. Оно было быстрым и бессмысленным, хотя запоминалось достаточно легко.   
Пятое повторение сообщения прервал Рамлоу: схватил радио и поднял его, тем самым вырвав вилку из розетки. Должно быть, он нашел сообщение неблагоприятным и, кажется, намеревался швырнуть радио в стену, но тут дверь ванной открылась. В комнату вошел Роллинз. Осколки попали ему в лицо, и теперь на коже вместо крови и мусора виднелись швы. Рамлоу выдохнул, поставил радио на место, прохромал в ванную и хлопнул дверью. Агент не знал, повредило ли ему ногу пулей или шрапнелью. Ему не полагалось спрашивать. Ему не полагалось думать о том, чтобы спросить.   
Несколько минут единственным звуком был тихий шелест карт, но потом еще один член ударной группы, Мерфи, начал мурлыкать под нос в тон тому самому повторявшемуся сообщению.   
– Прекрати, – Андерсон, самый младший член команды (Агент знал это, потому что Рамлоу обращался к тому «салага») положил карты на стол. – Даже не смей.  
– Не могу, – запротестовал Мерфи. – В голове застряла.  
– Как думаешь, сотрясение поможет? – спросил Роллинз.   
– Она навязчивая.   
– Она кошмарная, – Андерсон покачал головой. – Это «блефую своим лицом»? Что это вообще…почему…что?  
Он запрашивал пояснение. Агент не мог проанализировать значение сообщения, поэтому просто повторил следующую строчку. Вероятно, этого будет достаточно.  
– Я не вру, я просто шокирую тебя своим любовным флиртом.   
Стало очень тихо. Все повернулись и уставились на Агента. Он не мог быть уверен наверняка, но, кажется, в последний раз, когда на него смотрели вот с такими же широко распахнутыми глазами и пустыми лицами, он нес оторванную голову. Откуда у него тогда взялась оторванная голова, Агент понятия не имел.   
– Что, – проговорил Мерфи без того повышения интонации, которое указывает на вопрос.  
– Я не вру, я просто шокирую тебя своим любовным флиртом, – повторил Агент и, не увидев в глазах понимания, продолжил: – Как девчонка в казино, я обдеру тебя до…  
– Мы сломали его, – сказал Андерсон. – Мы сломали Зимнего Солдата ужасной музыкой.   
– Выдыхай, салага, – успокоил его Роллинз, хотя сам выглядел таким же ошарашенным, как остальные. – Солдат запоминает радиопередачи. Ему, наверное, никто не потрудился объяснить различия между ними и всем остальным. В любом случае, это всё сотрется, правильно?  
Воцарилась пауза, во время которой люди оторвали от него взгляды, переглянулись, потом снова посмотрели на него, и Мерфи велел:  
– Давай целиком.  
– Ма, ма, ма, ма, – сказал Агент.   
– Постой-ка, – Роллинз был старше по званию, чем Мерфи, поэтому Агент замолчал. – Пой.  
Агент не умел петь. Никогда не возникало такой необходимости, и он точно не знал, как это делается, но приказ есть приказ, так что он попытался:  
– Я хочу удерживать его в своей власти, разорять, давать отыграться, поднимать ставки, малыш, останься со мной, обожаю это.  
По сравнению с радиопередачей его голос казался невыразительным, уродливым, драл и без того пересохшее горло, но Агент продолжал.   
Сперва они слушали в молчании. На их лицах все еще читалось недоверие, но постепенно оно начало исчезать, и к тому времени, как Агент принялся чеканить: «Бес-бес-бес-бесстрастное лицо», раздался смех.   
Агент еще не добрался до середины сообщения, как дверь ванной распахнулась, и оттуда вывалился Рамлоу:  
– Кто тут изображает подыхающую кошку? Я сейчас голову отор…  
Он встретился взглядом с Агентом и осекся.   
Агент тоже умолк. Он не получал прямого приказа прекратить, но командиру не понравился шум, поэтому он замолчал.   
Рамлоу моргнул, покачал головой. Потом захромал к столу, развернул стул к Агенту и уселся:  
– Я не говорил прекращать.   
Агент набрал воздуху и продолжил с места, на котором его прервали:  
– …а в любви, малыш, всё точно так же, без трудностей совсем неинтересно.   
После того, как Агент передал сообщение, прошло три минуты, прежде чем смех утих – он считал.   
– Надо, чтобы кто-нибудь выучил с ним «Дай мне шанс», – проговорил Роллинз.   
Солдат трясет головой. Лицо пылает.   
– Миссия, – повторяет Старк. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что эта миссия включала в себя блестки и «Клубных Деток».   
– Что такое блестки?  
– Ты говорил, у тебя новости? – Стив обращается к Старку, но смотрит по-прежнему на Солдата.   
– Некий малютка паучок прислал мне сообщение, – Старк прячет телефон в карман. – Им с Бартоном надо сейчас где-то залечь, так что я сказал, что они могут приземлиться здесь.   
– Наташа? – хмурится Стив, пока Солдат пытается вспомнить что-нибудь, связанное с этим именем. – Я думал, она собиралась исчезнуть. Без обид, но это место трудно назвать незаметным.   
Старк пожимает плечами:  
– Ну, из-за файлов, которые она слила, и у Бартона все прикрытия полетели, так что, думаю, есть тут какая-то связь. К тому же, у меня ведь придорожная гостиница для супергероев. В смысле, не то чтобы я был против, но эй, – он смотрит на Солдата. – Постарайся не убивать их, ладно? Ненавижу, когда меня считают негостеприимным.   
– Я не убиваю вне миссий.  
– Она была миссией, Бак, – вздыхает Стив. – Может, нам стоит переехать ненадолго, просто ради безопасности. Мы могли бы…  
– Ради безопасности? – переспрашивает Старк. – Я Железный Человек. Ты Капитан Америка. Они оба практически ниндзя, и у нас есть парень с крыльями. Я думаю, как-нибудь управимся, Кэп. А еще знаешь что? Наверное, неплохо заиметь ненадолго еще одного товарища с опытом промывания мозгов.   
Стив, кажется, раздумывает, потом кивает:  
– Пожалуй.   
________________  
Примечания автора:  
* Холодильные шкафы начали заменять холодильниками в середине тридцатых, так что, вероятно, в детстве у Баки был такой.  
* «Бомб Поп» – мороженое в красно-бело-синюю полоску.   
* Баки назвали Леди Гагой, потому что он а) любит поп-музыку б) полная ее противоположность. Песня «Бесстрастное лицо» (в оригинале «Poker Face») Леди Гаги была довольно популярна в Израиле, когда только-только вышла.   
* «Дай мне шанс» (в оригинале «Take on Me») – песня группы «A-ha» 1986 года с очень известным видеорядом и множеством высоких нот. 

Примечания переводчика:  
1) «Клубные Детки» – команда молодых клабберов, известных своими возмутительными костюмами и употреблением наркотиков. Была популярна в конце 1980-ых начале 1990-ых годов.

 **Глава 42**  
Старк сказал, что Клинт Бартон и Наташа Романова – практически ниндзя.  
Слово Солдату незнакомо, так что пока Стив консультируется с Сэмом насчет новых гостей и как лучше подготовиться к их прибытию, он проскальзывает к себе в комнату, чтобы собрать информацию. Если верить Википедии, ниндзя называли наемников в феодальной Японии. То ли криостазис куда древнее, чем полагал Солдат, то ли в отношении Бартона и Романовой слово «ниндзя» имеет другое значение.   
«В популярной культуре, – читает Солдат, – описания ниндзя зачастую фантастически преувеличены. Стилизованные ниндзя двигаются скрытно и носят темные маски». Судя по этому определению, Солдат – ниндзя. Подходит ли этот термин к любому наемнику, или есть еще какой-то скрытый контекст? Солдат пробегает взглядом длинный список фильмов и книг, имеющих отношение к ниндзя, но все они, скорее всего, попадут под категорию вещей, к которым, по словам Старка, он «еще не готов». Едва ли его опекуны позволят ему познакомиться с фильмами и литературой про наемных убийц.   
Он пытается понять контекст, читая историю Японии. Поначалу изучение идет без происшествий, но потом он добирается до Второй мировой войны. Хиросима и Нагасаки. Сквозь тошноту пробивается порыв ярости, язык попадает между скрипящими зубами, рот наводняет вкус железа.   
«Американские мясники, – невольно думает Солдат; должно быть, эти слова он слышал у ГИДРы, но точного источника определить не может. – Империалистические убийцы».   
Он уходит со страницы и натыкается на статью «Отряд 731». Он не может шевельнуться, чтобы закрыть страницу, и по лицу текут слезы. ДЖАРВИС, который, очевидно, способен отслеживать его сердцебиение, закрывает браузер и проигрывает песню «Ace of Base», пока дыхание у Солдата не выравнивается.   
Когда на следующее утро в башню прибывают Бартон и Романова, они не носят маски и не двигаются скрытно.   
Когда гости прибывают, Солдат встречает их вместе с остальными. Сэм предложил это накануне вечером, когда они все сидели за столом и ели что-то, прозванное Старком «ло мейн», из белых картонных тарелок. Оно по большей части состояло из лапши, и есть его полагалось двумя заостренными палочками. Стив как раз учил Солдата держать палочки, но, когда Сэм заговорил, выронил их.   
– Ты уверен? – спросил Стив. – Может, лучше постепенно…  
– Мы будем наготове и сразу же увидим его реакцию. Чем дольше прождем, тем больше шансов, что он столкнется с кем-то из них случайно.   
Так что Солдат ждет вместе с Сэмом и Стивом. Бартон и Романова прибудут на вертолете, который отправил за ними Старк.   
Они в Башне Мстителей. Год две тысячи четырнадцатый. Прошло три недели с тех пор, как он покинул ГИДРу, и ему никогда не придется туда вернуться. Он с друзьями. У него больше нет миссий. Его имя Баки Барнс. Ему восемьдесят девять лет.   
Сэм велел Солдату повторять эти факты. Солдат решил, что это отчет о текущем состоянии, но Сэм называет это упражнением по привязке к реальности и утверждает, что оно поможет Солдату удержаться в настоящем, если облик Романовой напомнит ему о чем-то. Он должен повторять эти факты, если почувствует порыв уничтожить ее. Он должен повторять эти факты, если ощутит себя сбитым с толку или встревоженным. Сэм и Стив должны удержать Солдата в реальном времени, если он вдруг сорвется. Старк должен защитить Бартона и Романову.   
Прежде всего Солдат замечает, что гости ранены. Он бы заметил это сразу, даже если бы его не тренировали искать слабые места, потому что повреждения многочисленны и очевидны. У Бартона синяки под глазами, лицо в ушибах, царапинах и пластыре. Запястье одной руки в шине, вторая рука в слинге. При ходьбе он бережет левый бок. За спиной у него колчан со стрелами и лук, и, хотя Солдат не видит на Бартоне другого оружия, он уверен, что оно присутствует. Романова на вид не так изранена, но у нее разбита губа, а походка кажется не в порядке как раз настолько, чтобы Солдат догадался взглянуть на ее лодыжки. Под штанинами суставов не видно, но Солдат не сомневается, что правая щиколотка перебинтована. На ее шее синяки, по большей части скрытые золотистыми волосами, достигающими плеч. Солдат таращится на Романову и ждет вспышек воспоминаний, которых так опасаются Сэм и Стив, но ничего подобного. Она ни о чем не напоминает Солдату.   
– Что стряслось? – спрашивает Старк.   
Бартон оседает в одно из самых дальних от Солдата кресел. Его дыхание говорит о ранении, о стоне, которому он не позволил вырваться.   
– Разведка в Киеве, – отвечает он. – А потом мое укрытие…все мои укрытия…оказались в сети, и в ЩИТе не отвечали на звонки, и…  
– Я имел в виду локоны Златовласки.  
Старк тянет руку к волосам Романовой, и та выворачивает ему запястье. Она могла бы запросто сломать кости, но не делает этого.  
– Ты чего? Я думал, женщинам нравится, когда замечают изменения в их прическе…  
– В Украине на мою голову столько же претендентов, сколько в России. А так как мое лицо недавно побывало во всех глобальных новостных сводках, мне нужно было как-то от него отвлечь.   
У Романовой тонкое тело, однако она оседает в соседнее с Бартоном кресло так, будто в ней укоренилась какая-то огромная тяжесть, глубоко в костях. У нее усталые глаза, но есть в них что-то еще, что-то умное. Солдату в голову приходят мысли о лисах, но он не может вспомнить про лис ничего, кроме рыжего цвета. Эта женщина не рыжая, и всё же ей это слово подходит.   
– Мне только что пришлось вырываться из застенков при помощи медицинского подноса и шприца, – добавляет Романова. – Так что обожди с шутками про блондинок до тех пор, пока не исчезнет риск заработать за них сломанную челюсть.   
– Эй, – Старк прижимает ладонь к сердцу. – Во-первых, у меня куда более тонкий юмор.  
Стив, который держит Солдата за руку, издает сдавленный звук.  
– Реплики с галёрки не приветствуются, спасибо. Во-вторых, тебе идет. В смысле, тебе всё всегда идет. У тебя вообще волосы оставались в одном и том же виде дольше месяца? Ты похожа на ту кукольную голову, которой прически меняют. Но выглядит мило. А еще говорят, джентльмены предпочитают блондинок.   
– Это хорошо, – Бартон сидит, откинув голову на спинку кресла, будто засыпает, и его едва слышно. – В таком случае, Нат, тебе больше не придется волноваться, что Старк будет облапывать тебя взглядом.   
Романова и Бартон хором смеются, а Старк протестует, что он умирал, а умирающим позволено облапывать взглядом. Солдат делает мысленную заметку, посмотреть значение слов «облапывать взглядом».   
Бартону, как сказал Старк, тоже промывали мозги, но Солдат не видит на этом потрепанном человека следов процессов, которые сделали из него Агента. И дело не в смехе: Солдат за время своего пребывания тут тоже смеялся не один раз. Правда, ни разу не шутил и никогда не думал о том, чтобы намеренно развеселить кого-нибудь. Даже теперь, когда понятие у него имеется – шутка сняла напряжение у Романовой, и поступить так же со Стивом было бы очень хорошо – он понятия не имеет, как это сделать. Что бы ни делали с Бартоном, тот, похоже, продвинулся в своем выздоровлении намного дальше, настолько дальше, что Солдат не видит в нем ни намека на то, через что он прошел.   
Когда смех стихает, Солдат ощущает на себе взгляд, поднимает голову и видит, что Бартон смотрит на него. Заплывшие от синяков глаза мешают прочитать взгляд, как Солдат сделал с Романовой.   
– Привет, – говорит Бартон.  
У него такой же мягкий голос, какой был у Стива в тот вечер в Бруклине, когда Солдат бросил его без сознания.   
– Привет, – отвечает Солдат.   
– Клинт Бартон.  
– Я Баки Барнс.  
Он пока еще не Баки и, вероятно, никогда им не будет, но если он представится Зимним Солдатом, то Стив может запаниковать или тяжело вздохнуть, а этого Солдат бы предпочел избежать. На этом, по-хорошему, положено остановиться, но то, чему учил Сэм, свежо в его памяти, и всё это так похоже на отчет о текущем состоянии, который требовали кураторы, что Солдат не может удержаться от того, чтобы не договорить остальное:  
– Мне девяносто восемь. Я в Башне Мстителей. Я с друзьями. Сейчас 2014 год. У меня больше нет миссий. Я нахожусь вне ГИДРы уже три недели, и мне никогда не придется туда вернуться.   
Лицо тут же начинает гореть, как вчера, когда он вспомнил, как передавал сообщение, которое на самом деле было всего лишь песней. Ситуации чем-то похожи, и Солдат готовится к смеху. Смех не должен беспокоить его. Хорошо, когда Стив смеется, а веселье ГИДРы было лучше их электричества.   
Но лицо у него все равно горит.   
Ему требуется секунд пятнадцать, чтобы понять, что смеха не будет. Стив откидывает ему волосы с лица и спрашивает, не хочет ли он выйти ненадолго. Солдат уже готов согласиться, но тут Бартон произносит:  
– Тебе никогда не придется вернуться.   
Это не простое повторение. И не насмешка. В голосе этого человека Солдат может слышать то, чего не разглядеть в глазах. Бартон действительно распадался на куски и собирал себя заново по желанию хозяина, которому его заставили служить.   
Он снова встречается взглядом с Бартоном. Они совершенно чужие друг другу, и все же есть в нем что-то знакомое и успокаивающее, и что-то в лице Бартона говорит Солдату, что тот не только верит в сказанные им слова, но и хочет, чтобы Солдат в них поверил.   
– Мне никогда не придется вернуться.  
Бартон кивает, и – пусть на мгновение – Солдат думает, что так оно и есть.   
________________  
Примечания автора:  
* Отряд 731 – подразделение японской армии, занимавшееся исследованием биологического и химического оружия во время Второй мировой войны, которое проводило эксперименты на китайских военнопленных. Эксперименты включали, среди прочего, ампутацию конечностей и намеренное обморожение. 

**Глава 43**  
У Бартона руки лучника.   
Он носит рекурсивный(1) складной лук за спиной, и Солдат знает, что, если бы он мог опробовать этот лук, выстрелы вышли бы такими же безукоризненными, как из винтовки. Солдат не помнит, чтобы держал рекурсивный лук, как не помнит ничего о большом или блочном луках(2). Поднапрягшись, он, однако, вспоминает арбалет. Однако знание присутствует и без памяти. Он знает, что металлическая рука должна сомкнуться на луке, правая – вытащить стрелу, и выстрел будет совершенный. Но его руки – не руки лучника.  
Руки у Бартона в синяках, и некоторые пальцы забинтованы, но Солдат распознает опыт в каждом его движении. Он может представить лук и стрелу в этих руках так же легко, как карандаш в руках Стива или отвертку в руках Старка. Руки лучника, руки художника, руки механика.   
В своих собственных разномастных руках он видит винтовку. Возможно, остатки пороха и кровь.   
Его руки снайпера – руки оружия – предназначены для уничтожения и точных результатов, и он, отведя от них взгляд, снова концентрируется на руках Бартона.  
От того не ускользает его взгляд.  
– Потерял пару ногтей, – объясняет Бартон, похлопывая по бинтам.   
Но никто не теряет ногти. Их либо вырывают щипцами, либо под них подсовывают тонкие плоские предметы до тех пор, пока ногти не приподнимаются и не отделяются. Солдат считает второй метод более эффективным, так как зрелище неприятнее для цели.   
А еще он думает, что, услышав о том, что человека мучили, неправильно будет интересоваться примененным методом.   
– Мне… жаль?  
Бартон пожимает плечами, и плечо руки в слинге едва двигается:  
– Выглядит хуже, чем есть. И не такое проходили.   
Остальных уже нет рядом, хотя Солдат слышит, что Стив, Старк и Сэм где-то поблизости. Он не слышит Романову, но полагает, что это вызвано скорее ее искусством скрываться, нежели отсутствием. В мыслях снова всплывают лисы и красный цвет.   
«И не такое проходили», сказал Бартон. Солдат думает, что он имел в виду промывание мозгов, потому что, кажется, именно поэтому все оставили их наедине. Поговорить о схожем опыте. Солдат едва не спрашивает, сколько времени Бартон провел с людьми, которые перекраивали его рассудок. Явно не семьдесят лет. Бартон для этого слишком человек. Пятьдесят, может быть. Но вместо этого Солдат произносит:  
– Ты лучник.   
Бартон улыбается – у него это так естественно получается – достает из-за спины лук и раскладывает его. Усилие заставляет его напрячься, и Бартон кривится, но даже через боль его энтузиазм очевиден.   
– Пользовался таким когда-нибудь, или тебе только пушки давали?  
Солдат издает неопределенный звук и натягивает тетиву, как будто собирается пустить стрелу.  
– Ага, определенно пользовался, – Бартон поправляет руки Солдата, но поправлять особо нечего.  
Солдат улыбается и возвращает тетиву в исходное положение. Он протягивает лук Бартону, однако тот достает из колчана стрелу:  
– Взгляни-ка.   
У стрелы нет наконечника. Вместо этого она оканчивается длинным рифленым цилиндром. Не дотрагиваясь до стрелы, Солдат пытается понять предназначение цилиндра.   
– Стрела-бумеранг, – объясняет Бартон. – В конце концов она возвращается обратно.   
Солдат знает о применении бумеранга, но тем не менее, стрела, которая ведет себя подобным образом, имеет, очевидно, столько же недостатков, сколько и преимуществ.   
– Зачем нужна стрела, которая возвращается после выстрела?  
Свет в глазах Бартона капельку тускнеет:  
– Потому что… это бумеранг.   
– Ты был у ГИДРы? – спрашивает Солдат, так как Бартон упомянул ЩИТ, а потом начинает перебирать все известные ему организации, хотя, если учесть отрезки времени, проведенные вне полевой работы, все его догадки, вероятно, устарели. – Или КГБ? МИ-6?(3)  
– Что ты знаешь о вторжении читаури? – интересуется Бартон, возвращая стрелу в колчан более затрудненным движением, чем вынимал ее.   
– Вторжение сил читаури в Нью-Йорк в 2012 году, – наизусть рассказывает Солдат. – Их армия попала на Землю через портал, открытый асгардцем Локи. Армию людей вела команда ЩИТа, известная как Мстители, которой удалось перед закрытием портала направить в него ядерную ракету. Ущерб городу оценивается в сто шестьдесят миллиардов долларов США. Людские потери измеряются тысячами.   
Бартон снова морщится, хотя на этот раз не из-за физических усилий:  
– Верно. А знаешь, как Локи создал портал?  
Ни в материалах ГИДРы по данному инциденту, ни в результатах его собственных исследований такой информации не содержится. Солдат мотает головой.   
– Видишь ли, ЩИТ тогда изучал асгардский артефакт под названием тессеракт. Неистощимый источник энергии. ГИДРа использовала его для создания оружия.   
Солдат видит вспышку синего света. Вспоминает, как свисал с поезда, и заставляет пальцы расслабиться, боясь сломать лук.   
– Локи использовал тессеракт, чтобы запустить генератор портала, – продолжает Бартон. – А когда он заявился за тессерактом, то у него был полученный от читаури скипетр. Скипетр позволил ему подавлять рассудок людей и контролировать их, – он делает паузу. – Я был одним из них.   
Солдат хмурит лоб, производя расчеты. Первое задокументированное появление асгардцев на Земле относится к 2011 году. Если Локи со скипетром прибыл на Землю именно тогда, то выходит, Бартон принадлежал ему всего лишь год. Нет, должно быть дольше. Наверняка были и другие появления асгардцев, просто не освещенные прессой. Тессеракт находился на Земле по меньшей мере с сороковых.   
– И сколько ты пробыл под его властью?  
– Три дня.  
– Chto?  
Дня? Наверняка он имеет в виду десятилетия. Тридцать лет. Наверняка.   
– Три дня, – повторяет Бартон. – Я знаю, это ничто по сравнению с тем, через что прошел ты. Я понимаю. Но… закрывая глаза, я вижу только те три дня. Каждый раз, засыпая, я возвращаюсь туда.   
Три дня. И это человек, чей опыт больше всего схож с опытом Солдата. Три дня. Если взять одно только время бодрствования у ГИДРы, оно и то исчислялось бы месяцами. Годами, вероятно. Кажется, даже в бытность свою молчаливым и бездумным оружием, с которым заговаривали только для того, чтобы обсудить цель или выяснить текущее состояние, Солдат не был настолько одинок, каким ощущает себя в этот момент.   
– Эй, – Бартон кладет ладонь ему на плечо. – Я тут не собираюсь тебя опекать и говорить, что всё нормально, понимаешь? Я знаю, что не всё нормально. Поверь мне. Я не могу пообещать, что всё будет хорошо. Но я могу обещать, что тебе никогда не придется вернуться туда. Никто из нас не позволит им забрать тебя.   
Эти люди едва с ним знакомы. Трех из них он пытался убить, а остальные двое так или иначе были целями проекта «Озарение». Никто из них, не считая Стива и, вероятно, Старка, не испытывал никакой эмоциональной связи с Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом. И все же они так хотят защитить его. Он бы сказал что-нибудь насчет этого, если бы имел хоть какое-то представление, что именно говорить. Если бы слова не застревали в горле. Вместо этого Солдат спрашивает:  
– Ты забыл, кто ты?  
– Нет.  
Бартону явно больно, когда он говорит об этом. Собственные страдания вызывают у Солдата по большей части апатию и иногда бросающийся в лицо жар. Считается ли признаком выздоровления боль при упоминании пережитого? Солдат не видит в этом никакой выгоды.   
– Я был… я был там всё время. Но меня будто заперли в собственной голове, и сколько бы я ни кричал, сколько бы ни рвался, мне пришлось сидеть и наблюдать, как я нападаю на невинных людей. Людей, которые мне дороги.   
Голос в голове Солдата скорее шептал, чем кричал. Но что-то общее в этом есть.   
– Ты… – он опускает глаза на лук, думает о беспокойстве Стива и Сэма, об оскорблениях; вероятно, об этом лучше не спрашивать. – Ты когда-нибудь скучаешь по асгардцу?  
Воцаряется долгое молчание. Солдат слегка пригибает голову, чтобы, если Бартона оскорбил вопрос, тому не пришлось слишком напрягаться для удара. Бартон ранен, и Солдат не хочет причинить ему больше боли.   
– Ага.  
Солдат поднимает голову.  
– Он… он не просто заставил нас следовать за ним. Была какая-то часть нас… часть меня… которая хотела помочь ему, – у Бартона вздрагивают плечи, когда он делает долгий дрожащий вдох. – Не знаю, самое ли это худшее, но от этого никак не легче. Не то чтобы ты хочешь вернуться, да? Не то чтобы ты не знаешь, что это неправильно. Но связь…  
– Остается, – бормочет Солдат.  
– Точно.  
– Эй, Клинт.   
В дверях стоит Романова, и хотя красного цвета на ней по-прежнему нет, Солдат вспоминает женщину в красном платье, другую дверь, запах алкоголя и звуки музыки. Он ощущает что-то, для чего не знает названия.   
– А?  
– Кто присматривает за твоей собакой? Потому что им, наверное, надо дать знать, что ты все еще жив.   
– Теоретически, – Бартон, наконец, берет у Солдата лук и возвращает его за спину, – мои соседи. На самом деле, скорее всего, любые разносчики пиццы в квартале.   
– Ты же знаешь о существовании собачьей еды, правда? – Романова, скрестив руки, прислоняется к косяку. – Ну, в смысле, еды, сделанной специально для собак?  
– Эта собака любит пиццу. Ничего не могу поделать. Ты любишь собак? – он разворачивается к Солдату.  
Собаки. Солдат думает о сторожевых псах. Об угрозах, уничтожаемых пулями.   
– Не знаю.  
– А пиццу?  
– Она похожа на расплавленную плоть.  
Бартон, кажется, обдумывает это сравнение:  
– Да, есть немного. Но вкус всё компенсирует. Ты же ее никогда не пробовал, да?  
– Нет.   
– Надо было исправить это еще вчера. Пошли.  
Это приказ, но одновременно просьба. Солдат начинает ухватывать разницу, начинает осознавать, что хотя этот человек отличается от него самого, возможно, он способен понять. Солдат идет следом. Он думает, что может пойти за ним куда угодно.   
________________  
Примечания переводчика:  
1) Рекурсивный лук – лук, для которого характерен изгиб плеч; таким образом, формой он напоминает коромысло.  
2) Блочный лук – современный мощный лук, особенностью конструкции которого является система блоков на концах плеч, облегчающая взведение тетивы.  
3) МИ-6 – Секретная разведывательная служба, государственный орган внешней разведки Великобритании.

 **Глава 44**  
Солдат быстро убеждается, что в мире существует больше одной разновидности пиццы, и выбор нужной кажется серьезным делом. Старк, Бартон и Романова обсуждают «топпинги» с жаром и упрямством, которые у Солдата ассоциируются разве что с планированием сражения. Он молча наблюдает и прикидывает, как разоружить их с минимальным ущербом, если дискуссия перейдет в драку, а они спорят об анчоусах, пепперони и гавайской пицце.  
Сэм, сидящий справа, пытается объяснить Солдату все эти слова. Его усилия недостаточны, хотя понять их можно. Анчоусы – вид рыбы, но Солдат не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь пробовал водную фауну. Его разум не предоставляет определение слову «салями». Ветчина знакома, ананас – нет. Возможно, он видел обсуждаемые вещи, но когда он думает о еде, на ум приходят, в основном, либо армейские пайки ударной группы, либо полупереваренные остатки, вываливающиеся из вскрытых животов. В данном случае ни одно из воспоминаний не применимо.   
– А мы уверены, – наконец спрашивает Стив, хмуря брови, – что Баки вообще способен всё это переварить?  
– Нет, не уверены, и это всё решает, – на лице Сэма, кажется, появляется облегчение.   
Солдат решает, что облегчение вызвано тем, что дело улажено, а не вероятностью вызванной пиццей дурноты. Вероятно, есть какие-то обстоятельства, при которых рвота предпочтительна, но Солдат не способен представить ничего подобного. ГИДРа, насколько он помнит, не использовала ее ни в медицинских, ни в боевых целях.   
– Берем с сыром.   
Остальные участники спора ворчат, но в их ворчании смирение, а не недовольство. Стив уверяет Солдата, что они просто разводят мелодраму, а на самом деле вполне любят пиццу с сыром.   
Мелодрама. Солдат добавляет это слово к списку слов, нуждающихся в пояснении.   
Спустя примерно три четверти часа доставляют пиццу. Она все еще напоминает расплавленную плоть, особенно с тонким слоем масла поверх. Запах, однако, другой. Кажется, горящие тела пахли больше как… барбекю? Это правильное слово?  
Солдат таращится на кусок у себя на тарелке. Он лоснится на свету. Солдат бы прикинул шансы на успешное переваривание пиццы, но учитывая, что его рвало только при истощении и ампутации, смысла в подобных размышлениях мало. А еще пицца, видимо, состоит из сыра и хлеба, которые Солдат усвоил безо всяких проблем.   
– Как ее есть?  
Ни один из видов пищи, с которыми его познакомили недавно, не был таким… треугольным.   
– Не вилкой, – говорит Старк.  
Стив, сидящий слева, вздыхает:  
– Это один раз было. Может, уже хватит вспоминать?  
– Ты ел пиццу вилкой, Спэнглз(1). Такое не забудешь.   
– Я был в униформе и не хотел заляпать ее томатным соусом.   
– И что? У суперсолдат такие проблемы с координацией? – Старк берет собственный кусок. – А теперь слушай, Степфорд. Есть два способа есть пиццу: правильный и все остальные.   
– Это уже больше, чем два, – возражает Солдат так тихо, что сам себя едва слышит.   
– Правильно, – продолжает Старк, – начинать с корочки.   
– Возможно, для сумасшедших богатеев это и правильно, – Бартон уже откусил от пиццы с противоположного корке конца и теперь говорит с полным ртом. – Корочку едят в последнюю очередь. А до этого за нее держатся.   
– А вот и нет, Большая Птица(2). Получается, ты оставляешь самую скучную и невкусную часть напоследок.   
– Для этого придумали соусы, – говорит Романова.  
Впервые Солдат замечает на ее шее тонкую цепочку с каким-то маленьким предметом, но Романова сидит на другом конце стола, поэтому предмет не разглядеть наверняка.   
Бартон сглатывает:  
– Не нужны никакие соусы. Просто оставляешь пару сантиметров пиццы и ешь ее вместе с корочкой.   
– Нет правильного или неправильного способа есть пиццу, Баки, – вмешивается Сэм. – Но есть лучший: а именно сложить кусок пополам, – так он и поступает с собственной порцией, невзирая на протесты Романовой, Старка и Бартона.   
Для еды, состоящей из хлеба, сыра и, вероятно, томатного соуса, пицца предполагает чересчур много способов ее потребления. Солдат смотрит на Стива, и тот улыбается и пожимает плечами:  
– Просто ешь, как хочешь.  
Солдат не хочет есть пиццу каким-то особенным способом и просто кусает с того конца, что напротив корки. Старк бормочет что-то про современную молодежь, что стоило бы обдумать, но Солдат не делает этого, потому что ему удается, наконец, рассмотреть предмет на цепочке на шее Романовой.  
Стрела.  
Романова и Бартон сидят рядом. Когда они не встречаются взглядами, то касаются друг друга локтями и, вероятно, коленями. Но часто они встречаются взглядами. Они могут общаться, не произнося ни слова. Сам процесс не чужд Солдату: на некоторых миссиях приходилось общаться языком тела. Но те сообщения были простыми: «отступаем» или «всё чисто». Эти же двое…наемников? Ниндзя? – передают движениями такие нюансы, каких никогда не было в тех сообщениях. Все методы взаимодействия, в которых Солдату было положено как-то отвечать, были по сути своей ограничены, но, видимо, отличие это выходит за пределы двойственности человек/оружие.  
Это, вероятно, дружба.   
Галлюцинация Стива всегда осуществляла контакт: держала Солдата за руку, беспокоилась за его ранения. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, если проблески памяти верны, обхватывал Стива за плечи. В башне Стив держал его за руку и поглаживал по спине, направлял его пальцы со спицами. Они со Стивом не изголодались по прикосновениям, однако, когда контакт все же случается, возникает напряжение. Солдат двигается неуверенно, боясь причинить боль, а Стив, наверное, опасается испугать бывшее оружие.  
У Бартона и Романовой все происходит без усилий. Они не скрывают осторожности, потому что никакой осторожности нет.   
Бартон говорил, что его заставили встать против тех, кто был дорог ему. Говорил, что осознавал себя всё время. Солдат, располагая только крохотными фрагментами воспоминаний, буквально распадался на части, когда его отправили уничтожить Стива. Должно быть несравненно хуже, когда тебя заставляют бороться с настолько близким другом, которого ты прекрасно помнишь.   
Солдат напрягается при мысли об этом. Он чувствует что-то еще, какую-то сосущую тяжесть, немного похожую на ощущение, когда металлическая рука угрожала утопить его в Потомаке. Бартон говорил о трех днях, и Солдату стало жалко себя, потому что его время было куда больше. А сейчас они сидят за столом, как товарищи, потому что Бартон не осознал, на какой ужасный холод способен Солдат. Никто не осознал.  
Сидеть здесь кажется обманом. Во лжи нужно признаться и получить наказание, но у него перехватывает горло, а мысли уходят куда-то еще, чтобы оказаться подальше от бессердечного лживого настоящего.   
В дверях стоит женщина в красном платье. Он поднялся, когда она вошла, потому что это значило проявить уважение. Нужно ли вставать, когда входит Романова?  
Стив был там. Женщина в красном заговорила с ним. У нее был акцент. У нее были темно-карие глаза, взгляд которых она не отвела от Стива, даже когда Барнс заговорил с ней. «Я бы, – сказала она, – когда всё это закончится, пошла танцевать».  
Но Стив не танцевал, так почему женщина в красном сказала ему это?  
Солдат ощущает непонятную эмоцию, когда вспоминает, как именно та женщина смотрела на Стива.   
– Бак, нравится? – спрашивает Стив, и Солдат частично возвращается к реальности.   
– Мы встречали леди, – говорит Солдат (он имеет в виду «Мы встречали женщину», но выходит странно). – У нее был… у нее был… У нее голос был не американский. На ней было красное платье.   
Едва слова соскальзывают с губ, Солдат напрягается. Стив не видит цвета так, как видят их остальные. Он вспоминает цветные карандаши, как Стив рисовал так, будто красный, желтый и зеленый взаимозаменяемы, до того, как начал пользоваться исключительно простыми карандашами и углем. Он вспоминает слова «цветовая слепота» и жалеет, что вообще упомянул цвета.   
До сегодняшнего дня Солдат не подозревал, что способен на жестокость. В бытность свою оружием он никогда не был жесток. Он был холодным, расчетливым, но не жестоким.   
Но Стив произносит «Пегги», и Солдат осознает, что, во-первых, сыворотка, должно быть, изменила зрение Стива, а во-вторых, имя агент Пегги Картер кажется немного знакомым.  
– Пегги Картер. Ты тогда впервые увидел ее, – у Стива отстраненный, почти печальный взгляд, но Солдат, видимо, ошибся, потому что потом Стив улыбается. – Платье было красивое. Помнишь его?  
– Мы были в армии? – спрашивает Солдат.  
Наверняка, были, раз Стив уже принял сыворотку.   
– Ага. В тот день мы собрали Коммандос, помнишь?  
Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс и Стив воевали бок о бок, это уже было после того, как Барнса освободили из лагеря военнопленных в Австрии. Солдат читал об этом в музее. Лагерем заправляла ГИДРа. Раньше, по сравнению с вопросами «Человек ли я?» и «Я – Барнс?» эта информация казалось чем-то чуть более важным, чем сноска на странице. Но теперь всё сходится. Барнса уже брала в плен ГИДРа. Потом он вернулся. Он служил со Стивом и получил звание героя войны. Наверное, это было самое важное время в жизни Барнса, хотя бы потому, что Солдату есть что скопировать оттуда.   
– Расскажи мне всё.  
________________  
Примечания автора:  
*Кличка «Степфорд» – отсылка к книге/фильму «Степфордские жены», повествующим о том, как всех женщин в городке заменили роботы-двойники.  
*Среди болезней Стива указан дальтонизм. Здесь можно посмотреть, как, вероятно, он видел окружающий мир до сыворотки http://likeadisguise.tumblr.com/post/49839617426/pre-serum-steve-rogers-was-color-blind-he 

Примечания переводчика:  
1) «Спэнглз» – английские конфеты с фруктовым вкусом.  
2) Большая Птица – персонаж детской телевизионной передачи «Улица Сезам». 

**Глава 45**  
– Вот почему, – заключает Роджерс, ухмыляясь от уха до уха, – Филлипс запретил всему полку даже прикасаться к эспрессо.   
– Даже тебе? – спрашивает Солдат.  
Он не может представить себе, чтобы сыворотка могла допустить такую выраженную реакцию на кофеин. Но с другой стороны, когда Барнс попробовал эспрессо, он уже побывал военнопленным в Австрии, и скорее всего, в его кровь уже попала одна из ранних разработок ГИДРы.   
– Даже мне.  
Они в комнате Стива. Истории о войне начались за столом, но когда Стив принялся их рассказывать, за окном было светло, а сейчас вечер. Так что они переместились. В комнате оказался патефон, и Солдат вытаращился на него, вполуха слушая историю о Джеймсе Морита, который пытался ехать не по той стороне британской дороги. Он знал, как пользоваться устройством, но просмотренные пластинки не принесли воспоминаний о музыке или танцах. Стив сказал, что Солдату нравился Глен Миллер(1), однако песня «Американский патруль» не вызвала ни эмоционального отклика, ни воспоминаний, так что они вернулись к историям.   
У Стива много книг. Судя по заголовкам, большинство из них о событиях двадцатого века. Некоторые смутно знакомы: «Кеннеди», «Залив Кочинос», «Тетское наступление»(2). Другие – «Уотергейтский скандал», «Стоунволлские бунты», «Девятка из Литл-Рок»(3) – неизвестны. Если Солдат участвовал в каких-то из этих событий (насколько он сформировал век?), его кураторы не посчитали нужным сохранить память о них.   
Щит Стива, спасенный из Потомака, стоит в изножье кровати. Еще в комнате есть письменный стол с делом Солдата на нем, скетчбук и разбросанные вокруг карандаши.   
У Стива в запасе множество историй. Некоторые вызывают у Солдата улыбку, рассказывая другие, Стив смеется. Для историй о войне все эти события относительно бескровны. Наверное, это ради Солдата, и он гадает, сколько историй останется для него тайной. Как Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс вел себя на поле боя? О чем он думал, поджидая удобную возможность для выстрела? Солдат во время работы не думал ни о чем, только рассчитывал поправку с учетом ветра или высматривал цель среди других людей.   
Мог ли Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс спать после того, как Стив спас его?  
– Ты отправился в Австрию, чтобы спасти Б… – Солдат осекается.  
Он не помнит ничего о лагере военнопленных, но в некотором смысле тот человек был им. Если Солдат помнит, как Пегги Картер говорила о танцах, если это он стоял рядом со Стивом, когда она вошла в своем красном платье, значит, человек в Австрии, которого он не помнит, тоже он. А еще Стив всегда выглядит слегка огорченным, когда Солдат говорит «Барнс» вместо «я».  
– Ты отправился в Австрию, чтобы спасти меня.   
– Ага, – Стив уже не улыбается.  
Он выглядит настороженным, но не так, как если бы думал, что Солдат впадет в ярость. Его нерешительность относится к Солдату, а не к тревоге за себя, как будто Солдат может сломаться. Он должен знать пределы Солдата, но все еще осторожничает. Иногда это раздражает, иногда приносит утешение.   
– Разумеется. Я же не мог бросить тебя там.   
– Когда ты нашел меня… – Солдат медлит, силясь вспомнить тот момент, но остается ни с чем. – Я тебя узнал?  
Ладонь Стива опускается на его руку. На металлическую руку. Стив часто касается этой руки, и Солдат не может понять почему. Она принесла столько вреда и очевиднее прочего напоминает о ГИДРе.   
– Да. Не сразу: ты был одурманен, испытывал боль, страдал от жара… но ты меня узнал. Тогда ты впервые увидел меня после сыворотки, кстати. Чудо, что ты разобрался, что к чему, и пошел за мной – в твоем-то состоянии.   
Возможно, в том лагере Барнс видел Стива рядом точно так же, как в свое время представлял его Солдат. Может, поэтому он узнал Стива так быстро.   
– А себя я узнал? – слова звучат неестественно, Солдат мотает головой и пробует снова: – Я знал, кто я?  
Стив кивает.   
Солдат заключает, что Иоганн Шмидт был не особенно эффективным лидером. Во второй раз ГИДРа намного лучше преуспела в изготовлении своего Агента. Или успех попытки объясняется исключительно ее продолжительностью?  
Солдат предпочитает думать, что Зола был лучшим лидером, нежели винить Барнса за неспособность переждать опыт.   
– Ты изменился, – говорит Стив.  
Сейчас? Еще бы. Солдат наклоняет голову набок.   
– В смысле, ты тогда стал не таким, каким был до войны.   
Стив не смотрит на Солдата. Если проследить линию его взгляда, кажется, что он смотрит в стену, однако судя по выражению лица, он не видит раскрашенную штукатурку. Стив смотрит куда-то дальше, видит то, чего не может увидеть Солдат.   
– Ты стал тише. Проводил больше времени в одиночестве. Просыпался ночью и просто лежал, не пытаясь снова уснуть. Думаю, иногда ты вообще не ложился.   
Кажется, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс был не очень хорошим солдатом. Если в результате плена он получил какое-то повреждение, следовало доложить о нем и требовать устранения неисправности, а не ставить под угрозу безопасность команды потенциальным сбоем.   
– Я не присматривал за тобой так, как стоило бы, – говорит Стив. – Я… всегда подворачивалась очередная база, или какая-нибудь работа, или Пегги… Я говорил себе, что с тобой все будет хорошо, что мы выиграем войну, и все встанет на свои места.   
Агент Пегги Картер. Он по-прежнему способен вспомнить ее только в красном платье. Остальные встречи, которые могли иметь место, тонут в обширном темном пространстве, занимающем большую часть его разума. Когда он думает о ней, снова появляется то ощущение. Эмоция, которую он не в силах назвать. Что же это?  
– Ты изменился, – продолжает Стив. – Я много думал об этом после того, как ты упал. Что это моя вина. Что я должен был заметить, должен был отстранить тебя от боевых действий.   
Вздох. Его взгляд все так же далек.   
«Ты тоже изменился», едва не говорит Солдат. Он думает о фотографиях из Смитсоновского музея – до и после сыворотки. Он думает, как занят был, должно быть, Стив тем, чтобы выиграть войну, слишком занят, чтобы сфокусироваться на солдатах, которые даже о собственных повреждениях доложить не способны. Он не говорит этого вслух, потому что Стив, естественно, и сам знает, что изменился. Нет смысла тратить его время избыточными наблюдениями.   
Вместо этого Солдат поднимает с пола щит. Когда он держал щит в последний раз, тот был в пыли, с ободранной краской. Теперь он гладкий и безукоризненный.   
– Ты нашел его в… – Солдат не знает точно, как по-английски «река». – В воде?  
– Не я. Он был в больнице, когда я очнулся. На самом деле я даже не знаю, как его нашли.   
Солдат способен предположить несколько способов определить местонахождение щита. Ныряние – не вариант, учитывая обломки геликарриеров, однако щит как-то поглощает вибрацию. Эхолокация могла бы сработать, если искать точку, на которой исчезает всякий звук. Солдат молчит, рассматривая яркие цвета. Пальцы скользят по желобкам на металле – раз, второй, третий по кругу. Движения почти гипнотические.   
Когда Солдат поднимает голову, Стив, вооружившись скетчбуком, водит карандашом по бумаге.   
– Рисуешь?  
– Ага, – Стив поднимает взгляд. – Эй, можешь на секундочку снова голову наклонить?  
Солдат подчиняется и смотрит на страницу боковым зрением. Отсюда картинки не видно.   
– Что ты рисуешь?  
– Тебя.  
Стив показывает скетчбук Солдату. На странице виден человек со скрещенными ногами, слегка согнувшийся над щитом. Деталей еще мало, но линии металлической руки намечены, а звезда заштрихована. Голова пока просто неясный силуэт с волосами.   
– Видишь?  
– Зачем?  
– Затем, что раньше ты не мог посидеть спокойно достаточно времени, чтобы я успел тебя нарисовать.   
Пальцы Солдата зависают над рисунком, не касаясь. Он не может позволить себе риск размазать линии.   
– Знаешь, ты тоже так делал, – Стив снова забирает скетчбук, и слышны звуки движения грифеля по бумаге.   
Солдат поднимает голову, но тут же опять опускает ее:  
– Рисовал?  
– У нас были занятия по рисованию в колледже. У тебя рисование не входило в основные предметы, но ты все равно его взял.   
Солдат не может представить себя за рисованием. ГИДРа никогда не требовала от Агента творчества. Вязание – практический навык, как и ремесло. Если в рисовании и есть функциональная польза, ее Солдату не объясняли. Краски Солдат касался только затем, чтобы размазать ее вокруг глаз.   
– У меня получалось?  
– Ты называл себя следующим Пикассо, – повисает молчание, потом Стив добавляет: – Э, наверное, хорошо, что ты не взял рисование основным предметом. Головой уже можно двигать.   
Солдат поднимает голову, смотрит на страницу. Лицо уже нарисовано. Солдат узнает свои глаза и брови. Агенту, насколько он помнит, не давали зеркало, но он замечал отражение своего лица над маской в зеркальных поверхностях. Рот улыбается. Улыбка принадлежит Барнсу. У них одна и та же улыбка?  
– Нравится?  
Стив двигает запястьем. Несколькими линиями он воспроизводит брошенные лампами блики на щите. Потрясающее умение, пусть и технически бесполезное.   
Взгляд Солдата возвращается к улыбке. Он хочет разделить эту улыбку с Барнсом, хоть тот был всего лишь несчастным солдатом, переполненным неизвестными эмоциями.  
– Очень.  
– Держи, – Стив берется за уголок и вынимает всю страницу целиком. – Он твой.  
________________  
Примечания автора:  
* То, что Солдат припоминает некоторые события, не гарантирует его в них участие. Вероятно, он слышал о них в процессе инструктажа к миссиям. Однако, вероятность того, что ему знакомы события, касающиеся гражданских прав и культуры, меньше, чем если бы дело касалось военных действий.   
* Судя по комиксам, в плену Баки страдал от пневмонии и переломов нескольких ребер. А еще ругался с сокамерниками, которые пытались звать его Джимми. http://lauralot89.tumblr.com/post/91401887901   
* Судя по тем же комиксам, Стив и Баки вместе брали уроки рисования. https://dcomixologyssl.sslcs.cdngc.net/i/5747/7553/4d4c608938a34.jpg?h=1dd228e22bc9cf3f497ee35b879a3271 

Примечания переводчика:  
1) Глен Миллер – американский тромбонист, аранжировщик, руководитель одного из лучших свинговых оркестров.  
2) Залив Кочинос – имеется в виду военная операция «Запата», которую готовило правительство США с целью свержения правительства Фиделя Кастро на Кубе.  
Тетское наступление – первое широкомасштабное наступление коммунистических сил во время войны во Вьетнаме в 1968 году.  
3) Уотергейтский скандал – политический скандал в США 1972-1974, закончившийся отставкой президента Ричарда Никсона.  
Стоунволлские бунты – серия спонтанных демонстраций против полицейского рейда в ночь на 28 июня 1969 года в гей-баре «Стоунволл-инн» в Нью-Йорке. Считается, что они ознаменовали начало массового движения за соблюдение прав человека в отношении ЛГБТ в США и во всём мире.   
Девятка из Литл-Рок – девять чернокожих учащихся из Литл-Рок ( Арканзас), ставших известными в связи с событиями 1957 года, когда предпринимались попытки воспрепятствовать их совместному обучению в школе для белых.

 **Глава 46**  
Солдат спит несколько часов и просыпается с новым воспоминанием и безымянной, но знакомой эмоцией. Он встает (ему никогда не удается заснуть сразу после пробуждения) и определяет местонахождение Сэма. Тот все еще спит в собственной кровати, так что Солдат стоит рядом и ждет, снова и снова проигрывая в голове недавно обретенное воспоминание.   
Когда Сэм просыпается, Солдат дает ему целых пять секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, а потом говорит:  
– Я чувствую кое-что, чего нет в книге.   
Сэм громко ругается и со значительной силой врезается в спинку кровати. Его дыхание неровное. Солдат не двигается и молчит, позволяя Сэму собраться с мыслями.  
– Баки, какого черта?  
– Я чувствую кое-что, чего нет в книге.   
Сэм со вздохом качает головой. Его прошивает короткой дрожью, будто он только что испытал сильное физическое напряжение. Ну или собирается впасть в шок.   
– Насчет стука мы поговорим позже, – произносит Сэм. – И насчет того, что не нужно стоять в темноте и молчать, как чертов Майкл Майерс(1). И вероятно, об этикете в целом. Что ты чувствуешь?  
Солдат смотрит на Сэма, как хочется верить, многозначительно. Знай он, что именно чувствует, не пришел бы.   
– Я только что проснулся и обнаружил, что убийца пырится на меня, как кот-переросток, – Сэм знаком предлагает Солдату сесть. – Прости, если мне нужна минутка, чтобы снова войти в колею. Что случилось?  
– Была миссия в Бирмингеме, – Солдат без понятия, почему помнит места, но не даты; матрас под ним твердый. – Я закладывал взрывчатку. Две… там, где люди и алкоголь.  
– Бары?  
Кивок.  
– Третью около здания…места с деньгами.  
– Банк.   
– Третья не сработала. Мой куратор… – он не помнит ни лица, ни имени, но это был не Пирс. – Он был не доволен. Меня…  
Солдат осекается, хотя знает слово. Он сгибает левую руку перед грудью, так что ладонь образует знак «s», а указательным пальцем правой руки ведет по левому предплечью к локтю.  
Наказали.   
Его били по голове. Удары не оказывали особенного воздействия, поэтому он подставился под один, чтобы помочь. Вспышка боли, внезапное головокружение, из уха побежала кровь.   
– Было…горячо. Зубы…  
Он сгибает руки перед собой, разворачивает левую ладонью вверх и круговыми движениями трет ее кулаком правой.   
Скрипели.  
– Все как бы сжалось, и мне хотелось кричать.   
– Ты помнишь, чтобы ощущал эту эмоцию в какое-то другое время?  
Солдат вспоминает, как толкнул Стива в стену. Как выбил чип из руки Стива на геликарриере. Как схватил Сэма за воротник и наполовину вытащил его из-за стола.   
– Da?  
– Хорошо, – лицо у Сэма неподвижное, он не дает намека на правильный ответ. – Как думаешь, что это могла быть за эмоция?  
– Я думаю… я… – он закрывает глаза. – Razozlilsya? Злость?  
Он открывает глаза и с опаской разглядывает лицо Сэма. Этот ответ не может быть верным.   
– Вполне хорошее описание гнева. Но злость ведь была в книжке, помнишь? – Сэм, кажется, изучает Солдата так же, как Солдат изучает его.   
Солдат отводит глаза:  
– Это неправильно. Я не могу злиться на кураторов.  
– Баки, эмоции нельзя запрограммировать. Гнев – невольная реакция. Ты можешь контролировать свою реакцию на злость, но не можешь заставить себя не ощущать ее, – Сэм потирает спину в том месте, которым столкнулся со спинкой кровати. – Есть идеи, почему ты разозлился?  
– Он назвал меня тупицей. А я не… – Солдат постукивает металлическими пальцами по виску, подбирая слово. – Не глупый? Я снайпер. Нужно много знать, чтобы быть снайпером. Направление ветра, скорость, угол возвышения и… нужно всё это знать. Я могу делать выстрелы на дальности свыше двух тысяч метров. Я не глупый.   
– Нет, – соглашается Сэм. – Ты не глупый.   
– И еще… я не делал ту бомбу. Я не мог проконтролировать, что с ней не так.  
Почему вообще снайпера отправили закладывать взрывчатку? Кто одобрил ту миссию?  
– Мне причинили боль, но причиной был кто-то другой.   
Солдат невольно вздрагивает. Это возражение, а возражать никогда не разрешалось.   
– Абсолютно естественно чувствовать злость в такой ситуации. В этом нет ничего плохого или неправильного. Они были не правы, наказав тебя за то, что ты не мог проконтролировать, понимаешь?  
– Они были не правы?  
– Ага, – Сэм потягивается, подняв руки, и Солдат слышит, как у него хрустит позвоночник. – А тебе, похоже, нужно немного времени на раздумья, так что я пока схожу в душ, ладно? Если что-нибудь понадобится, можешь зайти, только предупреди заранее, хорошо? Если я, стоя в душе, открою занавеску, а за ней окажешься ты, я, наверное, свалюсь замертво.   
Солдат остается сидеть на матрасе. Он смотрит, как исчезает за дверью Сэм, и снова вспоминает Пегги Картер. Он не может настолько хорошо распознать эмоцию, которая возникает, когда он думает о ней, чтобы определить, была ли эта эмоция в книге. Закрыв глаза, Солдат пытается повторить процесс, через который только что провел его Сэм, чтобы поймать ускользающее ощущение.   
Она вошла. Стив встал, и он тоже. Пожалуй, первым делом он заметил, насколько она красива. Потом он заметил ее глаза. Ее взгляд был прикован к Стиву. В те дни все смотрели на Стива. Это было неизбежно: Стив же был суперсолдатом. И тогда он что-то ощутил: стесненность в животе, будто брюшные стенки напряглись в предчувствии ранения.   
– Капитан, – сказала Пегги Картер.  
– Агент Картер, – сказал Стив.  
– Мэм, – это уже Барнс.   
Картер взглянула в его сторону. Это был исключительно краткий взгляд, а потом она снова вернулась к Стиву. Он напряг челюсть. Гнев? Зачем было злиться на нее? Она была союзником, помогла Стиву спасти его в Австрии. Злиться на нее было нелогично.   
Вероятно, это не гнев. Когда он злится, внутри становится горячо, а сейчас только пусто.   
– Вижу, ваша команда готовится к исполнению обязанностей? – сказала Картер.   
– Вам не нравится музыка, – встрял Барнс, и Картер даже не отвела взгляда от Стива.   
Он почувствовал особенное напряжение и особенную пустоту. Солдат понятия не имеет, как могут совпадать эти ощущения.   
[ты вообще смотрела на него так до того как он изменился ты вообще его тогда замечала]  
Солдат распахивает глаза. Это Барнс? Его мысли тогда?  
– Вообще, нравится, – снова Картер.  
У нее был чудесный голос, похожий на музыку, и когда она говорила, весь мир Стива очевидно сосредотачивался лишь на ее голосе.   
– Я бы, когда всё это закончится, пошла танцевать.  
– Ну так чего же мы ждем? – спросил Барнс.   
Солдат думает, он не хотел тогда танцевать. Он хотел  
[он мой друг он нуждался во мне а вы все отняли это посмотри на меня заметь меня не забирай его у меня]  
развести Стива и Картер. Он хотел, чтобы Стив полагался только на него.   
– Правильного партнера, – ответила Картер.   
Она даже не взглянула на него. Барнс по глазам видел, что ее мир сосредоточился на Стиве, а мир Стива на ней. Они вместе вращались по орбите, которая не включала в себя Барнса.   
Солдат ожидает, что на него нахлынет новое ужасное ощущение, но Барнс продолжал чувствовать пустоту.   
Солдату по контрасту холодно. Ненормально холодно.   
Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс… завидовал? Злился?... был недоволен тем, что Стив стал Капитаном Америка. Он чувствовал себя заброшенным. Стив не был больше хрупким и низким. Он не задыхался на длинных лестницах, и ему не угрожала смерть во время каждой эпидемии гриппа. Он, наверное, вообще больше не мог заболеть гриппом. Он был героем, как и всегда, только сейчас все увидели это, и Барнс жалел себя вместо того, чтобы гордиться другом.   
– Я невидимка, – проговорил Барнс после ухода Картер. – Я… я превращаюсь в тебя. Как в страшном сне.   
Солдат в буквальном смысле съеживается, будто под ударом. И это лучший друг Стива? Вот так Барнс думал и так говорил с ним? Таким был день, когда Стив доверился ему настолько, чтобы позвать в свою команду?  
Теперь Солдат помнит тот разговор, хотя предпочел бы не вспоминать.   
– Эй, а ты? – спросил тогда Стив. – Готов последовать за Капитаном Америка в пасть смерти?  
– Нет, черт побери. Тот парнишка из Бруклина, слишком глупый, чтобы уклониться от драки. Я пойду за ним.   
Слишком глупый, чтобы уклониться от драки. Слишком глупый. Стив Роджерс не глупый, как не глупый сам Солдат. Зачем Барнс обозвал его так? Это ложь, и ложь жестокая. Солдат ощущает, как по щеке ползет слеза, но стирает ее, не желая следующего за плачем облегчения.   
Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс был не просто несчастным солдатом, не был он и легкомысленным. Он не был другом, слишком слабым, чтобы суметь не стать оружием.   
Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс был чудовищем.   
– Баки, всё нормально? – спрашивает Сэм.  
Солдат не заметил, как он вернулся.  
Он не может сформировать слова. Он вел себя ужасно, ему нет здесь места, и Стив заслуживает знать правду о человеке, которого считает лучшим другом, но как можно причинить Стиву еще больше боли? Как найти слова, чтобы объяснить, насколько ужасен был Барнс?  
– Я…думаю, – слова приходится выталкивать силой.  
–Ага.  
Солдат не пытается распознать выражение Сэма, слишком занятый затаившимся внутри злом.   
– Может, подумаешь за завтраком?  
Солдат идет за Сэмом, и груз вины и отвращения растет с каждым шагом.   
________________  
Примечания автора:  
* Солдат вспоминает взрывы в пабах Бирмингема в 1974 году, крупнейший в Великобритании теракт до 2005 года. Виновники так и не были найдены. 

Примечания переводчика:  
1) Майкл Майерс – маньяк-убийца с ножом, вымышленный персонаж серии фильмов ужасов «Хэллоуин». 

**Глава 47**  
– Все еще думаешь?  
Солдат издает неопределенный звук, набив рот едой под названием яичница-болтунья. Обычно Сэм хочет, чтобы он выбирал что-то из головокружительно длинного списка методов готовки яиц, но сегодня, к счастью, не тот случай. Такой звук – не слово, а потому не ложь. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс был лжецом, и у Солдата нет желания уподобляться ему.   
Но еще у него нет желания причинять боль Стиву. Если Стив выяснит, каким был человек, по которому он так скучает, под маской дружбы, он очень сильно расстроится. Так что Солдат не может ничего сказать, но умолчание все же не честно, и разве это не делает его таким же ужасным, как Барнс?  
Солдат вспоминает, как сидел вчера вечером за столом с Бартоном и Романовой. Думает о том, как пренебрежительно отнесся к страданиям Бартона. Он уже такой же ужасный, как Барнс. Жестокость, должно быть, заложена в его натуре: какая-то коварная биологическая программа, извлечь которую нет надежды.   
Сэм откладывает вилку:  
– Я тебе когда-нибудь рассказывал, чем зарабатываю на жизнь?  
Солдат не думал о работе Сэма. Он вообще не думал о чьей-нибудь жизни за пределами башни и битв. Чем бы Сэм ни занимался, сломанный разум Солдата мешает ему работать. Солдат мотает головой, а под ложечкой сосет сильнее.   
– Я консультирую ветеранов, которые заново приспосабливаются к мирной жизни, – говорит Сэм. – Некоторые из них на первой сессии вообще ничего не говорят. Некоторые молчат неделями. У всех на это собственные причины: они стыдятся своих поступков или считают, что их опыт слишком отличается от пережитого другими – но каждый замечает, что с плеч падает огромный вес, когда они все же решаются выговориться. Даже если это не решает их проблему. Иногда помогает просто сам разговор.   
Это не приказ, и Сэм говорил, что никогда не будет отдавать приказы, но тем не менее, его слова ощущаются в значительной степени командой. Солдат сглатывает. Горло пересохло, и глотать больно.   
– Я должен?  
– Ты ничего не должен. Люди могут выбирать, помнишь? – отодвинув стул, Сэм берет опустевшую тарелку и относит к раковине. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: если ты захочешь воспользоваться возможностью, я готов выслушать тебя в любой момент.   
Солдат выбирает молчание, а потом выбирает выйти из комнаты, как только заканчивает собственный завтрак.  
– Я в душ, – говорит он.  
Отмалчиваться после предложения помощи кажется невежливым, даже если товарищеское отношение может быть ложным. Он уже и так достаточно плохой, только грубости сверху и не хватало.   
– Эй, – окликает Сэм. – Пока не ушел, как ты относишься к собакам?  
Единственных собак, которых он помнит, тренировали вонзать зубы в его ноги или хватать его за горло. Он не чувствует по отношению к ним ни злости, ни страха. Собака не так уж отличается от Агента – она будет делать то, чему ее учили.   
– Я не знаю.   
– Клинт собирался привезти свою собаку, – Сэм бросает взгляд на часы на духовке. – Чуть попозже, разумеется. Но если это может как-то спровоцировать тебя, тебе вовсе не обязательно при этом присутствовать.   
– Не спровоцирует.  
В прошлом Солдата и люди убить пытались, но он не реагирует на их присутствие насилием, если они не представляют собой активную угрозу. С собакой должно быть точно так же.   
Он стоит под душем так долго, что опасается повредить металлическую руку, несмотря на ее водонепроницаемость. К тому времени, как Солдат выключает воду, та перестает быть горячей, но помещение заполнено паром, и перед бритьем приходится протереть зеркало. Воздух плотный и вызывает головокружение, и, если бы Солдату уже не было дурно от вины, стыда, отвращения и ужаса перед созданием, каким он является, ему бы, наверное, стало нехорошо.   
Дрожащей правой рукой Солдат берет бритву. Он думает о том утре, когда рука соскользнула и лезвия оцарапали кожу, думает о том, как ночью в переулке около Смитсоновского музея вонзал нож в ногу. Думает о ГИДРе и порядке через боль.   
Он дергает запястьем, и на скуле расцветает тонкая красная линия. Мир до этого качался вокруг, но теперь начинает выравниваться. Двигается он, однако, чересчур медленно, поэтому Солдат ведет бритвой по челюсти, наклонившись над раковиной, чтобы не запятнать обернутое вокруг бедер полотенце.   
ГИДРа не оставляла предателей в живых. Порой они пытались сбежать и сами становились его миссией. Порой их находили до того, как они предпринимали попытку ускользнуть, и Солдата отправляли преподать другим урок. Но каков бы ни был метод устранения, снисхождения не ожидалось. Никаких пленных. В ГИДРе не было места подобным вещам.   
Солдат прижимает пальцы левой руки – все еще прохладной, несмотря на воду и пар – к сонной артерии. Перчатку он снял, так как не был уверен, что она водостойкая, поэтому биение пульса напротив пальцев не ощущает, хотя точно знает, где именно бьется пульс.   
Стив никогда не убьет его, как бы он этого ни заслуживал – ни сейчас, ни потом. Возможно, других удалось бы убедить – хотя Стив, наверное, попытается им помешать – но он не может просить их подчистить грязь, в которую превратилось его существование. Меньшее, на что он способен, сделать всё самостоятельно.   
Если перерезать артерию, всё будет кончено в считанные минуты. Не над раковиной, разумеется. Надо будет переместиться в душ, закрыть двери. Таким образом, кровь сосредоточится в местах, где ее несложно смыть. Но он не хочет умирать в башне. Он не хочет расстраивать того, кто наткнется на его тело.   
Может, если подыскать другое место, Стив даже не поймет, что произошло. Солдат не знает, лучше это или хуже для Стива – думать, что Барнс где-то все еще жив. Будет ли возможность очередного воссоединения более болезненной, чем самоубийство? Хотя этот вопрос возникнет лишь в том случае, если Солдат выберет способ смерти, не похожий на несчастный случай.  
Существует так много способов умереть, и Солдат перебирает их, стоя перед зеркалом и ожидая, когда порезы затянутся настолько, что станут незаметными. Автокатастрофа могла бы убить его, если достаточно крупное транспортное средство будет двигаться на достаточной скорости. Но тогда возникает риск травмы у водителя. Потом есть еще падение с высоты, отравление, удушение, потеря крови, огонь, перелом шеи, гипертермия, гипотермия… последнее, пожалуй, не будет неприятным. Он уже испытывал ее раньше, сам того не понимая, и в холоде есть какое-то утешение.   
Рука все еще дрожит. Внутри рядом с виной разрастается страх, и от этого отвращение только сильнее.   
Будучи Агентом, он не боялся смерти. Он не ощущал жажды к жизни и не имел инстинкта самосохранения. Если бы очередная миссия заключалась в том, чтобы прижать пистолет к собственной голове и выстрелить, он бы даже глазом не моргнул.   
Солдат кусает губы изнутри, где ущерб не будет очевиден, до тех пор, пока рот не наполняется медным вкусом. Как Агент, он был практически совершенен. Как человек, он собрал лишь самые худшие людские качества. Он даже не в состоянии внушить себе ту бесстрастность, которую закладывали в него на протяжении семидесяти лет.   
К тому времени, как около полудня прибывают Бартон и Романова с собакой, дрожь в руке почти унимается. Солдат перестает кусать губы, опасаясь перепачкать зубы красным и таким образом привлечь внимание.   
Когда он думает о собаках, на ум приходят очень крупные псы. Кажется, некоторые из них назывались мастиффы, а еще были ротвейлеры. Некоторые цели держали при себе маленьких громких собачек. Солдат не знает, какие были названия у них.   
Собака Бартона среднего размера и золотисто-коричневого цвета. У нее только один глаз, а в челюстях зажат кусок пиццы.   
– Это вредно для здоровья, – вздыхает Романова.   
Собака на поводке, который они с Бартоном держат вместе.   
– Эй, Кейт покупала ему собачью еду. Такую странную фигню в банках. Он любит пиццу. Я научился не бороться с этим.   
– Спорим, ты даже не пытался.   
Собака сидит на полу и жует пиццу. Солдат замечает, что начала она с корки.   
– Баки, это Лаки, – Бартон усаживается рядом с собакой.   
Солдат подумывает подойти, но нельзя становиться между собакой и ее едой, особенно если собака незнакомая. Солдат машет рукой, хотя тут же понимает, что это абсурдно. Он без понятия, какой ответ в данном случае адекватен.   
Лаки кажется безобидным. Глядя на него, Солдат неожиданно осознает, что может полюбить собак, которые не пытаются на него накинуться.   
– Хочешь погладить? – спрашивает Бартон, когда с пиццей покончено.   
Когда Солдат кивает, Романова поднимается. Она аккуратно тянет за поводок, и собака трусит к Солдату. Она виляет хвостом. На секунду рука Солдата задерживается над собакой. Он не помнит, как гладить животных, и не хочет вызвать тревогу, делая это неправильно. Но тут нос Лаки, холодный и влажный, прижимается к его ладони. Вероятно, это предвкушение, поэтому Солдат осторожно тянется к местечку сразу за собачьим ухом и повторяет движения, которыми последний командир гладил по волосам его самого.   
Хвост Лаки ускоряется. Собака словно тает, привалившись к ноге Солдата, толкается головой в его руку, и Солдат повторяет движения, пропуская пальцы сквозь собачью шерсть. Романова отпускает поводок, садится на подлокотник дивана и смотрит.   
Завороженный, Солдат в силах лишь наблюдать за эффектом своих действий. Лаки выглядит таким довольным, таким полностью отстраненным от всего вокруг, кроме пальцев за ухом. Наверное, Солдат сам был таким после успешных миссий. В его мыслях не оставалось ничего, кроме стратегии и удовлетворения от одобрения куратора. Было так спокойно. Солдат скучает по этому ощущению.   
Он не обращал внимания на унижение и мелкие ранения. Не думал о пострадавших людях. Совершенно не замечал, каким чудовищем является. Он скучает по этому.   
Сэм сказал, что люди могут выбирать.  
Солдат может выбрать вернуться домой.   
– Привет, Баки, – в дверях появляется Стив. – Заводишь новых друзей?  
Солдат сглатывает и собирает волю в кулак. «Думаю, мне нужно вернуться к ГИДРе» – слова вертятся на языке, но, разумеется, Солдат не может сказать их. Неважно, что Сэм говорил о выборе, Стив не позволит. Это ложь недосказанности, но он уже ужасен, так почему бы не соврать?  
– Мне нужно вернуться в Вашингтон.   
________________  
Примечания автора:  
* Кейт, которую упоминает Клинт, – это Кейт Бишоп, второй Соколиный Глаз, член группы «Молодые Мстители» (в комиксах).


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 48**  
Бартон ведет автомобиль по федеральной трассе, окна открыты, и ветер продувает салон, бросая волосы Солдату в лицо. Глаза режет, он моргает. Правой рукой откидывает пряди назад, а левой вынимает из губ сигарету. Вдыхает дым. Именно из-за сигареты опущены стекла.   
– Твоим легким, может, и не повредит, – сказала Романова, увидев пачку, – но тут не все суперсолдаты.   
Романова, сидя рядом с Солдатом на заднем сиденье, двигается и достает что-то из кармана.  
– Вот, – говорит она и касается волос Солдата, осторожно собирая их.  
Она закрепляет волосы какой-то мягкой резинкой, и те остаются на месте, когда руки Романовой возвращаются на колени. У нее самой волосы тоже собраны в хвост.  
Наверное, ГИДРа так же поступала с его волосами в особенно ветреные дни.   
Интересно, на будущих миссиях они тоже будут так делать или просто обрежут волосы, чтобы разом расправиться с проблемой? Он не помнит, подстригали ли ему волосы. Если волосы все же обрежут, то он, наверное, и не вспомнит. В помещениях зеркал не будет, а если он увидит себя в отражающих поверхностях, то не будет знать, как было раньше.   
– Почти приехали, – объявляет Бартон, пока Солдат тихо бормочет Романовой «спасибо».   
Стив не хотел, чтобы Солдат возвращался в Вашингтон.   
Он зашел, как узнал Солдат вскоре после просьбы, не просто, чтобы посмотреть, как Солдат ладит с собакой Бартона. Стив еще хотел сообщить, что снова уезжает по работе, а значит, сейчас ликвидируется очередная база или отколовшаяся ячейка ГИДРы. Когда Солдат думает об этом, что-то сжимается внутри. Стив однажды стал его миссией, и что если это случится снова? Однако шанс, что его опять отправят уничтожить Капитана Америка, чрезвычайно мал. Стив показал себя исключительно сложной целью еще тогда, когда ГИДРа была в расцвете сил, а сейчас она раздроблена и уязвима. И потом, Агенту не удалось убить Стива. Обычно неудачи наказываются, но, кажется, в редких случаях его просто отстраняли от контакта с источником ошибки.   
Если ГИДРе он нужен, скорее всего, его будут держать подальше от Стива, чтобы уменьшить риск снова потерять свое оружие.   
– Что ты хочешь посмотреть в Вашингтоне, Бак? – спросил тогда Стив.   
– Смитсоновский музей.  
Солдат не знал, получилось ли у него солгать естественно. Барнс, кажется, был опытным лжецом, но то было семьдесят лет назад. Он старался, чтобы выражение лица выглядело как можно более равнодушным, но взгляд Стива оставался испытующим.   
– Я могу… Я начинаю вспоминать. Хочу снова увидеть выставку.   
– Я могу съездить с тобой, когда вернусь, – сказал Стив. – Покажу мою квартиру.   
Лаки боднул колено Солдата: тот перестал гладить его, сосредоточившись на лжи. Солдат возобновил движения, и пес умудрился сделаться еще счастливее, чем в прошлый раз, хотя это не казалось возможным.   
– Хороший мальчик, – сказал Солдат.  
Ему говорили так. Едва ли он реагировал так же, как Лаки, потому что едва ли был способен на такую сильную радость, но в какой бы степени он ни был счастлив в ответ на похвалу, этого было достаточно. Мир тогда казался куда проще.   
Солдат снова поднял взгляд на Стива:  
– Это срочно.   
Стив был явно не рад идее, как и Сэм, который, как показалось Солдату, подозрительно поглядывал на него еще с завтрака. Солдат был способен на упрямство, но и они тоже. Он уже подумывал сдаться и принялся прикидывать другие способы покинуть башню без ведома ДЖАРВИСа, но тут вмешался Бартон.  
Все, кроме Солдата и Лаки, вышли из комнаты. Солдат слышал их приглушенные голоса, но не разбирал слов. Он продолжал сидеть на месте и гладить собаку. Даже странно, что такое ужасное существо, как он, могло доставлять Лаки такое удовольствие. Была в этом собачьем неведении невинность, которой Солдат сам обладал когда-то, но которую потерял, снова став человеком и чудовищем.   
Потом все вернулись, и Солдату объявили, что Бартон и Романова отвезут его в Вашингтон на один день.   
Сигарета безвкусна. Дым раздражает горло и пазухи, хотя вреда не приносит. Солдат стряхивает пепел в окно. Пачка лежит на сиденье между ним и Романовой, рядом с зажигалкой. Она белая. Солдат вспоминает зеленые пачки из сороковых. А еще он помнит, что у Стива была астма, так что Барнс вдвое чудовище, раз курил рядом с ним.   
Сигареты они купили на заправке, на которой остановились утром. Бартон и Романова вошли внутрь, и, так как Солдату запрещалось пропадать из виду, он вошел тоже. Там он уставился на закрытую витрину с табачными изделиями, пытаясь поймать воспоминание, а потом подошел Бартон с маленьким коричневым пакетиком с надписью «M&M's».   
– Помнишь такие? – спросил Бартон. – Ты, наверное, ел их на войне.   
– Я помню эти, – Солдат кивнул на сигареты.  
– Не особенно хорошая привычка, – заметил Бартон. – Но тебе они, скорее всего, все равно не понравятся… сигареты в твое время делали крепче.   
Теперь, проехав чуть больше, чем полпути до Вашингтона, Солдат выкурил сигарету почти до фильтра. В кармане его джинсов лежит маленький нож: накануне вечером он предложил Пеппер помочь с посудой, и стащил нож, пока ополаскивал тарелку. Он не знал, зачем Пеппер моет посуду вручную, когда для этого есть машина. Если понадобится, нож поможет ему сбежать к ГИДРе. На самом деле он не хочет бить им ни Бартона, ни Романову, ни кого бы то ни было. Не тогда, когда он понимает, что делает. Он больше не хочет ничего понимать.   
Погасить сигарету не обо что. Солдат не знает, можно ли выкинуть горящий окурок в окно, или он рискует устроить пожар. Потому он прижимает кончик сигареты к ладони. Кожу саднит и щиплет из-за жара, а запах дыма снова напоминает барбекю. Нельзя сказать, что ощущение неприятно.   
Романова выхватывает окурок из руки Солдата еще прежде, чем он успевает почувствовать ее взгляд. Она двигается так, как кто-то, в кого Солдат стрелял. Но та женщина была рыжеволосой, а Романова блондинка. Почему же он думает о рыжем цвете, когда видит ее?  
Даже не спрашивая, Солдат понимает, что больше сигарет ему не дадут. В понимании нет разочарования: может, другие и находят в курении утешение, но не Солдат.   
– Как ты в прошлый раз прошел через металлодетекторы? – интересуется Романова, когда они подходят к музею.   
Металлодетекторы расположены только у внешних дверей и не прилегают к ним вплотную. Солдат подождал, пока охранники отвлекутся, и протиснулся в зазор между детекторами и дверной рамой. Это было не сложно для prizraka.  
В этот раз, с помощью Бартона и Романовой, всё еще проще.   
Они бродят по выставке, и Солдат пытается унять дрожь в руках. При взгляде на изображения Стива, он не может не ощущать порыва сбежать обратно в башню, признаться во лжи и молить о прощении или наказании. При взгляде на изображения Барнса, он не может не ощущать желания уничтожить все фотографии и упоминания этого коварного лжеца. Поэтому он смотрит сквозь текст, пытаясь не вчитываться в слова.   
Ему не приходится лгать, когда Бартон спрашивает, помнит ли он винтовку Барнса, потому что он не помнит. Он мог бы стрелять из нее безукоризненно, это точно, но он ее не помнит.   
Где-то на середине экспозиции Бартон и Романова обмениваются взглядами и снова, кажется, общаются без слов.   
– Я вернусь через пару минут, – говорит Романова больше Солдату, чем Бартону. – Мне надо взять кое-что.   
Но уходит она не к сувенирному магазину. Собирается ли она забрать что-то из машины, или же это проверка?  
Неважно. Время ограничено, и действовать нужно немедленно: то, что за ним сейчас присматривает только один человек, увеличивает его шансы на успех. Можно вырубить Бартона. Солдат знает, где перерезать сухожилия, чтобы заставить тело свалиться, словно парализованное. Ущерб в обоих случаях обратим, а еще падение привлечет внимание и позволит Солдату ускользнуть.   
– Будешь? – Бартон вытаскивает из кармана коричневый пакетик.   
Солдат не отвечает. Его пальцы сжимаются вокруг рукояти ножа в кармане.   
– Не нужно бить меня ножом, – говорит Бартон. – Я не буду тебя останавливать.   
Словно пол уходит у Солдата из-под ног. Он моргает:  
– Как…  
– ДЖАРВИС видел, что ты взял нож. И доложил об этом, как только ты удалился на достаточное расстояние.   
Солдат сглатывает. Вчера Стив ушел еще раньше, но если его проинформировали, он, наверное, бросил миссию и отправился в Вашингтон. Если Солдат увидит его сейчас, не факт, что найдет силы бежать.   
– А Стив…  
– Не знает. Сэм хотел сказать ему, но мы с Наташей убедили его этого не делать.   
Убедили? И Бартон сказал, что не будет останавливать Солдата. Бессмыслица. Бартон – Мститель. Романова была целью ГИДРы, а Бартон близок с ней. С чего бы ему содействовать побегу Солдата?  
– Ты дашь мне уйти?  
– Я дам тебе преимущество, – вздыхает Бартон. Взгляд у него отстраненный, тоскливый, наполненный болью, – Видишь ли, я знаю, каково это – пытаться собрать свою жизнь заново. И хотеть просто сбежать от всего этого. Я знаю, что в какой-то момент все кажется безнадежным, и ты думаешь, что надо сделать какую-то глупость, потому что остальные варианты приносят слишком много боли. У тебя сейчас именно такой момент. Мы все видели, что что-то не так, и Сэм со Стивом согласились отпустить тебя с нами только потому, что думали, будто мы помешаем тебе сделать то, что ты задумал.   
– Но ведь ты не мешаешь?  
Солдат думал, что стал лучше понимать людей. А теперь чувствует себя таким же потерянным, как в самый первый день.   
– Я тебе верю.   
Синяки на лице Бартона посветлели с того времени, как Солдат увидел его впервые, поэтому его лицо кажется куда более честным и открытым.   
– А не следовало бы.  
– Должен же кто-то верить тебе, если ты сам себе не веришь, – он кладет руку Солдату на плечо.  
Солдат вздрагивает, хочет отпихнуть его, но сдерживается.   
Вчера перед уходом Стив обнял Солдата. Прижал крепко-крепко и погладил по волосам.  
– Ты мой лучший друг, Баки, знаешь? – спросил он тогда, и Солдата словно ножом пырнули.  
Этот контакт не приносит столько боли, но он все равно болезненный.   
– Я знаю, каково это, Баки. Ненавидеть себя за то, что ты сделал, настолько, что не получается ни уснуть, ни взглянуть на себя. Когда становится так больно, что кажется, будто единственный способ выжить – вовсе перестать чувствовать. Но ты сам удивишься, увидев, на что способен.   
Именно осознание, на что именно он способен, убедило Баки вернуться к ГИДРе. Он молчит.   
– Я отпускаю тебя потому, что ты сильнее, чем тебе кажется, – говорит Бартон. – Когда придется сделать выбор, ты поступишь правильно.   
– До свидания, – говорит Солдат. – Позаботьтесь о Стиве.   
– Вот, – Бартон все еще держит пакет конфет. – Я купил их тебе. Оставь мне красненькие, ладно?  
– Я не вернусь, – говорит Солдат.  
Бартон берет его за руку и сует пакет в ладонь:  
– Ну так тем более забирай.   
Когда Солдат уходит, взгляд через плечо неизбежен. Он должен поступить так, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии погони, но в груди болит даже после того, как Бартона давно не видно.   
________________  
Примечания автора:  
* «…в редких случаях его просто отстраняли от контакта с источником ошибки» – отсылка к комиксам. У Солдата была миссия на восточном побережье Штатов, и в Бруклине он «сорвался с поводка». В итоге кураторы перестали давать ему миссии в США.  
* Сигареты в зеленой пачке – сигареты от астмы «Elliot’s». До пятидесятых годов и изобретения ингалятора одним из средств для лечения астмы были сигареты с такими веществами, как белладонна и каннабис. Эти травы оказывали на бронхи слабый расширяющий эффект, отчего становилось легче дышать.   
* «M&M's» в военные годы продавали для армии. Они были предназначены «таять во рту, а не в руках» именно для того, чтобы солдаты могли долго носить их с собой, и они оставались съедобными. http://images.huffingtonpost.com/2012-10-26-1942MMswarposterarmy1.jpg   
* Если вы гадали, почему ДЖАРВИС доложил о ноже, но не упомянул инцидент с бритвой, я думаю, в целях соблюдения приличий он не рассчитан на то, чтобы вести наблюдение в ванных комнатах. 

**Глава 49**  
В палате тепло. Солдат не знает, задумано ли так, или это потому, что дверь закрыта, но тут почти душно. Он раздумывает, не снять ли куртку, однако в данный момент температура не представляет для него опасности, а тратить время он не хочет. А еще есть вероятность, что жар – результат эмоциональной перегрузки, и тогда количество одежды на его теле ничего не изменит.   
Рамлоу без сознания. Он прикован к больничной кровати за лодыжки. Щиколотки и ступни не пострадали: должно быть, ботинки защитили кожу, когда Рамлоу засыпало горящими обломками Трискелиона. Ноги выше, руки и пальцы, шея, лицо – все перебинтовано. Возможно, под больничным халатом тоже повязки; Солдат не проверял.   
– Очнись, – говорит Солдат.  
Рамлоу не просыпается.   
Солдат уверен, что за дверью и по ту сторону выходящих в коридор окон с задернутыми занавесками, дежурят полицейские или правительственные агенты. Солдат вошел через внешнее окно. Пожарный выход никто не охранял, а значит, вероятно, охрана из коридора периодически заглядывает в палату, чтобы удостовериться, что никто не пробрался туда, как это сделал Солдат. Солдат способен обезвредить любого, кто войдет, но не хочет делать этого, если нет указаний.  
Пора бы перестать рассуждать в духе хочу-не хочу. Когда он вернется к ГИДРе, желания будут под запретом.   
– Очнись.  
Солдат дрожит. Всё его существо сотрясают волны облегчения и страха. Ощущения немного похожи на те, что он испытывал, когда в башне впервые воссоединился со Стивом.   
Рамлоу не просыпается.  
Пальцы Солдата (левая рука – единственная часть тела, которая устойчива сейчас) смыкаются на плече Рамлоу. Хватка твердая, но не сильная. Солдат не хочет сломать кости или по небрежности повредить кожу под бинтами. Солдат кое-что знает о лечении ожогов: при слабых используют прохладную воду и стерильные бинты; при серьезных мертвую кожу срезают. Кажется, на ее место можно пересадить новую.   
Солдат гадает, каково это – носить чужую кожу. Меняет ли она человека? Он представляет, как с него срезают плоть и пришивают на ее место хорошего человека, сантиметр за сантиметром. Солдат сомневается, что чужая плоть приживется. Он прогнил изнутри, и инфекция проникнет в новое тело.   
Командир не шевелится, когда Солдат встряхивает его за плечо. Вторая попытка, сильнее, тоже остается без ответа.   
Рамлоу подсоединен ко множеству капельниц, так что Солдат обращает внимание на пакеты, к которым ведут трубки. Наверное, что-то в них не позволяет ему прийти в себя так же, как криостазис погружал Солдата в сон. Названия на некоторых пакетах знакомы: соляной раствор содержится в слезах, и, скорее всего, не приводит человека в бессознательное состояние. Некоторые из жидкостей – антибиотики, такие же ему давали в башне. Найдя незнакомые вещества, Солдат перекрывает трубки, по которым они поступают в тело командира. Потом перемещается в точку, где его нельзя сразу заметить из дверного проема, и ждет.   
Его трясет.   
Он почти ожидает снова услышать или увидеть галлюцинацию Стива, умоляющую его вернуться в башню. Он ждет порыва отыскать Бартона и Романову и попроситься обратно в Манхеттен. Но ничего не происходит. Страх, конечно, присутствует – страх наказания, страх потери этой ужасной, но все же привлекательной автономии – но они хорошие люди и не заслужили такого, как он, и даже его подсознание, кажется, осознает этот факт.   
Рамлоу шевелится. Из горла его вырывается звук, тихий и слабый. Звук боли.   
Солдат как-то не подумал, что вещества, которые заставляли Рамлоу спать, видимо, в то же время не позволяли ему ощущать боль от ожогов. Солдату никогда не давали обезболивающие – смысл, если тело так быстро восстанавливается? – поэтому ему подобная мысль даже в голову не пришла. Он не хочет причинять боль Рамлоу. Что-то сжимается внутри, и он становится на линию взгляда командира.   
Дыхание у Рамлоу сбивается, однако он затихает, заметив Солдата. У него расширенные глаза, во взгляде читается напряженное раздумье. Солдат способен представить, о чем именно он думает. Геликарриеры рухнули. Ударная команда потерпела неудачу, как и Агент, и вина за их поражение ложится на плечи Рамлоу. А теперь, очнувшись, он видит, как на него пристально смотрит Агент. Это может означать спасение. Или устранение.   
Солдат пытается припомнить слова, которые врачи говорили, чтобы помочь ему после выхода из сна во льду.   
– Ты в безопасности, – произносит он. – Всё хорошо. Тебе ничего не грозит.   
Солдат видит, что Рамлоу все еще размышляет о чем-то, но уже не так напряженно. Или просто на место опасения пришла боль. Он чувствует очередной укол вины за то, что заставляет командира испытывать боль, однако через боль приходит порядок (а ГИДРа раскололась и нуждается в порядке даже больше, чем раньше), а еще сложно ощущать себя расстроенным, когда все существо полнится облегчением от возвращения к тому, что знакомо.   
– Воды.  
Голос у Рамлоу хриплый. Это приказ и одновременно тест, чтобы проверить, станет ли Солдат подчиняться.   
И, разумеется, Солдат подчинится ему. Если бы прозвучала команда выброситься из окна, он все равно бы подчинился. Снова получать приказы, цель, получить задание, которое можно выполнить, не думая и не чувствуя… у Солдата чуть ли ноги не подгибаются.   
Ничего такого не происходит, конечно, потому что он выполняет приказ, и это было бы непродуктивно.   
У кровати Рамлоу стоит поднос, а на нем картонный стаканчик. Солдат берет стаканчик, наполняет водой и возвращается к кровати. Металлической рукой, прохладной и (он надеется) успокаивающей, он аккуратно приподнимает командиру голову и подносит стаканчик к его губам так же, как когда-то Рамлоу подносил кружку с супом к губам Агента.   
– Я могу вытащить тебя из этого места, – говорит он, пока Рамлоу пьет. – Любая конспиративная квартира или база ГИДРы, которые известны тебе… я могу доставить тебя туда. Прямо сейчас или могу вернуться позже с подкреплением, чтобы эвакуация прошла проще. Скажу им, что я пришел к тебе и слушаюсь тебя. Тебя не накажут.   
Возможно, ударная группа и потерпела поражение, но такой командир для Агента будет представлять ценность для ГИДРы. Агента не программировали разыскивать оперативников: настолько сильную связь закладывали в него только с кураторами. Это сделает Рамлоу особенным, ценным. Это сделает его следующим назначенным Солдату куратором.   
Когда он был Агентом, ему ничего не нравилось. Не полагалось. Но ему позволяли предпочтения: винтовка, общий план исполнения миссии (вне полевой работы он следовал приказам, но во время миссий никто не становился у него на пути), выбор дополнительного оружия. Наверное, он предпочитал одних агентов другим. Солдат полагает, он предпочитал Рамлоу.   
Насколько Солдат помнит, командир опытен и знает свое дело. Он вовсе не обязательно добр, но ведь этого и не требуется, а жестокости с его стороны никогда не наблюдалось. И он не всегда бывал равнодушен. Он спас Солдата от смерти от переохлаждения и дал ему супу. Он гладил Солдата по волосам, когда тот удачно справлялся с целью. Один раз, смутно припоминает Солдат, у него шла кровь, и Рамлоу перевязал рану вместо того, чтобы просто дожидаться прибытия медиков. Во время одной из миссий, после того, как объект был уничтожен, Рамлоу хлопнул Солдата по плечу и сказал: «Отличный выстрел».   
Помимо всего прочего, Рамлоу хорошо ему знаком. Солдат способен вернуться к ГИДРе самостоятельно, но есть какое-то утешение в том, что его будет сопровождать знакомое лицо, пусть позже Солдат забудет, что когда-то знал его.   
– Такой план удовлетворителен? – спрашивает Солдат, возвращает опустевший стаканчик на поднос и осторожно опускает голову Рамлоу на подушку.   
Рамлоу, кажется, собирается кивнуть, но тут же замирает и издает, напрягшись, сдавленный звук.  
– Ага, – у него слабый голос, а взгляд все еще задумчивый. – Где ты был?  
Он не спрашивает дату и, видимо, знает, сколько времени прошло с падения геликарриеров. Значит, по крайней мере, не все время в больнице он провел без сознания. Наверное, его допрашивали о планах ГИДРы и его роли в них.   
– В Манхеттене. С Капитаном Америка и его союзниками, – когда Рамлоу напрягается, он добавляет: – Они не сопровождают меня. Я ушел.   
– Сбежал, чтобы прийти, – голос у Рамлоу вымученный, но выражение лица как-то меняется под повязкой, а в глазах света больше, чем за все время после пробуждения.   
– Da. Да, – Солдат напоминает себе, что русский язык командиру не нравится.   
Рамлоу смеется. Звук грубый, сразу же обрывается резким вздохом и ругательством, но Солдат доставил своему командиру удовольствие, а потому тоже счастлив.   
– Иди сюда.  
Пальцы его руки подрагивают. Движение скованное, и Солдат задумывается, сколько подвижности сохранилось в пальцах. Рубцовая ткань ограничивает ее.   
У Солдата перехватывает дыхание, когда он догадывается, что имеет в виду Рамлоу. В глазах становится горячо от удовольствия, ноги слабеют, и он, упав на колени, осторожно толкается головой в подставленную ладонь.   
Его гладят по волосам. Движения короткие и прерывистые, не особенно похожие на прикосновения, которые он помнит и по которым так соскучился, хотя и не осознавал этого до вчерашнего дня. Но они мягкие и успокаивающие и не требуют от него ни мыслей, ни чувств. Солдат льнет к чужим пальцам, на глаза наворачиваются слезы,. Глубоко в горле зарождается звук, дрожащий и сдавленный от облегчения.   
Угол неудобный, и Солдат меняет положение, забирается на постель, кладет голову на простыню и прижимается к ладони Рамлоу со всей силой, на которую осмеливается.   
Он чувствует себя превосходно. Он чувствует себя дома. 

**Глава 50**  
Солдату требуется немало времени, чтобы осознать, что ему больно.   
Сначала он ничего не чувствует, кроме забинтованных пальцев, почесывающих кожу, и слабой щекотки выбившихся из хвоста и упавших на лицо волос. Его тело переполнено удовольствием, его почти трясет, и в мыслях блаженная пустота. Нет ни вины, ни памяти, ни желания быть чем-то большим, чем положено по программе. Есть только ладонь на волосах, и Солдат не уклоняется от прикосновений, исходящих от ГИДРы, будь они жестоки или ласковы. Все так, как и должно быть.  
Но потом что-то меняется.   
Осознание боли возрастает так медленно и незаметно, что к тому времени, как Солдат замечает ощущение, оно будто было с ним с самого начала.   
У него сжаты кулаки, пальцы впиваются в ладони. Он сделал так, когда забрался на кровать: поначалу, чтобы ослабить напряжение, затем напряжение ушло, однако такое положение поддерживает его тело, не позволяет рухнуть на матрас безвольной, переполненной удовлетворением грудой. Боль локализуется в центре правой ладони, где кончик среднего пальца прижат к коже. Это несильное жжение, скорее неудобство, чем настоящая боль. Солдат вообще замечает ощущение только потому, что это единственная его часть, которую не захлестнуло облегчением.   
Солдат уже собирается сесть, чтобы оценить ущерб, но вспоминает причину боли раньше, чем успевает двинуться. После того, как Романова отобрала сигарету, на коже остался маленький круглый ожог. Над ним вздулся пузырь к тому времени, как они добрались до Смитсоновского музея. Пузыря теперь нет, но кожа остается болезненной. Солдат почти удивлен, что всё еще ощущает боль, но ведь на руках так много болевых рецепторов по сравнению с остальными участками…  
Солдат резко садится, додумавшись, впрочем, одновременно податься назад, чтобы своим движением не встряхнуть запястье Рамлоу. Он таращится на перебинтованную руку командира расширенными глазами. Он холодеет. Рамлоу не может исцеляться ускоренными темпами. Ожоги Рамлоу куда серьезнее, чем сигаретные. И ему было больно даже просто лежать.   
– Тебе больно делать это?  
Командир снова напряжен. Солдату не следовало садиться так быстро: движение, наверное, расценили как угрозу. Солдат не двигается и молчит, и тогда беспокойство исчезает из взгляда Рамлоу, и на место его приходит недоумение.   
– Твоя рука, – объясняет Солдат. – Тебе было больно меня… Я могу функционировать и без этого ощущения, если это причиняет тебе вред.   
Ему не полагается ставить под сомнение то, что предлагает ГИДРа, но как можно осознанно причинять боль куратору? Это неправильно.   
Рамлоу все еще молчит и смотрит.  
– Еще воды? – вопроса лучше на ум не приходит.   
Солдату следовало бы наказать себя, но ему не приказывали, и что, если на звуки в комнату кто-нибудь заглянет?  
– Господи, они знатно над тобой поработали, – бормочет Рамлоу, и только теперь до Солдата доходит.   
Будучи Агентом, он не мог проявлять сочувствие. Даже если случалось во время миссии вытащить из опасной ситуации оперативника, Солдат никогда не пытался выяснить, ранен ли тот, или спросить, все ли в порядке. Это его не волновало. Главное – миссия. И теперь командир до потери дара речи изумлен тем, насколько далеко Солдат отошел от программы за такой короткий срок. Солдат разочаровал его. Лицо вспыхивает. Солдату хочется извиниться, но оружию не положено оправдываться.  
Давно пора на обнуление и перепрограммирование.   
Сейчас кажется странным рассматривать эмпатию в качестве сбоя. Но, разумеется, именно сбой это и есть. Должен быть. Как он может помочь спасти мир, если будет отвлекаться на сострадание к отдельным людям?  
Солдату не приказали опуститься на колени и позволить продолжить контакт, поэтому он остается на месте и ждет указаний.   
Однако Рамлоу молча рассматривает его. Солдат ощущает себя разобранным на части под этим взглядом, будто он досье, которое командир использует для разработки плана наступления, или оружие в процессе чистки.   
– Что, черт побери, произошло на геликарриере?  
Возможно, он спрашивает из любопытства. Возможно, чтобы предотвратить повторение подобной ситуации. Наверное, правильно и то, и другое. Рамлоу умен, а умные люди любознательны.   
Солдат понимает, что выражение «черт побери» сотрут из его памяти прежде, чем он разберется, в конце концов, с его значением.   
– Я вспомнил Стива Роджерса.   
– Сразу после обнуления? – Рамлоу цокает языком, слегка качает головой, снова коротко и резко смеется. – Что, виной задурил голову так, что ты его вспомнил? Выдал речь о цене свободы? У Кэпа это хорошо получается.   
Сразу после обнуления? Солдат не кивает, ждет неподвижно, как и положено Агенту. Он помнит, как очнулся в кресле и получил инструкцию насчет Стива до того, как его отправили в ангар Трискелиона. Он не помнит ничего, что происходило раньше. Рамлоу говорит так, будто между этим воспоминанием и обнулением должна быть какая-то связь. Вспоминал ли он Стива еще до того, как услышал его голос на геликарриере? Видел ли уже тогда его галлюцинацию?  
Вернуться к ГИДРе значит опустошить сознание. Если они не могут этого сделать, какая от него польза? Неважно, насколько точно бьет оружие: если оно постоянно на грани порчи, то оно бесполезно.   
Солдат не может говорить и чувствует, как к горлу подступает желчь. Рамлоу, кажется, не имеет ничего против. Наверное, это были риторические вопросы.   
Агент должен быть абсолютно преданным и сосредоточенным. С готовностью выполнять всё, что сказано – хоть собой жертвовать, хоть со львами драться (что такое львы?) – безо всяких колебаний. Как полагается поступить? Вернуться к ГИДРе, осознавая, что он сломан и вполне может поставить под удар операцию, и просто надеяться, что в следующий раз у него получится лучше?  
Агент не способен надеяться. Он не смеется, не улыбается, не ест суп. Он много чего не делает.   
Он не скучает по таким вещам, потому что не должен помнить их. Но если его память о Стиве была чем-то большим, чем единственный сбой программы, что помешает ему почувствовать остальные потери? А если он вспомнит то, что ему нравится, что помешает ему вспомнить, что ему не нравится убивать?  
Он представляет себе жизнь, проведенную в покорности и молчании, с ненавистью к каждой секунде бодрствования. Вероятно, вообще к каждой секунде (он не помнит, снятся ли в криокамере сны).  
Именно этого он и заслуживает. Собственно, этого страдания недостаточно. Но он не хочет страдать, неважно, насколько он этого заслуживает. Ему не полагается хотеть. Из горла Солдата снова вырывается звук, в котором на этот раз мука, а не облегчение.   
– Малыш, всё нормально? – спрашивает Рамлоу.  
– «Малыш»?  
Почему его вдруг пистолетом назвали? Чтобы напомнить, что он – оружие? (1)  
– Солдат, – исправляется Рамлоу. – Ты не выглядишь на свой возраст.   
Малыш. Ребенок. Нужное определение становится на место. Ему девяносто восемь,  
[мне девяносто восемь сейчас 2014 год у меня больше нет миссий мне никогда не придется вернуться]  
и он Рамлоу в дедушки годится. Он пробыл Агентом семьдесят лет, а человеком не провел и тридцати.   
Ему не удались обе роли, но самому Солдату кажется, что роль Агента далась ему хуже, учитывая, что в этом статусе он прожил дольше. И разум Агента куда проще, чем человека.   
Солдат прикидывает, что примерная продолжительность жизни американцев около восьмидесяти лет. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс даже половины этого срока не преодолел прежде, чем перестал быть человеком. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс был ужасен и не заслуживал жизни.   
Но. Солдат кусает губу, пока не начинает ощущать вкус крови. Но что?  
Но Барнс был чем-то большим, чем просто «малыш». Реально ли попробовать стать лучшим человеком?  
Если нет, есть лезвия, лед и жертвование. Человечность манит. Манит куда сильнее, чем перспектива испытывать сожаление, видя, как жизнь угасает в чьих-то глазах. И все же он не заслуживает этого: он лжец, убийца и плохой друг. Он не заслуживает даже жизни в качестве Агента. Он заслуживает гроба, который зарыт или не зарыт под могильным камнем Барнса.   
Сэм сказал, что люди могут выбирать. Они могут выбрать эгоизм. А эгоизм, должно быть, наименьший из грехов на душе Солдата.  
У него есть душа?  
– Солдат? – произносит Рамлоу.  
Голос звучит словно издалека.  
Солдат поднимает взгляд. Взгляд – единственное устойчивое, что у него осталось: всё остальное начинает дрожать. Он хочет встать, но подозревает, что подведут ноги.   
– П-прости.  
– За что? – в голосе Рамлоу настороженность и, вероятно, в выражении лица тоже, хотя под бинтами не видно.  
В его тревоге есть смысл. Оружие не извиняется.   
– Я н-не могу… я не… я, – Солдат стискивает кулаки, будто движение поможет выдавить слова. – Я не вернусь.  
– Что?  
Слова звучат чужеродно, но одновременно принадлежат ему. Они вырываются изо рта так же легко, как укладывается в руки винтовка.   
– Я… не вернусь.   
Солдат встает. И ноги его держат. Он не знает, дрожат ли они, потому что тело словно онемело.   
– Прости, – повторяет он, потому что без него Рамлоу не избежать суда.  
Рамлоу не сможет ни вернуться к ГИДРе, ни избежать ареста за участие в ее деятельности.   
– Мне… мне и вправду очень-очень жаль, честно, но так будет лучше, понимаешь? Я… я плохой. Я неисправен. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.   
Даже если Рамлоу и понимает, даже если находит какое-то утешение в его словах, по его глазам этого не видно.   
Солдат смотрит в пол:  
– Я могу… может быть… амнистия? Я знаю Мстителей… если я попрошу, они могут… Ты хороший командир и стал бы хорошим куратором, и если я попрошу, может быть, они предложат амнистию?   
– Солдат.  
Он не видит выражения глаз Рамлоу. Боится, если поднимет взгляд, то сорвется. Тон Рамлоу твердый и властный, и какая-то часть Солдата хочет услышать и повиноваться.   
– Джеймс, – он обходит кровать по кругу. – Наверное, меня сейчас зовут Джеймс. И мне жаль… мне так жаль, но думаю, я сейчас человек. А если я человек, то не смогу быть твоим оружием. У меня будет плохо получаться. Я разочарую тебя. И я… думаю, ты хороший человек, – дрожащими пальцами он открывает зажимы на трубках. – Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно. Понимаешь?  
Он встречается с Рамлоу взглядом. Рамлоу выглядит так, будто хочет вцепиться зубами Солдату в горло. Вполне объяснимая реакция. Солдат повел себя ужасно эгоистично и теперь подумывает встать на колени, чтобы командир мог ударить его, но это может усугубить ранения Рамлоу, поэтому Солдат остается на месте. Кажется, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем лекарства действуют. У Солдата подрагивает рука (может, Агентом быть лучше? Может, он поступил неправильно?), но он не собирается снова перекрывать трубки, как бы силен ни был порыв.   
Задержавшись у кровати, Солдат очень аккуратно гладит командира по голове, а потом идет к окну.   
– Я не собираюсь предлагать этому ослу амнистию, – говорит Бартон. Он сидит на пожарной лестнице, достаточно низко, чтобы его не было видно с кровати. – Можешь строить щенячьи глазки Кэпу, если хочешь.   
Солдат замирает на полпути. Кэп. Он почти забыл про Стива, в приступе потенциальной человечности почти забыл про них всех.   
– Ты сказал, что не будешь меня преследовать.  
Бартон разминает ноги и встает:  
– Я сказал, что дам тебе преимущество. Останься, давай выйдем через дверь. Оттуда ближе до машины.   
– Там охрана.  
– Нат уговорила их взять перерыв, – Бартон залезает в окно, закрывает его за собой и даже не смотрит в сторону спящего Рамлоу. – Когда ты попросился в Вашингтон, мы подумали, что ты пойдешь именно сюда. Сюда или на какую-нибудь потайную базу.  
Пожалуй, думает Солдат, будучи Агентом, он скрывался лучше. Вел себя не так подозрительно.   
– Если бы я решил вернуться к ГИДРе, вы бы меня отпустили?  
– Нет, черт возьми. Но я ведь говорил, что ты сделаешь правильный выбор, когда придется.   
Солдат достает из кармана пакетик «M&M's»:  
– Вот, они твои.  
– Красненькие мои, – отмахивается Бартон. – А ты бери остальные.  
– Хорошо, – Джеймс кладет конфету, синюю, в рот.  
Она такая сладкая, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы.  
________________  
Примечания переводчика:  
1) Слово «Малыш» является частью названия нескольких моделей пистолетов: например, «Намбу», «Смит&Вессон», ОЦ-21 и др.

 

 **Глава 51**  
– Я не собираюсь предлагать этому ублюдку амнистию, – говорит Романова.  
Она стоит, привалившись к стене больничного коридора, и Джеймс видит ее сразу же, едва Бартон открывает дверь.   
– И Стива просить я бы на твоем месте не стала. Он и так не обрадуется, когда узнает, что ты почти сбежал.   
Джеймс чуть было не спрашивает, обязательно ли рассказывать обо всем Стиву, но он ведь собирается стать лучшим человеком, чем Баки Барнс, так что лгать нельзя. Еще он чуть было не спрашивает, почему Рамлоу заслуживает прощения меньше, чем Солдат, если они оба работали на ГИДРу. Однако рот набит шоколадом, и он молчит.   
Романова достает из кармана цепочку с армейскими жетонами.  
– Твои, – она сует жетоны ему в металлическую ладонь. – Из музея. Я думала, тебе нужно помочь понять, что ты нечто большее, чем оружие, но, смотрю, ты и так разобрался, поэтому можешь делать с ними, что угодно.   
Он рассматривает жетоны. Потом Романову.  
– Ты их украла?  
– А ты только что вломился в больницу и собирался выкрасть человека из-под стражи.   
Возразить Джеймсу нечего. Он хочет выбросить жетоны или сунуть их в карман, но вместо этого надевает на шею и прячет под рубашку. Жетоны холодят кожу и напоминают о человеке, которым он был когда-то. О человеке, которым он не хочет снова становиться.   
Нож из кухни Старка все еще в кармане джинсов. Джеймс достает его и протягивает Бартону рукоятью вперед. Бартон и так ранен, да и лодыжка у Романовой по-прежнему в повязке, а он собирался причинить им еще больше вреда и сбежать к ГИДРе. Какой бы потенциал к человеческой порядочности в нем ни остался, его еще нужно осознать. Надо уйти, прежде чем он успеет принять еще какие-нибудь ужасные решения, которые будут угрожать его компаньонам, но уйти не получается, потому что на плечо Джеймса вдруг ложится ладонь Бартона, а еще он так и не отдал красные «M&M's».  
– Спасибо, – говорит Бартон. – Надо пообедать. Не знаю, как тебе, а лично мне после решений круто изменить жизнь всегда есть хочется.   
– Я не знаю, что мне нравится.  
Ну, есть суп и пицца, но Джеймсу кажется, что другим может надоесть питаться одним и тем же.   
– Зато я знаю, – спрятав в карман нож, Бартон вытаскивает телефон. – Стив отказался отпускать нас без списка.   
*  
Баки Барнс любил гамбургеры, и, откусив от своего, Джеймс понимает почему. Бартон дал ему посмотреть список. Список на телефоне, но будь он на бумаге, занял бы много листов. Некоторые пункты знакомы, например, картофельный суп и бутерброды с ветчиной. Другие – такие, как квашеная капуста и яблочный соус, – неизвестны.   
Список нелюбимой еды тоже есть. В нем указан борщ. И эспрессо, хотя Джеймсу кажется, что Баки Барнсу эспрессо очень даже понравился.   
– Ну как? – интересуется Романова.   
Она обмакивает картошку фри во что-то под названием кетчуп, поэтому Джеймс берет приправу и тоже наливает себе в тарелку. Снова красный. Романова все время ассоциируется с красным цветом.   
– Кажется, я в тебя стрелял.  
Джеймс говорит тихо, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Ему не особенно стыдно за это воспоминание, потому что он уверен, что вспоминает неправильно.   
– Но у тебя были рыжие волосы, поэтому это была не ты.   
– Это была я, – Романова говорит без злости и даже не отрывает взгляд от тарелки. – Ты стрелял в меня дважды.  
Джеймс таращится на нее. Во-первых, потому, что мысль о том, что он стрелял дважды в кого-то, кроме Стива, но так и не убил, кажется невероятной. Во-вторых, потому, что, поднапрягшись, он вспоминает про маскировку и ношение фальшивых волос поверх собственных. Уронив картошку на тарелку, Джеймс тянется подергать Романову за прядку.  
Она хлопает его по руке прежде, чем он успевает дотронуться:  
– Это мои собственные волосы. Крашеные.   
– Крашеные?  
– Ну, осветленные. Никогда красителями не пользовался? – Романова качает головой и отбрасывает волосы за плечи, будто подальше от него. – Прости, глупый вопрос. Ты все равно не помнишь, даже если и пользовался.   
– Можно… менять цвет волос? – переспрашивает Джеймс.  
По-хорошему, надо бы попросить прощения за те выстрелы, но как тут сфокусироваться на извинениях, когда существует возможность превратить рыжие волосы в светлые?  
Романова улыбается. Ее глаза смеются, но это не тот смех, который заставляет краснеть.   
– Да, можно.  
– В любой цвет? – он припоминает пожилую женщину с голубоватым оттенком в седых волосах, но не знает, принадлежит ли воспоминание Агенту или Барнсу.   
Романова кивает и начинает было объяснять процесс, но тут Бартон достает телефон и выводит фото таких расцветок волос, которые никогда бы не появились естественным путем. А Джеймс едва не вернулся к ГИДРе, так и не узнав, что волосы можно красить. Определенно, человечность была правильным выбором.   
– Прости, что я стрелял в тебя, – говорит он.  
– Это был не ты, – Романова отпивает из стакана.  
Напиток называется «кола», и ему заказали такой же. Джеймс не знает, любил ли Барнс газированные напитки, но сам он не пробовал их семьдесят лет, и теперь кола так обжигает горло, что вкус едва чувствуется.   
– Но спасибо.  
– Отложим пока косметологию и пулевые ранения, – Бартон прячет телефон в карман. – Надо поговорить о твоих следующих действиях, Баки.   
Следующим запланированным действием было вытащить Рамлоу из больницы и отправиться туда, куда прикажет командир. Но сейчас эта опция неактуальна. Джеймс предполагает, следующий шаг – стать лучшим человеческим существом, чем Баки Барнс, но эта цель долговременная и довольно смутная.   
– Я не знаю.   
– Видишь, в том и проблема, – еда Бартона не тронута, так как он сфокусировался на Джеймсе, как только они вошли. – Потому что без обид… ты принял на этот раз хорошее решение, но предыдущее было кошмарным. Ты делаешь выбор, как йо-йо.   
– Как что?  
– Штуковина, которая прыгает туда-сюда, – поясняет Бартон. – Ну вот вчера ты решил снова стать бездумным оружием, а сегодня захотел стать человеком. Ты же решил насчет ГИДРы вчера, так? Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не планировал это несколько недель.   
– Вчера.  
Джеймс подумывает добавить, что принял решение, когда гладил собаку, но не считает эту информацию актуальной, и потом, нечего спихивать свои решения на ни в чем не повинного пса.   
– Почему? – Романова слегка наклоняется вперед, взгляд у нее ясный и пронзительный, но не осуждающий и не испытующий. – Скучал по знакомой обстановке?  
Джеймс кивает. Потом мотает головой:  
– Наверное, всё тогда было легче. Но еще… Баки Барнс…я…я был плохим человеком. И я подумал, что лучше вообще не быть человеком, чем быть плохим.   
– И что делало тебя плохим? – мягко спрашивает Бартон, перестав крутить в забинтованных пальцах соломинку от напитка.   
– Я злился, что Стив стал Капитаном Америка и больше не болел. Я стал ему не нужен, – Джеймс опускает глаза вниз, на спрятанную под столом от посторонних взглядов металлическую ладонь. – И я… ты был не в себе три дня, и мне стало жалко себя, а не тебя. Потому что я был инструментом дольше.   
Левая рука Бартона, с поврежденным запястьем, ложится на металлическую руку Джеймса:  
– Это не плохо. Это по-человечески.   
Джеймс мотает головой. Ему не нужны фальшивые ободрения, ему просто надо стать лучше.  
– Когда Нат избавила меня от контроля Локи, – продолжает Бартон. – Я сказал кое-что. Кое-что пренебрежительное насчет пережитого ею. Это по-человечески. Не очень красиво, но ничего ужасного, – его рука не двигается с места.  
– Это другое.  
– Как?  
– Ты хороший человек, – говорит Джеймс и не поднимает головы, когда Бартон вздыхает.  
Но он все же вскидывает взгляд, когда подает голос Романова:  
– Послушай, что бы ты о себе ни думал, твои решения не существуют в вакууме. Выбор, который ты делаешь, влияет и на Стива. Влияет на всех твоих друзей. Так что давай обойдемся без повторения сегодняшнего в следующий раз, когда ты вспомнишь о себе что-нибудь нелицеприятное, хорошо? Тебе надо с кем-нибудь об этом поговорить.  
Джеймс кивает.  
– Пообещай.  
– Обещаю.   
– Хорошо, – Романова снова возвращается к еде. – Так что дальше делать будем? В башню вернемся или поищем какое-нибудь жилье, пока ты всё обдумаешь?  
– Стив разозлится.  
– Это уж как пить дать, – Бартон убирает руку и в первый раз прикасается к своему заказу. – Будет читать нотации. Еще какие. И это все равно случится, что бы мы ни делали. И прости, даже не попытаюсь ему помешать.   
– Думаю, я хочу вернуться.  
Джеймс не уверен, сможет ли остаться, не уверен, захотят ли они вообще оставить его, когда узнают, каким на самом деле был Барнс, но уйти куда-то, даже не заглянув в башню, кажется неправильным. Трусливым.   
– Хорошо, – Романова вытирает губы салфеткой, но Джеймс по голосу слышит, что она улыбается. – Тогда поедем домой, как только закончим здесь.   
Джеймс раздумывает, потом медленно качает головой:  
– Я… по-моему, есть еще кое-что, что мне нужно завершить.   
– Если только ты не имеешь в виду визиты к еще каким-то своим бывшим коллегам, то я не против. 

**Глава 52**  
В дверь стучат, и Джеймс откладывает кисточку.   
Ему теперь разрешили закрыть дверь. Прошлым вечером, когда они вернулись в башню, Сэм попросил его оставить дверь открытой. Наверное, то ли Бартон, то ли Романова рассказали Сэму о сигарете, потому что утром они убрали из комнаты всё острое, а еще заменили бритву в ванной на электрическую. После этого ему позволили запереть дверь. Джеймс не знает, в чем разница – ДЖАРВИС все равно видит его, открыта дверь или закрыта – но так им было легче, и он согласился.   
Снова стук. ДаммИ щебечет, ДЖАРВИС ставит песню на паузу, и Джеймс поднимается. Это точно не Стив. Стива не будет дома до вечера, и, судя по тому, что Джеймсу рассказали о нотациях Стива, они не начинаются со стука в дверь.   
В коридоре стоит Старк, который принимается говорить еще раньше, чем дверь полностью открывается:  
– Привет, Три-пи-о. ДЖАРВИС сказал, что Дам… это еще что?  
Джеймс ждет пояснения. Старк теряет дар речи. Таким Джеймс его еще не видел. И это смешно.   
– Я… – выдавливает Старк секунд через двадцать, и голос у него хрипит, будто его душили. – Какого черта ты сотворил со своими волосами?  
– Покрасил.  
Они еще обесцвечены, потому что когда вчера он попросил у Романовой краску, та сказала, что у него слишком темные волосы, чтобы краска хорошо легла. Утром, пока Бартон и Сэм убирали из комнаты всё острое, Романова отвела Джеймса в ванную, намазала волосы резко пахнущими химикатами и обернула фольгой. Но под краской результата этой процедуры не видно, поэтому Джеймс о ней умолчал.   
– Я-то вижу, Сейлор Меркурий, – говорит Старк уже нормальным голосом: он оправляется быстро. – Но почему они синие?  
– Мне нравится синий цвет.  
Джеймсу еще нравится зеленый, но Романова сказала, что это уже перебор. В качестве компромисса зеленым Джеймс накрасил ногти на правой руке.   
Старк качает головой:  
– Когда Кэп это увидит, тебя ждет такая…  
– Нотация?  
– Головомойка.   
Джеймс не понимает, с чего бы смене цвета волос быть худшим проступком, чем попытка вернуться к врагам Стива. Но он многого не понимает.   
– Пирсинг был бы лучше? – интересуется он.   
Бартон упомянул пирсинг вчера вечером, но сразу рассмеялся, поэтому Джеймс счел это шуткой.  
Старк снова ошеломлен, но на этот раз оправляется быстрее. Он мерит тело Джеймса взглядом и мотает головой:  
– И…э…какой пирсинг ты бы хотел? Принц Альберт?  
Джеймс постукивает пальцами по носу. Безо всякого контекста, но он вспоминает женщину с серьгой-гвоздиком над ноздрей. Серьга тогда блеснула, отразив свет. Джеймс слышит, как за спиной гудит ДаммИ.   
–Ага, – говорит Старк. – Наверное, стоит подождать, пока не вернется Капитан Наседка, чтобы он нас не поубивал за то, что позволили его дитятке уйти в раздрай, – он снова таращится на волосы Солдата. – Хотя, собственно, уже поздно.   
Джеймс, пожалуй, не стал бы делать пирсинг. За серьгу могут схватить в сражении или вырвать ее, и потом, кожа, наверное, быстро зарастет вокруг украшения.   
– Что тебе нужно?  
– Я был в лаборатории и пытался, ну, знаешь, работать, а мой робот пропал, – отвечает Старк. – ДЖАРВИС сказал, что он с тобой.   
– Он со мной.  
ДаммИ в это время останавливается около Джеймса, щелкает, издает трель и открывает дверь пошире.   
Старк в очередной раз теряет дар речи.  
– Мы рисовали, – поясняет Джеймс.   
Старк, наверное, уже и сам догадался, увидев белые звездочки, покрывающие робота от колес до «руки». Но Джеймс чувствует себя обязанным что-то сказать.  
Старк открывает рот и закрывает снова.  
– Я собирался нарисовать три звезды, – добавляет Джеймс. – Но он настоял на пятидесяти шести.   
Из горла Старка вырывается звук, который мог бы стать словами, если бы Старк не подавился ими.   
– Ты сердишься? – догадывается Джеймс.  
Он меняет позу, готовясь заслонить ДаммИ собственным телом, если возникнет необходимость.   
– Меня сейчас удар хватит, – произносит Старк. – Все плывет перед глазами. Я…  
– Я приму с твоей стороны любое наказание, Говард. Но не позволю тебе причинить вред моему другу, – Джеймс сглатывает, стиснув металлические пальцы на дверной ручке. – Прости.   
Старк бросает на него даже более странный взгляд, чем когда увидел покрашенные волосы:  
– Что?  
– Ты его не разберешь, не переплавишь и не выбросишь из… из…  
– Из окна?  
– Да, оттуда. Я не позволю, – он старается, чтобы голос звучал так, как будто он в самом деле обладает достаточным авторитетом, чтобы что-то позволять.   
– Да я бы никогда, – голос у Старка более сердитый, чем при виде звезд.  
Сердитый и… уязвленный?  
– Ты восемь раз упомянул, что собираешься от него избавиться, – Джеймс подсчитывает в уме. – Не говоря уж о подробностях. Два раза ты собирался его расплавить, один – сделать вешалку для шляп, еще один – отдать на научную выставку в начальной школе, три раза…  
– Я не собирался в самом деле это делать, – Старк трясет головой, потом прячет лицо в ладонях. – Оскорбления не всегда нужно воспринимать всерьез. Они могут быть и проявлением симпатии, понятно?  
Джеймс думает о том, как Баки Барнс называл Стива глупым.  
– Правда могут?  
Старк поднимает голову:  
– Ага.  
– О.  
Джеймс точно не знает, что делать с полученной информацией, поэтому оставляет ее на потом. Он чувствует нужду извиниться, хотя считает, что ДаммИ волен сам выбирать, ходить ему в звездочках или нет.   
– Говард, я…  
– И еще одно, – говорил Старк (он по-прежнему выглядит обиженным). – Меня зовут не Говард, ясно? Я Тони.   
– Но тебя называли Говардом на выставке, – воспоминание приходит внезапно и живо. – С кадиллаком.   
– Это был мой отец, – возражает Старк. – Ты вообще представляешь, сколько мне должно быть лет, чтобы…  
Джеймс смотрит на него. Им со Стивом за девяносто.   
– Ладно, уел. Но не все спали во льду, Белоснежка. Если бы я был моим отцом, выглядел бы намного старше.   
– Я думал, может, ты сделал… – он не может подобрать нужного термина. – Операцию на лице.   
На лице Старка чередой сменяются выражения: от изумленного к, возможно, обозленному, к, наверное, веселому, и обратно к обиженному.   
– Я Тони Старк. Моего отца звали Говард Старк. Моего мертвого отца. Моего очень мертвого отца, которого ты… который даже не особенно на меня похож, не считая волос на лице.   
– Тони, – повторяет Джеймс.  
– Именно. Тони.   
– Мне жаль, что твой отец умер, Тони.  
Должно быть, не стоило этого говорить, потому что Тони напрягается, отводит взгляд и снова издает сдавленный звук.   
– Не беспокойся, – произносит он через некоторое время. – Просто… может, есть еще какие-то моменты, которые нужно прояснить?  
– Что значит «прокатиться на твоем шесте»? – спрашивает Джеймс.   
Тони больше не кажется уязвленным. Так, наверное, выглядит сам Джеймс, когда пытается в чем-то разобраться.   
– Какого..?  
Не дожидаясь просьбы, ДЖАРВИС продолжает песню, которую поставил на паузу, когда Тони постучал в дверь. Это жанр музыки, который называется танцевальный поп, со знакомым женским голосом.  
– Прокатиться на твоем шесте, – повторяет Джеймс, когда женщина пропевает фразу. – Что это значит?  
– Это значит, что у тебя ужасный вкус, Коралина.   
*  
Стив возвращается вечером. Он не идет прямо к Джеймсу: сначала его встречает Сэм, потом к нему зовут Бартона и Романову. Джеймс предполагает, что нотации для них – или наказания, или и то, и другое – как-то отличаются от его собственной. Он не знает, как работает коллективное дисциплинарное взыскание: когда он был Агентом, с ним разбирались отдельно от ударной группы.   
Джеймс сидит в одной из гостиных башни, живот крутит от адреналина. В этой же комнате он гладил Лаки, но на этот раз собаки с ним нет и успокоить его некому. Джеймс без понятия, в чем заключается нотация. Насколько он помнит, у ГИДРы ему никогда не читали нотации – они предпочитали телесные наказания. Джеймс знает, что Стив не ударит его, но он же пытался сбежать. Он солгал. А Бартон и Романова, наверное, прямо сейчас рассказывают Стиву, каким ужасным был Баки Барнс.   
Что если Стив больше не захочет, чтобы он был рядом? Что если Стив не сможет больше ему доверять, теперь, когда стало известно, что он нечестен? Стив никогда не врет. Как он поверит, что Джеймс исправится, если Джеймс уже показал себя лжецом?  
Он не слышит, как входит Стив, потому что Стив двигается беззвучно, но он все равно чувствует его присутствие. Джеймс поворачивается, пытаясь не смотреть в пол.   
По лицу Стива он не может прочесть ничего.   
– Они отрастут, – произносит он, думая о своих волосах и реакции Тони на них.   
– Нам нужно поговорить, – отзывается Стив.  
По его голосу тоже ничего нельзя сказать.   
Джеймс встает и запускает руку в карман:  
– Подожди.  
Если его выгонят отсюда, сперва нужно позаботиться о деле. Он подходит к Стиву и протягивает ему тонкую серебряную цепочку. На цепочке овальная подвеска, а на подвеске изображена женщина с вытянутыми руками, с пальцев которой струится свет. Она стоит на шаре и ногой давит змею.  
– Это тебе.  
Стив, нахмурившись, берет цепочку:  
– Почему…  
– Ты же, наверное, католик. Или был им, – Джеймс пожимает плечами. – В Вашингтоне, около больницы, была большая церковь.   
Стив вздрагивает, и Джеймс спешит договорить, прежде чем его вышвырнут отсюда:  
– Там продавали всякое. Леди, которая там работала, сказала, что если ты это носишь, то попадешь на небо. Я думаю, ты когда-нибудь должен попасть на небо. По-моему, ты этого заслуживаешь.   
Стив молчит долго, наверное, так же долго, как Тони, когда Джеймс высказал сожаление о смерти его отца. Несколько раз он будто пытается заговорить, но передумывает, а потом все-таки произносит:  
– А где твоя?  
– У меня другая, – он хлопает по своей подвеске, спрятанной под рубашкой вместе с жетонами.  
На его подвеске изображен мужчина, которого зовут Иуда.   
– Иди сюда, – говорит Стив и крепко обнимает Джеймса.   
Не похоже на наказание. Через несколько минут Джеймс освобождает руки и обнимает Стива в ответ. Он был бы не против провести так всю ночь, но тут Стив отстраняется:  
– Нам все еще нужно поговорить, Бак.  
– Хорошо.  
Может быть, после нотации можно будет еще пообниматься? Джеймс в этом сомневается, но в последнее время его ожидания так часто не соответствуют действительности, что он чувствует в себе смелость надеяться.   
________________  
Примечания автора:  
* Три-пи-о (Си-три-пи-о) – андроид из «Звездных войн».  
* Сейлор Меркурий – героиня аниме «Сейлор Мун» с синими волосами.  
* Коралина – героиня книги Нила Геймана. В экранизации у нее синие волосы.   
* Принц Альберт – мужской генитальный пирсинг.  
* «Прокатиться на твоем шесте» – (печально) известные строчки из песни Леди Гаги «Love Game»: «Давай повеселимся, музыка просто отпадная, я хочу прокатиться на твоем шесте».   
* Упоминаемая в главе церковь – крупнейший в Вашингтоне католический собор Базилика непорочного зачатия. Там Баки купил Стиву «чудотворный медальон». Считается, что всякий, кто его носит с верой и набожностью, попадет на небеса. Святой Иуда (Иуда Фаддей) – покровитель отчаявшихся. 

**Глава 53**  
Они перебираются из гостиной на этаж, где спит Стив. Джеймс не знает зачем. В гостиной никого не было, а ДЖАРВИС и, вероятно, Тони способны услышать их, куда бы они ни пошли. Вероятно, так возникает иллюзия уединения. Джеймс догадывается, что люди ценят право на частную жизнь, хотя не знает почему. ГИДРа никогда не позволяла ему этого права.   
В конце концов он обнаруживает, что сидит на кровати Стива, которая кажется странным местом для наказания. Если это вообще наказание. Джеймс по-прежнему не имеет понятия, что такое нотация, а момент кажется неудобным, чтобы запрашивать у ДЖАРВИСа определение. Стив остается на ногах, хотя становится так, чтобы освободить выход. Джеймс сидит, молчит и ждет, когда Стив начнет.   
Стив, однако, выглядит таким же растерянным, каким ощущает себя Джеймс. Он принимается было что-то говорить, но осекается и мотает головой, потом сжимает кулаки и начинает заново:  
– Клинт и Наташа рассказали, что произошло в Вашингтоне. Как ты пытался вернуться к ГИДРе.   
Джеймс молчит.  
– Они сказали, что ты принял решение этого не делать, – Стив переносит вес с ноги на ногу, будто хочет начать расхаживать по комнате или ударить что-то, но не позволяет телу совершить это движение. – Что ты по собственной воле решил не становиться оружием.   
Это не вполне верно – Джеймс понял, что от возвращения не будет пользы, из-за того, что сказал Рамлоу – но он не собирается возражать. Другу тяжело говорить и без дополнительных сложностей.   
– Я… я горжусь тобой, Баки, – произносит Стив, хотя по нему этого не видно.   
Джеймс смутно помнит, как выглядели кураторы, когда Агенту не удавалось выполнить миссию, и Стив сейчас выглядит именно так. В некотором смысле, именно это и произошло. Его цель заключалась в том, чтобы стать лучшим другом Стива, и, прямо как Барнс, он провалил задание. В отличие от случая с Барнсом, Стив в курсе его провала.   
– Я действительно горжусь твоим поступком. Правда.   
Стив замолкает, вздыхает. Джеймс встречает его взгляд и в тот же момент видит, как на лице Стива проявляется каждый прожитый им год, хотя черты остаются молодыми и четкими, как всегда.   
– Но это не значит, – продолжает Стив, – что я не рассержен.   
В комнате сгущается напряжение, до духоты. Джеймс не может точно сказать, нарастает ли оно в Стиве или в пространстве между ними. Где бы ни находился источник напряжения, Джеймс способен лишь ждать взрыва.  
Ему не приходится долго ждать, и когда взрыв всё же случается, исходит он от Стива:  
– Я переволновался до чертиков, я вообще не хотел отпускать тебя, нельзя было выпускать тебя из виду, но я доверил им позаботиться о тебе и не ожидал лжи в лицо, я доверился тебе, думал, что ты позволишь нам помочь тебе, что ты скажешь мне или Сэму, если почувствуешь себя несчастным, а не станешь дожидаться, пока я уеду на другой конец страны, чтобы вернуться к людям, которые держали тебя взаперти и обращались с тобой, как с животным.   
Стив умолкает. Объем легких позволил бы ему выпалить такое длинное предложение на одном дыхании, но он все равно запыхался. Глаза у него влажные.   
Джеймс думает, что шансы стать достаточно хорошим человеком, чтобы загладить эти проступки, очень малы.   
– Почему? – спрашивает Стив.  
Джеймс подозревает, что вопрос может быть риторическим, поэтому ждет.   
– Почему ты вообще решил вернуться к ГИДРе? Если бы я… если бы я сделал что-то не так, что-то настолько ужасное, что тебе пришлось уйти, что ты даже не мог поговорить со мной и рассказать, в чем дело, еще ладно, но ГИДРа? Они мучили тебя, Баки. Они превратили тебя в бездумное оружие и использовали, чтобы причинять вред невинным людям. Как ты мог вернуться к ним? Как ты мог вообще подумать о том, чтобы позволить себе снова стать их орудием? Даже если собственная жизнь не важна для тебя, что насчет людей, которых ты мог убить?  
– Я никому не хотел причинить вреда, – шепчет Джеймс.  
Он не собирался перебивать и не вправе пытаться оправдать свои действия, но просто не смог удержаться.  
– И что, по-твоему, должно было случиться после возвращения? Ты же не дурак, Баки. Я не знаю, в чем дело, но ты не дурак. И я никогда не считал тебя эгоистом. Но сейчас просто не вижу, чтобы ты думал о чем-то, кроме себя, и вознаграждения, которое, по твоему мнению, ты должен был получить.   
Джеймс понимает, что плачет, что только подтверждает сказанное Стивом. Он эгоист, он всегда был эгоистом, и, несмотря на то, что Стив сказал о глупости, было бы идиотизмом надеяться изменить это. По-крайней мере, Стив теперь видит, что он из себя представляет. Он не будет против, услышав, что Джеймс должен уйти. Он порадуется его уходу.   
Или должен порадоваться. Но в итоге Стив садится на постель рядом с ним и берет его за руку:  
– Баки? Что случилось? Баки, ну же, поговори со мной.   
Как вообще Стив способен в один момент разом перечислить все недостатки Джеймса, а в следующий утешать его? Зачем ему это? Джеймс никак не может разобраться, но полагает, что зло в принципе не способно понять добро.   
– Пожалуйста, Бак. Я не могу помочь, не зная, что случилось. Пожалуйста, поговори со мной.   
Последнюю фразу Стив произносит как просьбу. Как будто Джеймс и так не задолжал ему ответы. При мысли об этом Джеймс давится, заикается и умудряется выдавить лишь:  
– Эгоист. Я…эгоист. Должен был…вернуться.   
– В смысле? – Стив убирает ему волосы с глаз, и Джеймс льнет к его руке, будто заслуживает чего-то подобного.   
– Эгоист, – его разум – водоворот эмоций, вспышек, и, как часто (раздражающе часто) бывает, слова исчезают за дымовой завесой. – Барнс… после сыворотки. Злился, что ты лучше. Стал не нужен. Эгоист. А сейчас…я…я тоже плохой. И… – он мотает головой, указывает на Стива, – заслуживаешь лучшего. Заслуживаешь настоящего друга.   
Джеймс перестает бормотать уродливую мешанину, выдаваемую за речь, и ждет. Ждет, что Стив помрачнеет, ждет удара. Но Стив не собирается его бить. Он слишком хороший для этого, даже если следовало бы ударить. Нет, он скорее велит Джеймсу убираться и, может даже, при этом будет смотреть ему в глаза, а потом уйдет оттирать кожу до сих пор, пока не перестанет ощущать себя запачканным от их контакта.   
Но Стив ничего такого не делает. Он сгребает Джеймса в охапку и прижимает к себе так крепко, что становится больно.  
– Ради всего святого, Бак, – голос у него срывается. – Это нормально. Это по-человечески. Ты не плохой.   
Джеймс пытается отстраниться (он должен заставить Стива понять), но не получается. После каждой попытки хватка становится всё сильнее, а рука, поглаживающая его по спине, настойчивее.   
– Но я плохой…  
– Тшш, – звучит это одновременно утешением и приказом, но они со Стивом слишком близко, чтобы Джеймс мог увидеть его лицо и определить, что он имеет в виду. – Всё хорошо. Ты запутался. Мы поможем тебе. Ты мой лучший друг, Баки. Что бы ты себе ни надумал, всё нормально.   
– Я эго…  
– Я попросил, чтобы ты вернулся со мной на войну, после того, как тебя мучили и использовали, словно лабораторную крысу, – Стив сжимает его так сильно, что немеет тело, и Джеймс не уверен, следует ли сопротивляться или прижаться в ответ. – Я мог бы попросить, чтобы тебя отправили домой, но я хотел, чтобы ты был со мной. Я знал, что ты не в порядке, но позволил сражениям отвлечь меня и просто надеялся, что все образуется само собой. Я больше волновался за благополучие Пегги, чем за твое. Ты сорвался с поезда, пытаясь защитить меня. Если ты плохой и эгоистичный, то я во сто крат хуже, придурок. Так что просто заткнись и позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, как я должен был сделать тогда, хорошо?  
– Я…  
Стив никогда не лжет. Но Стив хороший. Должна быть какая-то разница. Должно быть какое-то отличие, которое Джеймс не сумел уловить.   
– Я не понимаю.   
– Ты мой лучший друг, – Стив ослабляет хватку настолько, чтобы встретиться с Джеймсом взглядом. Взгляд у Стива твердый и честный, как всегда. – Всегда им был и навсегда останешься. Когда я узнал, что ты выжил… То был первый раз после пробуждения, когда я делал что-то другое, нежели просто существовал. Когда я начал жить по-настоящему. Какие бы жестокие мысли ты ни думал после того, как твой мир развалился на куски, что бы ты ни думал, пробиваясь сквозь десятилетия контроля, я никогда не стану считать тебя хуже.   
Джеймс обмякает в его руках. Он перегружен мыслями и эмоциями, большую часть которых не способен понять, и его тело не справляется с нагрузкой. Он кладет голову Стиву на плечо и беззвучно шевелит губами, пытаясь связно сформулировать мысль:  
– Но…  
– Послушай меня, Баки, ладно? Это важно. Я хочу, чтобы ты повторил. Я не плохой. Повтори.   
Джеймс кусает губы: его запрограммировали быть честным.   
– Давай, Баки. Я знаю, ты можешь сказать это. Я не плохой.   
– Я… Я не плохой?  
– Хорошо, – Стив треплет Джеймса по волосам, потом берет его за руку и крепко сжимает пальцы. – Я знаю, что ты этого не понимаешь, но хочу, чтобы ты повторял эту фразу, ладно? Каждый раз, когда подумаешь, что ты чего-то недостоин или сделал что-то не так. Просто говори это. Мы поможем тебе разобраться, все мы, но ты тоже должен в это поверить.   
– Я не плохой.   
Поверить? Как можно? Джеймс закрывает глаза и пытается припомнить какие-нибудь поступки, которые можно посчитать хорошими. ДаммИ понравились звезды. Он подключил обратно капельницы, чтобы Рамлоу не чувствовал боль. Лаки, кажется, нравилось, как его гладили. Это хорошо?  
– Замечательно, Баки. Просто замечательно.   
Замечательно. Несмотря на всё, Джеймс ощущает легкость в груди.   
– Я не плохой.  
Если Стив считает его замечательным, Джеймс почти готов поверить, что он способен стать хорошим. 

**Глава 54**  
Сэм достает блокнот, в котором Джеймс несколько недель назад вел список расстраивающих его вещей. Он открывает новую страницу и вручает Джеймсу перьевую ручку.   
– Ручки раньше выглядели по-другому, – вспоминает Джеймс, вертя ее в руках.  
Он точно не помнит, как именно по-другому – более заостренные, что ли? – но помнит, что по-другому.   
– Не сомневаюсь, – Сэм кладет блокнот перед ним. – Начинаем новый список. Я хочу, чтобы раз в день ты записывал что-то, что тебе нравится в Баки Барнсе.  
– Но я не хочу быть Баки Барнсом.  
– А ты и не обязан. Ты можешь быть кем угодно, – Сэм направляет руку Джеймса к странице, и его слова кажутся противоречивыми. – Но ты был Баки Барнсом, и с этим придется смириться. У тебя есть привычка отвергать все, что не вписывается в твое предвзятое видение мира, и так как ты решил, что был плохим человеком, нам нужно активно с этим бороться.   
– Ничего я не отвергаю.   
Возможно, как-то раз он отказался пить газировку, но и всё на этом. Ну, не считая попытки вернуться к ГИДРе. И несогласия со Стивом и всеми остальными насчет характера Баки Барнса. Но это не в счет, потому что другие не так хорошо знают мысли Баки Барнса, как их знает Джеймс.   
– Ага. Кстати, как это я так познакомил тебя с Тони Старком, что ты решил, что его зовут Говард?  
– А ты знакомил?  
Первое утро в башне кажется таким далеким, хотя не прошло и месяца. Дни стали намного дольше сейчас, когда Джеймс проводит в сознании их все.   
– Видишь, об этом и речь. Просто запиши пока что-нибудь одно. Что угодно.   
«Баки Барнс был забавным», – пишет Джеймс, потому что так оно и есть.   
Он все еще постигает представление о юморе. Если бы он мог позаимствовать что-то у прошлого себя, это, пожалуй, было бы понимание смешного.   
– Правильно?  
– Я так понимаю, ты уже не хочешь, чтобы тебя называли Баки? – спрашивает Сэм.  
Джеймс об этом не думал. По идее, не должен хотеть: если он собирается разграничить себя и этого человека, продолжать использовать его имя непродуктивно. Однако есть что-то приятное в том, чтобы иметь уменьшительное имя в качестве ощутимого знака симпатии. Когда он был Солдатом, у него не было ничего подобного. Он был просто Солдат или Агент, или иногда Зимний Солдат. Технически, уменьшительным именем было Солдат, но Джеймс сомневается, что в это имя вкладывали какие-то чувства. Вряд ли кто-то звал его Зимним. Или…Винни? Винни звучит почти знакомо, это имя всплывает без сознательного усилия. Кто-то называл его Винни?  
– Мне неважно, как меня называют, – Джеймс откладывает ручку. – Думаю, он был не единственным Баки в мире. И мне нравится, как Стив произносит это имя.   
– Хорошо.  
*  
– У тебя когда-нибудь была собака? – спрашивает Бартон.  
Они на улице. Правой рукой Джеймс держит поводок Лаки, левая спрятана под перчаткой. Все решили, что он уже достаточно отличается от описанного СМИ образа Зимнего Солдата, чтобы можно было появляться на улице без риска ареста. А еще было решено, что лучше отпускать Джеймса гулять на солнце под присмотром, чем вкалывать ему витамин D, как поступала ГИДРа.   
Джеймс замечает, что Стив чаще шлет ему сообщения, когда он вне башни, чем когда он внутри.   
– Вряд ли.  
Ни в прочитанных статьях, ни в рассказах Стива не упоминалась собака. Единственные собаки, которых помнит Джеймс, это те, которые на него нападали.   
– У тебя хорошо получается обращаться с ними.   
Они идут в магазин рукоделия, потому что у Джеймса кончились нитки. Они решили, что разговаривать будет Бартон, если вообще придется говорить. Джеймс еще не доверяет своей способности поддерживать разговор с незнакомцами, особенно с теми, кто пытается ему что-то продать.   
– Ты чувствуешь вину? – спрашивает Бартон, когда они останавливаются на перекрестке перед светофором.  
Джеймс чувствует себя виноватым за то, что огорчил Стива и был плохим  
[Я не плохой]  
другом в прошлом. Но вряд ли Бартон именно это имеет в виду.   
– Не знаю.  
Ему не нравилось убивать людей, и ему не нравится думать об этом сейчас. Но эти мысли не преследуют его сейчас так, как мысли о его человеческих недостатках.   
– Значит, еще не накатило, – говорит Бартон. – Ты поймешь, когда это случится.   
– Я должен чувствовать вину? – Лаки ставит передние лапы на ногу Джеймсу, и он наклоняется потрепать собаку за ухом.   
– Не должен. У тебя не было выбора. Просто пообещай, что расскажешь, когда почувствуешь ее, хорошо? Ты в этом не одинок. Я, Нат, все мы – мы поможем тебе справиться с ней.   
– Обещаю.  
Сигнал светофора сообщает, что можно идти.   
«Баки Барнс, – пишет Джеймс вечером, – выбирал, за что сражаться».   
У него были свои убеждения. Они есть и у Джеймса, но касаются того, чтобы быть человеком и не умереть. Уйти на войну по соображениям морали – это он понимает с трудом.   
Он откладывает ручку и возвращается к вязальным спицам.   
*  
Две пары перчаток, две пары носков и один свитер спустя лак на ногтях основательно облез.   
Тони не понял, почему свитер для него насыщенного розового оттенка, пока Джеймс не объяснил, что, по словам Бартона, это его любимый цвет. В тот день в блокноте появляется следующая запись: «Баки Барнс понимал сарказм».   
Левая рука Джеймса едва ли способна на мелкие точные движения, которые требуются для того, чтобы заново нанести лак и не задеть кожу. Стив – художник, поэтому Джеймс, захватив бутылочки и жидкость для снятия лака, направляется на его этаж.  
– Сколько лака тебе Наташа купила? – спрашивает Стив, оттирая его ногти ацетоном.   
– Всех цветов радуги. Еще черный и белый.   
– А еще какую-нибудь косметику? – пауза; лака на ногтях почти не осталось. – То есть, это не мое дело…я просто не буду знать, как правильно ее накладывать.   
– Нет.  
Джеймс, впрочем, посмотрел в интернете про косметику, и мысль о том, чтобы превратить свое лицо в холст, чтобы менять внешность по собственной прихоти, кажется интригующей.   
– Какой цвет хочешь? – спрашивает Стив, полностью убрав зеленый.   
Джеймс бросает взгляд на шит Стива, поблескивающий у изножья кровати:  
– Такой.  
Стив не воспроизводит на ногтях Джеймса образ щита – они не той формы, но теперь их покрывают синие, красные и белые полосы и звезды.   
– Мы знали кого-нибудь по имени Винни? – спрашивает Джеймс.  
На лице Стива появляется одна из тех улыбок, которые искренние, но печальные:  
– Так твой отец называл твою маму. Если ты, конечно, не имеешь в виду медведя.   
– Медведя?   
– Я тебе потом покажу.  
Винифред. Винни. Джеймс рассматривает ногти, но в мыслях только рукоделие и мята. Винни. Он не может быть уверенным наверняка, но это имя не кажется заново возвращенным воспоминанием. Похоже, некоторые вещи, как и воспоминание о Стиве, просто не удалось стереть полностью.   
Когда лак высыхает, Джеймс записывает: «У Баки Барнса была хорошая память».   
*  
По книгам о Винни-Пухе сняты мультфильмы, и Стив показывает их Джеймсу. Джеймс смотрит один такой и пытается понять слово «порывистый» по контексту, когда входит Сэм.  
– Одиннадцать, – произносит он.   
Джеймс отвлекается от сидящего на берегу Пятачка:  
– Что?  
– У тебя одиннадцать друзей, – Сэм демонстрирует на пальцах. – Я, Стив, Тони, Пеппер, ДЖАРВИС, ДаммИ Растяпа, Ю, Клинт, Наташа и Лаки.   
– Одиннадцать, – соглашается Джеймс, не вполне понимая значимость этой цифры.  
– Ты говорил, что не найдется дюжины людей, готовых стать твоими друзьями, помнишь? Тебе только один остался.   
У Джеймса есть двенадцатый друг – Рамлоу. Но Джеймс его не упоминает. В последний раз, когда он заговорил о Рамлоу, дружбе и амнистии, Стив снова отвел его в зал с боксерскими грушами и очень вежливо попросил пояснить положительные качества Рамлоу. А затем уничтожил две груши и не остановился бы на этом, если бы Джеймс не отказался продолжать.   
– О, – говорит он и снова возвращается к Чудесному лесу.  
Романова входит, едва начинаются титры, и качает головой, когда Джеймс поднимается на ноги:  
– Нет. Во-первых, я прямо-таки чувствую, как у меня кровь засахаривается, а во-вторых, советские экранизации были лучше. Почему ты вскочил?  
Джеймс таращится на собственные ноги, сам не зная точно, почему встал:  
– Я…так…надо в присутствии леди?  
– Не в этом веке, – Романова отвоевывает пульт, толкает Джеймса обратно на диван и садится тоже. – Ты же не только диснеевские мультики смотришь, правда?  
– Большая часть фильмов…запрещена.   
– А в программе передач? – она переключает каналы.  
– Мне не нравится реклама.  
Реклама превращает тела, особенно женские, в предметы потребления. Это тревожит.   
– Ее можно перемотать.   
Джеймс пожимает плечами. Большая часть того, что показывают по телевизору, тоже под запретом.   
– А балет?  
– Что такое балет?  
Романова широко улыбается, жмет что-то на пульте и включает видео:  
– Вот это балет. Тебе понравится.   
Это представление на сцене. Женщина в белом платье танцует. У нее странные туфли – удлиненные в носках, и она может стоять на них.   
– Я видел балет.  
Память приходит вспышками. Ложа оперы, в которой сидела цель. Гаррота вокруг горла. Такие же туфли на артистах внизу.   
– У меня была миссия.  
– А колготки она включала? – спрашивает из дверного проема Тони.  
На Тони тот самый свитер. Джеймс не знает, как долго он стоит в дверях. Внезапно вспоминается острая ненависть к трико – проклятые комиксы – и Джеймс показывает Тони «птичку».   
– Ну прости, Коппелия. Я просто подумал, что тебе может понравиться танцевать.   
– Я танцую. Танцевал, – Джеймс снова смотрит на экран: костюм на женщине сменился и теперь включает в себя белые перья. – Но не так.  
Он чувствует на себе взгляд Романовой.  
– А как?  
Когда он учит Романову танцевать линди хоп, Тони исчезает в коридоре. Джеймс отмечает движение, но сосредотачивается на шагах. Правая рука Романовой лежит на его плече, его правая – на ее боку. Левые руки соединены.  
– Я начинаю с левой ноги, ты с правой. На восемь счетов. И вынос, переменный шаг, раз, два, переменный шаг. И вынос, переменный шаг, раз, два, переменный шаг.  
Романова все схватывает на лету. Интересно, она танцевала балет? Джеймсу кажется, она двигается как танцовщица, хотя он не знает, как это выразить.   
– А что потом?  
– А потом у тебя начинает очень хорошо получаться… – Джеймс начинает было заново, но на полпути разворачивает Романову к себе и перекидывает ее через плечо. Та приземляется на ноги. – И ты делаешь так. Всякое такое.   
Романова делает подсечку, и Джеймс внезапно оказывается на полу, лицом к потолку.   
– В следующий раз предупреждай девушку, прежде чем ее швырять.   
Джеймс кивает. Из дверного проема доносится смех. Это вернулся Тони, но теперь с ним Стив.   
– А ты так умеешь? – спрашивает Тони у Стива. – Потому что если да, я поведу вас по ночным клубам. Обоих.   
– Танцевал у нас Баки, – Стив помогает Джеймсу подняться. – Я и не пытался.   
– Но вы с агентом Картер… – Джеймс осекается.   
Стив оказался во льду спустя считанные дни после его падения. Там не до танцев было. И разумеется, к тому времени, как Стив очнулся, Пегги Картер уже умерла.   
«Тупой бесчувственный…»  
– Я думаю, ей непросто и без того, чтобы я наступал ей на ноги, – Стив снова печально улыбается.  
Джеймс склоняет голову набок:  
– Она жива?  
– Да. Да, а я тебе не говорил?  
– Двенадцать друзей! – орет из коридора Сэм.   
Джеймс не знает, когда именно родилась Пегги Картер, но, должно быть, она очень стара.   
– Стоять она может? А ходить?  
– Может. Она нечасто встает, но если нужно, то может. Мне надо отвезти тебя повидаться с ней, Бак, она будет в восторге, что ты…  
– И ты с ней не станцевал? – Джеймс чувствует (кажется) негодование.   
– Я…  
– Какого черта, Стив?   
Какого черта. Это идиома, грубый акцент на чем-либо, и внезапно она идеально подходит.   
– Нельзя пообещать леди танец, поматросить и бросить!  
– Баки, я не думаю…  
– Ну конечно. Семьдесят лет прошло, а ты всё такой же невежа. Она ведь твоя девушка. Вы смотрели друг на друга, как…как…слушай, она получит свои цветы и танец, а если ты этого не сделаешь, то придется мне.   
Стив выглядит пристыженным – так ему и надо – заинтересованным и каким-то еще, но Джеймс точно не может разобрать.   
– Баки, но я не умею танцевать.   
– Нет, просто ты никогда не пытался научиться, – Джеймс закатывает глаза и хватает Стива за запястье. – Ты такой сопляк, знаешь? Вот, я буду за леди, а ты веди. И если наступишь мне на ногу, я тебе врежу.   
Стив не наступает ему на ноги, но до него всё так медленно доходит, и он начинает схватывать шаги только на четвертом или пятом прогоне. Хорошо, что Пегги Картер слишком стара для быстрых и энергичных танцев, потому что Джеймс просто представить себе не может, каково было бы учить Стива джиттербагу.   
Кто-то напевает, и Джеймс понимает, что звуки исходят от него. Он останавливается, моргает. Эта песня… это воспоминание новое, но отчетливое. Эта песня была очень популярна, когда люди уходили в море; он слышал ее, должно быть, раз сто.   
– Это…это «We'll Meet Again»? – он смотрит на Стива. – Правильно?  
– Точно, – широко улыбается Стив. Его рука по-прежнему лежит у Джеймса на талии, и он притягивает его в объятие. – Абсолютно точно. Всё правильно, Баки.   
Джеймс легонько толкает его в плечо:  
– Ну, должен же кто-то из нас разбираться, что к чему. А теперь шевелись, тебе еще шаги учить.  
«Баки Барнс, – записывает он позже, – был грубым и любил покомандовать. Но несмотря на это, он был Стиву хорошим другом».   
Он перечитывает запись и вычеркивает «но несмотря на это». Вряд ли Баки Барнсу приходилось преодолевать какие-то свои плохие качества, чтобы быть другом. Скорее, эти качества никогда никого не волновали.   
________________  
Примечания автора:  
* «Коппелия» – балет, в котором фигурирует ученый, изготавливающий человекоподобных роботов.  
* «We'll Meet Again» – песня Веры Линн 1939 года, ставшая очень популярной во время Второй мировой войны, когда мужчин отправляли воевать за границу. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHcunREYzNY

 **Глава 55**  
– Баки едет впереди, – сообщает Стив, усаживая всех во внедорожник, и Джеймс, единственный из всех, спрашивает, почему именно впереди.  
Когда он был Солдатом, его всегда перевозили на задних сиденьях, если только не было необходимости стрелять из машины. Теперь, однако, никаких предпочтений насчет места у него нет. Ему просто-напросто любопытно. Этой чертой он обладал всегда, не считая того времени, когда любознательность из него выжгли.   
«Баки Барнс был любознательным» – одна из записей о положительных качествах его прошлой личности.   
Прошлая личность. Подходящее описание, но все еще звучит чужеродно. Баки Барнс из двадцатого века им не является, но во многом они практически одинаковы.   
– Потому что тебя укачивает, – Стив садится за руль и начинает поправлять зеркала. – По крайней мере, в родительской машине постоянно укачивало. А ехать впереди легче.   
Джеймс полагает, что машины сейчас двигаются более плавно, чем семьдесят лет назад. А еще, даже не вспоминая, он думает, что тогда Стив так же хорошо заботился о тех, кому плохо, как и сейчас. Он садится рядом, и Тони что-то сует ему в руку.  
Это айпод. Джеймс поворачивается к Тони. Они с Сэмом занимают средний ряд сидений, а Клинт и Наташа устроились сзади.  
– Моя машина, моя музыка, – объясняет Тони. – Подключи его, а?  
Джеймс не знает, где научился подключать айпод к стереосистеме. Вероятно, Рамлоу или кто-нибудь еще делал это в его присутствии или обучил его. В комнате Джеймса лежит первый черновик письма для Рамлоу. В письме Джеймс объяснил, что ему не удалось убедить никого из Мстителей предоставить Рамлоу амнистию, однако он сам готов выступить свидетелем и дать показания относительно личности Рамлоу. Правда, потом Стив сказал, что ему это не позволят, так что письмо придется переписать.   
Возможно, плейлист и принадлежит Тони, но Джеймсу кажется, что в нем учтены вкусы всех. Там есть «AC/DC», но еще «Ace of Base», а также песни на русском, которые, видимо, предназначены не то для него, не то для Наташи. Там есть песни некоего Брюса Спрингстина, услышав которые Стив улыбается. Для кого играют песни Марвина Гэя, Джеймс не знает.   
Кажется, ему начинает нравиться «AC/DC». То ли с прошлого раза он много музыки прослушал, то ли это просто потому, что он побывал «невольной аудиторией». Но теперь это не просто взрывы звуков, за ними ощущается структура, и Джеймс способен осознать ее привлекательность.   
– Хорошая песня, – развернувшись к Тони, признает он, когда кончается «You Shook Me All Night Long».  
– Да что ты говоришь, – отзывается тот. – А ты не так уж и безнадежен.   
Следующая песня – какой-то вид рок-музыки, которую Джеймс, кажется, не слышал в башне. Она пропитана агрессией, и Джеймс не разбирает текст целиком, однако там часто повторяется слово «анархия».   
– Эта лучше, – признает он, и Тони сзади смеется.  
– А я же говорил. Говорил, что тебе понравятся «Sex Pistols»  
Джеймс пожимает плечами и снова погружается в музыку.   
Агент Картер находится в учреждении для проживания с уходом. Стив заходит в ее комнату первым и несет с собой цветы, которые, как настоял Джеймс, необходимы для танцев.   
– Ты постоянно водил девушек на танцы безо всяких цветов, – сказал вчера Стив.   
– Но они не были моими возлюбленными, – ответил Джеймс.   
Стив говорил, что у агента Картер бывают хорошие дни и плохие дни, так что если день будет плохой, придется попробовать заехать как-нибудь в следующий раз. Джеймс не знает, что означает плохой день, зато знает Стив, поэтому идет первым.   
Джеймс ждет на скамейке в коридоре. Он гадает, бывают ли у него хорошие дни и плохие дни, и был ли тот день, когда Сэм и Тони впервые позволили Стиву увидеть его в башне, хорошим. Наверное, с тех пор дни были по большей части хорошими. Стив выходит в коридор и кивает. По его знаку Тони и Клинт возвращаются к машине за патефоном. Патефон – идея Джеймса. Можно было, разумеется, использовать айпод или компьютер, но он сказал, что это принципиально. Джеймс точно не знает, что означает «принципиально», но это важно. Стив и Пегги получат-таки свой танец, и Джеймс начинает было улыбаться, но улыбка быстро тускнеет, когда Стив манит его в комнату:  
– Она хочет увидеть тебя, Бак. Она думала, что ты умер.   
– Меня?  
Какое дело агенту Картер до Баки Барнса? Он же видел, как она смотрела на Стива.   
– Давай, не заставляй леди ждать.   
У него екает в животе. Все, что Джеймс помнит о агенте Картер – единственная встреча и поток негативных эмоций. А что если он будет плохо с ней обращаться? Он не хочет делать этого, но уже бывали случаи, когда он ненамеренно вел себя жестоко.   
Однако Стив кладет ладонь ему на плечо и ведет в комнату. Там цветы повсюду, и Джеймс гадает, сколько из них осталось с прошлых визитов. Агент Картер сидит на постели. Она гораздо старше, чем в его воспоминаниях, но все еще очень красива. Она смотрит на Джеймса сначала потрясенно, но потом выражение ее лица как-то меняется. Она все еще выглядит удивленной, но еще кажется, будто вот-вот рассмеется.   
– Сержант Барнс, – голос у нее точно такой же, как помнит Джеймс – ровный, низкий и прекрасный.  
– Мэм.  
– Что, прости господи, вы сделали со своими волосами?  
Он улыбается. Интересно, что бы она сказала о руке, не будь та скрыта под рукавом и перчаткой? Около кровати стоит стул, и Стив подталкивает Джеймса туда.   
– Работал над собой, – отвечает Джеймс.  
Агент Картер качает головой:  
– Вы оба отвратительно молоды.  
В ее голосе мешаются раздражение и смех, и этим она напоминает Джеймсу бабушку, которая, как он только что вспоминает, у него когда-то была. На этот раз его улыбка не исчезает.   
– Как поживаете, Барнс?  
– Можете звать меня Баки, мэм.  
Он, конечно, не совсем Баки – хотя мысль больше не кажется отталкивающей – но его так называли в ее время, а еще она стара и, наверное, нездорова, а Баки Барнс, надо полагать, уважал пожилых людей.  
– А вы можете звать меня Пегги, – она кашляет и отмахивается, когда Стив предлагает стакан воды. – Кажется, много лет назад я вам это уже говорила.   
– Я…падение на меня…плохо повлияло.  
Падение и всё, что было потом. Джеймс сверлит взглядом пол. Пегги Картер помогла основать ЩИТ, а он был частью ГИДРы, подгрызающей ее мечту изнутри.   
– У меня иногда плохо с памятью. Простите.   
Когда Джеймс поднимает голову, на ее лице читается что-то новое и удивительно мягкое,. Вряд ли он когда-либо считал ее холодной – профессионалом, но не холодной – но все же не припоминает такой нежности в ее глазах.   
– Всё хорошо, Баки. Не нужно извиняться.   
– Спасибо, мэ… Пегги.   
– Но вы все еще способны присмотреть за Стивом, так? Видит бог, ему нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь толковый держал его под контролем.  
– Был бы я толковым, – говорит Джеймс, и все улыбаются.   
Сэм просит персонал освободить комнату отдыха, а Тони и Клинт устанавливают патефон. Наташа выбрала платье (как она выяснила размеры – загадка, потому что Стив утверждает, что их не знает), и Джеймс со Стивом выходят из комнаты, чтобы Наташа и медсестры помогли Пегги одеться.   
– Если ты отдавишь ей ноги, – говорит Джеймс, – мне придется дать тебе пощечину от ее имени.   
– Я не абсолютно безнадежен, Бак.  
– Уверен?  
Вошедшую Пегги с одной стороны поддерживает Наташа, с другой медсестра. Платье на Пегги не красного цвета, но насыщенного темно-зеленого. Сверху она накинула тот самый свитер, который был на ней в кровати, а на ногах у нее толстые чулки, которые, как откуда-то знает Джеймс, препятствуют образованию тромбов. Но Пегги останавливается в дверях, и она все такая же красивая, и на какой-то момент кажется, будто с той встречи в лондонском баре не прошло и дня.   
Патефон играет песню, которую выбрал Джеймс. Она появилась уже после его падения. Называется «It's Been a Long, Long Time». Стив, узнав о его выборе, вздрогнул, но протестовать не стал.   
Пегги в итоге ведет, что, по мнению Джеймса, и произошло бы, если б они танцевали, когда были молодыми. Они выглядят не особенно грациозными, но настолько счастливыми Джеймс не видел раньше никого.   
Он вспоминает, как лежал, разбитый, в снегу, как отчаянно пытался вспомнить, каково быть человеком. Он думает, что, пожалуй, всё это стоило того, чтобы видеть этих двоих сейчас.   
Когда танец заканчивается, Пегги выглядит утомленной, но буквально сияет. Она целует Стива в щеку, и у него влажные глаза, но, отводя ее обратно в комнату, он улыбается.   
– Ты хорошо поступил, Баки, – говорит Сэм.  
Остальные согласно бормочут. Джеймс подумывает записать это в блокнот по возвращении, но те записи для Баки Барнса из двадцатого века. Вероятно, следует начать еще один список и вносить туда то, что ему нравится в себе сейчас. Он размышляет, не будет ли это эгоистично, но у него не было личности семьдесят лет, так что, наверное, нормально – немного сосредоточиться на себе. Он был таким в сороковые, а Стив говорил, что это не плохо.   
Джеймс снова настраивает патефон, когда возвращается Стив.   
– Я организовал эту вечеринку, – объясняет он, – так что думаю, что заслуживаю танца, а ты?  
– Со мной? – ухмыляется Стив. – Ты ж, вроде, говорил, что я безнадежен.  
– Наташа меня уже отшила.   
Наташа кивает:  
– Я не собираюсь танцевать, если из-за этого не увижу, как танцует Капитан Америка.   
Джеймс берет Стива за руку. Забавно. Он скучал по Стиву с их встречи на мосту и до воссоединения в башне, но лишь сейчас, когда они постоянно рядом, он осознает, насколько по-прежнему по нему скучает. Это не печаль, но желание наверстать упущенное. Им многое нужно наверстать.   
– А еще я сжалюсь над тобой и позволю тебе вести.  
Стив все-таки командир. Даже когда сломленный разум Баки для поддержки создавал галлюцинации, они принимали облик Стива. Странно думать, что это был он сам, что какая-то его часть была слишком упряма, чтобы истечь кровью в снегу. Он не смог сохранить себя, но и не исчез полностью. Способность восстановиться всегда была с ним, просто ждала правильного толчка, чтобы выйти на поверхность. Надо будет записать: «Баки Барнс был сильнее, чем кажется».   
Но Стив мотает головой и кладет левую руку на плечо Баки:  
– Нет, на этот раз, думаю, вести будешь ты.  
И Баки ведет.   
________________  
Примечания автора:  
*Песня «It's Been a Long, Long Time» играла в квартире Стива, когда Зимний Солдат подстрелил Ника Фьюри.  
* Спасибо всем, кто прочитал этот фик! Вы, ребята, всё для меня.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
